


Poaching

by WriterFreak001



Series: Masterminds of Deceit [3]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Conspiracy, Deception, F/M, MASTERMINDS OF DECEIT, Mostly Waige, Romance, Some Melvester, Some Quintis, Waige - Freeform, WriterFreak001
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 108,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Deception. Post-Mind Games.  A month has passed since the ending of Mind Games, and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**WriterFreak001:**

In case you have not caught up with the _Masterminds of Deceit_ series, I highly suggest you read _Deception_ and then _Mind Games_ because guess what, guys!?! Yes! That’s right, this is the third installment to the series!! I finally finished rereading _Deception_ and _Mind Games_ and have a clear path to where I want the series to go. I will have you know that the “villain” of this story will not be as psychotic as Drew or Mark. In fact, he will not be too terribly bad, but his presence will take you on a wild ride. I will be using pieces of the last seven episodes of _Scorpion_ (1x16 – 1x22) as the third installment unfolds but will embed my own twists to them. :)

So sit back, relax and enjoy yourself!

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Prologue **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter still had a hard time believing how a guy like him could end up with a beautiful, amazing woman like Paige, but no matter _how_ it had happened, he was glad it did. Paige was now 22 weeks pregnant with their daughter and started taking leave from the field a few weeks ago to prevent placing herself into high-stress situations – especially since she was still dealing with the trauma from everything Mark Collins had done to her a few months ago. Yesterday, she had her second appointment with her gynecologist, and the ultrasound proved their baby girl was in healthy condition. Overall, life was great; the adoption papers finally pulled through, Toby, Happy and Sylvester were no longer living at the garage and Scorpion’s reputation was thriving. In fact, Walter was even given the opportunity to provide an interview for LA’s local news, and it was to premiere this morning at nine.

Walter looked at the clock. 6:30 AM.

Walter was tempted to dress for the day and get started on a few things before the airing of the interview, but when his eyes returned to his sleeping wife, he decided a few more minutes of morning bliss wouldn’t hurt. As he peered over her shoulder and glanced at his protective hand splayed over her swollen stomach, she stirred awake and turned towards him with a lazy smile glossed over her lips.

“Good morning,” she muttered and latched her fingers with his.

“Morning,” Walter mumbled and lowered his lips to hers for a quick, soft kiss. “Sleep well?”

“As a matter of fact,” she pushed herself forward and then arched her back in a catlike manner as she languorously stretched her muscles. She twisted towards him and surprised him with a peck on the lips. “I did.” She gently pushed him towards his pillow and greeted him with a hungrier kiss. She pulled away and crawled off of the bed, sending him a satisfying smile. “That was for last night.”

“W-Which part of last night?” Walter stammered as she popped the straps of her silky nightgown off of her shoulders and turned towards the bathroom. He scrambled off of the bed and followed her to the shower before removing his own sleepwear. As she reached to turn on the shower, he approached the question differently. “The rubbing your feet part? Or the _other_ part?”

Paige smirked and hooked her arms around Walter’s neck before bringing her lips to his for a heated kiss. “You tell me,” Paige mumbled against his lips and pulled him into the shower towards the warm drizzling water. He broke from the kiss to say something, but she ordered him not to talk as she grabbed his cheeks and yanked him down to close the distance between them.

…

By eight, both Walter and Paige had already dropped Ralph off at school and were waiting for the rest of the team to arrive for work. As Paige drizzled chocolate syrup over her bacon after squirting ketchup over her eggs, Walter poured himself a cup of coffee and then joined his wife at the small, circular table just beyond the kitchen area in the lower level of the garage.

“You have the strangest food cravings,” Walter’s face contorted after a split-second glance of her breakfast.

“The baby wants what the baby wants,” Paige laughed before plopping a piece of her maple syrupy biscuit into her mouth. “Gotta have my salty-sweets.” Walter took a swig of his cinnamon coffee (an acquired taste) and watched Paige pick up a slice of bacon. “Want to try some?”

“Like you said,” Walter forced a chuckle, “what the baby wants, the baby wants.”

Paige shrugged and bit into the bacon. “Suit yourself. More for me and Léana.” After shoveling her eggs into her mouth, she wiped her lips and flashed Walter a smile.

“What?” Walter blinked and then sipped on his coffee.

“I was just thinking about our mini cruise trip we had a few weeks ago,” Paige pushed her plate away from her and turned towards Walter. She hooked her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers through his dark curly hair.

“About having a gun to your head?” Walter asked as he flashed back to the case where the man Scorpion was after tried to force Paige off the boat as leverage. Walter volunteered to take her place for the sake of Paige’s and Léana’s safety, informing Christoph he was a highly-valued government asset. He was prepared to do anything to protect his family; everything worked out in the end, but after that case, Paige decided it might be best to take leave for the remainder of her pregnancy. Walter, wanting nothing more than to keep Paige safe, didn’t argue with her decision.

“No,” Paige shook her head. “Why would I be smiling if I was thinking about _that_?”

“Oh. Right.” Walter mentally kicked himself. “What were you thinking of, then?”

Paige laughed, “The face of that young, rich man when he caught us making out in that darkened hallway after the whole case was over. It was priceless.”

“Yeah,” Walter chuckled, not sure where this conversation was stemming from. He decided to go with it anyway. “That was a bit entertaining….”

“It’s a good thing we sorted him out, though; the last thing we wanted to have was a non-existent scandal on our hands.” Paige pulled Walter closer to her. “Why don’t we make use of this empty space and do something naughty before everyone arrives for work?”

Oh, Walter was certainly tempted, but he didn’t want to risk Toby catching them (because with Walter’s luck, the psychoanalyst _would_ most definitely be the first person to ever walk in on him and his wife partaking in risqué activities in the lower level of the garage). But the way she was tantalizing his scalp overpowered his judgment. He captured her into a searing kiss and scooped his pregnant wife into his arms, carrying her towards the back of the garage near Walter’s rocket (a project he started working on after the whole Collins ordeal). He dropped her onto the hood of his condemned Datsun and hovered over her, trapping his wife against the cool metal. She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head as the door to the garage slammed open. Damn. Walter pulled away from Paige and groaned as ran his hand through his hair. “I’m tempted to change Scorpion’s opening hours of operation to noon instead of 8:30.”

Paige laughed and kissed his cheek. “Tonight,” she brought her lips to his ear, “we can have all the wicked fun we want. Ralph is spending the night with Toby; remember?” She nibbled on his earlobe. “Meaning…, we don’t have to hold back.”

Walter’s ears perked. “Any chance we can just call a sick day?”

“I wish,” Paige smiled and kissed him. “I’ve gotta do some stuff in the loft so why don’t you go in there,” she pointed towards the office space, “and make sure the TV is ready to show them the footage on Scorpion.” As Paige started for the stairs, Walter reached for her hand, causing Paige to return her attention towards him. “What is it?”

“Do you think…, you know, the team will be mad at me for not including them in the interview?” Walter swallowed and recalled the conversation he and Paige had had just after the interview was over. She personally thought he should have included everyone in the interview instead of just featuring himself, and after she chastised him for being inconsiderate, Walter tried to schedule another interview, but the news company inconveniently wasn’t available for a second interview.

“I don’t know,” Paige paused as the door opened again. Toby walked in and sauntered to his desk. “But I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

“That’s what I was afraid you’d say,” Walter sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Even if they _will_ be mad at you,” Paige lightly kissed him, “I’m still your number-one fan.” She kissed him once more and then gently smacked his cheek before leaving him for the loft.

As he made his way to his desk, he was beginning to regret keeping the interview a secret from Paige until after it was done – he should have told her about it right off the bat because now he was dreading the reactions of his team members for not being included.

For Walter’s sake, he hoped Toby, Happy and Sylvester won’t take the interview seriously.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Everybody!” Walter exclaimed as he hopped from his desk and headed for the TV screen, “By the monitors!”

“Hey,” Sylvester stopped him dead in his tracks as though he had something important to say.

“Yeah, you… you look like you’re about to say something….” 

Sly shook his head. “Nope.”

“No? Okay. Great.” Walter said quickly as he raced to the monitors. He repeated himself, ordering everyone to make their way towards him. He turned on the TV, flashed Paige a quick smile as she sat down on top of the table and then folded his arms anxiously as the morning news started its segment on Scorpion.

_“I’m Lorraine Arroyo.”_

“Hey!” Sylvester exclaimed and pointed towards the monitor. “That’s the sign!”

_“We had a chance to sit down with the leader and founder of this remarkable team, Walter O’Brien.”_

“That’s the garage!” Sylvester exclaimed louder with a smile on his face.

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence, Sylvester,” Toby blinked stoically. Walter gulped. So far, Sly was the only one with a positive reaction. Toby, from what Walter could tell, looked unimpressed, and Happy only kept silent as the interview commenced.

_“197 IQ, statistically one of only four people on Earth. Are you just always thinking of amazing things?”_

“When did you do a TV interview?” Walter caught Toby glancing at him. He still seemed upset. Maybe Paige was right…, he _should_ have included everyone. Walter forced a smile and pretended everything was fine, not wanting his team members to catch onto his uneasiness.

 _“Well,”_ Walter, on the TV, started speaking, _“I’m involved in many projects simultaneously. But when I use my intelligence for the greater good, that’s when I’m most fulfilled.”_

Walter dared to look at everyone, and now, even Sylvester wasn’t smiling. Paige glanced around as well and clamped her mouth shut; he knew she was only keeping quiet because she thought he needed to learn a lesson, and, like always, she was right. He decided to wait for the entire interview to finish and see what happened afterwards.

 _“This is the dramatic footage…_ ,” Lorraine Arroyo continued as the monitor panned to a recording of a case the team had worked well over a year ago over a Christmas holiday. _“…of Walter O’Brien saving the life of a young boy who’d been trapped in a sinkhole on Zuma Beach.”_

Toby frowned at Walter. Walter inhaled a deep breath. “I remember _all_ of us being there.”

Walter pretended to ignore him and return his attention towards the TV.

 _“This is the jack that I used to free the boy’s foot,”_ TV Walter said as he demonstrated how to open and close the jack for the interviewer.

“The jack I built,” Happy’s eyebrows furrowed and directed a heated glare towards Walter. Walter was beginning to think showing the team the interview was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

 _“Is it fair to say that boy was saved by genius?”_ Lorraine asked. Walter scrolled his eyes upon everyone on the team and inwardly cursed. He was tempted to turn it off effectively and immediately, but as he made a subtle move towards the remote, Paige glared at him and mouthed, “Don’t you dare. You need to learn your lesson.”

Walter retracted his hand and watched himself answer Lorraine’s question. _“Absolutely.”_

“No.” Happy snapped at Walter. “He was saved by _four_ geniuses.” She glanced at Paige and added, “And Cabe and Paige.”

Walter noticed his wife giving Happy a strange look as Toby said, “Is that arm a little sore from patting yourself on the back?”

Walter opened his mouth to say something but decided against it as he noticed all of the sour faces in the room. Hearing Lorraine Arroyo speaking again, he turned towards the monitor to avoid all of the looks he was receiving.

 _“But as brilliant as he is, O’Brien chooses to surround himself with other highly gifted intellects. Less so than himself, of course.”_ And that was the comment that made Walter inwardly kick himself – Arroyo made him sound so arrogant. While her statement was in fact true about the comparison between his IQ and everybody else’s IQs, he could have sworn she twisted his words. _“Math whiz Sylvester Dodd….”_

“Statistical Theoretician.” Sylvester spoke softly, correcting Arroyo.

_“Tobias Curtis, psychologist…”_

“Psychiatrist. Harvard-trained!” Toby exclaimed at the TV.

 _“Master fabricator and genius electrical engineer, Paige Dineen;”_ It was Happy’s and Paige’s turns to give Walter strange looks. Happy was frowning, and Paige gave him an expression he couldn’t interpret, and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what his wife was thinking at this point (so much for being his number-one fan). Walter couldn’t bear the looks everyone was giving him so he shamefully stared at the floor. “… _and lastly, what O’Brien termed the team’s super nanny, Happy Quinn.”_

Oh boy. Walter was a dead man.  He definitely did _not_ say ‘super nanny'; the reporter misconstrued a lot of things, and now _he_ was going to have to deal with the downfall.

“Pardon me while I go bury my head in the dirt,” Happy spat as she stormed off to her desk; Walter didn’t dare look at her.

Paige was the next to speak. “Is it that bad being mistaken for me?” Walter caught her icy stare (a much different reaction than he was hoping for from his wife). “Although ‘super nanny’ does sound like I change diapers.”

“To be fair,” Toby coughed, “that fate soon awaits you.”

Paige glowered at the shrink as Walter slowly walked up to her. “We’re gonna be flooded with work!” He stopped short of Paige, unsure how she would react if he reached for her hand.

“Given your astronomical IQ, I didn’t think it was necessary to discuss the difference between a psychologist and an MD.” Toby inhaled a deep breath of air and released it. “Smooth move, O’Brien. I’m not gonna let this go. Not by a long shot.”

“I told them you were a psychiatrist and where you… trained,” Walter swallowed the lump in his throat, “… it just got lost in translation.”

“A few things,” Happy deadpanned with a sour voice.

Walter groaned; Paige wasn’t showing him any sympathy either. “They’re TV reporters!” He turned off the monitor and threw his hands into the air. “You have to expect some mild inaccuracies! Can no one see the greater good in this scenario?!” He glanced at Toby. “It’s _great_ for the team.”  

Toby rose to his feet and pointed at Walter, “It’s _great_ for _you_.” Toby spun around and headed for his desk as Walter caught Paige’s eyes on him. They weren’t happy, but at least she was trying to nonverbally tell him something (he didn’t know what, though). “Your qualifications were stated _perfectly_ , and the entire report was a firmly gripped stroke of your narcissistic egomania.”

Walter’s mouth fell open. With perplexed brows, he shot glances back and forth from Toby to Happy to Toby again. Happy slammed her blowtorch mask over her face, and Toby covered his ears with his headset and began playing loud, obnoxious music. Walter, hoping for _something_ more positive from his wife, returned his focus on her. He slowly walked closer to her but kept a safe distance.

“I told you once before, Walter,” Paige sighed and reached for his hand. Touching… touching was good. She kissed his palm and continued, “You didn’t tell them. You didn’t _include_ them. Wasn’t I right when I said they weren’t going to be happy about the interview?”

Walter nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he spoke quietly. “To be fair,” Walter tried from a different approach, “they only asked to talk to me….” His voice rose louder than he wanted it to. “I-I didn’t think to ask them.”

“Or me.” Paige quickly added with a frown.

“O-or you.” Walter gulped and ran his hand through his hair. It was going to take all day to make up to everyone – including his wife.

He was about to say something else when Toby jumped from his chair and pointed at him. “Exactly! A fresh shovelful of narcissistic egomania onto the pile!”

Loud noises started coming from Happy’s workstation as Walter shouted at Toby. “I did my job. I got media coverage for the team.” Walter circled around the table and briskly walked towards Toby with Paige in tow. “This is childish!”

“Walter,” Paige squeezed his hand, “perhaps you should let them take a beat. Give them some time, okay?”

Before Walter could say anything more to Toby or to his wife, a loud, familiar voice caught their attention. “HEY!” Walter spun around and found Cabe with – R-Richard Elia?? – sauntering into the garage. Happy turned off her power-sander and then Cabe sighed, nonverbally calling everyone dumbasses with his eyes. “We got a case.”

Sylvester sidestepped towards Walter. “Th-That’s Richard Elia. Billionaire tech mogul.”

Walter was frozen in place. “Yeah, I know who he is, and his first impression of is that we’re idiots….”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I know reading some of this may have seemed like déjà vu, but since my version of the Scorpion world hadn’t met Richard Elia yet, I figured it was important to jumpstart this installment with the case from “Going South” with my variations. I will be doing this sort of thing for some of the chapters. I won’t be copying everything verbatim – like featuring an entire episode because we’ve all seen them. We don’t need that. I’ll skirt over things and such so it won’t feel like you’re reading exactly the same thing as what the show gave us. :)

I hope you enjoyed the Prologue! I had fun writing it!! More to come soon! Please tell me if you like the premise of this story! I am a little worried about using Elia as a baddie (well, ish-baddie) because he seems like a decent guy on Scorpion (a little egotistical, but decent-ish). But…. I don’t trust him…. I feel like he might have something up his sleeve; he seems desperate.

Sorry if it seemed rushed, by the way.

Until next time!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing a birthday video project for Elyes Gabel. Deadline is May 02, 2015. If you're interested, visit this website into you're browser: http://a-beautiful-mind-wf001.tumblr.com/post/117534655668/a-beautiful-mind-wf001-i-have-made-this-easier


	2. Chapter 1

**WriterFreak001:**

I’m glad a lot of you find the premise of this story an interesting one!! :) For the prologue, I watched the beginning of 1x17 on subtitles to write down everything the characters were saying and realized how exhausting that is! That being said, I am not going to copy things verbatim every single time; for the scenes that I will borrow from the episodes, I will write mostly from memory unless I find the dialogue from the show important to the story – that way it’s still a new experience even though the concepts are the same. I hope no one is offended that I decided to deviate canon a little bit.

Anyway, because I will be busy the next two days, the next update most likely will not be up until Friday night (Central, USA). And then next week is CrAzY for me because I have my college commencement next Saturday so updates will be scarce for a while.

Shutting up now! ^_^

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 1 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I’m not comfortable with this,” Walter mumbled quietly to Paige in the back of Richard Elia’s private jet. “You would have been much safer staying at the garage.”

“I’m a little jittery about it too, Walter, but I’m the only one who speaks fluent Spanish; no offense,” she rested her cheek against Walter’s shoulder, “but you guys wouldn’t fare well in a foreign country without a translator. No pun intended.”

“I speak Spanish just fine…; a little rusty, but enough to get around.” Walter honestly sucked at Spanish, but Paige didn’t need to know that. He was never great at learning _any_ language – hence his right brain deficiency. He knew the basics of Spanish – greetings, numbers one through ten, asking for the bathroom and saying yes or no – but to speak fluent Spanish (or any language, really) was a skillset of which he wasn’t capable.

“Maybe, but one semantic error might get yourself killed,” Paige whispered, surprising him with a light kiss against his cheek. “I’ll be right back,” Paige pushed herself up, “I’ve gotta pee.”

As she slowly strolled to the bathroom, Walter pushed his hand through his hair and then resumed to his task of peeling the strips off of Elia’s money.

“You know,” Happy caught his attention from the middle of the cabin, “I don’t like Cabe not being here; with Paige pregnant and all, it’s reckless to go into a dangerous territory without specialized backup.”

“Cabe is the only one who has clearance to get what we need; Paige will be fine,” Walter didn’t know who he was trying to convince – Happy or himself…. “Once we get to the motel, we’ll have our coms in, and she’ll be helping us from the hotel. If we encounter a language barrier problem, she’ll guide us from a safe distance.”

“You’ve really thought this through, huh, boss?” Sylvester smiled. “I think that’s a great idea!”

“And what if the gang finds out where we’re staying, checks our digs out and finds Paige? She’ll be defenseless, and we can’t leave Cabe with her.” Happy lowered her voice and leaned towards Walter, “If you want my opini—”

“I really don’t,” Walter cut her off.

“Well you’re getting it anyway,” Happy folded her arms and pursed her lips. “Paige will be much safer if she’s with us than alone in some crappy motel room; we’ll be able to know where she is at all times, and Cabe will be with us too.”

“Happy’s right, 197.” Toby turned his attention towards Walter. “We can’t control what happens beyond our reach so if _you’re_ adamant about keeping your sexless baby safe, it’s important Paige sticks with us.”

“Sexless?” Walter’s face contorted. “Our baby isn’t sexless.”

Sylvester turned to look at Walter and whispered, “I think Toby’s still peeved at the fact that you and Paige still haven’t disclosed the sexual nature of your child to anyone yet.”

“It’s been a freakin’ month,” Toby added with a frown. “If we’re all going to die in uncharted territory, the least you can do is tell us whether you’re having a mini Walter or a mini Paige rolling down the tube.”

“Doc, there are more pressing matters at hand,” Happy glared at Toby. “A young woman has her life on the line and all you can think about is the sex of Walter and Paige’s progeny?”

 “Well, at least it keeps Sly’s mind off of the fact that we are thousands of feet in the air,” Toby shrugged as everyone gave him a dirty look.

“If he pukes,” Happy frowned and twisted around in her seat, facing the front of the plane, “you’re cleaning it up, doc.”

“A-anyway,” Sylvester butted into the heated conversation, “I still think Walter’s plan to have Paige at the hotel is a wise one too.” Happy’s sudden glare was enough to make even _Walter_ uncomfortable. “A-And I think your plan, Happy, is a smart one too.”

“You’re such a suck up,” Toby rolled his eyes and leaned towards the window.

“Excuse me,” Happy rose to her feet and clenched her fists, “while I go and barf.”

Walter groaned into his hands after finishing the last of the cash and heaved a loud sigh. “Hey,” the one voice he _wanted_ to hear filled his ears and – against all logic – made his frustrations disappear. Paige sat back down next to him and hooked her arms around his. “Did I miss something? The silence in this room is deafening.”

And, just like that, those frustrations were back.

Walter pushed his hair back and muttered, “They’re still ticked at me for the interview fiasco.”

“Ah,” Paige opened her mouth to say something else, but she didn’t.

“And,” Walter sighed as Paige laced her fingers with his, “A certain _someone_ ,” his eyes darted towards Happy, “thinks you’d be safer _with_ us in the field instead of in the motel like we originally discussed.”

“Well,” Paige mumbled, “She might have a point.”

Walter blinked with surprise. “W-what?”

“Think of it _this_ way,” Paige brought his hand to her swollen belly, “you don’t like not knowing things, right?”

“Right,” Walter nodded.

“And…, if something were to happen while I was at the motel – whether it has to do with the gang or with the baby – you would lose judgment because of your emotional attachment to me, and we might not be able to save Zoe in time. You’ll feel handcuffed; is that something you want to happen?”

Walter sighed. “No. Of course not.”

“Then…,” Paige kissed his shoulder, “maybe we should heed Happy’s advice. At least, if I’m with you, you won’t feel handcuffed or blind if something happened unexpectedly.”

“Okay,” Walter inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly. “I don’t like this plan, but it seems it might be the most efficient plan of action.” He ran his hand down his face and slumped against the back of his seat. “I hope I don’t regret this,” Walter grumbled, defeated.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Paige pulled him down for a brief kiss, “I’m still your number one fan.”

Walter raised an eyebrow and blinked. “Even after the interview this morning?”

Paige laughed quietly. “It’s going to take a _lot_ more than a silly name to drive me away from you, Walter O’Brien.” She kissed him once. Twice. “Now…, even though _I’ve_ forgiven you,” Paige glanced towards the other members of the cyclone, “it might take a little more time for everyone else to accept your forgiveness. Just give them some time, okay?”

Walter nodded. “Okay.”

“In the meantime,” Paige smirked, “I have something that might keep your mind off of all of the negativity surrounding you.” Before she gave time for Walter to respond, she closed the distance between them with a searing kiss. And she was right; his surroundings seemed to have blurred around him, and all his mind was focused on was Paige. She had that effect on him; he could be working on the hardest encryption code he would ever create, and her mere presence would be enough to break him from his thoughts. She lit up his life in ways he couldn’t explain. Everything she did to him was very real, and he decided not to dwell on their existence. Had he tried to analyze every feeling she made him feel, he would _never_ be able to escape his mind – there was just _that_ much surreal power she held over him.

“Oh looky you,” Toby brought them out of their haven. “Made up, have we now?”

“What of it?” Paige was the first to speak, but she didn’t pull herself away from Walter.

Happy returned and folded her arms as she stood next to Toby. “Your so-called husband credited you as a Super Nanny on the local news; how are you not pissed at him for degrading your position on the team?”

Sylvester didn’t say anything, but he turned around in his seat too.

“You really want to know?” Paige blinked, and all four – including Walter – geniuses nodded. She smirked. “Despite what you may believe, I actually _like_ having sex with my husband,” Paige deadpanned.

Sylvester snorted, and Happy’s mouth opened, but she didn’t say anything. Toby pressed his lips together and sauntered back to his seat without a word. Happy followed, and Sly turned around.

“That shut them up,” Paige laughed as she turned back to Walter. A prideful smile stretched ear to ear. “Now,” she grabbed his face, “where were we?” Not giving Walter time to answer, she crashed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

At this point, Walter didn’t really care about PDA. As long as he didn’t have to deal with the other three, he was perfectly fine making out with his wife to pass the time.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Hold on! Hold on!” Walter exclaimed as he scrambled back towards the police car and grabbed the bag of 2 million dollars. “Okay!” Walter slammed the door and made his way to Paige as the police escort drove off. Yes, Walter had to admit, dropping him and his team off at a deserted location seemed a bit… odd, but he wasn’t going to disclose his recognition with the rest of his team. Paige had her arms wrapped around her abdomen while the others were giving Walter dirty looks. “W-well you heard him…. It’s… safer this way.”

“Unarmed. Carrying 2 million in cash. I’d kill us. Oh! And let’s not forget your pregnant wife!” Toby pointed at Paige who certainly wasn’t smiling. He hoped she wasn’t mad at him again. “Also, not to mention I didn’t get a good vibe from our escort. I’m pretty sure I picked up some deceit leakage.”

“Yeah? Well…,” Walter spun around as Toby circled around him and said, “I’m picking up… p-paranoia leakage.” He knelt to the ground and hovered over the bag of cash as Paige stood behind him, placing her palms over his shoulders.

She didn’t say anything, but he could tell she was trying to make the best out of a very bad situation.

Sylvester was the next to speak. “L-looks like things can’t get much worse, huh, boss?” Walter glanced at Sly, wondering what he was getting at. “I’ve been trying to to find the right time to tell you something….”

Walter focused his attention towards the road and mumbled, “That’s an impossible and inefficient goal, Sly. If you have something to say, then say it.”

“Hey,” Paige smacked the back of Walter’s head. “Be nice.”

Walter rested the back of his head against his wife’s legs as he looked up at her. Then he shifted his eyes towards Sylvester and muttered a brief apology. “You were saying?”

“Guys…,” Toby caught everyone’s attention, “I don’t think this is the bus…”

“Uh… not good…” Happy said as a rusty van headed for them and stopped behind Walter. Paige circled around him and took several steps back away from the road as Walter continued crouching over the bag of money. Happy took a stance in front of Paige, and Toby was eyeing the money. Sylvester froze. Men climbed out of the van with guns, causing everyone but Paige to raise their hands. She had her hands guarding her pregnant belly. Walter, still squatting, constantly glanced between the bag and Paige, making sure nothing happened to her as he protected the cash. A gun was waving in his face, and a Mexican was demanding for the money. Walter slowly rose his hands and pushed himself to his feet; the masked Mexican grabbed the bag, and before Walter knew it, Elia’s cash was gone, and he and his team were stranded in the middle of Mexico.

Walter was tempted to chase after the vehicle, but Sylvester’s shaky voice stopped him. “Walter…. I’m dating your sister.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I know this chapter was a little shorter than the prologue, but I thought this would be a good spot to end. Hopefully, you are liking these twists. Anyway, let me know what you think! The episodes which do not include Elia will be glossed over more quickly than the episodes with him, and even after I’ve finished borrowing materials from the episodes, I will extend it as well! :D

As a reminder, the project for Elyes’s birthday is still underway! I’ve posted the link to the information on my FFN profile page towards the bottom. Check it out! :D (PS. You do not have to have a Twitter or a Tumblr to participate).

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**WriterFreak001:**

For those of you who do not agree with me using material from the episodes to inspire my story, please just hear me out. Because my Scorpion world spiraled into a totally different direction than the actual series, I wanted to find some way to incorporate Richard Elia into the story. I couldn’t just bring him in because he wasn’t introduced beforehand. While this story will use the episodes of Scorpion as fodder, it will not be the same.

Hopefully, you’ll stick with the story regardless.

Shutting up now!

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 2 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

It had been a long morning for Walter, and Toby had been relentless. He wouldn’t let Walter forget about the interview fiasco nor did the shrink quit bugging him about the stolen money. Everything seemed to be Walter’s fault today, according to Toby, at least. Happy was angry, but she remained silent, and Sylvester didn’t dare speak. Paige was quiet as well, but her presence was the only comforting thing Walter could latch onto. Holding her hand was what helped him ignore the behaviorist on their way to the motel. After reconvening with Cabe (who also gave Walter quite the earful), they gathered in their motel room to plan their next move. After several arguments and headaches, they picked up on a lead, sending them to a shoddy shed next to a strange statue.

Everyone was crouched behind dead plants, waiting to ensure the perimeter was safe to approach. Walter still wasn’t comfortable with the fact that his pregnant wife was with them, but after much consideration, he would rather want to know the condition of her wellbeing at every second as opposed to _hoping_ the cartel wouldn’t find her in the motel. Having Paige with them was the most efficient premise, but that didn’t mean Walter had to like it.

“I just spotted two sets of fresh tire tracks heading out,” Happy said as she crept a little closer towards the shed. “Most likely a pickup and a minivan.”

“Could’ve been a drop-off.” Cabe whispered without looking away from the barn. “No telling how many people are inside.” He rose to his feet and circled around the dead grass. “I’ll check it out.”

Walter leaned towards Paige and grabbed hold of her hand, “If the cartel’s in there, I want you to stay back here, okay?”

“Walter,” she met his gaze and then looked at the shed, “if the barn isn’t empty, _no_ one is going in there. No one in this group but Cabe is trained to face a situation like this. So, if the cartel’s inside, we’re going to have to retreat, regroup and figure out a different way to save Zoe.” Paige placed her hand on her belly and rubbed it.

Before Walter could respond, Cabe shouted from the shed, “It’s clear!”

“Come on,” Walter helped Paige to her feet. “We don’t know when they’ll be back so we gotta hurry.” The team hustled into the shed and slowly walked inside, careful of anything.

“Oh, they absolutely shot the video in here,” Sylvester was the first to speak as everyone filed inside. “But, I mean, we got nada.” Meaning, no one was inside. Zoe had been moved to a different location, and it was only a matter of time before they kill her.

“We gotta come up with some clue to where they went, or we’re out of here in two minutes. Time’s wasting.” Cabe ordered as he started looking about the empty space.

Sylvester looked as though he wanted to say something to Walter, but Walter sent him a dirty glare and ignored the human calculator as he walked around. Paige was closely behind him, holding his hand.

“Hey,” Paige squeezed Walter’s hand and forced him to stop walking, “I know you’re uncomfortable with the idea of Sylvester dating your sister, but do you really need to be so cold towards him?” She brought the back of his hand to her lips and muttered, “He’s got every right to be mad at you for that interview debacle, but he isn’t. I don’t see why you have to be unhappy about him dating your sister. They’re both adults and can make their own decisions, Walter.”

“I know,” Walter quickly said quietly, “but the thought of my best friend dating my sister is unsettling….”

“Because of the obvious?” Paige hit the nail on the head as she squeezed his hand.

Walter opened his mouth to say something, but Toby’s statement caught everyone’s attention. “That is the most famous landmark in the city.”

Walter’s eyes trailed his wife as she released his hand and started meandering off on her own to search for clues. Then he looked at Happy.

“It was very specifically positioned over Zoe’s shoulder in that video.” Happy continued. Walter didn’t have a very good feeling about this. He returned his attention to Paige and caught her paying attention to Happy and Toby with her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed worried too and slowly started making her way back to him.

“These kidnappers were smart. They _wanted_ us to see it, but not make it too obvious. See, not being from here, we had no idea what it meant.” Toby also seemed unsettled too. He knew something was up as well.

“But after the cartel screwed Elia with the first ransom payoff,” Happy added as she shared several brief glances with Toby. “They must have assumed he’d hire local mercenaries to come after them, and they would know about the fountain.”

Still, Walter _had_ to ask the question. “Why would they lure us here if they weren’t planning an ambush?”

As if on cue, two machine guns revealed themselves and were aiming their nozzles towards them. “You were saying?” Happy shot a glare at Walter as he commanded for everyone to get down. His attention was drawn to Paige as he ran to safety. She bolted to an area behind a plethora of rusty barrels and crouched to the floor with her arms wrapped around her abdomen. Once Walter knew she was safe, he felt slightly relieved but was still nervous for his wife’s and his child’s safety.

“What we’re looking at are motion-activated machine guns, but we’re all behind stationary objects, so we’re safe, right?!” Walter glanced at Happy, silently asking for a quick rundown.

“Uh, well, we can’t stay here forever,” Happy stammered as she slowly crept upward to get a good look at the guns. “If we move, the gun shreds us. If we stay, whoever’s watching us from those cameras will eventually come and get us.”

Walter kept looking back and forth between the guns and Paige, trying to see if there was a way he could get to her without setting off the guns. The look she gave him was unreadable, but he had a feeling she didn’t want him to risk his life unnecessarily (but in Walter’s mind, it _was_ necessary).

“La Plaga set the trap,” Cabe spat in anger. “They saw us here, turned on that motion sensor.”

“W-Walter?” Paige’s voice was shaky, and concern washed over him. “Y-you have a plan yet?”

“Just don’t move!” Walter called out to her, silently begging her to trust him. “Let me think.”

Paige inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. “O-okay.” She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest as the other one was firmly pressed against her belly. Noises caught Walter’s attention, and the next thing he knew, bullets were flying towards Paige. She yelped in fear as the bullets ricocheted off of the barrels, moving and doing whatever she could to avoid being hit.

“Paige!” Walter exclaimed. He needed to come up with a solution and fast! He shouted her name again; the second time was more desperate.

“Oh God!” Paige screamed, crouching as much as she could to steer clear of the flying bullets.

Walter inhaled a deep breath and focused on the problem at hand. The blowing fan caught his attention. “The fan’s movement’s drawing fire. Happy!” Walter snapped his head towards the mechanic and then returned his full attention to his pregnant wife, “How long can those drums provide protection?”

“That steel’s rusting thin.” Happy quickly answered. “One minute, tops.”

Walter glanced at the resting gun and asked Cabe to take out the gun covering their half of the barn; Happy told Cabe to aim for the lag screw, and after several shots, the machine gun on their end was destroyed, giving Walter time to implement his next idea.

“She’ll be riddled with bullets in a few seconds!” Sylvester cried out towards Walter. The human calculator’s assessment made Walter work faster. He picked up a crate of oranges and called out to his wife. “Paige, on three, you get up and you run in a straight line to me, okay?!”

“No, I’m scared!”

“It’ll be okay,” Walter’s eyes found hers. “Just trust me, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded and inhaled a deep breath as he tossed the oranges about the floor. The gun started following the random path of the oranges.

“Run now!” Walter ordered; she pushed herself to her feet and stormed towards him, running right into his arms. He held her close to him, and the first thing he asked was if the baby was all right as he placed both hands on her round stomach.

“I think so,” she covered his hands with hers.

“What about you?”

She nodded. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Walter. A little shaken but fine.”

“Okay,” Walter released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and kissed her forehead as everyone circled around them.

“If we don’t want La Plaga to kill our asses,” Toby pointed towards the door, “then we better scram and get the hell out of here.”

“The doc’s right,” Cabe said as everybody filed out of the barn, “La Plaga might have sent someone for damage control. Let’s get movin’.”

With no leads, the team headed back to the motel to plan their next move.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige was still shaken from the events of the afternoon that she was considering on staying in the motel for the rest of the case, but both Cabe and Happy insisted she’d be safer with the group than without. She sat on the bed and hugged her tummy, praying that her baby girl was all right.

Everyone was arguing about how to save Zoe, and Happy was missing. Walter deliberately told her to stay in the motel, but she left anyway. Sylvester was the only one who wasn’t bickering, and Paige felt as though her head was going to explode.

“We wait until I’ve cracked the encryption!” Walter exclaimed as he stared at his computer. “It may be our only lead to Zoe.”

“By the time you crack that thing, Mr. Everything’s Gotta Be About Me, Zoe will be killed. Happy was smart enough to realize the speed of your success and decided to hit the streets against your orders. Who knows, maybe she’ll find something.”

“If she doesn’t get killed, first.” Cabe muttered under his breath.

“Happy’ll be fine,” Toby didn’t sound convinced. “She can take care of herself.”

“Guys,” Walter snapped, “I can’t concentrate with the two of you babbling so much!”

“Face it, Walter!” Toby crossed his arms, “you’re not going to get that code cracked so you might as well stop and figure out a different way to locate Zoe.”

“I’m not giving up,” Walter frowned. “Not when this may be our only lead.”

The men’s bickering grew louder, and Paige felt as though nails were being pounded into her brain.

“Oh, just shut up all of you!” Paige’s outburst caught everyone’s attention. “Fighting isn’t going to save Zoe! Instead of chastising my husband, Toby,” Paige shot a glare at the behaviorist, “you could be spending your time looking for other leads while Walter works on cracking that code!” She slid off the bed and glanced at Cabe. “And you need to have more faith in Happy! She may have disobeyed orders, but at least she’s doing whatever she can to save Zoe while the three of you are doing _nothing_ but bickering back and forth about pointless things when your focus should be on Zoe!” She saw the smirk on Walter’s face as she reprimanded Cabe and Toby, but it was short-lived when she jabbed her finger into his shoulder.  “And you!”

“Me?! What did I do?!”

“You could be nicer,” Paige deadpanned, adding. “I know you’re stressed because you haven’t been able to crack the code yet, but you don’t need to take your frustration out on Cabe, Toby or Sylvester.” Walter was about to say something, but she cut him off. “Oh, don’t give me that look! You were too! Until Happy returns, you work your ass off on that damn code.” She glanced at Cabe and Toby, and her voice softened. “Please…, just… go over there,” she pointed towards Sylvester, “and leave Walter be so he can concentrate. The sooner we find a lead, the better.”

All four men blinked in response to Paige’s outburst and with one look from her, they immediately followed her orders. She sat back down on the bed and sighed with exhaustion. Sometimes she just wished she had stayed home. At least she would have been safe at the garage as opposed to Mexico.

A few minutes later, Happy returned with a young teen she claimed was her kidnapper. Walter rose from the computer chair as Toby, Sylvester and Cabe approached Happy. Paige slid off of the bed too, curious of everyone’s reactions. Cabe grabbed the kid and forced him onto the bed, telling everyone but Toby to leave the room. They waited a few minutes, and when Toby and Cabe came back, more bickering ensued. Paige was getting a headache.

The teen stole their belongings, but as Toby predicted, he was leading the team directly to La Plaga’s hideout. They packed their belongings and hit the road as they developed a plan. Hopefully, this one will actually work.

**~ SCORPION ~**

The plan to save Zoe was a tough one but successful. Happy managed to hoist her down from the third level with a bedsheet as Cabe played decoy for the La Plaga members. Walter had designed a trap to buy the team some time to make it to the SUV, and Sylvester reprogramed the machine guns to aim towards the La Plaga members on the other side of the courtyard. While Paige’s involvement in the actual rescue was slim to none, she _did_ convince and elderly woman to let her in, using the Spanish her husband didn’t think they would need on the case. The reconfigurations of the machine guns gave the team a twenty-four hour window to leave Mexico without troubles from the La Plaga cartel.

For most of the trip home, Paige slept, anxious to see Ralph again. She never liked being away from her son for too long, and the thought of having her babysitter watch him for a few days was nerve-racking; when they returned to the garage, she paid the babysitter as everyone filed into the office space. Toby checked Zoe’s health condition and other than dehydration, she was okay.

Richard Elia, escorted by Cabe, appeared in front of them, and Zoe bolted towards her father, running into his arms. Both were apologizing, and it was a sweet moment between father and daughter. Paige smiled at the reunion. Walter squeezed her hand and asked if everyone could follow him to the other side of the garage to give the reunited family some room.

“So…, um…, along the same lines of, uh, reconciliation,” Walter released Paige’s hand and turned to face the group as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I wanted to, uh, apologize for the whole… interview thing….” Paige shifted her focus towards the other members before flashing her husband a small smile, silently telling him he could do this. “I, uh, I should have made sure that you were all included. Everyone. Uh… I just wasn’t thinking.”

Walter smiled quickly, but it faded.

Paige walked up to him and squeezed his hand. “Distance between family is never good.”

Walter nodded in response to her statement. “I don’t like fighting with you guys….”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I was such a pip,” Toby apologized; Paige noticed the soft expression he was giving Walter, and she genuinely believed the shrink was sorry for nagging on her husband all day.

“Ditto.” Happy quickly stated with a small nod. “If we don’t look out for each other, who will?” She looked at Sly. “Right?”

Sylvester looked towards the ground in defeat. “I wasn’t really fighting with anybody so I’m not sorry. But I’m glad everyone’s made up.” He walked past Walter and Paige without a single word.

Paige brought her hand to her husband’s cheek and whispered, “Hey…. I know you’re uncomfortable with the idea that Sylvester is dating your sister, but could you please talk to him?” She kissed him lightly. “He’s dying inside.”

“Okay.” Walter nodded. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” Paige smiled and kissed him again. “I’m going to go see how Ralph is doing and then come back down to do some paperwork.” She pulled him down for another quick kiss and then lightly pushed him towards Sylvester before walking away to give the two geniuses their privacy.

**~ SCORPION ~**

After an – dare Walter think it – emotional conversation with his best friend, he went off to work on his rocket. While he still didn’t like the idea of Sly dating his sister, he realized he had no choice in the matter. His sister was going to date who she wanted to date, and who was he to stand in the way? Megan was slowly dying, and even though Walter didn’t think Sylvester could handle the fallout, perhaps their relationship could be good together.

As he tinkered away on his rocket, Richard Elia came up to him. “I just want to thank you again, before we leave.”

“Of course,” Walter stopped working on his rocket and turned to face the billionaire.

Elia glanced at his rocket. “So what’s all this?”

“I’m working toward the Kármán Line Prize.” Walter faked a smile.

“$15 million award for aerospace development. I actually know the anonymous benefactor. I’m on his board. I can put in a good word.” Elia mumbled.

Walter shook his head. “Oh. I appreciate it. I’d-I’d prefer to win fair and square.” Walter wouldn’t feel right if he cheated his way into winning the contest; as much as he wanted the money, he enjoyed the science of the entire challenge and wanted to do his absolute best to achieve the award on his own merit. Megan would want him to win fairly (and so would his wife, too).

“That shows integrity,” Elia smiled. “How’d you like to come work at my think tank? State-of-the-art equipment, word-class labs. I’d be insane not to try to bring you in.”

Walter blinked. Of all of things he was expecting, a job offer certainly wasn’t one of them. “That’s an incredible offer, Mr. Elia,” Walter looked towards the office area of the garage and saw Toby goofing off, Happy smiling and Paige tossing popcorn into her mouth. He had a family – not just with Paige, Ralph and the baby – to think of, and he knew that if he removed himself (and Paige and Ralph) away from Scorpion, Happy, Sylvester and Toby wouldn’t have anybody. He couldn’t do that to them. “I’m happy here,” Walter flashed the billionaire a smile. “My wife and I …and my step-son, _we’re_ happy here.”

Elia nodded. “Okay. Please think about it a spell because you never know… maybe you could be even happier.”

As Walter shook his hand, he turned down Elia’s offer again. “I doubt it.” He looked at his wife again, and she smiled and waved when she caught him staring at her. “But…,” he really didn’t know what else to say as he turned back to Elia, “if it makes you feel any better, I’ll talk it over with my wife and see what she thinks.” He remembered the last him he recklessly made a decision without Paige’s input – the outcome was unfavorable. Since then, he always avoided making rash decisions by himself. The least he should do was mention the offer to Paige to see what she thought. He knew what her answer would be, though, and he was perfectly fine with her response.

“Thank you again for saving my daughter.” Elia turned to leave as Walter shifted his attention towards Paige again.

He tossed his rag onto his workbench and sauntered over towards his wife as Toby and Happy did their own shenanigans. “Hey,” he spoke softly as she slid off of the table and the wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hey, yourself.” She smiled and then kissed him. “What did Elia want?”

Walter glanced at Toby and Happy before looking at Paige. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay,” Paige nodded. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

Walter nodded. “I’ll be shortly after Toby and Happy leave.”

“Okay,” Paige flashed a grin. She kissed him once more and then made her way to the stairs; he was tempted to follow, but he didn’t. His mind was still on that job offer. Something told him not to accept Elia’s offer. He didn’t know why though; it was just a nagging feeling.

Oh well.

He would dwell on that later.

Without another word, he slowly walked to his rocket and began tinkering away again, wondering if tonight was going to be the last time he would ever see Richard Elia again.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Hopefully this chapter didn’t seemed rushed. I wanted to highlight certain scenes from 1x17 without copying the entire episode. That is why there were quite a few summaries. I hope that was okay, though. Next chapter will not have episode material. :) The timeline between 1x17 and 1x18 will be at least a week, so I’ll have a few new material chapters before bringing in stuff from 1x18. :)

Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

**WriterFreak001:**

I am getting the idea that not a lot of people are on board with this idea using the last six episodes as fuel for this story due to the much fewer reviews. :( Hopefully this chapter will bring you back to the light again. I will try to post at least two more chapters by Friday (03/08) (aka Elyes’s birthday) (*wink* *wink*), but I cannot make any promises. I have a BUSY week ahead of me. Saturday is my graduation commencement so we shall see.

Anyway, I’ll shut up now.

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 3 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter spent hours on his rocket and didn’t even notice when Toby and Happy left the garage around two in the morning. By three, he was still working; tinkering helped him keep his mind on track and briefly forget his very existence in the world. It was a small taste of the Rabbit Hole but not enough to drag him in completely. He didn’t dare go deep enough to travel down the Rabbit Hole again – not after everything that happened the last time he went down there. Occasionally, to keep himself from diving too deep into oblivion, he would force himself to either look at his watch or take out his phone to check the time. He knew it was late, and he also knew he should be upstairs with his wife, but there was just something about the rocket that compelled him to continue working. It was dangerous but necessary; he needed to win the money for Megan. He _had_ to win the money for her.

As he worked with the booster decoupler, a warm, soft hand touched his shoulder, bringing him out of his stupor. He didn’t jump from his wife’s touch, and when she wrapped her arms around him from behind and loosely hugged his neck, he casually leaned into her embrace.

“I thought you said you’d be up soon,” Paige kissed his temple and then his cheek.

“I know,” Walter forced a chuckle and gave his wife his undivided attention. “I meant to, but I got lost in the rocket.”

“It’s almost 3:30, babe.” Paige planted a short kiss on top of his head and then slowly peeled his fingers away of his tools. “You need your sleep and so do I. The rocket can wait until a decent tinker hour. Okay?”

He nodded. She was right (like always). As she sidestepped to the left, he pushed his chair away from him, rose to his feet and then stretched his back, bending slightly backwards with his palms resting against his sides. The popping of his back made him grunt a little as he straightened up. He circled around his chair and was greeted by Paige as she linked their hands together, tugging him towards the stairs. They slowly ascended the stairs to the loft in silence, and when they reached the balcony, Walter pulled out his phone, clicked an app he had created some time ago and wirelessly turned off the lights of the garage.

“Give me a minute to clean up a bit,” Walter whispered as he released Paige’s hand and turned towards the bathroom.

“Heard that one before,” Paige rolled her eyes and laughed. “I’m kidding; hurry back.”

“Okay,” Walter flashed a quick smile and then disappeared into the bathroom only to return a few minutes later to find his pregnant wife fast asleep. He couldn’t help but smile. Quietly, he changed out of his clothes and dressed into a pair of sweat pants before climbing into bed next to his wife. As he draped his arm over her swelling abdomen, she naturally shifted closer to him, allowing the genius to gently cocoon her within his protective embrace.

While he might not verbalize his feelings for Paige as often as most husbands probably do for their wives, there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. Just as tinkering briefly stole him away from the world, Paige had a way of making him forget as well, but she was able to calm him and cease all thoughts. With tinkering, there were only thoughts; with Paige, everything inside Walter’s mind was peaceful. Still. Quiet. And for a guy who almost never turned off his brain, he needed and craved the silence his wife was able to give him.

With Paige melted into his arms, it never took long for him to fall asleep. Her soothing sensation relaxed him in ways science and mathematics could not; her power over him was illogical but strangely welcomed.

Five years ago, he would have thought the reality of being married to a beautiful, capable and strong-willed woman, step-fathering a mentally-enabled preteen and expecting a daughter in eighteen weeks was nothing more than a story from a fairytale…. However, looking back, he preferred his evolved (and still evolving) self over his cold, emotionless shadow looming in the past. Paige (and Ralph) made him better; he wouldn’t trade his current life for anything in the world.

Not a single damn thing.

And as Walter felt the sense of the world slowly slipping away from him, he mindlessly pulled his wife closer to him and drifted off into a deep sleep.

He was exactly where he belonged.

 And nothing could change that.

Nothing.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Early in the morning, Paige’s eyes fluttered open to find her husband’s arms wrapped protectively around her body. One arm draped over her belly, and his other arm was latched to her side. His strong desire to protect her brought a smile to her lips. He was going to be a good father; he was already a great father figure to Ralph so she knew the child she was carrying would be loved and cared for. Walter might be worried his IQ would prevent him from connecting with their daughter, but Paige believed in him and knew he would do just about anything to maintain a strong connection with her. Paige knew how important relationships – familial and platonic alike – were to her husband; he didn’t have many of them so the ones he _did_ have weren’t taken for granted.

Walter once told her he believed there was a solution for everything so she knew Walter would find a solution to help him connect with Léana one way or another, and she’ll do whatever she could to help him, but for all she knew, the situation could be reversed. Léana could easily be born with a high IQ like her father, and Paige would have to be the one who would need to establish a connection with her. Whichever outcome happened to be their future, they would find their balance.

Paige suddenly needed to pee, but her husband’s strong embrace wasn’t doing her any current favors. She tried to discreetly pull him off of her, but his grip was too tight. “Walter,” Paige mumbled her husband’s name as she tried squirming out of his arms. She failed miserably. “Walter,” she spoke again, twisting herself around, but he still didn’t wake up. She started poking at him and continued calling his name. Seconds later, he stirred and grumbled.

“Hm?” He yawned and blinked himself awake.

“I gotta pee,” Paige deadpanned.

Walter’s face contorted. “Okay? Go, then….”

“I can’t,” Paige glanced at his arm around her back and then met his tired eyes again.

“Why not?” his words were almost incoherent. If she didn’t have to pee so badly, she would have been tempted to kiss him for being so adorable.

“Your arms….” She whispered as she poked at his elbow. “You’re hold is too strong.”

“Oh. Right. Okay.” Walter blinked and smacked his lips together as he loosened his hold around Paige.

“Thanks,” Paige gave him a quick kiss before sliding off the bed and bee-lining for the bathroom. She didn’t even close the door.

Minutes later, she climbed back into bed and wrapped her arms around her husband’s torso, stirring him awake again. His unexpected snort made her laugh. They shifted in the bed until she was lying on her side, resting her cheek against his chest. His hands were latched behind his head as he stared at the ceiling; he was always staring at the ceiling, but she didn’t mind. One of the things she loved about him was his unique talent to maintain focus at will (his talent was even more exhilarating and appreciated when his undivided attention revolved solely around her). His eyes were always so intense; the intensity of his stare often sent her chills, especially when they were making love.

For long moments, she stared at him staring upward, and he never broke his focus, but the moment she spoke, he was brought out of his thoughts almost immediately. Her voice had that strange effect on him; it was almost as though his brain was conditioned to tune in every time she said something – even when she wasn’t talking to him.

“Hey,” she gently poked at Walter’s side. He found her gaze, and she almost forgot what she was going to say. The intensity of those brown eyes was almost too much. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued quietly, “What’s on that mind of yours, 197?”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly. As he pushed his hair back with one hand, his palm clutching Paige’s shoulder drew her closer. “Just… things.”

“What kinds of things?” She pressed; her husband shouldn’t expect anything less. He _knew_ how she didn’t like ambiguity.

Walter shrugged. “It’s nothing too big, really.” Her husband’s eyes left hers and returned to the ceiling as though he was ashamed to make direct eye contact. “Richard Elia offered me a job, and I turned it down. He didn’t seem satisfied with my answer so I told him I would talk it over with you even though I knew what your answer would be as well.”

“What kind of job?” Paige’s heart sank. The thought of Walter doing anything but Scorpion didn’t sit well with her. She knew how important Scorpion was to Walter, and it never occurred to her there were other possibilities for Walter outside the garage. Of course, Walter could practically work any job handed to him, and he would be very successful at anything he did, but leaving Scorpion would just be… wrong. She was secretly glad her husband turned down Richard Elia’s offer, but she was still curious as to what kind of job Walter had turned down in order to stay with the team.

“He wanted me to join his think tank.” Walter elaborated. “He was impressed with Scorpion’s performance today, more importantly, mine. However, I told him I was happy and contented where I was. He firmly believes I could be happier, though.”

“What do _you_ think?” Paige asked, catching her husband off guard; it was as though he wasn’t expecting her to ask him something like that. He grew silent so she clarified herself. “If Richard Elia thinks you could be happier as part of his think tank, do you think his assessment is accurate?” She had been around Walter long enough to speak (to some degree) his language to help him better understand her thoughts and questions. They usually understood one another, but sometimes she felt the need to better translate herself in order for Walter to open up more. It usually worked.

“No,” he shook his head. “I do not.”

“And why is that?”

“As fascinating as a think tank sounds, it wouldn’t have what makes Scorpion thrive.” Walter looked away from her and scratched the side of his head. “What I mean to say is working for Elia’s think tank would immerse me in an environment where only thought existed – a dangerous place for me. While Scorpion is made up of mostly intellectual misfits,” he met her gaze again, “we also have you….. I know I’ve said this plenty times before, but you bind us…. Your EQ is enough to balance out our combined IQs, and that is why I believe Scorpion works.” He paused. “I’m not saying Elia’s think tank doesn’t work; it might be very successful, but sitting in a room all day with a bunch of other geniuses doesn’t really appeal to me; I’d much rather use my intellect for the types of field work Scorpion does.”

Paige reached up and brushed her fingers through his thick, dark curls, “So why didn’t you tell Elia all of that?”

He shrugged with a smirk. “Too lengthy.”

“Oh?” Paige lifted an eyebrow and smiled. “Is that so?” She twisted herself around and hooked her arms around his neck, pulling her up towards him. She climbed on top of him, trapping Walter between her knees as she closed the gap between them and kissed him hard on the mouth. She peeled off her camisole and tossed it to the floor, wanting nothing but to press her body against her husband’s hot flesh. Their kisses grew deeper and more intimate. Warm hands cupped her belly, and small but active pops against the lining of her stomach caused Paige to tear away from Walter.

Both sets of eyes rested on her tummy as Léana’s feet drummed against Walter’s palms. Paige smiled and caught Walter still staring with fascination. He was always fascinated with how the baby responded to him; she was most active whenever Walter’s hands covered Paige’s swollen belly. “She definitely knows who her daddy is,” Paige’s words stretched a smile across Walter’s face. Paige brought her hands to Walter’s cheeks, and she gave him a light kiss. “Now, I want you to stop worrying about not connecting with Léana. Our daughter isn’t even born yet, and she’s already having a party in your presence.”

“It does seem that way, doesn’t it?” Walter mumbled as Paige lightly pressed her lips against his.

Paige climbed off of Walter and rested beside him, and to her surprise, he pushed himself away from the headboard and crawled towards her popping stomach. He pressed his cheek against her bellybutton and rested his palm against the side of her abdomen. Léana started kicking again, and the bond between Walter and their unborn child made Paige’s eyes sting with happy tears. To see a man like Walter, who supposedly didn’t have feelings when she first met him, evoke such strong emotions was touching and beautiful. She wondered what he would say if he could see himself right now. Would he find himself being illogical or ridiculous? Or, would he smile and have tears in his eyes too? She didn’t know, and maybe she didn’t want to find out. Maybe, just maybe, she secretly wanted to enjoy this moment by herself because it was something she could always treasure deep within her heart.

As she leaned her head back down against the pillow, she closed her eyes, listening to the quiet words Walter was whispering to her belly. He was telling Léana different things; it first started off with explaining the negative effects of breech births, informing the unborn infant to make sure labor was easy on Paige during delivery. Paige inwardly laughed at how silly Walter was being, it was almost as though he believed Léana could understand him, and maybe she could. Babies were weird and strange and amazing like that. Maybe Walter’s advice would actually profit Paige whenever she went into labor; oh, she hoped so. Ralph’s delivery wasn’t easy so it would be great to have a nice an easy delivery when Léana was ready to venture into the world. The last thing Walter said before kissing her belly and climbing his way back to the head of the bed brought more tears. With so little words, Walter made a promise to Léana that he wasn’t going to leave her…, and Paige had to wonder if he was making that promise more for Paige than for Léana, but dwell on it too much.

When Walter was next to her again, she looked at the clock and sighed. “It’s time to get up…. Ralph will be needing to get to school in about an hour or so.”

“Okay,” Walter nodded as Paige leaned in to kiss him. “Assuming you want to go with me to drop Ralph off this morning, we should probably shower together for maximized efficiency.”

Paige laughed. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter led Paige to the bathroom, turned on the shower water, and let it run for a few minutes to warm up. Paige was staring into the mirror; something about Richard Elia’s job offer didn’t sit well with her for some reason, and it wasn’t the fact that Walter would have to leave Scorpion had he accepted Elia’s offer. It was something else. There was just something about Richard Elia that made Paige sick to her stomach.

“Hey, Walter?” Paige finally exchanged looks with her husband.  

“Hm?”

“How desperate do you think Elia was when he offered you a job?”

Walter blinked. “Oh. Um…. Maybe not too desperate; otherwise, I think he might have tried different tactics to recruit me. Why?”

“I don’t know,” Paige shrugged and hooked her arms around Walter’s neck. “It just makes me wonder if he’ll try something again….”

“I doubt it,” Walter said as they both stepped into the shower. “But I guess there’s a possibility he’ll come back regardless of my answer.”

Great….

That was exactly what Paige was afraid of.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I hope this was a nice refresher from the episodic chapters. :) I had fun writing this one.

Let me know what you think. I know it was short(ish). 

PS. I’m still collecting videos / blurbs for my Elyes Gabel birthday project! Info can be found from the link I posted at the bottom of my FFN profile. 


	5. Chapter 4

**WriterFreak001:**

Because the one-shot I wrote took a lot longer than I expected, I don’t know if I will get another chapter out by Friday, but I will try my hardest!!

Anyway, if you haven’t checked it out, I hope you find time to read my most recent one-shot, “It’s Not Junk Science.” I spent an eternity on it, and according to other users, it’s one of the best WAIGE one-shots they’ve read so if that’s any incentive to read it, by all means. :)

All right, shutting up now!

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 4 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Richard Elia left the Scorpion garage slightly disappointed after Walter O’Brien turned down his job offer; to have someone like Walter working for him would be highly beneficial for his company, but it would seem as though Mr. O’Brien was contented working for the government. However, Richard wasn’t going to give up just yet; he’ll wait a few weeks… a month at most and then try bribing him again. A lot could happen in a month, and for all he knew, Walter could very well change his mind.

But if he was adamant about staying with Scorpion, Richard would resort to stronger bribing methods.

When he arrived to work the next morning, he dropped his briefcase next to his desk and collapsed into his chair. It had been such a busy week, and stressing over his daughter’s safety had worn him out. Even if Walter initially turned down Elia’s offer, one good thing came out of Scorpion. His daughter was safe and at home; for that reason alone, Richard Elia would be eternally grateful for Scorpion’s efforts to save his daughter.

However, he believed more good would come from Walter O’Brien if he worked for Elia’s company in spite of Scorpion’s success. Scorpion was located in a junkyard of a garage, and even though the tech was _decent_ , it could be better. Working for the government would only provide so much; Richard Elia knew he could provide Walter with a much higher income. Walter was going to be a father in a few months; babies were certainly not cheap, and if Mr. O’Brien planned on having a larger family, he was going to need a stable income. Richard could give that to him; working for the government, in the long run, would not. If Walter O’Brien worked for Richard Elia, Walter wouldn’t have to worry about money problems ever again.

The money Walter wanted to win from the Kármán Line Prize could be earned within a month if he worked for Richard; he highly doubted working for the government would pay Walter that kind of money in such a short amount of time.

Suddenly, he noticed he had a new message waiting for him on his office’s message machine. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and played the message.

“ _Mr. Elia, it’s Walter O’Brien from Scorpion. I’ll be very brief. I gave your job offer more thought and spoke with my wife about it; as incredible as your offer sounds, I’ve made my final decision and have decided not to join your company. Thank you for your time. Goodbye.”_  

Richard sighed. He figured Walter wouldn’t be an easy pushover. It was going to take a lot more than a simple offer to persuade Walter O’Brien to work for him.

“Michael,” Richard said as he punched a button on his office phone.

 _“Yes, sir?”_ his secretary answered almost instantly.

“Dig up as much information as you can on Walter and Paige O’Brien. I would like a casefile on my desk as early as tomorrow morning.” Richard cracked his knuckles and leaned back in his chair.

 _“Right away_.” Michael replied quickly.

Richard wanted to know as much as he could about the O’Brien family; if there was a way he could bribe Walter to work for his company, he was going to find it.

It was only a matter of time. 

One way or another, Walter O’Brien would be on his payroll by the start of the summer.

**~ SCORPION ~**

It’s been a week since Walter declined Elia’s offer, but Paige still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Perhaps it was because things seemed to be changing so fast; she was a little halfway through her pregnancy…, the garage was no longer occupied by Toby, Happy and Sylvester anymore…, Ralph’s high-pitched voice started cracking and Scorpion was picking up even more cases than ever before. Perhaps Paige was worried Walter would reconsider Elia’s offer sometime down the road, or maybe she was stressing over the possibility that Richard Elia wouldn’t stop trying to recruit her husband. She didn’t like the feeling this man gave her, and the last thing she wanted was for Richard Elia to drop into their lives and ruin the only family she and Ralph had ever really known.

Paige really didn’t know, but she kept her worries to herself. Walter had been in a very cheery mood as of lately, and she didn’t want to dampen his spirit. She decided she wasn’t going to say anything until Richard Elia made an appearance again. She tried not to worry over something that could very well be nothing, but no matter how many positive thoughts she tried to think about, the unsettling feeling about Elia resurfaced.

For the past few hours, everyone but her was on a case dealing with an armed robbery situation downtown; after what happened in Mexico, she decided it would be best to stay home for the remainder of her pregnancy. (She had initially made this decision after the cruise crisis, but she was now putting her foot down and laying down the law; no more cases for Paige O’Brien until sometime _after_ Léana was born.)

While everyone was gone, she spent some of her time watching some chick flicks on Netflix and then she started pacing the floor, waiting for her coworkers’ return. She thought about turning on the news to see if there was anything talking about the robbery, but she didn’t feel like going all the way back to the loft just to watch the news. She did look some things up on the internet, but none of the news websites were very useful. She also considered calling her husband to find out how everything was going, but she didn’t want to risk him losing his focus during the job. She thought she could handle waiting around the garage while everybody else was in on the fun, but staying at home was driving her crazy. She was more stressed at the garage than she had ever been on the field.

She would rather _know_ what was going on than sit around and wait for everybody. Next case, she was going to commandeer a com device; at least she could be in on the action from a safe distance and know what the hell was going on.

Exhausted, Paige collapsed onto the red couch and closed her eyes; perhaps sleeping would help pass the time. She barely had her eyes closed for two minutes and was already bored. She suddenly had another idea. She pushed herself off of the couch and sauntered to Walter’s desk before pulling out a note pad to write a quick note to her husband.

And then she got into her car and left the garage.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Long time, no see,” Megan grinned as she hobbled towards her sister-in-law and gave her a quick hug before sitting down in the seat across from Paige.

“I know right?” Paige laughed and rubbed her pregnant belly. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? Sorry I haven’t visited in a while.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Megan rolled her eyes playfully and watched the expectant mother as she continued caressing her round tummy. “You’ve been rather busy growing my brother’s prodigy; I think that’s a _little_ more important than visiting some crazy MS patient.”

Paige frowned. “You’re not crazy.”

Megan chuckled as she placed her supports beside her chair, “Depends on who’s doing the talking. I’m pretty sure my brother would have a _very_ different opinion. Anyway, enough about me, how’s pregnant life?”

“Nothing I haven’t gone through before,” Paige shrugged as she patted her stomach. “Although, this little one seems to be an easier pregnancy than when I was carrying Ralph. Hopefully, delivery will be just as easy.”

“How’s Walter handling everything?” Megan folded her arms and smiled.

“Oh,” a grin stretched across Paige’s face, “he’s handling things _very_ well. Although having this baby wasn’t planned at first, I think this pregnancy has had a positive effect on Walter’s EQ. He’s been awful cheerful since he felt tiny kicks against his palms last week. More than his usual stoic self, of course.” Paige paused and glanced at her belly. “Having a baby will certainly be a learning experience for Walter; for once, it’ll be a nice turnaround for me to feel smarter than him.”

“Babies definitely aren’t Walter’s expertise,” Megan snickered at the thought of her brother holding his child for the first time. He probably wouldn’t even know what to do with the little O’Brien goblin. “But,” Megan’s smirk transformed into a genuine smile, “Walter is going to be a good dad; he’s great with Ralph so he does have _some_ experience… just not with infants.”

“He _does_ love learning, though.” Paige grinned.

“Oh, absolutely.” Megan agreed. She couldn’t help but smile. The thought that her brother – _her_ brother – was going to be a father thrilled her; she had always hoped Walter would find happiness, and now that he had, she couldn’t be happier for him. She knew her brother struggled making connections with normal people, and she constantly worried he would never find someone capable of loving him for the man he was; Paige was definitely a Godsend – an answer to one of Megan’s prayers.

Megan wasn’t really the religious type, but every once in a while, she would close her eyes and utter a prayer in the off chance that someone out there was listening. When she _did_ pray, she prayed for her brother; for the longest time, she wanted him to have someone in his life who could watch over him once her disease claimed her life. Walter was convinced he’d be able to handle the fallout, but Megan wasn’t so sure. According to Sylvester, her brother was an emotional wreck after he found out his pregnant girlfriend had been abducted by some crazy ass acquaintance several months ago. Walter never handled emotional situations very well, and she was certain her death (whenever it happens) would send her brother’s EQ over the edge. He never liked feeling handcuffed, and he was always one who believed there were solutions for everything. Her death, to Walter, would mean he had failed – and if Megan knew anything about her brother, it’s that he didn’t handle failure very well.

Having Paige, Ralph and Baby O’Brien in his life, she hoped, would help soften the blow. Speaking of which… “Say…,” Megan pointed to Paige’s swollen stomach, “Gonna tell me what exactly is cooking in there?” 

“Well…,” Paige wrinkled her nose, “Walter and I were planning on surprising everyone after we come home from the hospital, but… I think I can make an exception.”

“What if Walter finds out you told me?” Megan blinked as Paige laughed.

“Pregnant women lose their minds all of the time,” the expecting mother shrugged. “Walter can’t fault me if the information just… slips out.”

“Smart, cunning _and_ devious…,” Megan smirked. “I like it. So,” she leaned towards Paige and touched her sister-in-law’s stomach, “Nephew or niece?” Paige leaned closer and whispered the answer into Megan’s ear. Her eyes popped with surprise; she didn’t know _what_ she was expecting to hear, but the thought of her little brother raising a princess was almost too much for her to handle.

“We’ve picked out a name too,” Paige continued as both women leaned back into their chairs; she placed both hands on her belly and rubbed her taut skin. “I don’t think she’ll have a middle name; we haven’t decided yet, but her first name is Léana.”

“Seems very fitting,” Megan grinned. “Léana O’Brien… I like the sound of that.”

“I do too,” the corners of Paige’s lips stretched ear to ear. “Léana is totally going to be a daddy’s girl; she goes crazy whenever he’s near, and I have a feeling that… despite Walter’s concerns about not connecting with her… they’ll connect almost right away.”

“Concerns?”

“Yeah,” Paige’s smile faded, “He’s worried he won’t be able to connect with Léana if she’s born with a normal IQ, but something tells me Léana will be a very smart young lady.” Her smile reappeared as her eyes shifted towards her tummy. “She’s not even born yet, and she’s already starting to connect with Walter. I’m happy for him; the more he feels her move, the less he worries and the saner _my_ life is,” Paige laughed.

“And even if Léana is born with a normal IQ, my brother’s a smart man; he’ll figure out how to connect with her. He finds a way to connect with you on a daily basis; I’m confident he’ll find his language with her. And don’t forget, the father-daughter bond will already be there; Léana – even though she’s still cooking inside of you – knows who her father is. One way or another, it’ll all work out.” Megan reach forward and placed her hands over Paige’s. “When my brother wants something, he stops at nothing to get it.”

“Story of his life,” Paige giggled; her eyes suddenly popped open. “Uh, I’ll be right back.” She pushed herself off of the chair and briskly walked (well, as fast as a pregnant lady could go, anyway) towards the restroom. Megan couldn’t help but smirk; yep, pregnancy seemed to be fitting Paige quite well. Several minutes later, the woman carrying her niece returned and sat back down, propping her feet on the coffee table between them. “Sorry, I had to pee.”

“A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do,” Megan chuckled as she looked at Paige’s growing stomach. “So… are you a little jealous as to how Léana’s responding to Walter? Or, does she respond the same way to you too?”

Paige shrugged. “She responds a little more to Walter, but she’s pretty active even when her father’s not around. She really likes it when I hum or sing to her so Walter’s not receiving _all_ of her attention,” Paige splayed her fingers over her belly. “Even if she _does_ respond a little more for Walter, I don’t mind; I want nothing more than for Walter to be confident in himself as an expecting father, and if it takes Léana responding to him more than me, then I’m very happy for him. He needs to realize he’s going to be a good father no matter how smart our daughter will be. He’s subconsciously protective of her; I don’t think there’s been a night where he hasn’t had his hand draped over my stomach when we sleep. We’ll somehow find our balance,” she smiled, “and we’ll figure things out together. Just like we always have.”

“Spoken like a true married woman,” Megan laughed as she shifted her weight a little bit to the left.

“Léana is very lucky;” Paige poked at her belly, “if she happens to be a genius like her father and half-brother, she’ll not only receive guidance from Walter and Ralph, but she’ll also have Sylvester, Toby and Happy too; they will all help her feel special and included. She won’t be as socially awkward as Ralph was the first nine years of his life.”

“Don’t forget one very important ingredient,” Megan cocked a brow. “She’ll also have you, Paige. Before we met, Walter told me a lot about you and Ralph; he said he saw something in you he had never seen before. Even though you didn’t know your son was a genius, you still did whatever you could to try to connect with him. Most parents of child geniuses don’t even try to connect with them; it’s sad, really, but it’s reality. Walter barely spoke to our dad; Dad just didn’t understand him. Mom had a hard time too, but at least she tried… Walter mentioned how Ralph would only speak to you before the two of you met Walter, right?” Paige nodded. “Well, why do you think that is?”

“I really don’t know.”

“You know what I think?” Megan folded her arms and gave her sister-in-law a small smile. “Ralph only spoke to you because he recognized you were trying even though he couldn’t process emotion or reciprocate your motherly touches. You gave him the time of day in spite of the fact that he was different than other children. The way I see it, Ralph speaking to you was his way of connecting with you because he couldn’t communicate nor process tactility. So… even if Léana is born with a high IQ and has five Einsteins mentoring her, she’ll also have her mother, too. Don’t sell yourself short, Paige; you’re a very important part in _that_ child’s life,” Megan pointed to Paige’s belly. “Okay?”

Paige wiped fallen tears from her eyes and nodded. “Thank you; I needed to hear that.”

“No problem.” Megan gave Paige a thumb’s up. “Happy to help.” Suddenly, a rather amusing image of her brother popped into her head, and she beamed with laughter. “Say… Can you imagine Walter sitting through a tea party with Léana and her stuffed animals just to make her smile and connect with her?”

A wide, teary smile stretched across Paige’s face. “Or playing dress-up with her all because she said, ‘pretty, pretty please, Daddy, with sugar on top?’?”

“Or even forcing himself to watch princess movies like _The Little Mermaid_ or _Frozen_ a thousand times simply because they’re Léana’s favorite films?”

Both women giggled with laughter as they silently thought about the different (and strange) things Walter could do just to connect with his daughter. Most theories were silly and totally un-Walter-like, but just the thought of Walter out of his element was golden.

“Oh!” Paige gasped rather loudly. Megan stopped laughing, but before she could ask Paige if she was all right, Paige leaned forward and grabbed Megan’s hand. “She’s very active right now.” A few seconds later, Megan felt a series of small drums popping against her hand.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

Paige chuckled and curled a strand of hair behind her ear. “No. When she’s really active, it’s a little surprising, but it doesn’t hurt. It feels like my belly’s popping popcorn on the inside.”

“Feels like she’s gonna pop _you_ if she’s not careful,” Megan eyed Paige’s stomach as more kicks popped against her hand. “She’s definitely having a party in there.”

“Oh, for sure.” Paige said as she looked at her watch. “Oh my! It’s almost four!”

“Need to be somewhere?”

Paige blanched. “I was supposed to pick Ralph up from school an hour ago.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Don’t worry; nothing happened to Ralph.

Anyway, let me know what you think!! :D  


	6. Chapter 5

**WriterFreak001:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for the delay. The most recent one-shot I was working on took longer than I anticipated because Real Life got in the way. That being said, beginning the 25th of May, updates will be slower and less frequent because I will be starting a summer internship that will take up 15 to 20 (or more) hours of my week. I will not have as much free time anymore, and if I get a part-time job as well, I will have less free time.

Anyway, I just wanted to give you a head’s up.

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 5 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Dammit!” Paige exclaimed loudly as she searched through her purse for her phone, “I can’t find my cell!” She ended up dumping her purse onto the chair she had been occupying, but her phone wasn’t in sight. “Where the hell is it?!”

“Don’t panic just yet, Paige; I’m sure Ralph’s fine.” Megan did her best to keep the expectant mother calm; she didn’t know a lot about pregnancies, but she knew stress wasn’t a good thing for the baby. “Here,” Megan pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Use mine. First call Ralph, and if he doesn’t answer, call Walter.”

“Thanks,” Paige eagerly took the phone out of Megan’s hand and dialed her son’s cell phone number. He didn’t pick up, and her heart started to pound with worry. Paige immediately punched in her husband’s number and pressed the phone hard against her ear.

It didn’t even ring twice before Walter picked up. _“Megan? Is e-everything all right? Is P-Paige all right? I tried calling her, but she wouldn’t answer.”_

“Walter,” Paige swallowed the lump in her throat, “I’m fine. I think my phone’s in the car. Listen,” she could tell he had something on the tip of his tongue, but it had to wait. “I forgot to pick up Ralph; is he with you?”

 _“That’s why I was trying to call you; I wanted to let you know we picked him up on the way back from the assignment. He called me, saying you were late, and when you didn’t answer your phone…,”_ his voice trailed, _“Are you sure you’re okay?”_

Paige’s heart sunk with relief. “Ralph’s safe. He’s okay,” she placed her hand on her belly and glanced at Megan who only smiled. “I’m feeling better now; when I realized I didn’t pick up Ralph, I started to freak because I couldn’t find my phone to call him. Luckily, Megan had hers on her so I tried his phone, but when he didn’t answer, I called you.” Paige sank into the empty chair next to the one with all of her belongings. “If Ralph’s okay, I’m okay.”

_“So you’re still at the assisted living center?”_

“Yes.” Paige closed her eyes and willed her heart to calm down. “I’m still here.”

_“Okay. I’ll be there ASAP.”_

“You don’t have to come up here, Walter. I’m fine. I drove myself here; I can drive myself home.” Paige suddenly didn’t feel too great. Her head was spinning, her heart wasn’t calming down and she felt like she was going to throw up. She tried to sit up but felt even dizzier. She fell back against the back of the chair and held her head as she closed her eyes. “On second thought,” she spoke quietly into the phone, “perhaps you should come up here. I don’t feel very good….”

 _“I’m leaving now,”_ was the last thing Walter said before the line went dead. Paige forced her eyes open, and she found Megan gawking at her with a worried expression.

“Are you okay, Paige?” Megan picked up her supports and pushed herself to her feet. She hobbled over to the pregnant woman and felt her forehead. “Oh wow, you’re burning up!”

“I’m fine,” Paige spoke softly; she didn’t know who she was trying to convince. “I’m just… a little lightheaded, that’s all.”

“Paige. You have a fever, and you’re much paler than you were when you first arrived. I’m going to find my nurse.”

Megan started to leave, but Paige grabbed her hand to stop her. “Don’t leave,” she weakly begged. Paige’s head started pounding harder, and a painful screech began ringing in her ears. She clenched her eyes shut and groaned in pain. “I’m gonna be sick,” she mumbled as she pushed herself out of the chair and started for the bathroom when the world started to spin around her. She fell to her knees and vomited all over the floor to her left. Her stomach hurt, and everything was blurring around her. The last thing she remembered was Megan shouting her name as she collapsed forward, smacking her forehead hard against the tiled floor.

**~ SCORPION ~**

The moment he received a call from his sister, saying that Paige was being transported to the hospital in an ambulance, Walter abruptly turned his Datsun around and sped through LA, causing several drivers to honk at him and flick him off; he didn’t care, though. He gunned the engine through a red light and only went faster as a cop car tailed him. As soon as he arrived at the hospital, he sprinted from his car, ignoring the officers shouting at him to get his ass back to his vehicle and bolted inside the hospital, going straight to the Obstetrics/ Gynecology wing.

It didn’t take him long to find his sister. To his surprise, everyone – Cabe, Toby, Happy, Sylvester and Ralph – were in the waiting room too. “I called Sly after calling you,” Megan explained, her face plastered with worry.

“How is she?” Walter felt sick; he didn’t like the solemn expressions everyone was giving him. “How is she?!”

Toby placed his hand on his shoulder. “Her doctor came out here about five minutes ago; they’re running some tests.”

“Do they know what’s wrong?” Walter inhaled a deep breath and gripped his hair as he tried to calm himself down. He’d learned that getting angry didn’t solve anything in the past so he tried his best to be calm for Paige.

“Not yet, but she’s stable; I overheard some of the doctors talking, and they gave her Labetalol, a drug commonly used to lower high blood pressure.” Toby squeezed Walter’s arm and then shoved his hands into his pockets. “High blood pressure and pregnancy isn’t a good mix; if she has what I think she has, sometimes symptoms don’t show up until things get pretty bad.”

“What do you think she has?” Walter let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and clenched his fists. He needed to find some way to keep calm.

“I don’t want to say until I know something for sure; no need to worry unnecessarily.” Toby answered quietly. “I don’t want to upset Ralph in case it _is_ something serious.”

Walter closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Okay. Good idea.”

Before another word was said, two cops bolted into the room and confronted Walter. “Sir, you need to come with us.”

“Like hell,” Walter stood his ground, tempted to use his anger out on the cops.

Cabe, however, stepped in. “On what grounds?”

“He violated innumerable traffic laws and ignored us when we ordered him to step out of his vehicle and raise his hands in the air.” One of the officers frowned and pulled out his cuffs.

Cabe flashed his badge. “Agent Gallo, Homeland Security. This man’s with me, and his wife’s in the hospital. Unless you want me to call your superiors, I suggest you beat it.”

Both officers gulped and abruptly left the waiting room without single word.

Walter muttered a thank you to Cabe and walked over to Ralph, thinking talking with him would help calm his nerves. As he bent down in front of the frustrated boy, Dr. Overton, Paige’s OB/GYN, walked into the room with a clipboard in her hands. Walter was the first to stand up and approach her; everyone followed but kept a respectable distance. Ralph, however, stood as close as he could to his step-dad.

Ralph was the first to speak. “Is my mom okay?”

Dr. Overton gave Ralph a small smile. “Your mom is going to be just fine.”

“You don’t have to sugarcoat things for him; he has a higher IQ than you,” Toby spoke stoically with his arms folded in front of him. “Don’t tell him what he wants to hear; tell him what he wants to know.”

Cabe apologized. “I’m sorry for my… asset. We’re all a little on edge because we care for Paige.”

Dr. Overton flashed Cabe a quick smile. “I understand. I’m not at liberty to discuss Mrs. O’Brien’s condition outside of her immediate family; therefore, I’d like to speak to Mr. O’Brien alone.”

Toby was about to say something, but Happy grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. “Understood,” she gave Paige’s OB/GYN a slight nod. “We’ll just continue waiting and let Paige or Walt tell us what’s going on when they’re ready.”

“H-how’s the baby?” Megan stammered as she hobbled towards the doctor. “Is the baby okay?”

“Yes,” Dr. Overton smiled. “She’s doing fine.”

The entire room sighed with relief.

“Wait…,” Toby was the first to connect the dots. “She?”

Walter sighed. So much for keeping the baby’s sex a secret. “Yes. We’re having a girl, and her name will be Léana.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Silently, Walter followed Dr. Overton out of the waiting room towards a hallway of recovery patients. They stopped short of a hospital room, and Walter caught a glimpse of Paige lying down, staring at the wall. “Can I go see her?” The way she stared blankly at the wall didn’t sit well with him, but Dr. Overton shook her head.

“Not yet,” she paused and glanced towards Paige for a few seconds before explaining herself. “I’ve already spoken to your wife about her condition, and, as you can tell,” Dr. Overton pushed the door open slightly, “she’s not handling it very well.”

“W-what condition?” Walter’s voice cracked.

“Mrs. O’Brien ha—”

“Please…,” Walter cut the woman off, “call her Paige…. You’ve been her doctor long enough to forego formalities.”

“Very well.” A small smile stretched across Dr. Overton’s lips. “Paige has mild preeclampsia, a very serious condition which could lead to major birth complications if not monitored carefully; she’s very lucky we caught it this early in her pregnancy. Usually, if symptoms showed up later in her third trimester, we would have had to induce delivery early. However, because we’ve caught it early enough, with proper bed rest, medication, more frequent ultrasounds and peace of mind, her condition will be manageable.”

Walter focused in on his wife and quietly asked, “What kind of complications?”

“I think it’s best we focus o—”

“Just… answer my question,” Walter pleaded. “I need to know what kinds of complications are branded with this condition so that I know what to look for if they happen.”

Dr. Overton sighed. “Some of them are internal complications.”

“I don’t care. Just tell me what they are.”

“Okay…,” the OB/GYN nodded. “Well,” she lowered her voice, “if left unmonitored or if Paige is unable to stay calm for the remainder of her pregnancy, she could experience complications such as strokes, seizures, water in lungs, heart failure, reversible blindness, bleeding from the liver and post-birth bleeding. On a more serious note, preeclampsia could also cause a placental abruption – meaning, the placent—”

“The placenta separates from the uterus, increasing the chances of stillbirth. I know.” Walter combed his hand through his hair and then rubbed his temples. “What about the causes?”

“Causes to preeclampsia – even mild preeclampsia – are unknown; however, aside from genetics, it is suspected that poor nutrition, high body fat or insufficient blood flow to the uterus are possible causes. Preeclampsia is linked to hypertension so if your wife has experienced a history of high blood pressure prior or during early pregnancy, it could be the reason why she has mild preeclampsia. Sometimes major traumatic experiences and stress are factors of hypertension.” Dr. Overton explained as she glanced at Walter who was still watching Paige through the cracked door.

“Can she rest at home?”

“I’d like to monitor her over night before making that decision.”

“Okay.” Walter nodded and swallowed the bile in his throat.

“I’ll send you home a packet, explaining everything there is to know about Mild to Severe Preeclampsia. You may see her now, and I’ll be back to answer any other questions you might have within the hour.” Dr. Overton gave Walter a sympathetic smile and briskly walked away to tend to her other rounds.

Walter silently pushed the door open and slowly walked into the room. “Paige?”

No response.

He climbed onto the hospital bed and draped his arm over her belly. A single tear fell down her cheek and slid towards the tip of her nose. “I’m sorry.” The words were quiet and weak but coherent.

“Why are you sorry?” Walter kissed her shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

More tears fell from her eyes. “It is…. Because of me…, I’m sick…, and our baby…”

“Our baby is fine. Léana is fine.” Walter mumbled. “Dr. Overton is confident that the condition was caught early so as long as we do whatever she suggests, everything will be okay.” He pulled her closer to him, careful not to knock out any of the tubes connected to her.

“How can you be so sure?” she whispered as their fingers found each other and laced together.

“I can’t,” Walter felt like an idiot. No matter how hard he tried to connect with his wife, he couldn’t seem to say anything right when it mattered the most. “But it _h-has_ to be o-okay.” He found his own voice cracking as he pressed his forehead against Paige’s shoulder. “It j-just has to b-be.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Hours later, Walter slowly walked into the waiting room where everyone was still waiting for him; he had surely thought they’d be home by now, but he decided not to question their presence. He was glad they were still there.

“How is she?” Toby rose to his feet the moment Walter sat down next to a sleeping Ralph.

Walter slowly patted the boy’s hair as everyone gathered around him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. They were going to find out eventually. “She has mild preeclampsia.”

“I figured as much,” Toby frowned. “What does Dr. ‘Sorry I Can’t Break The Rules’ Overton suggest?” The shrink received a smack in the back of his head from Happy. “What?!” He snapped his head towards her, “It was a fair question.”

“Grow up,” Happy retorted as she folded her arms in front of her.

“As long as Paige remains on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, keeps calm and continues to be monitored on a weekly basis, her condition is manageable. Dr. Overton believes it’s been caught early enough to prevent it from worsening.” Walter swallowed the lump in his throat. “If all goes well overnight, she’ll be able to come home and rest; if not, she’ll stay at the hospital.”

“As much as you’re going to hate this, kid,” Cabe placed his hand on Walter’s shoulder and spoke quietly, careful not to wake up Ralph, “I think, from now on, you should stay home too and be there for your wife. She needs you a heck of a lot more than the clients do, and if you’re _really_ needed, we could skype you in or keep you in touch with a comm device.”

Before Walter could say anything, Toby cut him off. “I agree with Grandpa Gallo. You being out in the field while Paige is stuck at home would be a big stressor for her; she constantly worries about you, and the thought of not knowing things – especially since you’re always putting yourself in dangerous situations – would wrack that poor woman’s nerves. You being home and staying with her may be less of a stress for her because she wouldn’t have to worry about you. When Ralph’s not in school, he should stay home as much as possible too. We need to find a way to create a stress-free environment for Paige, and I think you may want to consider creating a makeshift bedroom downstairs because walking up and down those godforsaken steps to the loft must be a killer on her back.”

“That’s a good idea,” Walter nodded. He had a comfortable couch-bed in the back of the garage he could pull out for them to use until the baby is born. He could set it up in the empty space near the ramp. “And, don’t worry; consider me on paternity leave effective immediately.”

Cabe scooped Ralph into his arms and said he was going to take Ralph to his place for the night and take him to school the next morning; he bid everyone goodbye and told Walter to keep him posted before leaving the hospital. One by one, the team dissipated, and the only ones left were Walter and his sister.

Megan pressed her cheek against her brother’s shoulder and whispered, “You’ll get through this just like you get through everything. So will Paige.”

“She’s upset….”

“Well, of course she is.” Megan cocked an eyebrow.

“She blames herself….”

Megan gave her brother a gentle hug. “I don’t doubt she does.”

“You think you could talk to her…?” Walter glanced at his sister with pleading eyes. He tried to get through to her, but she wasn’t listening to him.

“I will, but not tonight.” Megan patted Walter’s shoulder. “Tonight…, she just needs to rest.”

“Okay,” Walter nodded as he pulled his face downward and then buried his face into his palms. “Yeah. You’re right.” _But he didn’t want her to be._ All he wanted was for his wife to have a healthy pregnancy, and… like with everything else in his life… he just couldn’t win.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Richard Elia pinched his nose and sank into his chair the moment he entered his office. He had another exhausting day at work, and he wanted so desperately to go home and spend time with Zoe, but there were things that needed to get done. He spotted a manila envelope labeled “O’Briens.” Eagerly, he opened it and slid out the packets of paper. He opened Walter’s file and skimmed through it. “Interesting… Very, _very_ interesting….” A knock sounded from the door. Richard looked up and found his secretary, Michael, waiting in the doorway. “Come in.”

“Did you find the file satisfactory?” Michael walked into Elia’s office with hands jammed into his pockets.

“I’ve only looked over Walter’s file, but yes;” Richard smirked, “I think I may have found my smoking gun. Tell Oliver to prepare my jet; I’d like to take a trip to Hawaii and visit an old acquaintance of Walter O’Brien’s.”

“Right away,” Michael nodded and spun around to leave, but he stopped and turned towards Richard. “By the way, boss. Perhaps you might find page 4 in Walter’s file very interesting. I stopped by the Scorpion garage earlier today; no one was home so I picked the lock and hacked into Walter’s laptop.”

“Did you obtain much?”

“No, sadly. His encryption software was tough to crack; I barely managed to decrypt a fraction of it, but what I managed to find can be founded on the fourth page.” Michael grinned proudly before leaving the office.

Richard flipped to page 4 and read through the information. He stopped at one section and grinned like a Cheshire cat. He found _exactly_ what he needed. Without another word, he gathered his things, called his daughter, saying he’d be out for a few days and headed for his jet.

There was only one person who understood Walter O’Brien more than anybody else.

Mark Collins.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Aaaaand the plot twisting has begun!!

Let me know what you think! :)

 


	7. Chapter 6

**WriterFreak001:**

Before you read the next installment, I would like to address a few things first.

Yes, I am aware that preeclampsia is usually found during a woman’s first pregnancy; however, there are also other factors which can lead to preeclampsia that may affect future pregnancies as well (like hypertension, excessive weight gain, age). Heavy amounts of stress can be a factor leading to preeclampsia, too. Because of Paige’s job (and because of the Leviathan Gang and Collins), she has had a pretty damn stressful year, making her blood pressure a lot higher than it should be on a normal basis. While stress attacks does not usually cause hypertension, it does affect blood pressure, and if a woman is constantly in a stressful environment, the stress is going to catch up with her some way or another. More will be explained in regards to Paige’s condition throughout the story, but I just thought I’d explain some of it upfront. I did do my research, and remember, (*hint, hint*) if you recall _Deception_ , Ralph is not Paige’s first child (refer to _Deception_ chapter 21 as a refresher).

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 6 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

After the doctors gave Paige some medication to help her rest, Walter took his sister back to the assistant living center. The ride was long, and neither sibling said much of anything to one another; they had said all they really felt like saying at the hospital and neither Walter nor Megan felt the need to speak anymore. The silence between them wasn’t comfortable in the least. Walter, while driving, kept replaying everything Dr. Overton had been saying about Paige’s condition, and his sister respected his silent treatment. When they arrived to the assistant living center, Walter wordlessly escorted his sister to her room, bid her goodnight and returned to the hospital as fast as he could without violating any traffic laws (and if he _did_ , they were under the radar so, in his mind, they didn’t count). He crept into Paige’s hospital room and sat in the chair next to her bed; she was sound asleep.

He was tempted to call Toby and ask him to bring his laptop so he could further research preeclampsia, but as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he noticed a pamphlet sitting on the little table connected to Paige’s hospital bed. He assumed Dr. Overton placed it there while he was away. Wanting to learn everything he could about his wife’s condition, he picked up the pamphlet and began reading.

**~ SCORPION ~**

**Earlier…**

“I don’t understand something…,” Sylvester mumbled to himself as he folded his arms against his chest and stared out the window of Toby’s Monte Carlo.

“What do you not understand?” Toby asked, shaking the human calculator out of his thoughts. Sly realigned his back against his car seat and glanced at the behaviorist. “Are you confused about Paige’s condition?”

“A little bit,” Sylvester frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I mean…, I know what preeclampsia is and all, but I thought it’s more likely to be found in a woman’s first pregnancy, but I’m sure if Paige had preeclampsia when she was pregnant with Ralph, she would have been more vigilant. Something doesn’t add up.”

“First of all, I’d like to say that Paige’s doctor overdramatized Paige’s condition; while preeclampsia is a serious thing, Paige has a mild case of it. If you ask me, her doctor wasn’t very professional, and when I get to the hospital tomorrow, I’m going to bring some positivity in that dreadful hospital room. Both Paige and Walter need to realize that just because our favorite liaison has mild preeclampsia, it doesn’t mean she and the baby’s death certificates have been signed. It’s manageable, and there’s no need to stress Poor Paige out even more. I mean, seriously, Sly! The way Walter sluggishly walked back towards the waiting room was like a freaking neon sign saying Paige was in distress! Walter only walks like a zombie when he’s either down the rabbit hole or upset about something circling around Paige. The key is for Paige NOT to be in distress, and that doctor-lady was doing a crappy job at keeping her calm! You know what?! When I get to the hospital tomorrow, I’m also going to clock that bit—”

“Toby,” Sylvester cut him off and steepled his fingers together. “You’re ranting again.”

“Sorry,” Toby was huffing and puffing with a frown plastered on his face. “People just piss me off sometimes.”

“I can tell.”

After a few minutes of silence (Sly stayed mostly silent to give Toby a chance to calm down), Toby finally spoke again. “Now what was your question again, Sly?”

“It wasn’t really a question,” Sylvester slightly chuckled. His small smile faded quickly. “I was just stating that I was confused as to how Paige could have preeclampsia when it’s more common for women with firstborns…. You’d think that if she had preeclampsia with Ralph, she’d be more watchful for it this time…. Not that I’m judging her mothering capabilities, of course.”

Toby nodded as Sylvester braced himself for another tirade. It didn’t come. “It’s not really my place to say this, and I don’t really know all of the details, but…,” Toby paused as he made a left turn, “Ralph wasn’t Paige’s first pregnancy. She was pregnant once before.”

“Paige has another child?!” Sylvester’s eyes popped out of his sockets. No way!

“Had.” Toby corrected him. “I did some figures when we were pursuing Drew; Drew and Paige had eloped in 2003 in Las Vegas; Ralph wasn’t born until 2005. Ordinarily, I would have thought Paige and Drew eloped just for the hell of it, but couples don’t have to travel all the way to the City of Sin to elope; they could just sign some legal papers at a courthouse and bada bing bada boom! You get the idea.” Toby shot a quick glance at Sylvester before slowing down at a stoplight. “Anyway, had Paige not dropped out of college shortly after their elopement, I would have just assumed they simply wanted to get married; however, that wasn’t the case. I have strong evidence – and don’t ask me how I found this out – that Paige was pregnant when she and Drew eloped, and while I don’t know what exactly happened to her firstborn, I have a feeling she either miscarried or the baby died at or shortly after birth. If that’s the case, then something tells me she had preeclampsia when she was pregnant with her first baby and didn’t know about it.”

“That’s horrible!” Sylvester’s heart dropped at the thought of his friend losing her baby, but… something still bothered the human calculator. “Say she _did_ have another baby before Ralph; what makes you think the baby died? She could have given the child up for adoption or had an abortion.”

“Those are plausible, but not likely. If Paige was planning on giving up the child one way or another, she and BioDad wouldn’t have eloped. She wouldn’t have dropped out of college either.” Toby pulled up to Sylvester’s apartment complex and parked his car. Neither genius got out though. “Trust me on this, Sly; I’m always right.”

“Okay. I guess that makes sense, but if she was seeing a doctor regularly, wouldn’t they’ve found out about her condition with her first child?” Sylvester took off his seatbelt and turned towards Toby. He didn’t like talking about Paige behind her back, but he just wanted to understand what was going on in hopes that he would be able to help his friend when and if she needed it.

“Well,” Toby took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, “like I said; I don’t know the whole story. Even if Paige had regular appointments, preeclampsia is a strange condition. Sometimes it can have mild to severe symptoms, and sometimes it can be symptomless. It’s different for every woman who has it. It can gradually build, or it can happen all at once. If Paige had preeclampsia with her firstborn, then it was most likely a sudden onset, and it wasn’t discovered until it was too late. Paige was most likely very cautious with her pregnancy with Ralph, and because she was more prone to having it again the second time, she and her OB/GYN monitored her BP levels.”

“Okay,” Sylvester was still a little confused. He took off his glasses, cleaned the lens and pushed them back onto his nose. “But that still doesn’t explain why she wasn’t careful with Walter’s baby….”

“Well, I have a few theories,” Toby shrugged and placed his hat back on his head. “The first being that she was just too damn busy to really think about it. Not only was she nearly killed by a freaking mafia and a psychopath this past year, but she also has a fairly stressful job, too. If you ask me, I think Paige should have stopped doing field work the moment she found out she was pregnant – save for the whole Collins disaster, of course.

“Theory number two: so she wouldn’t have to deal with the trauma of losing a child, she’s probably repressed the memory. Theory three: Selective memory; she only remembers what her brain wants her to remember. Four: She’s so focused on living a happy life with Walter that she’s subconsciously forgotten or suppressed things she doesn’t want to remember. It’s kind of like a mix of repression and displacement. She doesn’t want to remember the bad, so she displaces her anguish with happy thoughts. I could literally go on with my theories, but until we know the truth – which… could never happen… – we’ll never really know anything else.”

Sylvester nodded. “I guess you’re right; it really isn’t our business to talk about this without Paige and Walter present.”

“No. It’s not, but I’d do it again in a heartbeat if it means helping a friend understand another friend.” Toby grinned and gave Sylvester a fistbump. “Now,” he yawned, “it’s been a long day. Let’s both get some sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow and pick you up before heading over to the hospital; something tells me the whole gang will be there.”

“Okay.” Sylvester smiled. “Thanks, Toby.” He pushed his door open and climbed out of the vehicle.

“No problemo, El Guapo!” Toby snickered. Sylvester rolled his eyes and shook his head in dismay.

“You’re never going to let that one go, are you?”

“Are you surprised?” Toby cocked a brow. “It’s me, remember?”

“Right,” Sylvester chuckled. He closed the door and turned towards his apartment complex when he spun around and opened the door again. Toby blinked. “If it’s any consolation to you, Toby, despite your methods…, you’re a good friend to have, and I’m sure Walter and Paige know it, too.”

“Thanks, pal.” Toby gave Sly a thumb’s up. “Now go and get some sleep. We’re all going to need it.”

“No arguments there.” Sylvester beamed and waved goodbye before heading for his apartment. Even though Sylvester still didn’t understand a few things, he decided Toby was right; it was impossible to know what was exactly going on without the truth. And if Walter and Paige never disclose it, that was fine with him.

Besides….

He didn’t like deception anyway.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Cabe?” Ralph rubbed his eyes and knocked on the middle-aged man’s bedroom door during the middle of the night. “Cabe, are you awake?”

Seconds passed before the door opened. “What’s wrong, kid?”

Ralph blinked and scratched his head. He didn’t mean to disturb Cabe’s sleep (or perhaps he did, he wasn’t sure). Now that the man was up now, he decided to go ahead and ask him his inquiry. “Do you know why my mom is sick?”

Cabe inhaled a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah. I do.”

“What’s wrong, then?” Ralph hated not knowing what was going on; he wasn’t a little boy anymore; he was a preteen, and the adults should respect his age. His mom was in the hospital, and he wanted to know why.

“I don’t know if it’s my place to tell you, son.” Cabe frowned and patted the boy’s shoulder. “Perhaps you should ask Walter tomorrow after school.”

Ralph shook his head. “No. I want to know; I have a right to know. She’s my mom, and I if there’s something I can do to help her, I want to do it.” Ralph was determined to help his mother just as his step-dad was hellbent on curing MS for his sister. “Please, Cabe?”

Cabe ruffled Ralph’s hair and gave him a small smile. “Okay.”

“Thank you.” Ralph muttered as Cabe touched the back of his shoulders and guided him to the couch where he was once sleeping.

“Your mother has something called preeclampsia. It can be a pretty serious condition for both her and your sister if unmonitored; luckily, though, it’s been caught early enough to manage – at least, that’s what her doctor thinks.” Cabe explained as he sat beside Ralph with his elbows propped on his knees and his chin resting against his fists.

“Preeclampsia is commonly found in mothers expecting their first child.” Ralph spoke more to himself than to Cabe. “I was Mom’s second-born. Mom must have suffered from preeclampsia during her first pregnancy, and that must be why my older sibling didn’t survive the delivery. I survived so Mom was probably more careful when she was pregnant, and because she’s been through a lot this year, she has it again.”

Ralph’s deduction caught Cabe off-guard. From the altercation Walter and Drew had several weeks before that bastard was sent to jail, Cabe had learned about Paige’s daughter who didn’t survive, but he was surprised by Ralph’s astuteness. The boy was becoming more and more like Walter every day, and his deductive reasoning skills were profound and most certainly perceptive.

“I guess we’ll know more tomorrow,” was all Cabe could say. “You should get some sleep, kiddo. You’ve got school, and we both know your mother wouldn’t want you to skip out on your education on her account. She’d have a fit.”

“And that’s the last thing she needs right now.” Ralph nodded. “Okay. I’ll go to sleep now.”

Cabe smirked and patted the boy’s head. “You’re a good kid. If you need me, I’ll be in my room.”

“Thanks,” Ralph mumbled as Cabe rose to his feet. Ralph reclined on the couch, pulled the covers over his small body and closed his eyes. In minutes, he was out like a light.

Silently, Cabe turned off the lamp and headed for his room, hoping to God Paige and the baby were going to be all right. He would hate to see Walter’s heart break just when he was on the brink of absolute happiness.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Happy didn’t sleep that night. She didn’t want to. Her friend was sick, and she couldn’t do anything about it. Her anger management problems weren’t going to help the situation either. Walter said Paige was going to need a lot of rest and peace of mind. Happy couldn’t _do_ peace of mind – at least not like the others. Her peace of mind was smashing and pounding metals with her hammer. Her peace of mind was a lot of noise. She couldn’t do silence. It wasn’t something she was good at.

So, because Happy would have to give up her smashing and pounding and welding and soldering until the baby was born, she would work on her projects at her studio during the night when no one could bother her. She didn’t care if she kept the neighbors awake. If they had a problem with it, she’d introduce them to her fists (or the nearest tool at her disposal).

Happy didn’t like the situation her friend was in, but she didn’t want to think about it either. That was Toby’s department. Toby handled the shrink stuff; Happy took care of the frustration. Paige must be frustrated with herself, and because she couldn’t smash things to release her frustration, Happy was going to step up and destroy things for her. It was all she could do; it was all she was good at on an emotional level. If anybody didn’t agree with her methods, she’d tell them to suck it.

Paige wasn’t one who handed angry well; Happy did. Happy flourished at being mad so she was going to _be_ mad for Paige and for Walter and for the whole damn cyclone.

Being angry was her specialty alongside her passion for mechanics. So when she _was_ angry, she was on fire, and whenever she was on fire, she grabbed her hammer, and every time she grabbed her hammer, she rose it in the air, and she smashed things. Hard.

And that was what she did all night long. 

Thor and the Hulk would be jealous.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige’s eyes fluttered open to a dark, dull room; she was surrounded by monitors she didn’t understand, and the room filled with hundreds of various beeping noises. She mindlessly placed her hand on her belly and found her husband’s fingers protectively splayed over her abdomen. She silently cried as her husband stirred awake behind her and entwined his fingers with hers. She felt so stupid for believing she could have another healthy pregnancy; Ralph had been so healthy. She didn’t even _think_ she’d get sick again. She didn’t _want_ to think she’d get sick again. Her ignorance had almost cost both hers and Léana’s lives. She’d lost one child before to preeclampsia; she should have been more cautious… more vigilant… more aware of the possibility of developing the condition again. But Léana had been so healthy! She was healthy!

Her lips began to tremble, and her chest felt heavy with guilt and anguish.

“I’m so sorry,” the dragging words forced past her teeth as tears slid down her cheeks. “It’s my fault our baby’s sick.”

“I told you, Paige,” his voice was soft and gentle as his breath brushed over her ear, “it’s not your fault.”

“It _is_ my fault,” she closed her eyes and inhaled a painful breath of air. “It is….”

“Paige, i—”

“You don’t understand,” Paige cut him off and turned her head slightly towards him, keeping the left side of her body face down on the mattress as her doctor instructed her to do. Her lips trembled as her mind shoved prickly words past her lips. “This isn’t the first time….”

“W-what?” Walter’s voice cracked.

She swallowed the bile in her throat and continued, not caring to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I told you there were c-complications when Aubrey w-was born. It wasn’t until after d-delivery did my OB/GYN discover I had a placental abruption,” she paused and let out a harsh breath of air. “Th-that’s why she d-didn’t…,” her voice trailed as her eyes burned with tears; she couldn’t finish her statement. “Ralph was so healthy… and… Léana was healthy too; I th-thought that maybe if I didn’t say anything to Dr. Overton about Aubrey, then Léana wouldn’t be at risk. I kn-know it doesn’t sound rational, but i-in the back of my mind, if I d-didn’t say anything, it meant it wouldn’t happen, but it did,” her heart sunk, “and now….” She turned away from her husband, ashamed of herself.

Walter closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled a deep, shaky breath as he pressed his forehead against Paige’s shoulder. “We’ll get through this, Paige.” His words were breathy, and she could feel his lips quivering against her skin. “I read the pamphlet Dr. Overton left for us; Léana’s going to be okay. She’s _going_ to be okay.”

“You can’t know that.” Paige’s voice was dry and crackly.

“I trust the statistics,” Walter gave her a small smile. “The odds are on our side.”

Paige closed her eyes as more tears fell. She slowly nodded and forced out an “okay” as Walter pulled himself closer to her. Walter might trust in the facts and figures, but she wasn’t sure she did.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

This was a painful chapter to write! So many dark feels! My chest hurts just from writing the last section alone!!! (I thought this chapter might help some of you who might be a little confused about the whole preeclampsia thing. I did my research so it’s not like I threw something completely random into this story to twist it up.

Fun fact, when I was writing _Deception_ , I had NO CLUE I’d be writing _Poaching_ , so Paige having complications from a previous pregnancy before Ralph (as noted in _Deception_ chapter 21) sort of just worked out with this part of the storyline. :P

Funny Story:

I had actually forgotten about Aubrey when I wrote the last chapter. I did some further research earlier today on the preeclampsia and found out it is more common in firstborns. Some women can have a perfectly healthy firstborn baby and experience preeclampsia with future children, but it’s not as common. Then I thought I had put myself in an awkward position because I was under the idea that Ralph was her firstborn. As I was writing this chapter, I remembered Aubrey and was like: “Oh, hey! I remember you!” So I re-read the section of _Deception_ that introduces Aubrey (Paige’s stillborn) and found out I had included Paige undergoing complications during delivery and realized that small storyline would be PERFECT because I never specified what kinds of complications until now!!

MUAHAHAHAHA!

You’re welcome.

LO, AND BEHOLD!

༼つ◕_◕༽つ

I am a writing genius.

 

 


	8. Chapter 7

**WriterFreak001:**

There is a rumor out there floating around that suggests Elyes Gabel and Katharine McPhee have broken up due to the fact that Kat deleted all of her photos on Instagram centered on Elyes. While the deletion of her photos are suspicious, I strongly believe people should not make any assumptions without confirmation from either Elyes or Katharine regarding their relationship. It’s possible Katharine’s publicist suggested she delete the photos for whatever reason so just because photos were deleted, I don’t think it’s substantial proof that Katharine and Elyes broke up.

Even if they did, it’s none of our business, really. If they’re happy together, then good for them! If they decided to break up, then that’s their decision and fans should respect it. I personally am not going to dwell on any rumors, and until it’s been confirmed, I will continue to believe they’re still together. I’ve read two recent news articles (last three days) that said Katharine and Elyes are happy together so that is what I will believe unless said otherwise by Kat or Elyes.

Ps. Someone asked me if I will be finishing “Poaching” before my internship starts, and I do not believe I will have the story done in time. I will work on it as much as I can before I start my internship, but once it does start, updates will be less frequent depending on how busy I am. But I promise, I will work on “Poaching” as much as I can throughout my internship as long as it doesn’t interrupt my work. :)

Now, I am going to shut up so you guys can read what you came here to read. :) 

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 7 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Midmorning, the next day, Toby picked up Sylvester and headed to the hospital where he met both Happy and Cabe in the waiting room; Walter was nowhere to be found, but he assumed the 197 IQ genius was with his wife (as he should be). While Sylvester and Happy disappeared to grab everybody some coffee, Cabe found a seat in the waiting room, and Toby wondered off towards Paige’s hospital room. He wanted to speak to her before Dr. Over-the-t0p-ton caused even more stress for the poor expecting mother. Toby felt like it was his responsibility – as a doctor – to ensure his friend knew her condition wasn’t as bad as her OB/GYN was making it.

When he reached her hospital room, the door was cracked so he knocked lightly and waited for someone to say something. Seconds later, the door swung open, and Walter was standing in the doorway, blocking the shrink’s view of Paige. The man’s hair was unkempt, and he clearly didn’t get a lot of sleep, but who could blame him? Hopefully, what Toby had to say would put both his friends’ at ease. “Is she still sleeping?” 

“No,” Walter yawned, pulling his face downwards with his palms. “She’s awake.” He didn’t move though.

“I’d like to talk to the both of you before her OB/GYN comes back,” Toby crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “Will that be okay?”

Walter grumbled something incomprehensible as he pushed his unruly hair back. “Okay,” he nodded and spun around, heading back to the chair next to his wife’s hospital bed.

Toby closed the door behind him and sauntered to the nearest chair and dragged it to the foot of Paige’s bed so he could see both of his friends’ faces. Walter slumped into his chair as he took his wife’s hand, and she just laid on her left side and stared at the wall. Toby sighed; it looked like he had his work cut out for him. “Hey, Paige.” Toby flashed her a smile. She glanced at him but didn’t say anything. “How are you feeling?”

“Get on with it,” Walter snapped, shooting the behaviorist an annoyed glare.

“Okay! Okay! Yeesh! And here I thought _I_ was Mr. Grumpy Cat in the morning.” Toby rose his hands in defense as he scooted back into his chair. He leaned forward, took off his hat and rested his arms on top of his legs. He gave Paige a solemn expression. “First of all, Paige and Walt have my greatest sympathies.” When the expecting parents didn’t reply, Toby continued. “I’d like you to know that Dr. Overton was being _waaaay_ to dramatic about your condition, Paige.” Walter leaned forward, and Paige turned her head ever the slightest. Good. He had their attention. “Mild preeclampsia, which is what you have,” he shifted his eyes from Paige to Walter and back to Paige again, “isn’t as bad as you think; your OB/GYN is exaggerating. Trust me,” Toby smiled, “with proper rest and strong familial support, both you and your baby are going to be fine. Your condition was caught early enough so it _will_ be manageable.”

“Even if it’s a mild case of preeclampsia,” Paige inhaled a deep breath and let it out as she spoke, “it has the potential of getting worse.”

“Yes, but now that we all know about it, we can stay on top of it and manage it; you’ll have ultrasounds every week, yours and your daughter’s BPs will be monitored and the medication your doctor will prescribe will help keep your BP rate at a normal pace.” Toby spoke softly. He needed to find a way to boost Paige’s confidence. “Your daughter is going to be a healthy baby just like Ralph, and if she’s as stubborn as both of her parents, she’s not going to give up so easily. Statistically, the two of you,” he pointed to both Walter and Paige, “have been through worse odds.”

“It _has_ been a crazy couple of years,” Walter muttered as Paige remained silent. “In your expert opinion,” Walter cleared his throat and scratched his nose, “depending on what Dr. Overton says, would Paige fair better resting here at the hospital or at the garage?”

“Well,” Toby glanced at Paige, “it all depends on where the patient is most comfortable. If you’re comfortable here, Paige, then I suggest you stay here where you’re constantly monitored; however, if you’d feel more secure and comfortable at home, then I suggest you stay at home and only go to the hospital when needed. Happy called me last night and said she’s willing to work on her projects at her studio until the delivery of the baby, and I’ve made a personal promise _not_ to be an ass all of the time. Sylvester volunteered to keep Ralph occupied when he’s not in school, and Cabe said he’d keep his yelling to a minimum.”

Toby paused when Walter eyed him suspiciously. “Okay, fine. Sly and Cabe didn’t make those promises, but what I’m trying to say is that all of us are willing to do whatever’s necessary to ensure you’re well-rested at the garage, Paige. Once I’m done flapping my lips over here, I’m going to drag Happy, Cabe and Sly to the garage, and we’re going to do some temporary remodeling to make everything easy for you.” Toby smiled and gave Paige a thumb’s up. “Now turn that frown upside-down, Missy, and let your mind feel the awesome power of positive thinking.”

“Easier said than done,” Paige mumbled; Toby frowned.

“Do I _need_ to start rambling out statistics for you?” Toby rose to his feet and rested his hands on his hips. “Because I will yap out every damn statistic I know about this thing until I see lips stretching to your ears.” He started loosening himself up by shaking his arms and legs and hopped up and down. “I can even incorporate an interpretive dance if you’d like!”

“Please don’t,” Walter was ever so stoic, but to Toby’s delight, Paige let out a soft chuckle. “Then again,” Walter glanced at Paige as he not-so-discreetly squeezed her hand and redirected his attention to Toby. “I think it’s working,” he mouthed, “keep going.”

Paige’s laugh was more apparent, and Toby stopped acting like an idiot and grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Aha!” Toby pointed at the expecting mother, “I knew those giggles were somewhere in there!” He plopped his hat on his head and sat back down. “If you’re ever feeling down, just think of how hilarious it’s going to be when Walter changes your daughter’s poopy diaper for the first time.” Paige’s smile brightened even more, while Walter’s face fell with horror. “Well, I think my job here is done,” Toby chuckled and pushed his chair back. “Now when I leave, you better keep smiling, Paige. Super Doctor Tobias Curtis’s orders. When I come back later and you’re not grinning like an expectant mother _should_ be, we’re going to have some issues. Got that?”

As Paige gave him a slight nod, he turned to leave but almost forgot one other thing. “And my advice to _you_ , 197, is to make sure your wife’s frown stays upside-down. If you have to act like an idiot to keep Paige laughing, then act like an idiot. But first, call me because I want to make sure I’m there… witnessing you… acting like an idiot.”

“Don’t count on it.” Walter said almost too quickly. He whispered something to Paige, kissed her forehead and rose to his feet.

Toby spun around and headed for the door when Paige called his name. “Yeah?” Toby whipped around and looked at his very-pregnant friend.

“Thanks,” she bit her lip and smiled. “You’re a good friend.”

“So I’ve been told,” Toby smirked. “All right, I’ll stop yapping now and give you guys some peace before your so-called OB/GYN makes an (cough, cough) unwanted (cough, cough) appearance.” He wheeled around on his toes and headed for the door. Walter followed him out into the hallway. “Yes?”

“Thanks for talking to Paige in there,” Walter pointed behind him. “I appreciate it.”

Toby blinked. “Are you feeling okay, 197?” He reached up to feel Walter’s head, but Walt dodged him.

“Considering the situation? Yeah, I guess. Why?”

“You’re…,” how should he put this so gently? “…not usually one to praise and recognize my all-powerful awesomeness so openly.”

“Toby?” Walter crossed his arms in front of him in a defensive manner.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“Right.” Toby pursed his lips and nodded. Now _there’s_ the Walter he knew and loved.  Toby stood in silence as he watched his friend slip back into his wife’s hospital room and close the door behind him. Well…. Toby clapped his hands together and smirked. Receiving compliments from Walter was certainly not something Toby had expected, but he was definitely going to enjoy it for as long as he could because he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be hearing something like that from Walter Dearest for a very, very long time.   

**~ SCORPION ~**

Ralph sat at his desk and stared at the whiteboard as his teacher wrote out simple mathematic examples regarding the lesson on Order of Operations. Sixth grade math was such a drag; nothing was challenging, and his math proficiency demanded more complicated problems. If it wasn’t for Scorpion and the projects he works on with his step-dad, he probably would have stabbed out his eyes with his no. 2 pencils by now. The one good thing about school, no matter how dull and boring it was, was that it distracted him from thinking about his mom.

Yes, he was worried about her, but he woke up early in the morning and did his own research on his mother’s condition. Her condition was a mild version of preeclampsia, and since it was caught in time, Ralph was going to trust in the facts that everything was going to be okay. His mother’s first pregnancy was unfortunate, but at least her OB/GYN caught her condition early enough this time. Once Ralph was finished with school, he was going to ask Cabe or his step-father to keep him apprised; he hated not knowing things, and he was grateful Cabe – the closest person he had for a grandfather – told him what was going on. He wasn’t a kid anymore. Not really.

Ralph glanced at the third problem on the board and frowned. _Normals_. “Excuse me, Mr. Peters.” Ralph didn’t bother raising his hand; his teacher never called on him in class anyway so raising his hand would have been pointless. He didn’t even wait for his teacher to talk to him. “The solution of the third example from the left is incorrect.”

Mr. Peters turned around and cocked an eyebrow at Ralph as some of the students snickered in the background. “If you have something to say, Ralph, you need to raise your hand.”

“Waste of time,” Ralph rolled his eyes. “You never call on me when I _do_ raise my hand so why should I expect a different outcome?” More students laughed. “Anyway, I didn’t speak out in class to argue about insanity.” Ralph pointed to the board, “(12-6) x 10-4 is not 36 as you have it written.”

“I assure you, Mr. Dineen,” Mr. Peters crossed his arms and glanced at the board, “it’s correct. I copied the examples from the textbook itself.”

Go figure. “Sir. If you’re placing your trust in our school’s textbook, I highly advice against it; in the first half of the textbook, I found 43 errors in the mathematics itself. The correct answer to the third problem is 56. Whoever initially solved the problem did not apply the Order of Operations correctly.”

Mr. Peters looked at the board again and studied the problem. Ralph didn’t bother to wait. He continued his explanation. “If there had been parentheses around 10-4, then yes, the answer would be 36; however, since there aren’t any, Order of Operations state multiplication and division before addition and subtraction. Therefore, the answer is 56. Not 36.”

Mr. Peters sighed and walked to the board. He took another minute before erasing 36. “It would seem you’re right, Ralph.” He mumbled something else as he scribbled the correct answer on the board.

“I’d be right about a lot of things if you’d actually call on me.” Ralph muttered a little too loudly. His response was enough to send him to the principal’s office. He didn’t care though. It wouldn’t be the first time his intellect sent him out of class. After dismissing himself from class and putting things into his locker, he slammed the door out of frustration.

Perhaps his mother’s predicament bothered him more than he originally thought.

**~ SCORPION ~**

When Dr. Overton finally made an appearance, she scheduled Paige to have an ultrasound and run some extra tests. Paige was feeling a tad bit better after Toby’s visit, and Walter’s confidence was starting to rub off on her. In spite of her condition, she wanted to see how her baby was doing. She _needed_ to see how her baby was doing. Walter walked beside Paige as a team of nurses rolled her bed into an examination room. He never released her hand, and she was grateful for his continual support. In spite of his low (and continually progressive) EQ, he had a strange way of helping her feel better. His presence, alone, made her feel safe and calm.

Because she was currently wearing a hospital gown, a nurse draped a white blanket over the lower half of her body once her round stomach was exposed. Walter sat beside her, and they both watched the monitor in silence as Dr. Overton’s technician squirted the cool gel on her belly and swirled around the probe. A side profile of their daughter’s head popped on the screen, and tears fell from Paige’s eyes. She was overwhelmed with an array of emotions, and somehow, seeing her baby made her believe everything was going to be all right. She was overjoyed when Dr. Overton told her that Léana’s vitals were stable, but she was also fearful for her baby’s life. She’d lost one child already to preeclampsia; she didn’t know if she could go through it a second time.

“So far, the injection of Labetalol is working, and it’ll be in your system for another few hours. I’m going to prescribe you to take antihypertensive methyldopa – an antihypertensive drug that will help keep yours and your baby’s blood pressure in check. It’ll make you drowsy, but that’s a good thing because it’ll help you rest. The instructions for the drug will be included when you pick up your prescription from the local pharmacy.” Dr. Overton smiled as she typed some things into her computer. “Be sure to rest on your left side as much as possible, and maintain a healthy diet. I also encourage you to take magnesium sulfate; it’ll decrease your risk of eclampsia. We want to stay ahead of this so I’ll require you to come see me weekly until the baby’s born. Will that be a problem?”

Both Paige and Walter shook their heads no.

“Good.” She nodded as she hit a button and a printer sounded off behind them. She circled around the couple and picked up a few sheets of paper before making her way back to them. “The top sheet is your prescription order, and you’ll need to hand the bottom sheet to the secretary at the front desk of the Obstetrics / Gynecology wing. She’ll tell you what to do from there.” She handed the sheets to Walter and then gave Paige a small smile. “In a couple of minutes, your nurses, Amy and Kelly, will clean you up, take you back to your room and will help you change back into your clothes. I have a few rounds to do so,” she extended her hand and shook Walter’s and then Paige’s, “I look forward to seeing you next week.”

She left in a hurry, leaving Paige a few minutes alone with her husband. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to the chase. “While we’re waiting, there’s a few things I want to say.” His thumb rubbed small circles over her knuckles as he brought his face closer to her and lowered his voice to a soft whisper. “First off; we’re going to get through this. I know I’ve said this a few times already, but you should know I’m really confident we’ll beat this thing.” He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. “As strange and illogical as this sounds, I think the symptoms you experienced yesterday at the assisted living center was a good thing.” Paige blinked as her face contorted. So it was a good thing she passed out next to a pile of vomit in front of a bunch of people? “I know it sounds weird, Paige,” Walter stammered, “but had you not experienced any symptoms, your condition would have gone unnoticed and could have worsened. I think we’re lucky you had those symptoms.”

“You don’t believe in luck.” Paige muttered as she glanced at their hands. He brought her fingers to his lips.

“Then me saying _that_ should tell you something.” Walter grinned, kissing her fingers again. Paige flashed a small smile in return. Gently, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her mouth gingerly. She caressed his cheek and curled her fingers into his hair, holding him close to her as their lips touched. “And,” Walter mumbled against her lips, “If I have to, I’ll invent some sort of calming inducing machine too.”

Paige laughed. “Classical music works just as well, you know.”

“I guess that works too,” Walter shrugged and then closed the distance between them again with a soft kiss.

And somehow, as her husband kissed her, she knew things were going to be all right.

…

(And when the nurses found them kissing, they simply smiled and waited in the hallway for a few more minutes before knocking on the door). 

**~ SCORPION ~**

182 days ago, Walter destroyed his life when he chose his pregnant _bitch_ over him. 324 days ago, he escaped from the psych ward and began his plans to destroy Walter O’Brien for his transgressions. 732 days ago, he could have rejoined the team again if Walter hadn’t figured out his plan to sabotage the nuclear plant’s upgrade. 1,422 days ago, he and Walter made a glorious trip down the rabbit hole, and everything was beautiful. He had almost succeeded in drawing Walter further down, but his so-called friends somehow found a way to pull him out, and then Walter shipped him to an institution, and his life was never the same. Walter didn’t realize how much he _needed_ Collins; oh, he did he need him! Mark could show him the way! Mark could lead him to greatness! They _were_ greatness! But then that bitch had to ruin whore had to ruin everything! She ruined every damn thing Mark had been planning against Walter for the last two years. She was an abomination! How could Walter settle for such an intellectual inferior?! That woman was NOTHING compared to the greatness Walter could achieve. That woman held Walter back, and now she’s carrying that bastard’s child! Unless Mark found a way to escape his imprisonment, Walter was trapped! Mark was the _only_ one who’d be able to help Walter see what that woman’s done to his life!

“Collins!” the guard yelled, bringing Mark out of his thoughts, “you’ve got a visitor!”

Mark smirked. Oh, Walter. You shouldn’t have. As the guard slid the thin door open, Mark slipped his hands out, and cuffs were slapped onto his wrists. Mark stepped back as the door opened and was led to the phone room. When he didn’t see Walter, he frowned. His guard led him to an empty chair, and he sat down without looking up.

When the guard took a few steps back, he heard a few taps on the glass in front of him. And when he saw his visitor, he grinned as he picked up the phone. “Well,” he chuckled, “this is a nice surprise.”

“Are you Mark Collins?”

“The one and only,” Mark grinned.

“Good. I’m Ric—”

“Richard Elia. I know who you are. Billionaire tech mogul.” Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Now, your presence begs a question…. What is someone like you visiting someone like me?”

Richard smiled. “I want you to tell me everything you know about Walter O’Brien.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“I know people here; if you tell me what I want to know, I can have you released effective immediately and returned to Los Angeles.” Richard crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “So… Walter O’Brien.”

A wicked smile stretched across Mark’s lips. “I think I can help with that.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Let me know what you think!

 


	9. Chapter 8

**WriterFreak001:**

Based on the most recent photo of Elyes & Katharine as well as three members of the NCIS LA cast (posted on Eric Olsen’s Instagram), I am under the impression that Elyes and Kat are still dating. :) I believe Kat deleted her Instagram photos because her publicist advised her to do so since the media was starting to steal her Instagram photos and affiliate them with hateful rumors about her. Both Kat and Elyes are private people so I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t want the hate she had been receiving to start affecting Elyes as well. They look so happy together so I’m not convinced they’ve broken up. Don’t dissuade me otherwise; even though it’s really none of our business, I’ve lost sleep because I thought they might have broken up. I know, that seems ridiculous, but I love Kat & Elyes so much! They’re perfect for each other!

All right. Shutting up.

Ps. Sorry for the delay!!

* * *

  **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 8 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Walter O’Brien will stab you in the back faster than the blink of an eye,” Mark Collins frowned as he lowered his voice and leaned towards the glassed window. He had a strange appearance to him – something almost… unsettling, but Richard wasn’t going to disregard the man’s information for appearance alone. He had no real intention of letting Mark Collins out of his confinement – that would be reckless. If Walter ever caught wind of Mark’s release, it wouldn’t be long for the man to find out Richard Elia was involved – and Richard couldn’t have that. As far as he was concerned, this visit was off the record. No one, but him, would know about his conversation with Collins. Not even his secretary.

Richard rubbed his temples and heaved a loud sigh. He pressed the phone to his ear again and groaned. “I don’t care about your quarrels with Walter O’Brien. I want details of his life – things he might have told you that he wouldn’t have told anyone else.”

Mark chuckled. “Trust me; what I have to say is very important and pertinent for what you’re seeking.” Mark’s lips grinned a crooked smile; his twisted smile gave Elia goosebumps. “Ever since I met him, he had a penchant for using people. He used me for my intelligence, and when he realized he didn’t need me anymore, he sent me to the looney bin. Now, before I explain every little detail about O’Brien, what exactly do you have in store for him?”

“That’s none of your business.” Richard spoke quickly. “Just tell me what you know.”

“What I know could take hours of talking; I have much better things I could be doing right now so tell me what I want to know, and in turn, I will share with you the things that you’ll need to know about him in order to succeed.” Mark leaned back in his chair and smirked. “It’s your call, Elia.”

Richard sighed. “Fine.” It’s not like Collins would have anyone to tell anyway. “I want to recruit Walter for my think tank; he turned me down once, but next time, I want to make an offer he can’t refuse. Perhaps exploit his weaknesses….”

“And if you’re desperate enough,” Collins snickered, “you’ll resort to… shall I say… unconventional methods?”

“Hypothetically, yes.” Richard nodded and leaned closer to the window. “So, do you have anything useful?”

“Of course,” Mark’s lips twisted into a disturbing smirk as he leaned forward with interest. “First of all, if all you’re going to do is offer him a job, he’s not going to take it. Walter’s too proud of his company to abandon it – especially since he has a superiority complex. Let’s not forget he also has a growing family, now; with his mini goblin on the way, Walter won’t want to leave for the sake of his baby mama, that bitch’s son and his unborn spawn. He doesn’t handle change very well. But he _does_ like manipulation; he’ll do whatever he has to do to make sure things go exactly his way. Walter and I met at a science convention, and when he found out I had an extraordinary IQ, he went out of his way to find me. And when he did, his offer to work for him was convincing. We even started talking about Scorpion’s future that very night.

“But then he had to ruin it;” Collins slammed his fists against the table and gritted his teeth. “I was under the impression that Scorpion would be just the two of us – clearly, O’Brien and I weren’t on the same wavelength. Just having me wouldn’t do; he needed to perfect the team so he tracked down Happy, Toby and Sylvester through a program he created. They have no idea how he found them; they think he was there at the right time and place, but ohhhhh no. He knew exactly who they were before he even met them. That’s what Walter does; he tracks people down and uses them. Before I reestablished contact with him a few years ago – after my time in the psych ward – I watched him from a distance. He would take his ex to a diner – _our_ diner – and his attention would be completely focused on that damn woman he knocked up.”

Richard’s ears perked up. “I have confirmation that Walter purposely hacked into that diner’s Wi-Fi and messed it up just before he was called in to fix it. Does that sound like something Walter would do?”

“Like I said,” Collins whispered, “O’Brien is a very manipulative son-of-a-bitch; he’ll do whatever he needs to in order to get what he wants.”

“I did some further investigation and found out the LAX planes had a software bug that same day; what are the chances that Mr. O’Brien planted that software bug himself just to catch a big break for Scorpion?” Richard cracked his knuckles and leaned back against his chair.

“You’re smarter than you look, Elia.” Mark chuckled and slid his glasses back over his eyes. “However, you’re slightly off. Walter wasn’t the one who planted the bug. I was.”

Richard blinked. _That_ , he was not expecting. “Oh?”

“Yes. Scorpion was failing without my employment; they needed a push, and I knew Walter’s old pal, Cabe Gallo, would reach out to him if all hell was going to break loose. So… I gave Scorpion a little nudge. I knew, that without the team fixing the bug problem at LAX, Scorpion would cease to exist. I was the catalyst to something great. I specifically chose to hack into the LAX tower that day because I knew Walter would be fixing that Wi-Fi signal. O’Brien had motive, means and opportunity to take down LAX tower; I was merely doing what he refused to do in order to keep Scorpion alive. As a failsafe, I made sure all evidence traces back to O’Brien, and once I’m out of here, I’ll go back home, connect that blue thumb drive to my computer and will send that file to law enforcement. Walter won’t even see it coming.”

Richard shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. “That won’t be happening.”

Mark frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve heard about you, Mark Collins; I know what you did to Walter and his wife several months ago, and I also know what you did at the Monterro reactor. If you think I’d let a crazy like you out free, you’ve got to be kidding me. After all, I have a reputation to uphold, and if Walter’s as smart as he says he is, I can’t have him finding me responsible for your release. You’ve told me everything I wanted to know about Walter O’Brien,” Richard rose to his feet and pushed his chair back, “so unless I need something else, I will not be coming here again.”

Mark slammed his fists against the glass. Richard hung the phone up before he could hear Mark Collins yelling and cussing him out for refusing to release him. He knew Mark Collins was exceptional at mind games, but Richard Elia wasn’t stupid enough to fall for the man’s twisted sense of truth. While Richard believed the tidbit on Walter’s method of recruiting geniuses was false, he knew there was truth to some of Mark’s statement.

As he returned to his jet, he ordered his pilot to take off for LA and decided he was going to pay a visit to Mark Collins’s home to search for that blue thumb drive.

It could come in handy someday.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“A-Are you sure moving all of this st-stuff is such a good idea? I mean, what if Paige doesn’t like it?” Sylvester stammered as he helped Toby carry a few of Walter’s and Paige’s things from the loft to the lower level of the garage towards the back of the space. “Sh-shouldn’t we at least wait until they’re here to do all of this? There’s a 38 percent chance Walter will tell us to put everything back.”

“And there’s a 62 percent chance he won’t.” Toby rolled his eyes and dropped the box he was carrying next to the inflated couch bed. “Relax, Sly. Walt already gave me the okay to do all of this; Paige needs to be off of her feet as much as possible until the baby’s born. Doing this allows her to avoid walking up those godforsaken stairs every time she need something from the loft. Trust me, Sly. This is a good thing we’re doing.” Toby briskly walked past Sylvester and fetched the room dividers Walter had bought when Happy first started living at the garage. He rolled them towards the makeshift bedroom, and Sylvester helped him unfold them and enclose the mini bedroom, giving Paige the privacy she will need while everyone was working. “If there’s anything else she needs when she comes home, I’m sure Walt would be more than happy to run up the stairs to fetch it for her.”

With arms folded across her chest, Happy sauntered towards the two geniuses and cocked a brow. “I still don’t see why we’re doing this, doc. I mean, yeah, it’s nice and all, but wouldn’t Paige want to sleep in her own bed instead of this couch bed reject?”

“Hey, don’t call it a reject,” Toby frowned as he hopped on the bed like a little kid. “It’s extra bouncy and comfy! It’s probably comfier than their bed upstairs.”

“I think Sly’s right;” Happy ignored Toby’s quick response. “I think we should have waited to see what Paige wanted instead of giving her home a temporary makeover without her preferences. I may not know much about pregnant women, but based on what we’ve experienced so far with a pregnant Paige, she’s pretty picky about things… like the foods she wants to eat… the temperature in the garage… the amount of time she wants to spend with Walter… the list is endless. For all we know, Paige’ll think we did a pretty crapped up job arranging this makeshift bedroom.” Happy pointed to the horribly made bed and the uneven room dividers. “It looks like a bunch of kindergarteners made this room.”

“Well,” Toby approached the woman who had captured his heart, “our right brain sucks; give us a little more leniency, okay?”

Before Happy could say anything, Cabe came downstairs and glanced at the makeshift room behind Toby. “Is _that_ what you’d call fitting for a queen?”

“As I told Happy,” Toby rubbed his temples, “Sly and my right brains aren’t exactly as creative as Paige’s. We’re doing the best we can.”

“You know,” Cabe pointed towards the ramp, “I’ve been thinking; wouldn’t it just be easier to have Paige use a wheelchair and use the ramp?”

“As fun and awesome as that would be,” Toby started but Sly cut him off.

“The incline and decline of the ramp is too much for a wheelchair. It would be hard to push her up every time she needed to go up to the loft, and it would be dangerous for Paige to roll herself down to the lower level while using the ramp. She would need much more horsepower than a wheelchair to get up to the loft safely.”

Suddenly, Happy’s eyes popped open, and she started racing towards the back of the garage.

“Where are you going?!” Toby exclaimed, and she hollered back, “I’ve got an idea! Put everything back; she’s not going to need that godawful makeshift bedroom!”

**~ SCORPION ~**

After Paige was released from the hospital, Walter picked up his wife’s prescribed meds from the local pharmacy and then drove her home. The ride to the garage was silent but comfortable. Their hands were entwined, and the radio was softly playing in the background as Walter drove them through LA. When they arrived at the garage, Walter started taking off his seatbelt as he glanced at Paige who was still upset about everything that was going on. He didn’t think taking her into the garage while everyone was bustling about was a good idea; it could stress her out. Instead, he quickly reattached his seatbelt and shifted the car’s gear to reverse. As he backed out of the alleyway, Paige looked at him.

“We’re not going home?”

“Not yet,” Walter said quickly as he pulled out onto the main street. “Before we enter the chaos, I think it would be a good idea to go somewhere and have some quiet time to ourselves first.”

“Like where?” Paige’s voice was soft and hoarse from crying over her condition. Walter squeezed his hand and gave her a small smile.

“You’ll see.”

The next few minutes of driving away from the garage was quiet again, but Walter didn’t mind, and he was sure Paige didn’t mind it either. When he pulled up to the park, he parked his car and unbuckled his seatbelt. “We haven’t been here in a while.”

“No. We haven’t,” Paige blinked as she peered through the windshield and examined the greenery in front of them. “It’s been too long.”

“Yes. It has.” Walter nodded as he reached over the console and detached Paige’s seatbelt from around her body. “I figured it would be nice to just sit and not be surrounded by people for a while. The moment we go into the garage, everyone’s going to crowd around us and offer thousands of things to do, and I’m sure you don’t want to deal with that right now. But… if you don’t really care, we can go back if you want.”

“No,” Paige shook her head and smiled a small grin. “It’s fine. I wasn’t sure I wanted to go home yet anyway.” She leaned close to him and gave him a quick kiss before he popped open his door, climbed out of the car, ran around the front of the vehicle and opened Paige’s door. He scooped her up into his arms and kicked the door closed. After locking it, he carried her towards their favorite bench.

People looked at them as he held her in his arms, but he ignored them and focused on not dropping his pregnant wife. The moment they reached the bench, he carefully sat down on the wooden bench and held her close to him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her legs were draped over his arms. She pressed her cheek against his collarbone, and both of them closed their eyes, reveling in the moment they were sharing together.

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Walter mumbled quietly after gently kissing Paige’s forehead, “and, I’ve decided that I’m going to be staying home for the remainder of your pregnancy.”

Paige’s eyes popped open and found his. “What about work? The government needs you much more than I do, Walter; besides, we need the money to save for baby supplies. They’re not exactly the cheapest things to buy at the store.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Walter lightly chuckled, pulling her closer. “I’ve already spoken to Cabe about it while you were sleeping; Homeland will still pay us even though we’re not working. And… I’ve agreed to keep a comm in my ear in case I’m needed on a technical front. So basically, I’ll be working from home.” He dropped his face to hers and inhaled her sweet lavender scent. “Besides,” he muttered, “I wouldn’t be able to focus properly on the field, knowing you’re home and alone. I’d be constantly worried about you and not knowing how you are would drive me absolutely insane.”

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Paige blinked as his fingers lightly combed through her hair.

“Yes,” Walter nodded and dropped his mouth to hers. “You’re worth it.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Well, it’s about damn _time_ you two came home!” Toby threw his hands up in the air as Walter and Paige made their way into the garage. “I called the hospital, and they claimed the two of you left hours ago! And your cells were off!”

“Calm down, Doc. As you can see, they’re in one piece so chill. Give them some space, would you?” Happy rolled her eyes and circled around her desk enthusiastically. “Instead of remodeling the downstairs for your convenience,” Happy jumped straight to the chase and smirked, “we’ve decided to make things a little more efficient. Follow me.”

Walter and Paige looked at one another, shrugged and slowly followed the mechanic towards the back of the garage. Sylvester and Toby sauntered behind them, while Cabe left the garage to pick up Ralph from school. Walter was the first to say something. “Just what the hell is that?” (Of course, he knew what it was, but he didn’t remember ever seeing one in the garage before today).

“Happy’s idea,” Toby deadpanned as he circled around the married couple and walked towards Happy. “Think of it as a chair lift on wheels.”

“We started moving all of your crap down to the lower level of the garage, but Toby and Sly were doing a terrible job at it.” Happy shot Toby a look.

“Well, excuse me.” Toby retorted as he sassed Happy, “Neither one of us graduated with degrees in Interior Design. Our brains aren’t built for creativity.”

“That is true,” Sylvester pushed his glasses up his nose, siding with Toby.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Happy stepped away from the shrink and placed a hand on top of her ‘idea.’ “Cabe had this idea to use a wheelchair to go up and down the ramp so we wouldn’t have to bother with setting up a new room, but as you know, Walt, a wheelchair doesn’t have enough momentum to make it up the ramp at such an incline. But, _this_ baby,” Happy tapped the golf cart, “has just what Paige needs to get up and down the ramp at a safe, controllable speed. Unlike a wheelchair, this golf cart has a motor, allowing it to go faster; not to mention, it… has enough space to allow for the baby’s growth.”

“That being said,” Toby cleared his throat and grinned at Walter, “both you and Paige can continue having your privacy and not have to worry about your marital integrity being compromised.”

“Ew.” Sly shuddered as Happy rolled her eyes.

“So…,” Happy folded her arms, “want to give her a spin?”

Walter and Paige glanced at each other and then looked back at the small vehicle. “Are you sure it’s safe?” Paige was the first to speak. “Golf carts usually don’t have seatbelts.”

“It’s a good think I thought ahead then.” Happy silently encouraged the married couple to see the interior of the mini vehicle. “I not only installed harnesses for both seats, but I also welded a bar of steel on each side to serve as doors. You can climb over them, or, you can detach them here,” she demonstrated as she pointed to a small latch she had also welded onto the cart. “When you close them, the latch will automatically open and lock once the bar is back in place.”

“This is all really great and clever,” Walter said as he examined the vehicle, “but where in the world did you find this thing? I don’t remember having one in the garage.”

“I had a friend, and we’ll leave it at that.” Happy stated quickly as she backed away from the vehicle. “So… eager to try it out? It’s already been tested by Toby and me, and it works.”

Walter glanced at Paige and watched her bite her lip. She didn’t seem so sure she wanted to test it out. “What do you think, Paige?”

She caught Walter staring at her so she hid her concerns and flashed a smile. “I’m willing to try it out if you are.”

“Are you sure?”

Paige nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Walter helped her into the vehicle and strapped her in before latching the door beside her. He hopped over the bar and scooted into the driver’s side of the cart and strapped himself in as well. Slowly, he ignited the engine, and the tiny vehicle roared to life before he put it into gear. He turned to his friends. “If this fails and something happens,” his expression darkened, “you’re all fired.”

Happy was confident in her work so she only rolled her eyes. Toby gulped and Sylvester blanched.

Without another word, Walter pushed on the accelerator as Paige squeezed his hand, and they rode up the ramp with ease. He could have sworn he heard both Sly and Toby exhale loud sighs, but he wasn’t sure. It could have been the exhaust from the car as he killed the engine shortly after they arrived in front of one of the doors to his apartment.

“This was… an interesting experience,” Paige mumbled as Walter helped her out of the cart. “It’s definitely clever; I’ll give them that.”

“I’ll give them props for coming up with an idea to allow us to stay in our bedroom, but if they’re looking for a raise… they have another thing coming.” Walter said and picked Paige up into his arms. He carried her to their bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. She shifted her body and laid on her left side. “Do you need anything from downstairs?”

“Not right now,” Paige shook her head as Walter pulled the sheets from underneath her and then draped them over her body. He slid into bed as well and pulled her close to him. Their noses were touching. 

“Okay.” Walter whispered as Paige laced her fingers with his. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled his face close to hers.

“Walter?”

“Hm?” He blinked and gazed into her dark brown irises.

“You really think Léana will be all right?”

“I do,” he nodded as he brought his palm to her face and wiped the tear from her cheek.

Paige lightly kissed him and smiled. “Okay, then I do too.”

“Good,” Walter muttered and then closed the distance between them in a loving kiss. For some strange reason, Walter believed that all was going to be all right. He couldn’t explain it, but it was what he felt, and he had learned over the last few years never to disregard ‘feelings’ when he felt them. So he trusted that feeling in the pit of his stomach…, and strangely, he was actually contented in believing in something completely outlandish and nonsensical.

After all…

His life wasn’t just about math and science anymore.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

What did you think!? I’m sorry if it seemed rushed. This chapter wasn’t easy to write!! DX


	10. Chapter 9

**WriterFreak001:**

Sorry for the delay; I started my internship yesterday so things got a little crazy.

Enjoy!

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 9 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Ahhh,” Paige sighed and closed her eyes as she slowly lowered herself into the hot, soothing water her husband had prepared for her. She leaned the back of her head against Walter's chest as their hands found each other and rested on top of her swollen stomach. “This feels nice.”

“I figured you’d enjoy this,” Walter smirked with an air of arrogance as Paige placed a short kiss on his collarbone. “I actually thought about taking you to the beach today, but… using the tub is way more efficient.”

“Oh?” Paige cocked a brow as her fingers played with his fingers. “How so?”

“Well…,” he chuckled, “for one, it saves gas.”

“What a deal saver,” Paige rolled her eyes and laughed as she hooked her arms around Walter’s neck and tugged him down for a sweet kiss.

“But the selling point,” Walter mumbled against her lips, “was that there was a big plus side to using the tub as opposed to going to the beach.”

“Do tell,” Paige pulled away but kept her fingers latched behind his neck.

“Skin-to-skin contact,” Walter deadpanned as he rubbed her belly.

“I’m sold,” Paige muttered softly and brought her lips to his mouth.

For the first time in a few weeks, she and Walter were finally able to have some time to themselves. Last week, Ralph was off for Spring Break so Walter was busy making sure the boy was occupied as Paige rested, and during the following week, Scorpion didn’t have many cases, and when they did, the assignments didn’t last very long. And not all the time was every member of the team even needed for a case. Today, however, the entire team (save for Walter and Paige, of course) were called on a case in San Fernando, and based on the brief detail both of them received from Cabe, the team was going to be there for at least half the day, assuming there won’t be any obstacles.

For the past two weeks, Paige had been mostly resting, but occasionally, Walter would take Paige out on mini field trips, allowing her to get out of the garage but also maintain her resting schedule. One time, they went to the park where he sat down at the edge of the bench, and she laid down, resting her head over his lap. Another time, they went to the beach. Mostly, their mini trips were outside venues where both of them could relax and forget the world for a few hours. They had planned to stargaze from the roof of the garage the other night, but it was too cloudy to see the night sky. As a solution, Walter set up his Colorform technology above their bed, and they stargazed the universe instead. Paige was definitely not disappointed.

Since her latest appointment with her OB/GYN, she was in a brighter mood; her BP levels were improving, and the baby didn’t appear to have any problems. Whatever she was doing to keep her BP levels regulated was working. Having Walter at home did indeed relieve some of Paige’s stress, and he helped as much as he could, and when he wasn’t around, she’d call him, and he’d be by her bedside in a heartbeat. It was almost too funny to watch him scramble into the bedroom and trip over his feet. He actually stumbled over that gaudy rug once, and she swore to secrecy she wouldn’t tell a soul (but by the end of the day, the entire team found out about it). Walter still didn’t know the team knew about his little competition with the rug.

“Imagine us doing this underneath your Colorform screen,” Paige eventually said, just reveling in the moment as her husband slowly rubbed her tummy. “We could spend an evening in here and gaze at the universe.”

“If you give me five minutes, I could set it up right now,” Walter blinked and started to climb out of the tub, but Paige pulled him back down.

“I didn’t mean right now, silly,” Paige rolled her eyes as he brought his palms back to her belly. “Besides, it’s barely noon.”

“Well,” Walter chuckled and kissed the top of her head, “ _Somewhere_ in the world, it’s nighttime.”

Paige shook her head and laughed. “You and your loopholes.” She leaned her head back, touching the crook of his neck as she reached for his face and eased him into a loving kiss. “I hope all of our children will have high IQs just like you.”

“All?” Walter lifted an eyebrow but didn’t move away from her.

“You didn’t think I’d settle just having _one_ child with you, did you?” Paige laughed as Walter’s eyes popped wide open. She decided to egg it on by adding, “Just think… by the time Ralph turns twenty, you and I will be having our sixth or possibly seventh child together.”

“That’s a lot of sex,” was the first thing that fumbled out of Walter’s mouth. She only laughed and lightly smacked his cheek.

“Mmmm,” Paige hummed as she molded her lips against his, “My favorite part.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

A few hours after Walter and Paige’s bathtub delight, Walter was at his desk, working on developing a stronger encryption program while Paige lounged around on the red couch, balancing a plate of several slices of pizza on her belly. She held the plate in one hand for extra support and dangled a cheesy slice over her mouth. “Are you sure you don’t want any of this pizza? For some reason, they made it extra yummy this time.”

“I’m good,” Walter sent her a quick smile and then returned to his computer, adding, “I already had a few slices over an hour ago.”

“Suit yourself,” Paige shrugged and bit off another bite of her fourth pizza. “More for me and the baby.” She hummed as she chewed the morsel in her mouth and realized her pizza was missing something. “Walter?”

“Yeah?” Walter tore away from his computer and gave his wife his undivided attention. “What is it?”

“Can you get me some ketchup?” Paige pointed to her plate and fluttered her eyes. “Please?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Walter nodded and rose to his feet, heading for the kitchen.

After a while, he had stopped questioning her strange food cravings and simply went with whatever she wanted. Not always did he find her cravings appealing, but he often hid his disgust to avoid upsetting her. The last time he turned his nose up at her when she drank an entire jar of dill pickle juice (and it _had_ to be Vlastic Original Dill Wholes, for some reason), she got upset (for practically nothing) and started throwing the pickles at his head. She missed all but two, and he quickly learned his lesson, discovering that a pregnant Paige was _definitely_ scarier than Happy’s anger. To his dismay, the team had witnessed the entire event, and Toby just _had_ to have the last comment, saying, ‘ _Well, Walt…. I can see that you’ve gotten yourself in quite a pickle,’_ before walking off with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. Walter had been tempted to cut Toby’s paycheck right then and there (and sometimes he wished he did), but he decided against it for some reason.

“Organic or Heinz?” Walter called out from the kitchen after opening the fridge. Usually, Paige used organic, but lately, she’s been changing up her preferences.

“The real stuff!” Paige hollered with food stuffed in her mouth. Walter grabbed the Heinz ketchup, closed the fridge’s door and made his way over to his wife. After he opened it for her, she eagerly snatched it out of his hand and dumped the remaining contents of the bottle onto her plate. “There,” her lips curled to a wide smile, “much better.”

Walter took the bottle from her and placed it on the coffee table as he started walking back to his desk. Her cheesy fingers grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving. He turned to look at her. “Yes?”

She smirked. “I want you to feed me.”

“Excuse me?” Walter cocked a brow. Of all of the weird and unconventional things he’d done during the duration of his wife’s pregnancy – rubbing her swollen feet, cooking her odd food combinations, going to the store late night or early in the morning for X, Y, Z – this request had to be the craziest.

“I,” she grabbed his tie and yanked him down with surprisingly strong force, “want you to feed me.”

Walter blinked. “Okay.” He dug his knees into the ground and reached for a slice of pizza, but she swatted his hand away. He gave her a strange look. “I thought you sai—”

“Not with my pizza,” Paige splayed her hand over her plate to protect her food.

“Okay. I am greatly confused.” Walter scratched his head and pursed his lips. “You want me to feed you, but you don’t want me to feed you.”

She smiled. “I want you to feed me strawberries.”

“Strawberries?” He was certain she never said strawberries in her initial inquiry.

“Strawberries.”

He looked towards the fridge. “I don’t think… I don’t think we have any strawberries, Paige.”

She grabbed his tie again and tugged him downward again; his nose was almost touching hers. Paige’s fiery eyes sent shivers down Walter’s spine. He gulped. “I. Want. Strawberries.”

His throat was tight. He forced a nervous chuckle. “Strawberries it is, then.”

She surprised him with a hard, wet, buttery kiss before playfully smacking his cheek. “Good boy.”

After she released him, he cleared his throat and straightened his tie. Luckily, she didn’t get any grease or other stains on his shirt nor his tie. “I’ll,” Walter ran his hand through his hair, “I guess I’ll be back shortly.”

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Paige sweetly smiled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Walter muttered as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

“Hm?”

“N-nothing,” he stammered, flashing her a forced smile. “Anything else?” Before she makes another crazy, spontaneous demand, preferably.

“Nope! Just strawberries.” Paige said while chewing another piece of pizza.

“Okay. Take care while I’m gone.” Walter said as he whirled around and headed for the garage door in the back.

“Walter?”

The genius stopped in his tracks. He didn’t turn around. “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” her appreciation caused him to turn towards her. Her smile softened his frustration. “You truly are the best.”

Walter shoved his response back down his throat and simply flashed her a grin. They shared a moment of silent stares before Walter broke the reticence. “Right. Well. Okay. I’m off.”

And then he was gone.

**…**

Once Paige finished her pizza, she grabbed her latest leisure novel, Nicholas Spark’s _The Longest Ride_ , and picked up where she last left off. She hummed quietly to herself, but after a while, she was getting bored with reading so she placed her book back onto the coffee table and reached for Walter’s Surface Pro. Not five minutes later, a knock was heard from the front door. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and rolled her shirt back down over her belly as she waddled over to the door. Cautiously, she opened it. Richard Elia. “Yes?”

“I’m here to speak to Walter. Is he home?” Richard smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.

“He’s running an errand for me,” Paige forced a smile. Ever since Richard Elia offered Walter a job offer, she felt like something was off about the man, and him showing up unannounced didn’t serve him any brownie points either. “May I ask why?”

“I have a few materials I think will help with his rocket,” Richard scratched his nose. “I was hoping to ask him if he’d like to stop by my company sometime and pick them up. Either that, or I could drop them off. Whichever is more convenient for him.”

“Thank you,” Paige gave him a small smile. “I’ll be sure to pass the message on to him.” She started to close the door.

“Wait!” Richard took a step forward and grabbed the door, keeping Paige from closing it. “Perhaps it might be easier if I wait for him to return.”

“Now’s not a good time,” Paige lied as her stomach flipped. Richard Elia was acting as though he owned the place. “I’ll tell Walter you stopped by and will have him call you when he gets home.”

“I’ll only be a few minutes; if he doesn’t show up in five, I’ll leave.” Richard tried to squeeze himself through the door, but Paige’s surprisingly booming voice forced him to stop everything he was doing.

“Sir!” Paige inhaled a deep breath and placed her hand on her belly. “I won’t ask you again! Leave!” He balked, and she pointed beyond the door. “Now!”

Richard opened his mouth to say something but simply nodded. “Okay. Sorry.” He took a step back with his hands in the air. “Just have… have Walter call my office.” Paige didn’t say anything as she watched the billionaire retreat to his limousine, and once he was gone, she slammed the door and locked it. Pushing her hair back, she slumped against the door and closed her eyes. She might have been too hard on the man, but she felt threatened the moment he tried to force his way inside the garage. She released the breath she had been holding and gently rubbed her tummy, willing the boiling cells in her body to calm down.

“Got the strawberries!” Walter hollered from the back of the garage as he marched to the kitchen. “You want them now? Or…,” he paused and quickly set the fruit on the table, “Paige?” He hustled up to her, and she knew he could tell she was distressed. “Why are you on your feet?” He didn’t give her time to answer as he helped her to the couch. Once she was lying down again, he knelt down beside her, placing his hand over her stomach. “Something’s wrong,” he deduced.

“Richard Elia stopped by,” Paige sighed as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

“He did?” Walter blinked. “What did he want?”

“You, obviously,” Paige found his eyes after pushing her hair back. “I don’t know how much I actually believe him, but he said he has a few materials that may be of some use for your rocket. He was hoping to discuss stuff about the materials with you.”

“Okay,” Walter nodded as he placed his hand over Paige’s. “I’ll go give him a call.” He started to rise to his feet, but he stopped. “Wait… Is his visit why you’re distressed? Or… is it something else?”

Paige pursed her lips. “I don’t like the man.”

“That’s nothing new,” Walter stated quickly.

She frowned. “I know you admire him, Walter, but… I just don’t get a good feeling around him, especially when he almost wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer earlier.”

“What do you mean?”

“He,” She inhaled a deep breath of air and let it out slowly, “He tried to force his way into the garage.” Walter opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. “I told him I’d have you call him when you get home, but he insisted he would stay and wait. I don’t know… I just… I didn’t like the idea of being alone with him so I asked him to leave. He stopped me from closing the door and tried to squeeze through the opening when I sort of lost it and told him to get the hell out. He finally left.”

“Had he waited, I would have been home a few minutes later. I don’t see the problem of him waiting for me to come home.” Walter scratched his head.

“Yes, but I didn’t know that, Walter. I didn’t know when you were going to be home, and I didn’t think it would be good to stress out the baby by letting in a man I already don’t like into our home. I felt uncomfortable around him, Walter. And… if I’ve learned anything over the last few years while working for Scorpion, it’s that I should trust my instincts, and I’m telling you, my instinct says he’s bad news.” Paige said in two breaths before closing her eyes again.

“In spite what _anybody_ in the Cyclone feels about Richard Elia,” Walter could only see the rational side of things, “his assets and his resources would be beneficial for Scorpion. We got on his good graces by saving his daughter; making enemies with him would be reckless.”

“I’m not saying we have to, Walter,” Paige’s eyes flashed open, wondering why her husband was being so difficult. “All I’m saying is that we should be cautious around him. I know you turned down his job offer, and I’m grateful for that… for allowing Scorpion to continue to thrive, but I don’t know… I just feel like Richard Elia has something up his sleeve. If you want to meet with him for those materials, fine. I won’t stop you. I just… I just want you to be careful. He’s already tried to recruit you for his think tank; who is to say he won’t try again? What if his visit was merely a ploy to poach you?” She squeezed his hand, “I just worry for you.”

“You don’t have to be,” Walter said softly. “I’ve already given my answer to Elia, and nothing will change my mind. If he makes you _that_ uncomfortable, I’ll go to him alone.”

“No,” Paige shook her head. “As uncomfortable as he makes me feel, I think it’s important I’m present during your meeting; we’re married so… whatever Richard Elia has to say…, it affects me too. Besides,” Paige gave him a small smile, “if I’m present, I can make sure you’re not seduced by his title and that you maintain levelheaded throughout your meeting with him.”

“Okay,” Walter pursed his lips and patted Paige’s stomach.

“In fact,” Paige smirked, “why don’t we give Elia a little test?” Walter cocked a brow as she continued. “If you request him to have a meeting with both of us, but he declines, then you know whatever he wants to say is something he’s not comfortable sharing with me. And if he accepts, then call me paranoid.”

“Seems logical,” Walter mused. He glanced from her belly to her eyes. “You still want those strawberries?”

“Nah,” she shook her head. He sighed. “We’ll save them for tonight,” she grinned wickedly.

“Sounds good,” he muttered even though he wasn’t really sure what he was agreeing to. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss before checking his watch. “Ralph gets out of school soon; want to stay here or come with me?”

“As much as I would love to come with you, I think, after that little stress attack I had with Elia earlier, I should probably stay here and rest.” Paige squeezed his hand. “But I’m going to rest upstairs. Fewer distractions.”

“Okay. I’ll help you up there and then I’ll leave to pick up Ralph.” Walter said as he helped her to her feet and walked her to the golf cart before he drove her up to the loft.

Once she was settled and drifting off to sleep, he left the garage quietly, wondering if he could _really_ trust Elia.

He sure hoped so.

**~ SCORPION ~**

 

After picking up Ralph, Walter went straight to his bedroom to check on Paige while Ralph started working on an English assignment. The team had returned and were already dispersed into their respected sections of the garage. Walter purposely didn’t tell his friends of Elia’s recent visit; he got the impression they didn’t like the man either. As Paige slept soundly, Walter returned downstairs and continued working on his encryption program.

He decided it was best not to call Richard Elia while everyone was working so he decided to wait until he had most of the garage to himself to contact him.

About an hour later, Cabe left for Homeland HQ, and Toby was busy ordering Chinese takeout for the team. Happy was welding for another one of her projects, and Sylvester was at his board, working on his latest algorithm. Ralph was upstairs in his bedroom working on his homework. Walter was just about to go upstairs and check on his family again when a gentle rap sounded from the front door. Perhaps it was Richard Elia again.

He started for the door, but Toby beat him to the chase and wasted no time opening it. Walter froze. “Mom…?”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Haven’t had a cliffhanger in a while so I gave you a cliffhanger. Hee Hee. So… why do you think Walter’s mother’s in LA? Have any theories?

Let me know what you think!! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**WriterFreak001:**

I hate not being able to update more frequently. This internship is making me a little busier than I originally planned, but that’s okay! Sometimes a breather is necessary!! Anyway, while I still have a super, awesome one-shot in the planning phase, I wanted to go ahead and treat you with the next chapter of poaching! :)

Thank you for your patience!! :D

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 10 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

_About an hour later, Cabe left for Homeland HQ, and Toby was busy ordering Chinese takeout for the team. Happy was welding for another one of her projects, and Sylvester was at his board, working on his latest algorithm. Ralph was upstairs in his bedroom working on his homework. Walter was just about to go upstairs and check on his family again when a gentle rap sounded from the front door. Perhaps it was Richard Elia again._

_He started for the door, but Toby beat him to the chase and wasted no time opening it. Walter froze. “Mom….”_

…

“Mom?” Toby’s eyebrows lifted as Happy and Sylvester hustled behind him.

Walter ignored Toby as he clasped his hands together and advanced his mother. “W-what are you doing here?”

She shrugged. “Megan told Angus and me what was going on with Paige and your babby so I decided to fly out here to help.”

“And… Da… he was okay with this?” Walter asked as his native accent crept into his speech. He still ignored the three pairs of stares he was receiving from his friends.

“Okay?” Caitríona laughed as she walked into the garage; Walter closed the door behind her. “It was yer da’s idea!” She hoisted her suitcase into the air and thrust it into Walter’s arms; he grumbled as the heavy box hit his chest. “Your da felt t’was only proper fer me t’visit and help – especially since there’s too much at stake when yer not working a job.”

“Now wait a minute,” Toby placed his hands on his hips and frowned. “Walt’s not the only hero in this company.”

“Shut up,” Happy mumbled, elbowing the shrink’s side. “This doesn’t concern you.”

Walter pretended not to hear Toby’s outburst and forced a smiled. “Um, okay.” He pursed his lips and swallowed before adding, “Not that it’s important or anything, but how exactly did you manage to afford a trip to California?”

Caitríona smiled after placing a smaller bag on top of her suitcase; Walter strained to keep his back straight and his knees from buckling. He grumbled and pretended everything was fine as his mother answered his inquiry. “Me and yer da have been savin’ money t’visit yeh and Megan fer years, but ‘cause o’th’farm, we couldn’t find a right time to visit; me and yer da thought now was a good time as any. Now,” she paused and scanned her surroundings, “where ya keepin’ me daughter-in-law and me future grandbabby?”  

“They’re upstairs,” Walter glanced towards the loft. “I’ll show you.” Still ignoring the blatant stares he was receiving from his friends, he trudged towards the rusty steps and grumbled as he slowly ascended them. Sylvester offered his help, but Walter assured the human calculator he could handle it. His mother marched up the steps behind him, and when he finally reached the top, he dropped the suitcase and bag, making a note to come back for it later. “Follow me.” He took a minute to catch his breath and made his way towards the door to the loft, propping it open for his mother before following her inside. “Ralph’s in his bedroom if you want to meet him in person, too.”

“Oh, is he now?” Caitríona blinked as she silently familiarized herself with the loft.

“Yep,” Walter nodded while cracking his back. “And um,” Walter scratched the back of his head, “we don’t really have a guest room right now so unless you prefer an inflatable mattress or a couch, you’ll have to use Ralph’s room…, but I don’t know how well he will favor that last idea.”

“Nonsense,” Caitríona shook her head and placed her hand on Walter’s shoulder. “I’ll be takin’ no one’s room durin’ my stay here. An inflatable mattress will do me just fine, me boy.”

“Okay,” Walter inhaled a deep breath of hair and let it out slowly. “I’ll, uh, I’ll set it up after a while.” He led her to Ralph’s bedroom and knocked on the door; when he heard a faint approval, he pushed the door open and slipped his head inside. “Ralph?”

“Yeah?” Ralph muttered without taking his eyes away from his computer.

“Can you come here for a sec?” Walter’s plea caused the boy to stop what he was doing and look at him. “I promise it’ll be quick.”

“Is Mom okay?” Ralph blinked as he climbed off of his chair and made his way to Walter. “She’s not getting worse, is she?”

“What?” Walter’s eyebrows rose to the ceiling, then furrowed. “No.” When the boy stood inches in front of him, he reached out to ruffle Ralph’s hair as he gently guided him out of his bedroom. “I want you to officially meet my mom.”

Ralph cocked his head as he stared at Caitríona. “I remember you.”

Caitríona smiled. “Yer Paige’s boy.”

Ralph looked at Walter and then shifted his eyes towards the middle-aged woman. “Yeah.” Ralph’s face contorted as he continued staring at Walter’s mother. “Unless there’s something wrong with my mother, I do not understand your purpose for being here.”

Caitríona crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow before glancing at Walter. “Are y’sure yer not th’boy’s father?”

Walter forced a chuckle and ruffled Ralph’s hair. “I am sure.” Ralph suddenly turned to look at Walter with confusion. “Uh, what I mean is,” Walter gulped, “I did not, uh, I did not contribute to the boy’s conception, but, in the broadest of terms, I would be considered Ralph’s legal father.”

Caitríona rolled her eyes and laughed. “Always so literal.” She bent down to Ralph’s level and smiled. “I’m here because me Megan told me and Angus yer ma’s condition, and we figured she’d need help around home ‘cause yer step-father has a very, very important job he cannot afford t’skip out on.”

Ralph blinked and then nodded. “Okay. Sounds like a logical reason to me.”

Caitríona patted Ralph’s shoulder and then rose to her feet. “Yer ma’s in good hands now; I’m gonna be at her beck and call so that me boy,” she placed her hand on Walter’s arm, “can start returnin’ t’work t’help those who need him.”

Ralph’s lips curled into a grin. “I understand. You helping my mom ultimately helps the greater good by letting Walter return to his duties with Scorpion.”

Caitríona gave Ralph a small smile. “Yer a smart boy, me lad.”

“So I’ve been told,” Ralph shrugged and then found Walter’s eyes. “Are we done?”

“Yeah, we’re done,” Walter chuckled and ran his hands through Ralph’s hair one more time as the boy started to turn for his door. Then he paused and glanced back at the pair of O’Briens.

“I’d like to thank you,” Ralph’s eyes flicked over towards Caitríona.

“For what?” Caitríona laughed and bent back down to his level. “I’ven’t done anything yet.”

Ralph walked up close to her and loudly whispered, “For giving me and my mom a family.” Without another word, he spun back around and disappeared into his room, leaving a shocked Walter and a baffled Caitríona behind.

When Walter finally returned to his senses, he grinned. “That’s Ralph’s way of saying he likes you.”

A warm smile found Caitríona’s lips. “He’s a very special one, that boy.”

“You have no idea.” Walter smirked. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and then silently led his mother to his bedroom where Paige was resting. “I’ll, um, I’ll check in on her first. Wait here.” Before his mother responded, he slipped into his bedroom to find his wife watching a movie on his Surface Pro. She paused whatever she was watching and smiled at him.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Walter greeted her as he walked up to her and took her hand. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better than before,” Paige brought his knuckles to her lips and kissed them gingerly. “How’s Ralph?”

“He’s good,” Walter smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. “He’s working on his homework in his room right now.”

“Perhaps I should go see if he needs help,” Paige said as she tried to get up. Walter gently pushed her back down.

“What’re you doing?”

“I need to stretch my legs.”

“You’re not supposed to be on your feet unless you absolutely have to be. Ralph’s fine. He hasn’t asked for help yet, and I’m sure he will if he needs it.” Walter looked at her swollen belly and placed his hand over it.

Paige raised an eyebrow. “Do _you_ ever ask for help when you need it?”

“S-sometimes,” Walter pursed his lips. “But you and I both know Ralph’s been better at asking for help than I’ve ever been. He’s a good kid; if he’s stuck, he knows he doesn’t have to face his problems by himself.”

“Still,” Paige tried to sit up, “I should go check on him.”

“I’ve already done that,” Walter pushed her back down. “He’s fine.”

Paige sighed. “If you say so.”

“And if it makes you feel better,” Walter shrugged, leaning close to her, “I’ll have him bring in his English assignment for you to critique later.”

Paige smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Thought you would,” Walter smirked before lightly pressing his lips against hers. Paige snaked her arms over his shoulders and latched her fingers behind his neck as she kissed him harder.

“You’re too kind to me,” she mumbled against his lips. Her fingers curled into his hair, and every rational fiber within his being told him to break away from her, but her allure was too strong for his willpower. She briefly pulled away from him and tugged on his shirt as she slid it over his head and dropped it to the floor. “Now that we’re alone,” her palms graced his skin as they traced his well-toned torso, “I want you to get those strawberries.”

Walter paused, remembering his mother standing outside the door. “Uh… about that…” He scratched his head, “We might have to take a raincheck on that….”

Paige frowned. “Why?”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and sighed. “My mother’s standing outside the door.”

“Oh.” Paige sighed. “Wait…,” she froze and shot her full attention to Walter. “What?!”

“She literally walked in the door only ten minutes ago…. I didn’t know she was coming, but apparently Megan told her and my da what’s going on; Ma flew out here as soon as she could to help.” Walter explained as he bent down to pick up his shirt. He slid it back on and sighed. “That’s why I came in here initially – to tell you.”

“Well why didn’t you say anything sooner?!” Paige swatted his arm. “I can’t believe you!”

“In my defense, I had every intention to tell you,” Walter ran his hand through his hair. “I just got… distracted.”

Paige rolled her eyes and chuckled. “So it would seem.”

Walter pressed his lips together. “So, uh, you want me to get her?”

“Yes!” Paige laughed, lightly pushing him towards the door. Walter nodded and turned the knob, pushing the door open. His mother was standing patiently on the other side, waiting for him.

“You, uh, you can come in now,” Walter spoke softly, and his mother briskly walked by him and rushed to Paige’s side, giving his wife a gentle but affectionate hug. After the women greeted each other, his mother started reminiscing all of the times she was pregnant with Walter, and when she started listing all of the strange things she made his father do for her during her pregnancy, Walter took that conversation starter as his cue to leave the women alone and return downstairs, knowing his mother and his wife would be fine on their own.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Walter, whatever you’re thinking,” Toby glared at his friend, “I highly advise against you returning to work until after the baby is born.”

“It’s been a week since my mom’s untimely arrival; she’s been helping Paige left and right. I’d only be in the way if I stay at the garage instead of return to work.” Walter raked his hands through his hair and sighed. To be honest, as much as he appreciated his mother’s help, him not having a minute alone with his wife save for the night was driving him insane. Either he needed to get back out into the field or find a way to share his wife with his mother for the next few months; otherwise, he would drive himself crazy.

“And that’s great that your mother is helping Paige, but you going out on cases is a bad idea. What happens if your life is endangered and Paige finds out about it? She’ll stop at nothing to leave the garage and find you – your reckless behavior could do Paige more harm than good. You don’t have to worry about being paid because the government is still going to send you a paycheck regardless of your participation so why bother risking your ass just to risk your wife’s and your baby’s lives? Returning to the field isn’t worth it.” Toby folded his arms and leaned against the stairs. “Look, I know you want to get back out there, but Paige needs you here; having you nearby keeps her calm whether she knows it or not; the last thing you want to do is distress her, I’m sure.”

“Of course I don’t want to distress her, but staying here on the off chance I’m needed is driving me crazy. I can hardly focus on my personal projects because I’m worried if I dive too deep without anyone here to keep me accountable, I might lose myself down the Rabbit Hole again; or worse, Paige _will_ need me, and I won’t hear her.” Walter groaned into his hands as he slumped into his desk chair.

“Walt, if you’re so worried something will happen to Paige while you’re in the garage, what makes you think that nagging feeling will leave you when you’re out on the field? Do you really think you can focus on your assignments without knowing how you’re wife is doing at home?” Toby cocked an eyebrow and made his way to the 197 IQ genius. “You’re needed here, whether you realize it or not. Scorpion can thrive without you for a while, dude. Your wife is 26 weeks into her pregnancy; she has roughly 14 weeks left. Surely you can handle 14 weeks, Walt.”

“I guess,” Walter shrugged and started to say something but paused when the door to the garage opened. Richard Elia strode into the garage with a smug grin plastered on his face. Something set Walter off about the way Richard was looking at him, and he was beginning to wonder if his wife had been right about Richard all along. Toby frowned but didn’t move. “May I help you?” Walter rose to his feet and folded his arms in front of him.

“I stopped by last week, and your wife said you’d call. You never did.” Richard matched Walter’s stance as Walter noticed his friend studying the man.

“I’ve been busy,” Walter quickly said and then cleared his throat to clarify. “My wife’s pregnant, and I have a company to run, too. If you have a case, you can contact Agent Gallo and refer your request to him, and he’ll get back to us ASAP.”

“I don’t have a case,” Richard Elia chuckled as he lightly shook his head. “I was wondering if I could treat you to a business meal for lunch and discuss some things regarding my offer a few weeks ago.”

“Offer?” Toby raised an eyebrow. “What offer?”

“He offered me a job,” Walter answered flatly. “I declined it, though.”

“Woah, he offered you a job and you didn’t think to tell us about it?” Toby grabbed Walter’s arm and pulled him away from Elia. “What the hell, Walt?”

“I didn’t see a reason to disclose the offer with you because I turned it down after speaking to Paige about it. There was no reason to bring it up again.” Walter pursed his lips together. “Don’t worry, Toby. I’m not leaving Scorpion.”

“If Elia wasn’t Richard Elia, I wouldn’t be worried, but he is, and I am. Walter,” Toby whispered in a hushed tone as he glanced at an impatient billionaire tech mogul, “If Elia is like any other stingy megalomaniac, he won’t stop at anything to get what he wants. Be careful of him, Walt; I don’t like this at all.”

“No one else seems to either,” Walter mumbled before ripping his arm out of Toby’s grip and making his way to Richard Elia. “There will be no need for a business dinner, Mr. Elia. I already turned you down on your offer so there’s no reason to waste your money on redundancy.”

“Fine. No meal. Just give me five minutes of your time and then I’ll be out of your hair.” Richard Elia clapped his hands together and took a step closer to Walter. “Surely, you can spare five minutes, yes?”

Walter glanced at Toby who was violently shaking his head no. “Fine,” Walter sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair. “You have five minutes.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

So what do you think is going to happen? Let me know! :)

 


	12. Chapter 11

**WriterFreak001:**

I realize the last chapter wasn’t as long as others have been so hopefully this one will be longer. I was kind of stuck on the last chapter, and that is why it took so freaking forever to post it, but I have a clear idea of where I want this one to go. :)

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 11 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter led Richard Elia to the small space in the back where the team often conducted their interrogations during their cases. He closed the door and locked it, not wanting Toby to butt in or disturb him during his brief meeting. “You have my undivided attention,” Walter said as he folded his arms and glanced at Richard, waiting for the billionaire to speak.

“You already know I want you on my think tank, Walter, so I’m not going to waste your time asking you about it again. However, I would like you to reconsider your initial answer.” Richard casually leaned against the wall with a file clutched underneath his arm. “While your company, Scorpion, is a great investment, you don’t have the resources I have.”

“Save your breath,” Walter cut him off and held up a hand. “I already gave you my answer, and I’m not going to change it for anything. I’m happy here, and my family is happy here. There’s no further need to have this discussion.”

“Yes, you and your family may be happy, Walter, but what about your sister?”

Walter frowned. He didn’t like where this was going. “What _about_ my sister?”

“I know about your sister’s condition; you running Scorpion doesn’t give you near enough resources to research your sister’s MS. However, if you work for me, I can assure you that you will have access to anything and everything you need for your research on MS. You can consult with the best doctors in the world, too.” Richard took a step towards Walter and smirked. “What do you say?”

“Using my sister’s condition was a low blow,” Walter steeled his words as he held back the temptation to throw the billionaire out of his garage. “I assure you, whatever resources you have available for MS, I’ve already read them or have copies of them in my loft. I’ve already consulted with the best of doctors on my sister’s case. I’ll give you a pass since you haven’t known me very long, but in regards to my sister, I’ll stop at nothing to find ways to help her, but I don’t want to cheat my way into helping her. Resources are not holding me back from my research; trust me, my research for Megan is very thorough and up-to-date.” (Money was what was holding Walter’s progress back, but Richard Elia didn’t need to know that). Walter had gone over the figures already; he knew that if he had worked for Richard Elia, he wouldn’t even have _time_ to work on his research for Megan. Scorpion enabled the flexibility he needed for his personal projects as well as tending to his wife (something else Richard Elia’s company wouldn’t enable him to do). “So, unless you came here to talk about rocket materials or a new case, I’d like you to leave.”

Richard Elia inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I was afraid you wouldn’t change your mind,” he paused and handed Walter a manila envelope. “Maybe _this_ , however, _will_.”

“What is this?” Walter glanced at Richard and then at the file.

“See for yourself.”

Walter cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out a small pile of pictures and papers. It was a compilation of evidence stacked against him, claiming he had illegally hacked into the diner’s WiFi and screwed up its system just to get a paying gig (which was kind of technically true but it wasn’t for the money (though that was a bonus)). “This is nothing.” Walter stuffed the papers back into the envelope and handed it back to Elia.

“Maybe not to you,” Elia shrugged and chuckled, “But to a judge and an expert, it could mean a lot.”

“What are you suggesting?” Walter was seriously tempted to slug the man, but he restrained himself.

“Well, you tampering with someone’s private property just so you could get a gig may suggest you tampered with other cases you’ve worked as well.” Elia placed the envelope underneath his arm and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“All cases we’ve worked were solved perfectly, and I have alibis for each and every one of them. Five other people can attest to my whereabouts so your silly threat means nothing.” Walter spat with his hand on the doorknob. “I don’t appreciate your accusations.”

“Right… Sorry,” Elia rose his hands in defense. “Perhaps I pushed things a little too far.”

“Is there anything else you’d like to throw in my direction today?” Walter clenched his teeth and inhaled a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“An apology,” Elia said, catching Walter off-guard. “I admit, I’ve been somewhat harassing you about my job offer, and I can clearly tell you’re not interested. It’s just… I really, really think you’d be missing out if you weren’t working for me so I felt it was necessary to try a little harder. I did some digging and found your little devious scam you pulled back when Scorpion was just scrapping by. I thought I could use it to win you over, but I see now that you’re adamant about staying with Scorpion, and I respect your decision. It was wrong of me to corner you like that, and I hope we can get past this misunderstanding because I’d really like to help you in any way I can with your rocket. To make it up to you, why don’t you make a list of things you think you’ll need for your rocket, and I’ll see what I can do.”

Walter eyed him suspiciously. He didn’t know if Elia’s apology was sincere or not, but he desperately needed some parts he couldn’t find. “Fine,” he paused and frowned, “but if you cross me again, I will go online, and you will not exist in less than an hour.”

“Fair enough,” Elia nodded as Walter opened the door. Richard started heading for the front door of the garage and left without another word.

Walter locked the front door behind him and marched upstairs without talking to Toby. He spent the next few minutes in the loft, cooling his anger down before entering his bedroom. He found Paige in bed reading a book as his mother folded their laundry. Paige noticed his distress almost immediately and quietly asked his mother to take a break. Taking the hint, Caitríona grabbed the laundry basket and disappeared from their bedroom to resume folding elsewhere. Walter carefully picked up the piles his mother left behind and placed them on the floor against the wall before climbing into the bed and collapsing into his pillow. It was barely noon, and he was already exhausted from his encounter with Richard Elia.

“What is it, Walter?” Paige asked as he shifted slightly and found her eyes. “What happened?”

Walter sighed. “Elia dropped by.”

“Oh?” Paige frowned. “What did he want?”

“He tried to bribe me to work for him by using my slow research for Megan’s condition against me. I have no idea how he even found out about her, but it makes me wonder just how much he knows about me. I didn’t even say yes to his job offer, and he’s already done a background check on me.” Walter twisted his body until he was facing the ceiling as Paige’s hand laced with his. “Makes me wonder just how desperate he wants to requite me – especially after the other stunt he tried pulling.”

“What other stunt?” Paige blinked, bringing his knuckles to her lips.

“He tried to use something of my past against me, but he had a weak argument.” Walter shrugged. “That’s all.”

“What could you have done to spur him into trying to use it against you?”

Walter glanced at her; her eyes were wide open with anticipation, and he knew he couldn’t avoid not telling her the truth for too long; someone else was bound to find out what he did that day in the diner. “I…uh… I may have tampered with something that could have suggested I tampered with every case, but because I have alibis for each of those cases, Richard Elia didn’t have a strong, convincing argument suggesting otherwise.

“Was whatever you did illegal?”

“Yyyes…. Kind of.” Walter nodded. “But not really….”

“Are you ashamed of whatever you did?” Paige squeezed his hand and added, “Because it’s all right if you are.”

“I’m not ashamed,” Walter shook his head and smirked. “Not one bit.”

“Then what did you do?” she laughed and tapped his head.

“I…,” his face blanched, “I may have tampered with that Wi-Fi box at the diner before your boss called me out there to fix it.”

Paige’s eyebrows lifted towards the ceiling. “Oh? Why did you tamper with it?”

Walter pursed his lips. “Well… going to that diner was sort of a place I took my ex-girlfriend because it was conveniently close to both the garage and her workplace. We were regulars for about three months before I broke up with her.”

“I remember….”

“Yeah, well, unbeknownst to my ex-girlfriend, the real reason we went to the diner was because I was fascinated by you. You were good with people, and there were several times I wanted to ask you to work for Scorpion, but for strange reasons, I kept quiet. Before I met you – well, before I set eyes on you – I didn’t ever get nervous, but for some reason, you always made me nervous.”

“Oh?” Paige lifted an eyebrow. “Is that so?” She smiled and lightly kissed his lips.

“Yeah,” Walter nodded sheepishly and then continued. “After deciding to break up with my ex-girlfriend, I realized there was no real reason to go to the diner anymore. I only went because it was convenient for her; so… in the back of my mind, I felt like I had to do something in order to see you again; that’s why I hacked into the diner’s Wi-Fi. I needed a reason to go back to the diner so I created one. I was called for services on my way to the diner to meet up with my ex-girlfriend and fixed the Wi-Fi after cutting things off with her.  Hacking into the diner’s Wi-Fi gave me the opportunity to see you again. That day was when I found out about your son and helped you realize how special he is.”

“So you’re saying you created a virus for my former boss’s Wi-Fi and then fixed it all for the sake to see me one more time?” Paige bit her lip and blinked.

“It… uh… It made sense at the time…. Just going to the diner, in my mind, wasn’t efficient nor logical since Kovelsky’s was right down the corner from the garage.” Walter confessed and pressed his lips together. “What I did sounds pretty stupid the more I think about it.”

Walter was expecting a frown or some sort of chastisement from his wife, but she surprised him with a smile as she pulled him down for a kiss. “That has got to be one of the most romantic and… weirdest things I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Wait,” Walter cocked a brow. “You’re not mad?”

“No,” she laughed. “Why would I be?”

“Because…,” Walter glanced at their conjoined hands and sighed, “I sort of broke a law just so I could have a reason to see you…. Us officially meeting that day wasn’t purely coincidental.”

“So you pulled some strings to have a reason to return to the diner,” Paige shrugged and ran her fingers through Walter’s hair. “Every couple has a story of how they met; the fact that you were willing to tamper with private property just to have a chance to talk to me after breaking up with your ex-girlfriend is… semi-romantic and…,” she laughed, “somewhat hilarious, but…” she kissed him softly, “I’d say it worked out in the end.”

“Yeah,” he lightly chuckled. “I guess so…. Though,” his face scrunched up a little, “Ralph’s presence that day in the diner wasn’t a part of my calculations, but seeing that he was a genius certainly had its benefits later on.”

“Everything happens for a reason,” Paige smirked, bringing their hands to her belly. “Even the things you least expect.”

“Considering the, uh, the story behind Léana’s conception,” Walter scratched his nose, “I can’t disagree with you.” He leaned down for a quick kiss and added, “By the way, Elia apologized for his idle threats; I couldn’t tell if he was being serious or if he was faking his apology, but it seemed legitimate.” Walter paused in response to his wife’s sudden frown. “I know you don’t like him, and Toby clearly doesn’t like him either, and I have a feeling Sly and Happy don’t really care for the man, too, but in spite of how any one of us feel about him, him being an ally of Scorpion would be good for the company. I won’t forget what he tried to do, but we need to be on good terms with him because he has manpower. He’s like a beacon in the tech industry, and making enemies with him would be reckless; the last thing Scorpion needs is bad press.”

“Like the first press release was any better.” Paige deadpanned, cocking a brow.

“Okay. I deserved that,” Walter cringed as her statement hit him like a bullet to the chest, “but can you please trust me on this?”

Paige cupped his face. “I do trust you Walter. I will always trust you;” her fingers combed through his hair, “I just don’t trust him.” She pulled him down for a short, sweet kiss and whispered, “I’m not going to stop you from meeting up with him; if you trust Richard Elia, then I trust you to make all of the right decisions when it comes to him. But whatever happens, all I ask is for you to discuss anything and everything with me first. Okay?”

“Okay.” Walter nodded slightly as Paige smiled.

“Don’t forget,” she playfully smacked his cheek, “I’m your number one fan,” she kissed him, “and that will never change.”  

“Good,” he mumbled against her lips, “I’m glad.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Richard Elia was slightly disappointed when he left the garage, but he decided he would play things Walter’s way for a while. If he acted innocent enough, Walter would forget about his suspicions, and he would be in the genius’s good graces again. If he could gain Walter’s trust once more, he’d be able to catch Walter off his guard.

And once that happened, Mr. O’Brien wouldn’t be able to refuse Richard Elia’s offer again.

 

**~ SCORPION ~**

A month had passed since Elia last came to the garage, and Paige was nearing the middle of her thirtieth week of pregnancy. Since Walter’ s mother flew to LA to help Paige, Walter eventually returned to field work on Paige’s behest. She loved her husband but seeing him putz around the garage, looking for things to do for her was driving her crazy. She knew Walter craved productivity, but for some reason, he wasn’t very productive while staying at home, and she felt like she would be more at ease if he was out there helping people instead of frantically trying to find something to do at home. Toby thought she was making a bad decision by having Walter return to work, but one glare from her was enough to shut the shrink up.

Walter did occasionally call home to check in on Paige as well as give her an update on the case the team was working on, and she appreciated his concern, but she needed her space. He was starting to get a little too clingy since his mind demands to attentive so she thought having him working on cases again would cure his little clinging issue. The more his brain was focused elsewhere throughout the day, the less handsy he was at night. It had been a week since he started returning to the field work, and she’d already seen some improvement, but no matter how tired he was when he came home, he was still very protective of their unborn child.

And that thought often made Paige smile.

This morning, Cabe called, saying they had a big case at the Summit and were going to help keep the peace between three foreign diplomats by using Walter’s ColorForm technology to trick their respective countries into thinking they’re meeting somewhere in Europe as opposed to a site in the United States. While Walter was busy tweaking some things with his program, Paige slowly waddled to the couch in the loft and told Walter she was ready to go downstairs when he was.

“Just give me a minute to finish this tiny upgrade and then I’ll pack up and get ready.” Walter mumbled distantly as he tapped on his keyboard and stared at his double-screened computer.

“All right,” Paige laughed and rubbed her belly. “I’m in no hurry.” She glanced at her husband who was still fiddling with his program. “But you should be. Cabe will be here any minute, and you know how impatient he gets sometimes.”

“If Cabe wants this tech to work,” Walter retorted absentmindedly, “then he’s going to have to wait a few minutes because in order for our assignment to be successful, the ColorForm technology needs to be flawless.”

“Of all of the people I married, I _had_ to marry a perfectionist,” Paige rolled her eyes and then giggled as Walter paused what he was doing and dropped his jaw as he gazed at her. “I’m kidding!” Without responding, Walter blinked, closed his mouth and returned to his screens. Paige bit her lip and changed the subject. “So… did you see my analysis report?”

“Yep.” Walter mumbled while he recorded some information onto a notepad.

“Okay,” Paige laughed, “I know what you’re doing so let me be more specific. Did you _read_ my analysis report?”

Walter paused and released a heavy sigh as he spun around and forced a lopsided grin. That would be a no.

“Come on. Twenty-five pages detailing the customs and histories of the three countries who are meeting today.” Paige folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. “It’s important.”

“I understand…,” Walter gulped as he picked up a packet of paper and dropped it on the other side of his desk, “But…, so is this…, and I just didn’t get around to it.”

“I know you’ve been a little busy being back in the field and all, Walter, but you’re a speed-reader,” she pushed herself off of the couch and slowly walked over to him. “Surely you could have made time if you wanted.”

“You shouldn’t be on your feet,” Walter changed the subject as he placed his hands on her waist and started walking her back to the couch. “I thought I told you to wait on the bed until I came to get you.”

“You were taking too long,” Paige deadpanned as he sat her back down. He took a seat next to her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. “And a few minutes of standing and walking won’t hurt, Papa Bear.”

“… I don’t understand the reference,” Walter cocked an eyebrow and then changed the subject again. “Uh, by the way, why did you write that report anyway? I never asked you to.”

“Truth is,” Paige laced her fingers with his, “Since I’ve been stuck at home for an eternity, I decided to make some use of my time so I applied for some online classes. Ones on European history. Had this paper due, and Cabe told me about this case, so, you know, I figured two birds one stone.” He was now giving her his undivided attention with widened eyes. “Yes, I know I should have told you about me taking online classes, but you’ve been busy with cases, and… I don’t know… there never was really a good time to tell you, and I figured I might as well sign up anyway. Don’t worry, I’m paying for these classes out of my own expenses from what I’ve saved up over the years.” She felt awkward when a moment of silence passed between them. “Say something, Walter. Please.”

“You dropped out of college…,” was the only thing he said.

“I re-enrolled to finish my degree.” Paige pursed her lips and glanced at the floor.

“Uh-huh…. Why?” Walter’s forehead creased as he simply looked at her; she could tell he was only trying to understand her reasons for keeping her online classes from him. “What I mean is… why re-enroll when you and I both have financially stable jobs…. There’s virtually no point to return to college.”

“To learn, for the betterment of myself and to set a good example for Ralph.” Paige shrugged sheepishly, still avoiding her husband’s eye contact.

“I get that,” Walter nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

“Are you mad?” Paige stammered but then clarified herself when she saw confusion in her husband’s eyes. “Are you mad at me for keeping this from you?”

“No,” Walter shook his head. “I think it’s great you’re using your bedrest wisely and are pursuing education, but why European history? “Liberal arts are complete nonsense.” Walter chuckled.  

“Oh, I couldn’t disagree more,” Paige retorted with confidence.

“The information that you receive is strictly dependent on the beliefs of whoever authored the textbooks.” Walter quickly kissed her forehead and then hopped to his feet to finish gathering his things. “There are only four subjects worth studying: science and math and math and science.”

“Oh?” Paige lifted her eyebrows and slowly rose to her feet. She walked up to him and leaned against his desk. “So what do you call your ColorForm technology? A contraption of math and science?” She chuckled and stopped him from waltzing around his office for a minute by wrapping her arms around his middle and pulling him into a kiss. “You may see math and science within your ColorForm technology program, but I see a compilation of artistry. You may not call yourself an artist, babe, but any _normal_ person would call _that_ ,” she pointed to his computer screen, “art.” She kissed him again and added, “You just speak art through a different language. And,” she hooked her arms around his neck, “if I remember correctly,” she rubbed her nose against his and smiled, “we had a lot of fun the last time I helped you see art with your own language. Perhaps,” she smirked, “after Léana is born, I could remind you why the arts are so important.”

Walter gulped. “You’re not referring to the time we—”

She giggled. “You bet I am. And don’t forget, we also did—”

“Oh, I remember all right.” Walter’s eyes popped wide open. “How could I forget?”

“I think that was the time I also s—”

“C­-Cabe!” Walter exclaimed and cleared his throat, intentionally keeping Paige from finishing her statement. “H-how long have you been here?”

“Just walked in,” Cabe folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Though, I think my ears are scarred from what I just heard.”

“Um… Are y-you just a-about ready?” Walter stammered as he quickly glanced at Paige before returning his attention to the agent.

“Almost. I just wanted you to know to start making your way downstairs; I want to study the layout of the Summit one more time, and then we’ll hit the road.” Cabe said quickly before turning around and disappearing.

“Basically,” Paige quietly continued once they were sure Cabe wasn’t within hearing range anymore, “all I’m trying to say is that liberal arts _are_ important whether you realize it or not. I find my classes fascinating so despite your opinion about European history and the like, I’m still going to see these classes through; who knows,” Paige shrugged, “maybe I’ll end up saving your ass one day with something other than math and science.”

“Fine. Let’s just… agree to disagree on the matter.” Walter said as he pulled away from her and hoisted his laptop bag over his shoulder.

“Okay, so,” Paige wasn’t going to let it go, “when you meet the Lithuanian president, what will you do?”

“I’ll say hello and shake his hand.” Walter shrugged.

“Mhmm. Okay.” Paige crossed her arms and stepped closer to him. “And that could be disastrous because when you shake the hands of a Lithuanian in a threshold of a room, it’s considered insulting.”

“If the fate of civilization rests on where we shake hands with these people, then we’re all doomed,” Walter chuckled as he casually picked up his mug and took a sip of his coffee.

Paige frowned and sighed before making her way to the back door of the loft. “I’ll be driving myself down today.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I hope you like the twist so far I’m adding to the events of 1x18. More to come! Oh, and don’t worry, Paige is not going on the case; she’s going to help from a safe distance. :)

Let me know what you think!! I will try to get out another chapter by Sunday but no promises.

 


	13. Chapter 12

**WriterFreak001:**

Found some extra time to work on the chapter today, so here is a treat for you. :)

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 12 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

As soon as Walter finished packing up his things for the case, he hustled down the stairs and found everybody waiting for him. Paige was lying on the couch, putting on the communication headset Cabe had picked up for her, and everyone else was busy loading the van. Walter placed his things down on the table between Paige’s and Happy’s desks and made his way over to his wife.

“Hey.” Walter pursed his lips and waited for her to respond, but she didn’t. She only acknowledged his presence with a quick glance and then returned her attention to her textbook. “You’re clearly mad….” He gulped. “Okay, so I screwed up. I’m a big idiot who doesn’t know how to shut up sometimes. I’m sorry if I offended you up in the loft; you’re free to study whichever fields you’d like, and in spite of my opinions, I’ll support you. Just… uh… please say something so I don’t have to, uh, keep talking.”

“You better go,” Paige nodded to the door. “They’re waiting for you.”

“Paige…” He almost reached out for her hand but restrained himself for some reason.

“Walter,” Paige frowned, “Go.” She placed her hand on top of her belly and added, “We’ll talk about it when you get back. Okay?”

At least she wasn’t shutting him out completely. “Okay.” He turned around to head for the door but stopped dead in his tracks, spun around and pecked his wife on the cheek. “Bye.”

“Bye,” was all she said as Walter straightened himself up and gathered his things.

“Take care of her,” Walter mumbled to his mother as he passed her on his way to the front door.

“Hey,” Caitríona stopped him as she reached for his shoulder and squeezed it. “Whatever happened b’tween th’two o’you, m’boy, just give her some time. She’ll come around.”

“I know,” Walter nodded with a small smile. He was aware he messed up, but he didn’t have any doubts about his marriage; it’s not the first disagreement he and Paige have gotten themselves into, and he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be their last. He knew it would probably take some time, but he hoped she didn’t take _too_ long to forgive him.

“And don’t you worry a thing about her,” Caitríona smiled as she gave her son a short hug. “Yeh just focus on what yeh hafta do fer yer job; let me worry about th’rest.”

“Easier said than done,” Walter muttered under his breath and slipped out of the garage before climbing into the front of the van. Everyone was looking at him. “What?”

Happy and Sylvester immediately looked away, and Cabe returned his attention to the road as he slowly drove down the alley next to the garage, but Toby continued staring at him. His eyebrows lifted. “Trouble in paradise?”

“No.” Walter forced a smile. “None whatsoever.”

“But if there was, my couch is always open, you know.” Toby shrugged as he folded his arms against his chest. “Unless you’d prefer to see someone else… I can refer you to a colleague if you’d like.”

“Toby?” Walter grumbled the man’s name and rubbed his temples.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Fifteen minutes after the team left, Paige took off her headset piece and pushed herself to her feet.

“Just where d’yeh think yer goin’ missy?” Caitríona rushed up to her and blocked her from moving away from the couch. “Y’need to rest and stay off yer feet.”

“No,” Paige rubbed her belly, “What I need to do is get to the Summit. It’s more important that I’m there physically in case I’m needed. I can’t very well help the team if I can’t see what’s going on.”

“If y’go, you could risk yer babby’s life.” Caitríona pressed her lips together and squeezed Paige’s shoulders. “Y’willin’ on riskin’ ev’rything fer th’sake of a case?”

“I’ve been to the Summit before when I was younger; there’s places to rest in every room, and I’ll only be on my feet for a little while, at most.” Paige said as she squeezed past Caitríona and headed for her things, “I’ve already made up my mind, and once I’m there, Walter can’t send me back home.”

“I think he might,” Caitríona tsked as she followed Paige. “I promised him I’d look after ya. Y’aren’t makin’ things very easy fer me.”

“I know, and… I’ll just tell Walter you left to take a nap. He can’t fault you my decisions. I’ll be taking a cab there, riding in the back so I can lie down as long as possible.” Paige lifted her purse off her desk and swung it over her shoulder. “Please, Caitríona, I _need_ to do this; it’ll be less stressful on my end if I know exactly what’s going on over there. I’ll take the heat from Walter and from anyone else who wants to yell at me for being stupid, but this is something I need to do. My OB/GYN said Léana was in great health; the meds and bedrest are working.”

“Which is why you need t’be stayin’ here,” Caitríona followed Paige and touched her arm. “M’son will never forgive me if somethin’ ever happened to you on m’watch.”

“Nothing’s going to happen,” Paige was confident in herself. “Please, just trust me. This is something I need to do. Léana is a strong baby, and I’ve been a really good patient. I need to play hooky just this once; then, after this case is over, I _promise_ I’ll rest until the baby’s born.”

Caitríona inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, but I will drive; I don’t want to entrust me grandbabby in the hands of a cabdriver.”

“Deal.” Paige smiled.

**~ SCORPION ~**

As soon as Caitríona dropped Paige off at the Summit, she waved goodbye to her mother-in-law and slowly made her way around the building, spotting the team overlooking the fields as the helicopters arrived. Paige let out a puff of air and slowly approached them. Toby, of course, was the first to notice her presence.

“P-Paige?” Toby stammered and gawked at her as everyone – especially Walter – spun around and stared at her with a combination of confusion, shock and worry.

Walter and Cabe both bolted towards her as the others stood still, probably keeping a safe distance from the drama which was about to unfold. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Cabe barked. She couldn’t read Walter’s expression.

“Believe me, Cabe, I would not have risked everything to come here if it wasn’t vitally important,” Paige put every ounce of steel she had into her words, wanting Cabe to know she meant business. “You guys need me on this one, and a communication device from the garage isn’t going to work.”

“You’re supposed to be on bedrest,” Cabe folded his arms in front of him, still frowning.

“I’ve been to the summit before, Cabe. There are tons of places to lie down, but as I said before, the team needs me on this. I did not just study my ass off for my European History class to just sit on a couch and talk on a headset. I took a taxi to get here,” she lied, “so unless you want me to drive back home, you’re stuck with me.”

Cabe let out a airy breath. “Fine, but you better be off your toes as much as possible; I cannot be responsible for you and your baby alongside of trying to prevent Word War III.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Paige pressed her lips together and glanced at her husband. “I’ll be fine,” she addressed her response to both of the men standing in front of her. “It’s just one hooky.”

“A lot could happen in just one hooky.” Cabe mumbled and then looked back towards the group before making eye contact with Paige again. “When you’re not resting, you’ll stay behind Walter at all times. Got it?”

“Got it,” Paige nodded with a small smile. “Trust me,” she touched Cabe’s shoulder, “I’ll be all right.”

“For your sake,” Cabe said as he started making his way back to the team, “I hope so, kid.”

Once Cabe returned to the group, Paige found Walter’s eyes; they were still unreadable, and the fact that he hadn’t said anything was worrying her. “Say something, please.”

He was silent for a moment. “…I don’t like this.” 

“I know.”

He then frowned. “That’s twice now you’ve made irrational decisions without consulting with me first.”

So he _was_ bothered that she didn’t tell him about her night classes. “Wow,” Paige combed her hair with her fingers and exhaled a breath of air. “You’re really going to go there?”

“You should have told me about your online classes before you signed up for them, and you should told me you were planning on crashing in on my assignment.” Walter stood his ground and crossed his arms.

“Oh, so now I’m a nuisance on your assignments,” Paige forced a laugh to conceal the pain she felt from Walter’s accusation.

“That’s not what I said.”

“You didn’t have to.” Paige inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Well what do you _want_ me to say?!” Walter threw his hands up into the air. “That I think you’re wasting money on an endeavor you’ll never need? That I think you’re being completely irresponsible for coming here and risking _our_ child’s life for a bunch of nonsensical beliefs about the stupid customs of these countries?! Is that what you want me to say?!”

Paige bit her lip and held back her tears. She was beginning to wonder if she made the wrong choice in coming to the summit. “Yes, okay, I did come here and I am risking our child’s life by being here, but since no one read my report, I needed to step up my game and help on this one.”

“No,” Walter rubbed his temples and sighed loudly. “What you _need_ is to go home and rest. We’ll be fine without you.”

 “Think what you want, Walter,” she refused to let herself cry as her husband’s words repeated inside her mind, “but you’re wrong.” Without another word, she circled around him and slowly approached the team who was all watching her like a hawk. She glared at them. “Keep your thoughts to yourselves. I don’t want to hear them.”

Toby was about to say something, but Director Merrick’s booming voice stopped him. “Now that _that’s_ settled, the diplomats are making their way here.”

Everyone turned towards the fields as Paige felt Walter standing a good few inches behind her as Cabe started talking. “That’s Lithuanian President Dmitri Kreshenko and his chief advisor Mikko Aleska.”

“Mikko’s a big fella!” Toby exclaimed loudly.

“Over there,” the director continued, “is Belarus President Boris Sakovich and his entourage, and finally, Latvian President Juris Nikonov.”

“Th-that’s actually Latvian Prime Minister,” Paige cut in, feeling the need to correct Director Merrick. “Their president’s more of a figurehead….” She found herself placing her hands on her belly as both Merrick and Cabe turned towards her. Merrick seemed annoyed, and Cabe only cocked his eyebrow. “You didn’t read my report either….” 

Before either agent could respond, Walter exclaimed, “All right, let’s get to work!” Upon demand, everyone followed him, but Paige waited until everyone else passed her, knowing she was going to be much slower than them.

She was about to follow them, but a woman’s voice stopped her when she called out to the director.

“Ah, Ms. Munoz.” Merrick nodded in her direction. “Cabe, this is René Munoz. Assistant Secretary, State Department. Since there’s a good chance that things could become tense over the next few days…”

“I’m here to keep these guys away from each other’s throats and at the bargaining table.” René replied, giving Paige an idea.

As Cabe responded, “Great. Right now we need to get these men in front of the green screens and make it look like they’re back in their home countries and not here. Anything gets lost in translation, we’ll reach out,” Paige dug through her bag and pulled out a copy of her report.

“Understood,” René nodded and smiled.

After Cabe and the director headed inside the building, Paige took her chance to approach the woman. “Excuse me. René. Uh,” she paused when the diplomatic liaison turned her attention towards her, “I wrote a report on the historical customs and traditions of these nations, if this could be of any help.”

“Uh,” René glanced at the report as Paige handed it to her, “thanks. I’ll refer to it if I get in a jam.”

“Okay,” Paige forced a smile as the woman walked past her. She held her belly and sighed, looking down towards her bulging stomach. “Looks like you’re my only fan today…. Wish Mommy luck.”

Without a moment to waste, she slowly started making her way inside, hoping things would smooth over between her and Walter by the end of the day.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter kept his distance from Paige as he worked; he knew he shouldn’t have allowed her rash decisions to bother him, but he did, and they were. There was nothing he hated more than someone keeping secrets; he already had trust issues and Paige concealing the truth from him really hurt. Just as she had asked him to tell her everything regarding his encounters with Richard Elia, he expected the same courtesy from her. This morning, in the loft, was just a small hiccup between them, but her coming to the Summit and risking their baby’s safety wasn’t something he’d easily forget.

Occasionally, he would glance towards his wife, who was leaning against the wall of the hallway several feet behind him, just to check on her and make sure she was comfortable. But anytime she would catch him looking in her direction, he would quickly return to his work as if nothing happened.

As he filmed Kreshenko in front of his green screen, he noticed the diplomat’s hands raised inches above the keyboard of his computer and frowned. “Okay, cut!”

“What the hell is he doing?” Merrick grumbled from behind him as everyone in the room gave him strange looks.

“What are you… typing?” Walter directed his full attention to Kreshenko as he tried to understand why the diplomat couldn’t just type on the keyboard in front of him. It wasn’t that hard of a thing to do.

“Nothing,” Kreshenko mumbled. “I’m pretending.”

Typical. “An eight-year-old with a DVR can slo-mo this and see every keystroke. If this does not read as real, then all of it was a waste of time.” And a waste of his state-of-the-art technology. “So can you _please_ stop pretending and actually type _something_?” He suddenly felt Paige’s hand on his shoulder, but he ignored her as she tried talking to him and muttered, “Thank you, sir.”

“Mr. President, you can type whatever you’d like.” René glared at Walter before smiling at the president. “We’ll just raise the camera an inch so no one sees your fingers. Is that acceptable?”

“Sure thing,” Kreshenko smiled with a nod.

René quietly thanked him and then turned to Walter, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the crowd. In spite of their argument earlier, Paige followed. “What was that?” the diplomatic liaison frowned and crossed her arms, demanding for an explanation.

“He was doing it wrong.” Walter mimicked her stance, challenging her authority. “And over the next few days, we’ll need to make a half dozen of these videos, so I need to nip bad habits in the bud.” How hard was that not to understand?

“Me too,” René fired back quietly and pursed her lips. “So I’ll be clear. You do not talk to a president like that.”

Instead of adding fuel to the fire, Walter sighed and muttered a quiet acknowledgement as he started making his way back to the team, but he stopped and spun around when René continued, directing her lecture towards his wife. “And _you_ ,” she spat, “you do not get to talk to a president at all.”

“I was just trying to help,” Paige spoke softly as her hand rubbed her belly.

“Want to help?” René snapped, “Stay on the sidelines. A pregnant woman has no business being here anyway.” The arrogant woman briskly walked past Paige and Walter, attending to the diplomats’ needs.

Walter reached out for her hand, but she swatted him away. “You’re both wrong.” And before he could stop her, she pushed past him and walked as fast as she could towards the hallway leading to the bargaining table.

Walter couldn’t help but think he had really screwed things up between them, and he had a feeling Paige was going to make him go through hell before she’ll ever consider forgiving him.

**~ SCORPION ~**

When Paige finally found everyone, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall with her dominant hand resting on top of her stomach. Toby was the first to leave the group and return with a chair for her. “Thank you,” she smiled and sat down with a front row seat in front of the bargaining table. As the stuffy men glowered at one another, Paige felt her husband’s eyes gazing at her, but she refused to turn around and acknowledge his existence. He had no right to be so rude to her regardless of her decision to come to the Summit. She tried not to let his and René’s words get to her, but they kept echoing inside her mind. Only when Kreshenko started speaking did the voices quiet down. “Typical. We sit here in silence while neither of you are willing to extend the first olive branch.”

“We have all traveled the same distance.” Boris Sakovich retorted in arrogance. “I do not hear you making offers.”

“This summit was my idea,” Kreshenko stated as he looked at both of the other leaders. “That is my suggestion.”

Juris Nikonov scoffed. “I suggest this a year ago! Now it’s your idea?!”

As the arguing ensued, René tried to calm the waters, but she wasn’t succeeding. The bickering grew louder and more aggressive when Paige came up with an idea. It probably seemed like a conceited one at first, but it was the best thing she could offer to help keep the peace. “Hey, you know what?” She exclaimed as she pushed herself out of her chair and smiled at the group of diplomats as she waddled towards them. She probably looked ridiculous, but she didn’t care. “Uh,” she gulped, “I suggest some honey mead.” Everyone stared at her, but she stood her ground.

René approached her and whispered, “What are you talking about?”

Paige ignored her and gave the diplomats her undivided attention. “Come on, gentlemen. I know someone here brought the mead. How else would we toast to peace when this is all over?”

She bit her lip and waited for a response when Kreshenko smiled and laughed. “Drinks are a good idea.”

As drinks were served, Paige leaned towards René and muttered, “In these nations, you don’t fix emotional arguments with rules of procedure. You grease the wheel with a tradition old enough that they all lay claim to it.” René feigned a small smile and circled around Paige as she sent a grin to the diplomats before returning to her chair. She could feel every member of Scorpion’s eyes on her and felt proud of herself in the moment for getting the diplomats to work together. She watched them toast one another and take sips of their drinks. It was a promising moment.

And then all hell broke loose when Kreshenko scrambled out of the room and collapsed.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

This chapter was a tough one to write. I hate it when my babies are fighting!!! Also, I know I said Paige wouldn’t be going on the mission, but I felt like writing the chapter with Paige only having a vocal presence didn’t feel right. So I decided to have her come along anyway but on her own accord because I realized there would be no way in hell that Cabe would let her go willingly. Neither would Walter let her go, too.

Chapter 13 will finish up the twist for 1x18, and I’m thinking I’ll just briefly mention the cases of 1x19 and 1x20 because I don’t think I can successfully find a way to have Paige involved in the cases but not have her physically there. 1x19 was a huge Waige development episode, and I feel like I don’t really need 1x19 in this story because Waige is already developed. 1x20 has bullets flying everywhere, and since Paige is waaaaay more pregnant than Maya is, then I just don’t think I can have Paige a part of that mission either without putting her into too much harm’s way. Let’s not forget about her medical condition, either.

Regardless of your thoughts, let me know what you think!! Hope this chapter wasn’t boring for you.

 


	14. Chapter 13

**WriterFreak001:**

I am so sorry for the long delay. With my internship and all, I’ve been super busy, and the last few days, I was working on a one-shot. Don’t feel too well right now, but I’m sure I can write something out for you all.

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 13 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

People left and right scrambled after President Kreshenko as he stumbled away from the bargaining table and fell onto the floor. Walter could hear the commotion from the other room as he spotted Paige leaning against the wall and looking towards the arguing foreigners as Cabe and Merrick did everything they could to keep everyone from ripping each other’s heads off. Walter scanned the area for his team; Happy was ready to barge in if necessary, Sylvester was hiding behind a chair and Toby was with the sick president. He made brief eye contact with his wife, but she was clearly still angry at him from earlier. And frankly, he hadn’t forgiven _her_ either.

“Put down your weapons!” Cabe shouted, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the foreigners. They were all yelling and accusing everybody in their native tongues as Walter gave the crowd a onceover as Cabe continued yelling. “You’re outmanned and you’re outgunned! Now lower your weapons!”

“Actually, uh, Cabe,” Walter captured everyone’s attention as he slowly walked into the room with his arms raised to the ceiling. He positioned himself in front of Paige to protect her from any firing bullets as he explained his analysis to the angry men. “The firepower is… evenly matched. If everyone were to fire simultaneously, then those two gentlemen over there,” he pointed amongst the foreigners, “would kill each other, that Marine over there would take out Yashin, the falling bodies would expose those behind them to oncoming fire from the other Marines, and we would wind up with – excuse me – three dead security personnel and three dead politicians. Based on quick vector and percentage calculation, almost a 100% certainty.” Walter paused and without turning around, he called back to his best friend, “Sylvester, how are my numbers?”

“Sounds pretty good to me!” Sylvester hollered from behind him just before Toby mumbled, “It’s actually four dead politicians if Kreshenko isn’t treated ASAP.”

Mikko, Kreshenko’s right-hand man, was outraged. “This was a setup!”

“You brought the bottle, Sakovich poured it and Juris passed it out.” Merrick snapped as he flailed his arms towards the diplomats. “Everyone had access! No one knows what happened, except somebody was planning this all along, and the mead was the perfect opportunity.” He looked down at Kreshenko and then locked eyes with the diplomats again. “Now, this man needs medical care, stat. _No_ one goes in or out of the grounds. From here out, everyone is a suspect. We’re on lockdown.”

As the Belarusians, Latvians and Lithuanians returned to yelling and screaming at one another, Marines picked up President Kreshenko and carried him to a bedroom off of the wing. Walter and his team followed closely and eavesdropped on Dr. Chong’s diagnosis as each of them silently wondered how they were going to stop World War III from starting.

“He’s in bradycardia,” Toby mumbled with arms crossed over his chest and eyes trained on the doctor.

“Whatever poison he ingested,” Happy muttered, “is taking hold.”

Dr. Chong determined Kreshenko would die in 90 minutes if left untreated; Walter wasn’t sure his team could save the man in time. There were a lot of factors to consider, and seeing as they couldn’t leave the facility, Merrick was increasing Kreshenko’s chances of dying by 63%. Those odds were alarming, and Walter would hate to think what the death of a foreign president on American soil would bring.

“We can’t access an antidote because we don’t know what the poison is,” Sylvester whispered to the team; Walter didn’t have to be a genius to recognize concern in his best friend’s voice.

Walter glanced at Cabe, hoping he’d have some ideas. “Things might get a lot worse before they get better,” Cabe spoke softly and then directed his attention to Paige. “Paige,” Cabe ignored Walter’s glare, “you did a good job of calming things down earlier. You think you have enough strength to see if you can settle them down again?”

“I can try,” Paige nodded with a small smile. “But afterwards, I’ll need to rest for a while.”

“Just do what you can,” Cabe touched her shoulder, and as she started to leave, Walter reached for her arm and stopped her.

“Not a good idea,” he uttered under his breath.

“Walter,” she groaned and ripped her arm from his fingers, “I can handle myself!” She stomped away from him (though her speed wasn’t very fast) and turned the corner with one hand on her belly and another one holding the wall. Walter was about to chase after her, but Toby beat him to the chase.

“I’m gonna go with her. Maybe I can read some guilt markers. If we find the culprit,” he started walking backwards, “we’ll have a better chance of figuring out what was put in his drink.” Toby didn’t wait for Cabe to tell him to go; he raced out of the room and followed Paige as Walter hesitated to move. He felt like he had a duty to make sure his wife (and his child) were safe, but at the same time, he had a duty to the case.

“Calm down, 197,” Cabe’s hand found his shoulder, “Doc’s with her; she’ll be fine.”

“I don’t like this one bit.” Walter growled under his breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. “She shouldn’t even be here.”

“But she is so now we’re going to have to suck it up and deal with it.” Cabe patted his shoulder. “I think it’s best you give her some space; she’s probably going through some phase, but after this case, I’m putting my foot down. If she tries a stunt like this one again, I’ll have officers escort her home.”

“Why not now?” Walter asked with clenched fists. He really wanted to punch something right now.

“Her expertise on these presidents’ cultures and customs is greatly needed, kid. You saw how she outdid René earlier, and she wasn’t even afraid to take a risk, too. Like it or not, we need your wife on this one, Walter.”

Walter sighed. “I know…. I can’t deny the fact I was impressed by her ability to calm the waters between the diplomats, but that doesn’t mean I don’t approve of her coming here without consulting me first. It’s reckless, and she’s putting our daughter in danger by being here.” Walter rubbed his temples and groaned. He was starting to get a headache.

“I know you don’t like it; hell, I’m upset she came here when I strictly told her to work from the garage, but she’s a strong willed pregnant woman. What can you do?” Cabe chuckled, but Walter did not find the amusement. The agent’s smile faded. “Look, kid, we all make crazy mistakes and do things others find reckless. Paige is no exception. We’re human, and we do human things like trying to show up our spouses by proving our worth to the team. Paige worked hard with her online classes; maybe, in spite of her pregnant situation, you should let her strut her stuff for a little while longer. Now,” Cabe patted Walter’s shoulder, “as much as I love giving you pep talks, we’ve got a president to save and standing around here talking about your marital issues is not going to save the man’s life.”

Cabe gave Walter one hard tap on his back and returned to Happy and Sylvester who did their best to hide the fact that they were listening in on their conversation. Walter’s glare was enough for them to never speak of what they heard. “We all know what happens if word gets out that there was an assassination attempt during furtive peace talks,” Cabe lowered his voice as more Marines filed into the room.

“Weaponry will be ready,” Walter said, not liking what the future might have to hold. “And military strikes commenced.”

Cabe sighed. “And that’ll be the start of World War III.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Toby pulled up a chair for Paige as soon as he reached the room of bickering internationals and helped her sit down before glancing at the flock of people in front of him. He scanned the entire room, and it was nearly impossible to get a read on people speaking in foreign accents. René was doing her best to keep them from ripping each other’s throats out, but even _her_ task seemed almost next to the impossible. He decided to have a little couch time with Paige to figure out what was going on between her and Walter; he knew it wasn’t exactly pertinent to the case, but if he remembered the last time the team was fighting, things didn’t go so well. Paige’s pregnancy was a delicate situation so if Toby could get to the bottom of things between Walter and Paige, he might actually be able to focus more on the assignment. “So, Mrs. O’Brien,” Toby dragged a seat to the middle of the floor and sat down next to her with his eyes still on the crowd, “a little birdy tells me you and your hubby are arguing.”

“This is hardly the time for a session, Toby,” Paige spoke absentmindedly as she, too, watched the men try to throttle each other.

“I know, but me not being able to figure out what’s going on between you two is greatly affecting my professional performance so if you can do me a solid and tell me what’s going on, I’ll not only be able to sleep tonight, but I’ll be able to return to my A-game.” Toby leaned towards his pregnant friend with a smirk plastered on his face as he bumped her shoulder. “So, mother of the future, what’s going on?”

Paige sighed but did not turn to look at him. “Walter and I disagree on a few things. That’s all.”

“Seems like it’s more than that.” Toby mumbled but quickly added, “Care to elaborate?”

“Not really.” Paige’s tone was colder than a Popsicle, and when he was about to press for more answers, she snapped her head in his direction and cut him off before he even had a chance to say anything, “Look, Toby. I appreciate the level of care you have for Walter and me, but what’s going on between us doesn’t need to be evaluated by a shrink. It’s nothing psychological nor emotional; it’s just… marital and parental. Now if you’d please, I’d like to return to the case and see what we can find.”

“Yes ma’am,” Toby rose his hands in defense and redirected his attention to the seething people.

Paige’s tone was suddenly soft, but Toby braced himself for whatever she was going to say. He didn’t know which O’Brien’s anger was worse – hers or Walter’s, but he certainly wasn’t going to find out. “Can you even read them when you don’t know what they’re saying?”

Toby sighed. Grateful she didn’t try to bite his head off again. He scanned the room again and said, “Universal micro-tells transcend language, but they’re politicians; they’re trained liars. So I’m getting bubkes. If they calm down… I might be able to pick up on something.”   

“I think I have an idea,” Paige pulled out her phone and smiled. “Toby,” She glanced at him, “I need you to help me up.”

“Whatever you need to get done, just tell me and I’ll do it.” Toby offered, but she shook her head.

“No. There’s no time for explanations.”

“But there’s time for you to waddle wherever you need to go?” Toby raised his eyebrows, but she glared at him. “Right. Okay.” He helped her up to her feet, and she slowly made her way to the stereo. René spotted Paige and raced up to her. Toby watched them talk amongst themselves before Paige placed her phone on the speaker and played some classical opera piece in a foreign language. Toby smirked; her plan was working.

“This song,” Paige placed her hands on her belly as she waddled up to the foreign men, “is beautiful.”

They all stared at her as Boris Sakovich muttered to one of his men, “If Kreshenko dies, hopefully a pill-naja-bura doesn’t keep us from his funeral.”

Something Boris said caught Paige’s attention, and she spun towards Toby, “Oh, God. Toby, I think I know what was given to Kreshenko.” Paige explained a chunk of European history with Toby, and his eyes popped open.

“We need to get back to Kreshenko and fast. That adrenaline will kill him!” He started making a run for it, but stopped as Paige slowly followed him. “Now’s not the time to be a penguin, Paige.” Toby said as he rapidly skimmed the room and spotted a dolly against the wall. He rushed over to it and rolled it over to Paige. “Step on it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Paige just stared at the thing, as Toby pointed at it.

“Just do it.” Toby ordered her, but she shook her head violently.

“The hell I will,” Paige held her belly. “You wouldn’t be able to support me and my baby’s weight on that thing.”

“I’m stronger than I look,” Toby folded his arms in front of him.

“You go. I’ll catch up.”

Paige urged him to leave when he saw a wheelchair in the back of the room. “Wait here,” Toby scrambled towards the back of the room and grabbed the wheelchair, hoping its owner wouldn’t miss it. He dragged it towards Paige and pointed to it. “Now if you have something against wheelchairs, then I’m just going to have to roll you and your baby down the hall.” Paige rolled her eyes and slowly lowered herself into the chair, and once she gripped the sides, Toby pushed her down the hall and scurried to the others, hoping he wasn’t too late.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige braced herself for dear life as Toby wheeled her down the halls as fast as he could. She kept telling him to watch out for the people and the plants and the steps and the tables, and she slammed her eyes shut as he nearly missed a corner. She was lucky he didn’t flail her off the chair, and she hoped to God that none of it had any sort of negative effect on her baby. They were a few feet from the room when Paige told Toby to go on without her so he scuttled his way around her and the wheelchair and bolted away. All she heard was him yelling at the doctor as he shoved the man into the wall. Paige rolled herself into the room as everyone crowded around Toby and Dr. Chong.

“Gallo… What is your man doing?!” Merrick demanded answers.

Toby pointed at Dr. Chong and tried to catch his breath as he answered the director’s question. “That adrenaline wouldn’ve killed him instantly. Paige,” Toby called out to her, causing everyone to shift their attention towards her, “The… the dust storm. Merrick,” Toby looked towards Director Merrick, “It all makes sense.”

Paige didn’t waste any time in explaining things. “The guy from Belarus whispered the words ‘pill-naja-bura.’” That’s ‘dust storm’ in Belarusian, effectively a curse word in the nation’s history,” She briefly paused when René made her way into the room before continuing, “and it all started with the venom from a snake. In 1897, the first war between Belarus and Lithuania broke out after what was deemed to be blatant disrespect by the Belarus government.”

She opened her mouth to continue her mini history lesson, but Merrick cut her off. “I don’t need a book report right now.”

“She actually has some good ideas.” René said to Merrick.

Before Merrick had a chance to say something else, Walter, to Paige’s surprise, stepped in and told her to go on as he frowned at the director of Homeland Security.

Forgetting about the reason she was mad at Walter, she gave him a small smile and continued. “Okay. So the Lithuanian president’s child died after being bitten by a venomous snake, and the Belarus diplomats didn’t show up for the funeral. The excuse was that there was this terrible dust storm. But that excuse wasn’t accepted and what followed was a four-year war, and the tensions we’re still seeing today.”

“According to Paige,” Toby interjected, “the venom in the boy caused an immediate red spread, hives in the arms and neck, just like Kreshenko. If the venom was given to him as a symbolic ‘screw you,’ then that adrenaline will make the venom work faster and kill him instantly.”

“You know, Gallo,” Director Merrick frowned at Cabe, “you listening to these loons is one thing, but now you’ve got the pregnant waitress calling the shots?!”

Walter was the first to defend Paige. “Are we judging people based on conditions and résumés? Because you had a nose job done when you were in your early thirties due to an early onset of Rhinophyma Disease, and you were also a department store Santa to help pay for your college.”

Toby and Sylvester stifled their laughter, and Happy’s eyes widened. Paige’s eyes locked on Walter, but his attention remained on Merrick. She smiled and faced the man who had insulted her. “How the hell did you find that out?” He didn’t give Walter enough time to reply, though. “Look, the point is, if we don’t get meds into Kreshenko and he dies, it’s our asses.”

“If you’re wrong,” Sylvester exclaimed, “he’ll die instantly!”

“Yeah, and if _she’s_ wrong,” Merrick shoved his finger towards Paige’s face, “then we had a chance to save a president, and we didn’t. I can’t take the word of a pregnant woman over an MD. Her brain could be all over the place!”

“Debating this wastes precious time,” Walter interjected and walked over to Paige. He bent down in front of her and covered her hands with his. “Now, Paige, it’s up to you, okay? How certain are you of what you heard?”

Paige flicked her eyes towards Merrick and mindlessly rubbed the tops of Walter’s hands with her thumbs. “I am 100% confident in what I heard and what I am telling you.” She felt like she should stop there, but she continued anyway. “Pregnant or not pregnant, I worked my ass off preparing for this case; I wouldn’t _be_ here risking the life of our child,” she squeezed Walter’s hands but kept her eyes on Merrick, “if I thought I was incompetent.”

“Then there’s our answer,” Cabe stepped up, forcing Merrick to look at him. Dr. Chong was about to ignore everything Paige had said and give Kreshenko a dose of adrenaline when the agent stepped on the syringe, destroying the only adrenaline on site. Cabe’s eyes spoke fire as he spoke to Merrick. “I trust my team.”

“The safe call was to follow procedure, and if he died, he died. Now it’s our necks!” Merrick shouted at Cabe. “I’m going to arrest President Sakovich, but the lockdown pertains to all of you. Nobody leaves the grounds until that man is either saved or dead.” He leaned towards Cabe and spat, “’Cause I am not eating this bullet alone if this goes south.”

As Merrick and Dr. Chong stormed out of the room, Walter rose to his feet, still holding one of Paige’s hands in his. “We have barely an hour, and we don’t know what kind of venom we’re dealing with.”

Paige brought his hand to her belly, hoping such a simple gesture would help him calm down, but he still seemed very frustrated.

“There are numerous deadly Eastern European snakes, several of which can cause reddish hives.” Sylvester pointed to Kreshenko and sighed heavily.

Walter inhaled a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. “Sly. Toby. You figure out what kind of Belarusian snake we’re looking for. Happy and I will go down to the reptile sanctuary down the PCH. Then when we get there,” he yelled towards Toby and Sylvester as they left the room, “you can tell us what kind of snake we need to procure. Then we’ll make an antidote with its venom.”

“You heard Merrick,” Happy frowned and rose to her feet, “No one’s going anywhere.”

“I think I have a way around that,” Cabe muttered. “Follow me.”

As he briskly passed Paige with Happy in tow, Walter said he’d catch up with them in a minute. He dropped to his knees again and locked eyes with Paige. “I need you to stay here and rest, okay?”

“Okay,” She nodded and gave him a small smile. “I understand.”

“Good,” Walter mumbled and gave her a quick, light kiss. “I gotta go now.”

“Be careful,” Paige squeezed his hand.

“I will,” Walter rose to his feet and gave her a thumb’s up before darting out of sight.

She didn’t know why, but she had a strange feeling something wasn’t going to go right…, and she couldn’t help but worry for her husband.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I know I said Chapter 13 would finish up the 1x18 stuff of this fic, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. I know a lot of this was a repeat of statements in stuff with very little changes, but I hope, none the less, that you found it intriguing. I promise Ch. 14 will be the last installment for the 1x18 stuff, and the plot part I have planned for that section has its differences than the actual episode. :)

I enjoy writing this story; I know it might seem like I don’t since I don’t update it as much, but I swear it’s only because I’ve been super busy. I don’t know when the next chapter will be, but I promise it’ll be out sometime within the week!

Have a good night / morning / afternoon!

Let me know what you think so far!

 

 


	15. Chapter 14

**WriterFreak001:**

Again. Sorry for the delay. Been busy. This chapter should conclude the 1x18 stuff. :)

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 14 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige had been resting on a couch across from where Kreshenko was lying to keep an eye on the president, promising to inform Toby (she didn’t trust Dr. Chong, really) of any changes in Kreshenko’s condition. She watched him like a hawk with her hand draped over her belly, and she did her best to keep her nerves as calm as possible, but it wasn’t easy. Something didn’t sit right with her after Walter left for the reptile sanctuary, and the fact that he hadn’t called anybody to let them know he and Happy had procured the snake worried her. Walter was usually very informative, always wanting the team to be constantly updated. So, him _not_ updating did not give Paige any peace of mind.

Earlier, Cabe had told her Mikko Aleska was actually the true culprit behind Kreshenko’s poisoning and had been apprehended by the Marines not too long beforehand. As she impatiently waited for Walter and Happy to return from the sanctuary, she started making mental lists of things she and her husband still needed to purchase before Léana’s birth, and the list was rather extensive

(With her being on bedrest and Walter being super busy with his company’s cases, it didn’t really leave a lot of room for personal endeavors.) 

The sudden sound of doors slamming open startled her, and her heart dropped when she saw Toby and Dr. Chong helping Walter to the other side of the bed Kreshenko was using. “What happened?!” She shot up too quickly and nearly lost her balance as she teetered over to her delusional husband and hovered over him. She spotted a blistery rash on his arm and felt sick to her stomach. “You know what?” She pushed her hair back and inhaled a deep breath, “It doesn’t matter. Where’s the antidote?”

“Happy’s working on it,” Toby grabbed his hair and took a step back from the bed. He clenched his teeth and rocked on his heels. “Walter, what the hell were you thinking?!”

“The antibodies,” Walter grumbled in pain, “are in the host organism.”

“What host organism?”

Sylvester cleared his throat. “I think Happy said something about, and I quote,” Sylvester pushed up his glasses and then curled two fingers downward, “‘catching that damn ferret…’ So I believe it’s the ferret Walter’s talking about.”

“I’ll help Happy find him,” Paige said as she stepped away from Walter and started for the door.

“Do you really think you’ll be much help?” Toby cocked an eyebrow but backed off after she sent him a death glare.

“I’ve got to do something,” Paige set her jaw and turned to leave but Walter grasped her hand. She whirled back around and covered his knuckles with her palm. “What is it?” Paige leaned towards Walter, lightly brushing some of his curls out of his face. Toby raced to the other side of the room and dragged a chair over to her so she could sit down beside her husband. When Walter didn’t answer her, she gently repeated her question. “Walter, what is it?”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered softly and locked weak and tired eyes with hers.

“Sorry?” Paige leaned closer and kissed the back of his hand. “I don’t understand.”

Walter’s breathing quickened. “For what I said this morning,” his breath hitched, “and earlier. I’m sorry.”

Paige kissed his hand again and blinked back her tears. “I know, sweetie. I know you’re sorry.” Paige brought his palm to her stomach and opened her mouth to say something else, but Happy scrambled into the room with a ferret in her hand and dropped him into Dr. Chong’s palms.

The team started talking amongst themselves as Paige focused on Walter. She had one of his hands on her belly, and she had his other hand encased in her own. “You idiot,” she mumbled to him, “Why would you do this?”

“It was efficient,” was all he said in a low voice.

She leaned over him and gingerly pressed her lips against his. “You’re not allowed to die on my, you idiot.” She grazed the tips of her fingers along his cheek and covered his mouth with hers before muttering how sorry she was for worrying him and keeping secrets from him. Her heart pained with guilt and worry when she realized how pale he was; she turned to say something to Toby, but the shrink was yelling at Dr. Chong. She closed her eyes and groaned with impatience as they continued bickering back and forth. “JUST SHUT UP!” The entire room grew quiet. “My husband is dying so stop your damn fighting and use your extraordinary IQs to figure something out! I will _not_ be raising our child by myself!”

Toby’s eyes popped open, and he shot his head towards Happy. “You came in a Taco Truck, right?”

“Good thinking’ Doc!” Happy exclaimed, “Be right back!” She bolted out the door only to return a few minutes later with a salad spinner. Toby taped the vial of the ferret’s blood to the bottom of the spinner, Sylvester spun it like crazy. Toby then inserted a syringe needle into the vial before injecting the antidote into two separate tubes trailing to Kreshenko and Walter.

“Okay. Now, we wait.” Toby mumbled and raked his hand through his hair.

Exhausted and sick with worry, Paige pressed her cheek against Walter’s stomach and closed her eyes. As Toby and Sylvester quietly discussed the team’s next plan in action in trying to convince the diplomats to sign the treaty, Paige drifted off to sleep, praying for her husband to come back to her.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter groaned as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings; his body still ached, but he was grateful he wasn’t dying. Kudos to his team for coming through for him. His lips formed a smile when he found his wife sleeping with her fingers laced with his and her cheek resting on top of his abdomen. He wondered how long he had been out, and while he didn’t want to wake her, he needed to know of the assignment’s outcome. Not seeing Kreshenko next to him presented two scenarios, and one of them did not bode well for the future of the world.

As he carefully propped himself on his elbows, Paige stirred awake and slowly lifted off of him. The moment she locked eyes with him, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pulled away from him and smacked his arm several times. “Don’t you ever do that to me again!”

“I can’t make that promise,” was all Walter said as he slid off of the bed and stretched. “But,” he touched his wife’s growing abdomen after she rose to her feet and added, recognizing the fact that the dynamics in their relationship were quickly changing. “I will try.”

Paige’s eyes trailed to his arm as she lightly touched the irritation. “Does it,” she found his eyes again, “hurt?”

He shrugged and issued his wife one of his forced smiles. “Not really anymore.” Actually, his entire arm ached from his fingers to his shoulder from the snake bite, but Paige didn’t need to know that.

“You’re lying.”

Walter scratched the side of his face. “I, uh, I just figured you wouldn’t want to know how painful my arm actually is….”

“Walter,” Paige slid her arm over his shoulders and latched her fingers together behind his neck. “I think the events of today – our fight, more importantly – demonstrated how deception, even the small white lies, breeds pain and mistrust. I trust you completely, and I know you trust me, but somehow, you and I are out of sync. I don’t know when we started keeping things from each other, but I think, with a baby on the way, we owe it to ourselves to figure out what’s going on between us.”

Walter’s palms rested on Paige’s hips. “I said I was sorry… before..., and I’m also sorry about lying to you a few moments ago.”

“I know,” she smiled and lightly kissed his lips. “And I’m sorry, too, for not talking to you about my online classes nor telling you I was planning on coming to the Summit. But,” she shifted her eyes away for a split second and bit her lip, “I just don’t think it’s healthy to continue relying on apologies to fix things.” She withdrew her hands from behind his neck and firmly embraced him, pressing her cheek against his chest, “I just don’t want to wake up one day and find us incapable of communicating with one another. I don’t want to be estranged to you, and I especially don’t want Ralph to suffer from whatever is going on between us.” She held him tighter. “We _need_ to fix us.”

Walter understood what Paige was saying, and as much as he hated to admit she was right, she was. “You’re right, but how?”

She inched away from him and smiled, “We’ll figure it out tomorrow; right now, we just need to get through this case and rest.

“Okay.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige rummaged through her desk, frantically searching for her textbook for her final examination she had in half an hour. She opened drawers, asked Sylvester (who kindly protested) to look underneath her desk for her, checked the kitchen and tore apart the couch, but her textbook was nowhere to be found. “Ugh!” She kicked the couch. “Where the hell is it!?”

Paige thought about calling Caitríona and asking her, but she didn’t want to ruin the woman’s evening out with Ralph. She sank into her desk chair and heavily sighed as her head lolled against the back of her chair. If she couldn’t find her textbook, she was just going to have to do without. “Just my luck.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

When Cabe heard about Walter willingly letting the snake bite him in order to determine which snake he and Happy needed to steal from the sanctuary, he wasn’t very happy with the genius. He knew he sometimes put Walter into dangerous situations due to the high risk activity detailed in various cases, but what Walter did to prevent World War III was reckless and stupid.

Cabe often blamed himself for Walter’s dedication to the cases; he _should_ put his foot down and tell Walter what he could or could not do for the cases, but even if Cabe started making rules, he knew Walter would just go behind his back anyway and do whatever he wanted. Sometimes, the risks worked in Walter’s favor; other times, like today, they almost didn’t.  Cabe was just damn grateful Walter was alive; that kid was lucky his wife didn’t end up being a single mother again.

In spite of Walter’s reckless behavior, Cabe is very proud of the young man; he’d grown so much and had learned a lot over the last several years, and now that he was expecting his firstborn, Walter was going to be experiencing a brand new world when his daughter is born. Cabe couldn’t be prouder, and he hoped Walter would someday come to him with any questions he might have about fatherhood, but he feared, if Walter knew the truth about Baghdad, then Walter wouldn’t trust him anymore. He had done and will still continue to do everything in his power to make sure the files on Baghdad never saw the light.

The hidden truth still made Cabe uneasy, and he regretted never telling Walter about the true agenda of the program the kid had designed when he was sixteen, and he doubted he would ever forget it, either.

Whatever will happen between him and Walter, he just hoped things would be all right in the end (that is, if Cabe ever decided to tell him).

Cabe watched Walter lounge on the couch in the loft and spotted the jug of pee-green juice sitting on the counter. Cabe picked it up and looked inside. At least it didn’t _smell_ like pee. Cabe laced the jug back onto the counter and approached Walter. “Why’s it smell like seawater?”

Walter looked at the glass in his hand and gave Cabe a small smile. “I formulated, uh, an electrolyte solution… It’s more efficient than the market brands. It tastes, um,” he chuckled, “disgusting.”

Cabe pursed his lips and took a seat on the couch across from Walter. “Taking that bite today,” he frowned with worry and concern, “was crazy. I know we go down a lot of dicey roads, but that was…”

“It was necessary,” Walter cut him off and lifted his eyebrows. “War was imminent.”

“Still,” Cabe said as stern as he could so that the message penetrated Walter’s thick brain, “I don’t like you taking that kind of risk.”

“Noted,” Walter nodded and then took a sip from the jar in his hand. As Cabe watched him in silence, Walter’s face contorted, and he pushed himself upward. “You look like you’re going to say something.”

 _Ever astute, 197._ Cabe opened his mouth to speak but was cut short when the ferret used to save Walter walked out of his bag. Cabe chuckled, “You kept it?”

Walter shrugged. “He saved my life. Least I could do is save it from becoming a…,” he looked down at his arm, “snakes lunch.” He cocked a brow. “Toby named it Ferret Bueller. I don’t,” he shook his head and laughed, “I don’t understand the reference.” Cabe rolled his eyes and chuckled as they heard Paige exclaim something about needing her history textbook. Walter glanced towards the door to the loft. “And… I don’t understand why she didn’t tell me she was taking an online class.”

Cabe leaned over the center table and placed his palm on Walter’s shoulder. “You…, this group… it’s a lot to compete with. Also, I think being pregnant and on bedrest makes her weary during the day. You know. Bored. Perhaps taking this class was a way for her to make use of her time as well as do something she loves – learning.”

Walter frowned. “First of all, Paige knows there’s no reason to compete. And that she _can’t_ compete. It’s intellectually impossible. I understand she wanted to do something to utilize her time more efficiently, and gaining an education is admirable at best, but she doesn’t need to further her degree; she’s financially stable so there’s no point, really.”

“Sometimes, kid, people just do things because they want to; they don’t always think about their decisions in as much detail as you. I’m sure Paige knows she’s financially stable and doesn’t really need to take more classes, but it’s obviously something she wanted to do.” Cabe stretched his arms and rose to his feet.

“Yes. I get all of that.”

“Then what do you not understand?”

“She didn’t tell me.”

Cabe shrugged and yawned. “Maybe she was afraid of judgment?”

“I doubt it.”

“Well, you won’t know until the two of you talk so take my advice: don’t make assumptions based on tunnel vision; if you’re going to criticize your wife for her decisions, you better have a damn good reason to back up your accusations. Be sure to see the entire picture before getting angry with Paige for whatever silly reason.” Cabe opened his mouth to continue, but Paige shrieked.

Walter and Cabe scrambled down the steps and found Paige at her computer with her head buried in her hands. “Paige,” Walter walked up to her and covered her shoulders, “what’s wrong?”

“I have a final in two hours, and I can’t get my stupid computer to log in! My laptop is upstairs, and I can’t find my textbook, either.” She lifted her head slightly and wiped away her tears. “I’m going to flunk.”

“No. You’re not.” Walter said as he rolled her aside and started typing a crazy length of codes into the computer; in a matter of minutes, the computer was back, up and running.

Paige threw her arms around him and kissed him gingerly. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She kissed him and turned back to the computer to log in her information. She then frowned. “I didn’t have time to study today…”

“Paige,” Walter touched her arm, “You outshined a seasoned envoy today. If you can do that, you can crush this test.”

“Oh…, I don’t know about that, but thank you,” she smiled and kissed him again before turning to her computer to log into the website she needed to use for her exam. “It’s going to be a rather lengthy test so feel free to work on your rocket or something until I’m done.”

“Okay,” Walter bent down and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be up in the loft; take as much time as you need.”

Paige turned and lightly pecked his lips. “Thank you, Walter.”

“Mhmm…” Walter nodded as Paige kissed him again. “All right, well,” Walter stepped away from his wife, “Good luck.”

“I thought you don’t believe in luck,” Cabe murmured to Walter as they walked away from Paige and headed towards the loft.

“I don’t…, but history isn’t math and science,” was all Walter said before he ascended the stairs, followed by Cabe.

Cabe smiled.

There might be some hope in 197, yet.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I don’t know about this chapter, but let me know what you think!

 


	16. Chapter 15

**WriterFreak001:**

And finally, here’s the next chapter.

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 15 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige’s little field trip to the Summit to help out with the diplomatic case eventually took its toll on her after a few days; she was constantly exhausted and her blood pressure levels were higher than her doctor would have liked so she was instructed to stay in bed for the remaining nine weeks of her pregnancy. The first week Paige had to endure her stricter bedrest schedule, she had been bored to tears. She couldn’t go downstairs (the doctor forbade her from basically leaving the bedroom), couldn’t stretch her legs and couldn’t get food when she was hungry. The only times she was allowed out of bed was to go to the bathroom and shower.

Caitríona was usually with her, getting her things when she needed them or helping her when she needed it, but every once in a while, Paige just wanted to do the things she needed or wanted to do herself. She hated relying on people (something she’d been working on for several years), and she hated feeling helpless. Most of the time, she just stared at the ceiling because she didn’t feel like watching TV or reading a book or even taking another online class. She ate when she had to or was hungry for the sake of her baby, and she still maintained the rest of her health in order to ensure Léana’s safe delivery, but other than basically functioning, she did nothing.

She blamed herself for her doctor’s stronger bedrest prescription; if she hadn’t gone to the Summit, she wouldn’t be in this position. She wouldn’t be lying down and staring at the wall. She’d be downstairs, laughing with her co-workers, receiving stolen kisses from her husband and enjoying her life. That was what she _should_ be doing. But because she was stupid, stupid, stupid for wanting to show up the team and prove to them she was useful even in her pregnancy, she was paying the price for it.

Due to an influx of cases, Walter was barely home. Hardly anybody was home. While she was grateful for everything Caitríona was doing for her (even things like cleaning the garage and cooking for the team), she just wanted to be able to hop off her bed and _do_ something productive for a change. Watching TV was boring. Reading was boring. Being on her laptop all day was boring. She never realized how interesting her life was with her co-workers until she wasn’t constantly around them anymore. She missed them, and she was beginning to wonder if they ever thought about her whenever they were out saving the world.

Because of her pregnancy, Cabe had been standing in for Paige (though, she heard he wasn’t as good at her job as she was; that provided her _some_ comfort, at least). She was grateful for him, too. Bridging the divide between geniuses and normals wasn’t easy, and she appreciated Cabe for stepping up and at least attempting to translate the world for Walter, Sylvester, Toby and Happy. Still, Paige was a _little_ resentful that it wasn’t _her_ out there helping them. That’s where she _should_ be. But because of her stupid condition, she was stuck in a timeless loop of never-ending boredom and tears. She didn’t have enough fingers and toes to count how many times she’d cried since she realized her trip to the summit had a negative effect on her baby.

And she had to wonder if Walter was still angry with her and purposely using work as a means to separate himself from her. She wouldn’t blame him; she messed up by being rash and selfish, and if she’s not careful, their child could suffer. Walter had a tendency to put up roadblocks to avoid confrontation, and after her most recent visit to the hospital, it was obvious he was upset with her.

They still hadn’t talked about it.

Things were good for a few days after the case at the Summit. They were happy. They started going through online catalogues for the baby’s bedroom. Everything was wonderful, and she and Walter were slowly starting to find their balance again… and then she fell backwards onto the couch as she rose to her feet and fainted. A few hours later, she woke up in the hospital, connected to several different monitors. She had been in the hospital for almost a full week, on constant observation before her doctor allowed her to return home. Even during the week she spent in the hospital, Walter barely spoke with her. He hardly left the hospital room, and he was always by her side, but he was mostly silent and was clearly angry with her. (But she was okay with that because she was angry at herself, too.)

She thought things would change once they were home again, but they didn’t. She thought things would get better between them, but aside from a few greetings or simple kisses here and there, they were slowly growing further apart, and her fears were starting to turn into reality. The distance between her and her husband depressed her, but she tried remaining as strong as she could for Léana. She couldn’t afford to lose another child; the first time was painful enough, and she didn’t think her heart could go through it a second time.

Now nearing the end of her thirty-third week, she was anxious for Léana’s delivery. She didn’t feel like she had that pregnancy glow anymore; she felt bloated and fat and icky and just wanted to stop feeling and looking like a watermelon. The fact that her husband hardly touched her anymore made her feel all the more hideous… and alone.

And she hated feeling alone.

She just wanted her life to return to the way it was where she and her husband were happy. She missed him. God, she missed him.

She missed him so much.

The only person who made her days of bedrest worthwhile was Ralph; every day, after school, the first thing he did was check on her. He asked her if she was feeling all right and if the baby was okay. He’d climb into bed and rest with her for as long as he could until he either had to start on his homework or was needed downstairs. If it wasn’t for Ralph, she would have gone insane.

For several minutes now, she and Ralph were resting in her bed, and she was extremely grateful for his company. Her fingers were mindlessly weaving through his shaggy, dark locks, and his cheek was resting against her chest.

“Mom?” Ralph was the first to speak after a very long moment of silence, but he did not look at her.

“What is it, baby?” Paige looked down at him as he glanced at her.

“Are you and Dad fighting?”

So he had noticed something, too. “N-no,” her voice quivered, “W-why would you say that?”

“You seem sad, and he seems sad. And he’s hardly up here anymore. When he’s not on a case, he’s either working on his rocket or at his desk. He used to come up here all of the time, but now he doesn’t.” Ralph blinked, patiently waiting for her response.

“It’s, um, complicated,” was all Paige could think to say. She really didn’t know _how_ to describe whatever was going on between Walter and her. “But…,” she issued him a weak smile, “we’re working on it.”

“How can you two work on something when you’re hardly in the same room?” Ralph asked, only trying to understand the situation.

Paige blinked back her tears and caressed the back of her son’s hair, “Do you trust me, honey?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you trust Walter?”

Ralph nodded.

Paige leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Then trust in us, okay?”

Ralph slowly nodded and eventually said, “Okay.”

They didn’t speak another word for the next hour.

**~ SCORPION ~**

When his mom had fallen asleep, Ralph climbed off of his parents’ bed and slowly made his way down the stairs to find his step-grandmother cleaning the kitchen. No one else was home yet. “Mom’s sleeping upstairs,” was the only thing Ralph said to the elderly woman before making his way to Proton Arnold. He spent fifteen minutes beating all of the levels (again) and decided to pursue a different endeavor while he waited for everyone to come back to the garage. With no homework to attend to, he walked up to Sylvester’s chalk board and picked up Uncle Sly’s smallest piece of chalk before working on the equation Sylvester had left for him.

Minutes passed, and he was so wrapped up in the equation that he didn’t even notice his step-grandmother standing behind him. He jumped when she rested her hand on his shoulder and turned to inquire what she wanted. She only said: “Y’remind me of m’son when he was yer age, laddie. Always solvin’ them math problems and losin’ awareness in th’process.”

“Sylvester leaves me problems every day to solve when I come home from school. It gives me something to do and helps me focus.” Ralph said before returning to the board.

Before his step-grandmother could say anything, the door to the garage burst open, and the team filed in slowly. Toby crashed on the couch the moment he walked in the door. Happy and Sylvester sauntered to their desks and sank into their chairs. Cabe seemed in better shape than everyone else, but he was on the phone when he walked in, and he immediately left for the back of the garage as Ralph’s step-dad slowly walked to his desk. He, too, collapsed into his chair the moment he had a chance to sit down.

Clearly, all of them had a very busy day.

“Dinner’ll be in a few hours,” his step-mother announced to the team and left for the kitchen, leaving Ralph to his equation on the board.

A few hours was _exactly_ what Ralph needed to coerce his mom and step-dad to talk about their issues. Issues, even emotional ones, hinder intellectual capabilities, and he knew his step-dad wouldn’t find his A-game until he hashed things out with Ralph’s mother. For the longest time, Ralph simply stared at Walter before approaching him. “Dad?”

Walter’s lips suddenly curled to a smile as Ralph greeted him. “Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

“Are you mad at Mom?” Ralph didn’t waste his time sugarcoating his queries. He wanted to know why his step-dad was upsetting his mother, and he wanted his parents to fix things before they can’t be fixed.

Walter gulped. “N-no. Is that what your mother told you?”

“No.” Ralph shook his head. “You just hardly seem to go up to the loft these days. That’s all.”

“Oh.” Walter pursed his lips. “I’m, uh,” he combed his fingers though his curly hair, “I’m not mad at your mother, Ralph. Aggravated, maybe, but I’m not mad.”

“Why?”

“It’s… complicated,” Walter mumbled. Nothing Ralph hadn’t heard before.

“I… I know it’s not my place,” Ralph bit his lower lip and glanced at his step-father. “but I can tell Mom misses you. She tries to hide it, but she cries a lot, and she hardly does anything but stare at a wall… I found her almost catatonic once, but I kept it to myself because she asked me to. She doesn’t seem to get a lot of sleep either. I… I’m worried about her… and the baby.”

Walter nodded. “Okay. I’ll… check on her.”

“Thanks.” Ralph knew his step-dad wouldn’t willingly offer to have what normals call a heart-to-heart with Paige, but going up to check on her was a start…. Ralph could be satisfied with the results. Or not. It was fifty-fifty, but he had a feeling things would go all right.

At least he hoped.

**~ SCORPION ~**

As Walter started for the stairs, leaving Ralph behind at his desk, Toby called out to him and gestured for him to go to the interrogation room. Walter silently followed the shrink into his make-shift office and furrowed his brows as the shrink gave him a weird look. “What?”

“Nothing,” Toby shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, “Just checking to see if the name ‘Drew’ was branded on your forehead. It’s faint, but it’s definitely there.”

“What are you talking about?” Walter frowned.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Ralph; is it true you’re upset with Paige?” Toby sauntered over to a chair and sat down.

“You know how I don’t like being psychoanalyzed.” Walter started for the door but stopped as Toby raced to the door and blocked him.

“Don’t think of it as a shrink session; think of this,” Toby motioned to both of them, “as merely friendly advice.”

Walter sighed. “Go on.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Toby jabbed his finger into Walter’s chest.

“As I told Ralph, I’m aggravated. Not angry.” Walter rolled his eyes. “What’s this really about?”

“Divine intervention,” Toby deadpanned. The shrink crossed his left leg over his right and took off his hat. “As _your_ friend, I’m warning you; you’re walking on eggshells by emotionally distancing yourself from your wife.”

“I’m not e—”

“How often do you kiss her?” Toby interjected, “Or, talk to her? Call her during a case?”

Walter remained silent.

“Thought so.”

“Care to elaborate?” Walter leaned against the wall behind him and eyed the shrink suspiciously.

“ _Now_ suddenly you’re interested in my psychobabble?” Toby feigned confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows and blinked.

“Focus, Toby.” Walter barked and frowned. “If you’re not going to say anything useful, then you’re wasting my time here.”

“Fine. Fine.” Toby rose his hands in defense. “I understand your frustration after Paige’s recent visit to the hospital – most of that could have been avoided had she stayed home from the diplomat case. I get it. You’re upset with her because she willingly put your daughter’s life in harm’s way for the sake of the case, and because of her reckless impulse, there were some complications. Luckily, with an increased amount of bedrest, Léana is going to be fine. And something tells me Paige won’t be so reckless again.” Toby paused and waited for Walter to say something, but he didn’t. “I’d be upset, too.”

“Do you have a point to this or not?” Walter crossed his arms and tapped his foot with impatience.

“I’m getting there, Walt!” Toby threw his hands up and groaned. “Chillax, will ya?!”

Walter grunted. “Continue, then.”

“As I was saying,” Toby decided not to waste anymore of 197’s precious time. “I’d be upset too if I were you; however,” Toby chose his next set of words carefully, “ _you_ are expressing a form of displacement by investing most of your time in work instead of dealing with your problems. You’re subconsciously distancing yourself from your wife because of one little ripple effect, and, whether you realize it or not, your _need_ for social distance from her is also having a negative effect on Paige – something that’s equally not good for the baby.” Walter blinked and shifted his weight, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Even though you may be upset with Paige, don’t let your personal feelings pull you away from her. It doesn’t take a blind man to know you’re pretty miserable without her guidance on the job, and I’m sure she’s feeling the same way with you gone all the time.

“Distance – too much of it, anyway – is unhealthy in a relationship, Walt. Paige already had to deal with Drew’s shit when she lost her first child; don’t repeat history for her. She’s probably already wondering things she shouldn’t be wondering since I know you still love her despite that rather large stick up your ass. I know you said you were going to check on her, Walt, but do more than that. Talk to her. Be there for her. For your daughter. Paige is almost thirty-four weeks pregnant. In six weeks’ time, she’s going to give birth to _your_ child. So stop acting like a dick and do whatever the heck you have to do to ensure Paige you’re not Drew. Because, as of right now, I’m not seeing much of a difference.” 

Walter cringed at the thought of being compared to Drew. He hadn’t realized he was doing the exact same thing Drew had done all those years ago. He promised her he wasn’t Drew and would never leave her. Walter never made promises he couldn’t keep, but it seemed as though he was doing an awfully good job of breaking that one. He inwardly cursed and left the interrogation room.

He slowly went up the stairs to map out what he wanted to say to her, but when he entered their bedroom, he hadn’t expected to find her so… unkempt. She was still fast asleep, but her hair was greasy, there were dark circles under her eyes, she was paler than usual (probably from the lack of sun she was getting), and she was wearing hardly anything underneath the bed covers. A nightgown, maybe, but she wasn’t dressed. Had he really been so busy that he didn’t realize what he was doing to her by keeping his distance? He suddenly felt terrible for putting her through more stress than necessary.

It would seem he had screwed up, too.

Screwed up big time.

Walter kicked off his shoes as he thought of a way to make things up to her. He almost wondered if he’d be out of line by climbing into bed with her due to the way he was treating her over the past few weeks, and by the time he made a decision and was going to execute it, Paige was awake and was staring at him.

He released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Hi….”

She blinked. “Walter….”

He slowly reached out to touch her stomach, but he stopped himself and pulled his hand back. “I’m, um, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” He clenched his fist to cease his temptation to touch her. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. “How I’ve treated you these past few weeks… well, it was uncalled for. I was upset and, um, and scared…”

“Scared?”

He locked his eyes with hers. “Yeah… Scared.”

“Of what?”

He then gently placed his palm over her belly. “Of losing Léana.”

“Walter…,” Paige’s eyes burned with tears as she covered his hand with her own. “You’re not the only one who’s scared. I’m _terrified._ I don’t want to lose another baby.” She laced her fingers with his, and he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her.

“Then why did you risk her life going to the Summit several weeks ago?” Walter still didn’t understand why his wife put their child in harm’s way for a case.

Paige inhaled a deep breath and pushed herself up, until her back was straight against the headboard. “At the time, my reasons made sense to me. I had it in my mind that everything was all right; I wanted to _believe_ everything was all right with Léana since Dr. Overton was pleased with our progress. I messed up, Walter. I went to the Summit for selfish reasons, thinking I could _still_ be useful to Scorpion while being pregnant. I _wanted_ to be useful, and not just over a comm device, but actually being useful in the field. It was stupid of me to go to the Summit – especially without talking to you first. And because my head was in the clouds,” tears fell as her voice broke, “I risked our baby’s life, and we almost lost her a few weeks ago. I cannot tell you how sorry I am and how awful I’ve been feeling every single day since I woke up in the hospital several weeks ago. I don’t blame you for being mad at me, Walter. I’m mad at me, too.”

“Paige,” Walter slowly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, “I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I…. I realize my actions… my, uh, my avoidance… may have implied a few things… like being mad at you…, but… I wasn’t avoiding you because I was mad. Yes, I was mad for a while, but I wasn’t mad at _you_. I was mad at the situation we were in, and every time I flash back to you being in the hospital with all of those tubes and equipment attached to you, I grew scared. I didn’t know how to face those feelings, and I think I may have been afraid to face them… so I used work as a means to repress those feelings. A-am I making sense?”

Paige nodded. “So,” she bit her lip, “if you weren’t mad, why haven’t you spoken to me in the last several weeks? I get that you were using work as a way to distract you from your feelings, but ignoring me? That hurt, Walter. A lot. And I’m not just talking about you not talking to me; I’m also referring to all of the nights you slept facing the other way or when I’d wake up and you were already gone. Why do all of those things if you weren’t mad?”

“I…,” Walter didn’t think answering her was a good idea. “I don’t know.”

“Yes you do,” Paige frowned and pushed her hair back. “Walter, just talk to me. _Please_. I told you I don’t want us to lose the connection we have, and I worry, that if whatever’s going on between us continues, we’ll fall apart.”

Walter pursed his lips and remained silent.

“Walter?”

He scratched his neck and sighed. “I…,” he looked at his wife’s growing belly, “I told you I was scared….” Paige nodded. “I think… I think avoiding you was some sort of repercussion of my fear…. I’m not an expert like Toby, but…,” Walter forced a chuckle, “you know me…. when I get scared or uncomfortable, I have this tendency to… push away.”

“So… you were avoiding me… avoiding our _daughter_ because you were scared of losing her?” Paige reached for his other hand and interlinked her fingers with his. “Walter,” she brought his palm to her lips, “that’s no way to live your life.”

“I know.” Walter nodded swiftly and leaned closer to her. “And I’m sorry for hurting you…. I, um, well, there’s no excuse.”

Paige looked away from him and stared at their hands. “This may seem harsh, and I know I’ve asked this before…, but things change, and well, we’ve changed….” she finally found his eyes, “Do you… do you want this baby? Because if you don—”

“Paige,” Walter grabbed her cheeks to stop her from talking. “I _want_ our baby.”

“Then I don’t understand why you’d want to push her away,” Paige blinked back her tears, and they both stared at her 33-week-old baby bump. “Me, yes. I understand. You were upset. I know you said you weren’t upset with me, but you were still upset, and so you subconsciously placed the blame on me. I get it. But Léana? Why ignore _her_?”

“…I told you. I was scared.”

“Yes, you said that.” Paige’s eyes did not leave his. “But why?”

“And as I said before, I was scared of losing her.”  Walter didn’t understand why Paige was interrogating him, and he was starting to get annoyed with all of her pressing questions.

“But we’ve been scared of losing her since we found out I had preeclampsia, Walter.” Paige pulled her hands away from Walter’s and crossed her arms. “There has to be something else. Something deeper.”

“Paige,” Walter closed his eyes and counted to three. “If I wanted to dig into my psyche, I would be talking to Toby. Not you. You’re not a shrink.”

“No!” Paige threw her hands up, “But I am your _wife_ , Walter! You should _want_ to tell me these things!”

“What do you want me to say?!” Walter was off of the bed and raking his hands through his hair. “That I struggle sleeping at night because I’m afraid I’ll wake up and find you dead in your sleep or something terribly wrong with Léana?! That I can’t bring myself to touch you because I’m afraid I’ll never have a chance to touch you again? To hold you again? To do _anything_ with you again?! I am constantly worrying over both you and Léana, and I hate not being in control of the situation. I can’t do _anything_ to save either of you if something went wrong. I’m handcuffed. You might not remember this, but after you fainted, you woke up in the van on the way to the hospital. You were delirious and in a lot of pain. Toby thought you were going to go into labor. I couldn’t do _anything_ to take away whatever pain you were feeling, and I hated that! I hated feeling so damn powerless when I shouldbe able to _do_ something! I have an IQ of 197! I _should_ be able to do something! I almost lost you and Léana a few weeks ago. _Ralph_ almost lost you, too. And in that moment, when Dr. Overton told us both you and Léana were going to be okay, I figured it was best to distance myself from you and the baby in order to avoid the things I felt that day. I admit, my decision wasn’t the best solution, and I didn’t realize what the consequences would be on your end, but I felt like creating emotional distance was the safest thing to do. It was the only card I knew how to play.” He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. “You wanted to know why I was _really_ avoiding you and Léana, and now you know.”

“Walter…,” Paige’s lips quivered as Walter sat back down on the edge of the bed, “I had no idea.”

“No… you didn’t.” No one did. No one ever stopped to think that he was hurting too.

They sat in silence for several minutes.

Eventually, Paige said, “I’d love to promise you, Walter,” she reached for his hand and placed it on top of her stomach, “that things will be okay. And maybe they will be, but maybe they won’t…. But, whether things go the way we want them to or don’t…, you shouldn’t have to feel like distancing yourself is the only answer. Because,” she stared at his hands as Walter stared at her, “if you pull away, and something _does_ happen, you’ll only regret things more.” She touched his palm to her lips and issued Walter a small smile. “When I’m scared I’ll lose someone, I don’t pull myself away. I make every moment I have with my loved ones count.”

“Every moment?”

Paige’s smile widened. “Every single one.”

Walter avoided his wife’s gaze for a while before finding her eyes and leaning towards her, “I’d like to start practicing that philosophy.”

Paige hooked her arms around Walter’s neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. “I think I can help with that.”

They didn’t talk for another hour.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I felt like this chapter was important because Walter and Paige, from the last chapter, still had some tension, I would think. I felt like I needed to draw that tension out a little bit more and focus on Walter’s psyche for a while. :) Forewarning, this will not be the last fight you’ll see between Walter and Paige. Once Elia returns, things are going to get rough between our favorite couple. Hopefully, you’ll stick with this story even then! :)

 

 


	17. Chapter 16

**WriterFreak001:**

I apologize for the rather lengthy delay. Life has been pretty hectic. Anyway, here is the next installment.

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 16 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

She was in the hospital again but for a completely different reason. No more checkups. No more ultrasounds. No more weeks of waiting and worrying. Walter was beside her, holding her hand as she had instructed him to do so when they were on their way to the hospital. She told him to hold her hand as tightly as possible because, by God, was she going to squeeze the life out of his.

They had scheduled an early delivery as suggested by Dr. Overton, so here she was, thirty-seven weeks pregnant, waiting for her doctor to approve delivery. She and Walter had been at the hospital for an hour, and the medication in her system – she couldn’t remember what it was called – was slowly starting to take effect. She felt small contractions, each one increasing in increments of pain. Walter was as clueless as hell, and she yelled a couple times, blaming him for the pain she was experiencing. Hours of ceaseless discomfort passed until her doctor commenced with the delivery. She pushed and wailed in pain and squeezed her husband’s hand so hard, his knuckles turned white. She didn’t care about the pain he was griping about; the agony she was enduring was ten times the pain he’d ever experience.

Her doctor told her one more strong push, and she gave everything she had. They told her she did well, but something was wrong. She felt sick to her stomach. “W-why isn’t she crying?” Paige choked. “Why isn’t my baby crying?!”

“We’re sorry,” her doctor, clearly upset, took off her gloves. “She didn’t make it.”

…

Paige’s eyes flew open almost instantly as she grabbed her torn, pulsing heart and heaved in deep, slow breaths. She touched her belly and sighed as tears of relief brimmed her eyes. It was only a nightmare. Only a nightmare. She turned to her husband to see if she’d woken him up, but he was sound asleep.

So she didn’t bother him.

Without closing her eyes, she sank back down against her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

She never fell back asleep.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I had that same nightmare last night,” Paige said stoically as her husband buttoned up his shirt and tightened his tie.

“Again?” Walter stopped what he was doing and strolled over to her. “That’s the fourth night in a row.”

“I know…,” Paige combed her fingers through her hair and then slid her palm over her enlarged belly. “And I know I’m worrying too much over what could be nothing, but I’m scared, Walter” She locked eyes with his. “I don’t want to lose another baby.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Walter sat down on the edge of the bed and clasped her hand between his, “it was just a nightmare. Léana’s going to be fine. Dr. Overton said she was doing better at your last appointment.” Walter touched his wife’s abdomen and issued her a small smile. “In two weeks, Léana’s going to be born, and we won’t have to worry about your condition anymore. I’ve been doing some research of my own, and I had read that preeclampsia usually resolves itself after the child is born – so everything’s going to be fine, Paige. Everything _will_ be fine.”

Paige let out a short breath of air and closed her eyes. “I hope so.”

Walter, unsure what to say, said nothing. Slowly and quietly, he slid her nightshirt up and kissed the skin below her navel, while Paige absentmindedly ran her fingers through her husband’s hair. For minutes, they stayed silent and basked in each other’s company before Walter pushed himself up and stretched his back. “I need to take Ralph to school.”

“Okay,” Paige sighed and feigned a smile.

Walter brought Paige’s palm to his lips. “…I love you.”

Paige inhaled a deep breath, exhaled it slowly and dabbed her wet eyes. “I know.” She curled her fingers around his hand and tugged him down for a heated kiss. She pulled away seconds later and caressed his bristly cheek as a smile colored her lips. “I love you too, Walter.”

Before he left the loft, he brushed his lips against hers once more and then kissed her belly, promising he would return to help her bathe as soon as he returned from dropping Ralph off at school. And when he was gone, Paige sank back down against her pillow and fluttered her lips dramatically as she continued rubbing her 35-week pregnant tummy.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Richard Elia was desperate; he wanted Walter on his think tank, and he was determined to convince Walter to join his team by the end of the year. While he wanted to execute his next plan of action, he decided it was best to wait until after Walter’s child was born. Walter had a lot on his plate, and the news of his wife’s condition was not a secret to him. To show Walter he was a decent guy, he never brought up the job offer during the times they met for lunch. They hadn’t met often (only two or three times, actually), but Elia believed his charm was working in his favor. Walter seemed to be no longer angry at him for pulling that little blackmail stunt a few weeks ago so Elia was very careful about letting bygones being bygones. He wanted Walter to trust him. He _needed_ Walter to trust him in order for the next part of his plan to unfold. As promised, he had been helping with providing some of the materials for Walter’s rocket, and the genius appeared to be grateful for his generosity. Maybe even too grateful. Nonetheless, Elia was willing to do anything to gain the man’s trust – including spending thousands of dollars on rusty materials for Walter’s rocket.

Once the baby was born and once the father-to-be had time to settle into his new routine, Elia will make his move. After assembling Collins’s files and finding some dirt of his own, there was no way Walter O’Brien would be able to back out of his job offer again – especially if he cared as much for his family as he said he did.

Elia leaned back in his chair and glanced at the door of his office after hearing a soft knock. “Come in.”

Michael, Elia’s secretary popped through the door and closed it as he handed a manila envelope to the billionaire. “I’ve gotten the information you requested.”

“Anything interesting?” Elia cocked a brow as he broke the seal and pulled out packets of information.

“A bit.” Michael nodded. “The last time I researched Paige O’Brien, I didn’t find much; however, after doing extensive digging, I _did_ find _something_ intriguing. Flip to the fifth page.”

Elia did as he was told and skimmed over the report. He grinned. “This… _this_ is perfect.” He sealed the information and slipped it into his filing cabinet. “Walter O’Brien has little care for himself; he’ll do just about anything to complete an assignment – even if the task requires him to risk his life. His wife, however, is a different story. Mr. O’Brien might not work for me if I threaten to release forged information on _him_ , but he won’t think twice about joining my think tank if it means protecting his wife.”

Michael pursed his lips. “Is there anything else, sir?”

“No,” Elia shook his head and waved him goodbye, “that’ll be all for now.”

Without a word, Michael left the man’s office and returned to his desk. He wasn’t sure what his boss was planning, but after reading the information, he had a pretty good idea what Mr. Elia wanted to do with it. As respectful as he was to his boss, he didn’t like the path Richard Elia was traveling; if the megalomaniac wanted to avoid the possibility of going to jail, Michael needed to nip his plan in the bud. Although he was very loyal to Mr. Elia, there was only one way to stop things before they start.

He needed to see Walter O’Brien.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter hated the idea of his wife being confined to their bedroom for the remainder of her pregnancy, but there wasn’t much he could do. His mother helped substantially (in all reality, it was like she wasn’t even visiting because she was upstairs 90% of the time), and he was grateful for her assistance, but he missed seeing his wife throughout the day. He went up to the loft fairly often – checking on her and making sure she had everything she needed, but when he was either on a case (which was less than frequent since Paige was nearing her scheduled delivery date) or downstairs working on his rocket, he missed her company. While conversing with Sylvester, Toby and Happy provided some intellectual interest, there was just something different about talking with his wife. Talking with Paige gave him moments of respite, and it was refreshing not having to think 24/7.

Once Léana is born, he suspected his moments of respite will transform substantially.

(He still wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet…)

For the fourth time today, Walter went upstairs to see how Paige was doing; he knew he shouldn’t be paranoid… his mother was with her, after all, but physically seeing how his wife was fairing gave him peace of mind (not to mention the fact that it gave him a chance to steal a kiss from her when his mother wasn’t looking). He pushed their bedroom door open slowly, careful not to wake Paige up if she was sleeping, and crept inside, nodding to his mother silently. Paige, to his surprise, wasn’t sleeping; she was sitting up against the headboard with her reading glasses sitting on her nose, reading one of her silly romance novels. Grateful his mother left to give them some privacy, Walter strolled over to his bed and climbed up next to her. “Hey,” he spoke softly, careful not to startle her.

She turned slightly as she placed her book in her lap and smiled. “Hey.”

“How are you doing?” Walter reached up to touch her belly.

“Walter,” Paige took off her glasses and laughed (a likeable contrast than the mood she was in that morning), “Every time you’ve come up here, I give you the same answer. What makes you think it’s any different than an hour ago?”

He shrugged. “Unplanned variables happen all the time….”

Paige reached over to brush through his curls. “I’m fine… better than this morning, in fact.”

“It’s almost noon,” Walter mumbled as he checked his watch, “Are you hungry?”

Paige lightly chuckled. “I’m always hungry.”

Walter was about to leave to go fix her some lunch but stopped… He knew he shouldn’t, but… “Do you want to lie down on the couch downstairs? Change up your scenery a little bit?”

“Walter, I can barely make it to the bathroom without getting breathless; there’s no way I’d make it to the golf cart without fainting.” Paige grazed the tips of her fingers against his hairline.

“I’ll get the wheelchair you used when you broke your leg a few years ago; it’s still in the back.” Walter smirked and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on top of her navel. “I’ll just wheel you over to the golf cart.”

“I’m supposed to be resting 95% of the day, honey… I just don’t know….” Paige sighed sadly. What she’d do to have a chance to leave this bedroom, though….

“Exactly. Resting. You’ll be resting in the wheelchair and resting in the golf cart, and you’ll be resting on the sofa. Limited risk.” Walter kissed her belly again. “Besides, I think a change of surroundings will be good for you.”

Paige sighed. “I don’t know….”

“Do you trust me?” Walter covered his hand over hers.

“Yes. Of course.”

“Then trust me, Paige.” Walter brought her palm to his lips and kissed it. “I won’t let anything happen to you… or our baby.”

Paige lightly smiled. “Okay.”

…

After Walter helped Paige onto the sofa downstairs, he made both of them (and his mother) lunch, greatly enjoying his wife’s presence. The garage was just too damn quiet without everybody present. He sat next to her for about an hour and then returned to some of his projects at his desk, but he always answered her when she had a question and made it a point to engage in any conversation she started.

“So,” Paige called out to him, “you’re going to need to put together a ready bag for Léana’s scheduled delivery.”  

“A what?”

“A ready bag,” Paige laughed as Walter rose from his desk and sauntered over to her.

“And…,” Walter lightly clapped his hands together and lifted his eyebrows, “what does this ‘ready bag’ entail?”

Before Paige could answer, a loud knock from the front door echoed throughout the garage. Walter, thinking there was a client on the other side of the door, walked up to it and pulled the door open. A man in a business suit was standing in front of Walter. “May I help you?”

“Are you Walter O’Brien?”

“Yes.” Walter nodded and then looked over to his wife before returning eye contact with the man in black. Walter stood his ground and folded his arms. “May I ask who you are?”

“My name isn’t important,” he rambled, “There’s some things you need to know about Richard Elia….”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I know this chapter was a little short, but I’m slowly getting back into my game. :) Let me know what you think! :D

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 17

**WriterFreak001:**

I AM SO SORRY for the delay. In the last month, my family bought a puppy so I’ve been somewhat busy watching him and making sure he doesn’t gnaw my face off – especially after having abdominal surgery (long story, no time to divulge). ANYWAY, I will try to update this story as much as possible; I have a somewhat new route I plan on taking _Poaching_ so be prepared for a bumpy ride.

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 17 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

He left without giving Walter his name.

Walter wasn’t sure if he could take the nameless man’s words seriously, but he felt like he didn’t really have a choice. Based on a previous encounter with Elia – after he tried to threaten him with a silly accusation (even though his claim was technically true) – Walter was cautious around him, but Richard Elia never tried playing dirty again…, and he apologized – which, due to Paige’s greater influence, Walter has learned to give most people the benefit of the doubt…. Most people.

And yet, if the man was lying about Richard Elia, then how would he know about the _dirt_ with which the man had confronted Walter? How would he know about half the things concerning Elia and Walter or Elia and Scorpion unless he had worked for Elia himself? And if he _did_ work for Elia, why go through the trouble of telling Walter and Paige everything he knew about Elia’s alleged plans?

Questions upon questions filled Walter’s mind, and he wasn’t sure what to make of them. Richard Elia, for the most part, seemed like a decent man. He might be a little pushy about that job offer, but was he desperate? Walter wasn’t sure. But, whatever was going on, he needed to get to the bottom of it – especially if Elia was planning to use information against Paige to get to him.

That was _not_ okay.

“Do you really think Richard Elia would do something _that_ brash?”

Walter snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his wife. “I don’t know.”

“I know you respect him, honey,” Paige reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers, “but with Léana on the way, I don’t think we can just ignore anything that man said… especially if they’re true allegations.”

“I know,” Walter nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “ _If_ what our visitor said is true about Richard Elia, then I need to confront him and ask him what the hell that guy was talking about. The sooner, the better.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Paige sighed, placing her husband’s hand over her belly. “We have more than _us_ to think about. If you confront Elia, who knows what file he could pull up next…. You heard what the man said…. The last piece of information he received regarded Drew’s past history with the Leviathan cartel, and although our visitor didn’t seem to know what Elia plans to do with that knowledge. For all we know, he may have connections with that gang. Or, he could have the power to have Drew released…, and if that’s the case, we’ll have an even _bigger_ problem on our hands. The last time I spoke to Drew while he was in jail was about a month after he was incarcerated. I haven’t visited since, and if you remember how desperate and possessive he was _before_ he went to jail; I don’t even want to imagine what kind of person he would be afterwards.”

Walter pressed his lips together; something he usually did whenever his wife made more sense than he did. “We can’t just let Elia – if he’s doing anything at all – do whatever he can to us.”

“No. We can’t.” Paige shook her head as Walter dropped to his knees and impatiently waited for her to finish her thoughts. He counted ten seconds of annoying silence. “And we don’t have to.”

“Then what do you propose we do?” Walter asked, seeking for _any_ solution she was willing to give him.

“I think we need to bring it up to Cabe and see what he thinks. In less than a month, you and I are going to be parents to a beautiful baby girl; if we try to handle things on our own, it may just blow up in our faces. If Cabe thinks Elia should be someone we should worry about, then we’ll take things from there. But, for now, let’s wait and see what Cabe says, okay?” Paige met Walter’s eyes and then glanced down at her belly, hoping Walter would agree with her.

Walter nodded and mumbled an ‘okay’ as he leaned down gently and pressed a soft kiss over his wife’s lips.

“Thank you,” she whispered sweetly against his lips and weaved her fingers through his curly, dark hair as he mindlessly slid his palm up underneath her dark blue blouse and caressed her swollen abdomen. Their kisses and touches were slow and deliberate but incredibly passionate. Paige’s head spun as her husband kissed her, and Walter lost all sense of himself.

Paige reluctantly pushed Walter away from her and bit her pulsing lip.

“Is, um,” Walter blinked, a little confused, “Is everything all right? Did I do or say something wrong?”

“No, no,” Paige shook her head, “You were perfect.”

“Then what is it?”

Paige flushed from embarrassment. “I gotta pee.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“We should call Walter,” Sylvester muttered as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. “He’d know what to do.”

“We are _not_ calling Walter,” Toby rolled his eyes.

“O’Brien’s got enough to worry about,” Cabe added, placing his hand on his handgun. “Have more faith in your team, Sly. You guys are a lot better without Walter than you give yourself credit for.”

“Yes, but…,” Sylvester rubbed his hands together, not liking the current plan of action.

“Sly,” Toby patted Sylvester’s shoulder, “Super Gallo’s right.” Cabe rose his eyebrows and stared at Toby as the shrink continued talking. “Besides, you only want to call 197 because you don’t want to sneak in and memorize Dr. Thompson’s psych files.”

Sylvester loosened his tie. “That’s true, but… Walt could just hack in and find them, can’t he? I mean, why go through all of the theatrics?” Sylvester really, really didn’t want to do this…. “Besides, even _if_ we have to break in and read them, why me? You’re the one with the psych degree, Toby.”

“Dr. Thompson,” Happy interjected quietly, “is pushing seventy years old, and based on that former patient’s account, he uses a notepad and a no. 2 pencil and has three filing cabinets as well as uses ancient recording devices for his private sessions. Do you _really_ think an old fart like Thompson would back up his files on a server? Besides, Sly,” Happy lowered her voice and paused as two men turned the corner near the bush they were all crouching behind; she continued when they were in the clear, “the doc may be the shrink, but _you’re_ the one who reads the fastest and has the best photographic memory. _You’re_ the only one who can do this successfully.”

“We don’t have a lot of time, Sylvester,” Cabe nudged Sly forward. “Do what needs to be done and fast.”

“But,” Sylvester balked as Toby harshly whispered, “If you won’t do all of this for us, Sly,” Toby gave Sylvester a thumb’s up, “then do it for Megan.”

Sylvester gulped and closed his eyes. “Fine. For Megan.” Without another word, he clenched his fists, straightened his poster and waltzed into the psychiatric ward with shaky legs.

He hoped to God he wouldn’t barf.

**~ SCORPION ~**

After Walter helped Paige back upstairs to their bedroom, he left his wife under his mother’s care and went to pick up Ralph from school. The moment they returned home, Ralph went straight to his room to work on a science project, and Walter slowly walked up to the loft to check on Paige. He found her lounging in bed with one palm slowly rubbing her belly and the other digging into a family-size bag of potato chips while watching some romantic movie Walter didn’t recognize.

“Oh good,” Paige’s smile lit up the entire room, “You’re home.”

“Where’s my mother?” Walter asked as he climbed into bed and placed his hand over hers. “I didn’t see her on my way up.”

“She’s shopping for groceries.” Paige mumbled while chomping on a handful of chips. “She left a few minutes after you, but she’ll be gone for a while.”

“And the team?” He slightly hovered over her and slipped his hand into the chip bag, but Paige smacked him away.

“Not back yet. Cabe called though; Sly came through so after Sylvester runs everything he knows by Toby, they’ll hopefully be able to figure everything out, and once that happens, they’ll make their way back,” said Paige as she paused her movie.

“Did Cabe give you an ETA?”

“Two hours tops.” Paige mindlessly answered as she fished through the chip bag to find the biggest chips.

“Anything else happen while I was out?” Walter’s heart skipped a beat as Paige’s greasy lips curved ear to ear, and he was sure she had heard it.

“As a matter of fact,” Paige hooked her arms around Walter, and she sank into the bed, her eyes telling her husband _exactly_ what she wanted, “I developed this sudden craving.”

“Oh?” Walter gulped. The fierce and hungry way she was looking at him intimidated him to unquantifiable degrees, but based on what he assumed they were about to do, he convinced himself that the outcome would be quite enjoyable as it usually always was. “W-what sort of craving?”

“Kiss me and find out,” Paige said daringly as she grabbed his tie and yanked him down for a wet, buttery kiss. It was messier than usual; their lips ungracefully gliding together like two horny teenagers who hadn’t kissed in ages. While Walter was ever so careful about his weight displacement as he hovered over her, Paige dropped the chips she still had in her hand and twisted her greasy fingers through her husband’s unruly hair, tugging him closer to her. Both Walter and Paige were oblivious to the fallen chips as the world obscured around them.

It wasn’t until Walter’s hand dipped underneath the lip of her sweatpants did Paige push him slightly away from her and smile widely. Walter awkwardly retracted his palm and lifted an eyebrow. “You don’t need to go to the bathroom again, do you?”

“No, silly,” Paige rolled her eyes and laughed, “I just came up with a very, _very_ good idea.”

“Oh?” Walter blinked. “What kind of idea?”

She gestured for him to lean his ear to her lips before whispering, “The kinky kind.”

Walter tensed. “K-kinky?”

Paige ignored the croak in her husband’s voice. “Remember when I had you buy strawberries even though we never ended up using them?”

“I threw them out a while ago. They had expired, but yes. I remember.” Walter nodded, not sure if he should like whatever _idea_ his wife had brewing inside her mind.

“Well,” Paige grinned and poked her husband’s nose, “How about you go to the store, buy some _more_ strawberries… oh, and some ReddiWip, and when you come back, we’ll have some fun with them.”

“Now?”

“Now.” Paige nodded curtly.

Walter blinked several times. “W-what will we _do_ with those things?”

“You’ll see,” Paige hummed as she lightly pushed him off of her. “Now go. Don’t keep a pregnant woman waiting.”

Walter sighed and slid off of the bed. He’ll never understand women (let alone normals). “Fine. Give me… an average of twenty minutes.”

“Thank you,” Paige smiled; as he started for the door, she grabbed his hand. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” He turned towards her and met her eyes.

“You’re the best,” Paige beamed and yanked him back down to her for another hot, juicy kiss. “I love you,” she mumbled against his lips before pushing him back to his feet. “Don’t forget it.”

Walter ran his hand through his hair as he collected himself. “Don’t worry. I won’t.”

As he spun around and made his way to the door, Paige exclaimed, “Also, if you could buy that pizza I love while you’re out, I’ll love you even _more_.”

“Kay.” Walter waved goodbye without turning around and mumbled, “Noted,” as he disappeared down the stairs.

Paige was still grinning ear to ear, and she slid her blouse up over her belly and brought both hands to her bellybutton. “You have a good daddy, Léana.” She bit her lip and giggled like a teenage girl after her first kiss. “The best.”

For minutes, she fantasized Walter trying to braid Léana’s hair when she’s older or possibly playing dress up with her. He probably won’t see the point of playing silly games with his daughter, but Paige knew that he would do _anything_ to make sure their sweet baby girl was happy – even if that meant pouring imaginary tea in a teacup or playing dolls with her. Thinking about the way Walter treats Ralph tells Paige everything she needs to know about how Walter will be as a father.

And that thought made her toes curl and lips curve to a smile.

But the pure bliss of happiness she felt was short-lived when an unwanted voice called for her husband from downstairs.

Richard Elia.

She closed her eyes, inhaled a deep breath and wrapped her arms protectively around her belly. She wanted so desperately to refuse to talk to him, but she didn’t like the fact that he was in her home, uninvited. She held her breath and slowly, very, _very_ slowly slid off of the bed and waddled to the wheelchair. She started rolling the wheels (which – due to the amount of weight placed on the chair, itself – wasn’t an easy task) towards the back door of the loft; she pushed herself out of the chair and slid into the golf cart. Her bellybutton was almost touching the steering wheel. Paige _could_ have stayed in bed and hoped to God that Elia would leave, but she feared he would touch something or do something with Walter’s things.

Paige slowly drove the golf cart down the ramp and found Richard Elia looking at Walter’s rocket. “Excuse me,” Paige stopped the cart a few feet from Richard Elia and frowned. “I thought you would have learned your lesson after our last encounter. Walter isn’t here right now.”   

“I’m not here to speak to Walter.” Richard turned towards her, hands folded in front of him. “I came to speak to you.”

“Why?” Paige regretted asking the moment the word flew out of her mouth. Richard Elia took a step closer. Paige tensed up and braced herself for anything. Before he answered, she asked, “If you wanted to talk to _me_ , why not just call the line and ask for me?”

“Would you have answered my call?”

“No.” Paige answered truthfully. “I wouldn’t have.”

“Which is why I decided to pay you a visit instead.” Richard smiled. “Paige,” he took another step closer, “I’m not the bad guy here. You can trust me.”

“You tried threatening my husband to get him to work for you. Walter may trust you again,” she lied, “but I don’t. Now, please.” Paige pointed to the door, “Leave.”

“Not yet,” Richard was beside her now. “I’d like you to give a message to Walter.”

“Give it to him yourself,” Paige spat. She wished she had her phone on her.

Richard shook his head. “I didn’t think I’d have to push this hard to convince Walter to work for me, but apparently, desperate times call for desperate measures.” Richard Elia slid into the cart next to Paige, and she froze. She was defenseless against him, and she couldn’t command her arms to push him away. He leaned dangerously close to her, and she automatically distanced herself from him. He almost touched her face, but stopped with a smirk. “Not very trusting, are we?”

“If you don’t leave right now,” Paige spoke through her teeth, doing her best to hold it together, “I’ll call the cops.”

“Not without your phone you won’t,” Richard chuckled and added, “I guess I don’t blame you for having trust issues. You haven’t exactly been through the best of situations, have you?”

Paige felt sick to her stomach as memories of that mafia and of Collins flooded through her mind. “You certainly aren’t the worst encounter I’ve had.”

It wasn’t a compliment.

“Just… tell Walter this: I’m done playing the good guy, here. I’ve tried that, but it’s obviously not working. If you don’t want to see your son or your unborn daughter get hurt by people who’d love to have their fill with you and your family, then I suggest you convince your husband to work for me. If not, well…,” he leaned in too close, and his voice buzzed in her ear, “ _Don’t_ upset me. I highly discourage it.”

And as she let out the breath she had been holding, Richard Elia sprung from the golf cart and disappeared in seconds.

Paige shivered and covered her mouth to stifle an onset of sobs.

For the first time in a long time, she was scared of being alone in the garage.  

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Didn’t expect that did you?

Let me know what you think!

PS. The case the team was working on has nothing to do with the plot of the story; I just wanted to showcase the team for a little bit so I created a random case and just added it for humor purposes. 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 18

**WriterFreak001:**

As promised, the next chapter. :)

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

** **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** Chapter 18 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter overcompensated and bought four containers of strawberries, six cans of ReddiWip and three boxes of his wife’s favorite pizza all because he wanted to make Paige smile. Given four years ago, he wouldn’t think twice about buying only one of each item; it would have been the most efficient thing to do, but after being married to Paige and expecting a daughter, efficiency almost always flew out the window.

And as long as his family was happy, he didn’t care.

After he grabbed the bags and kicked his car door shut, he pushed his way into the garage and found Paige sitting in the golf cart and staring at the wall. He quickly dropped the bags onto the coffee table in front of the couch and scrambled over to her, wondering what the hell she was doing downstairs by herself.

As he approached her, he stopped running and slowly walked towards her, unsure if she even knew he was there. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were stained with tears and she was holding and rocking herself. He wasn’t sure what he was walking in on, but the fear in her eyes made him worry something had happened to the baby. “Paige?” He carefully climbed into the golf cart and draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close to him. “What happened?” When she didn’t answer, he assumed the worst. “Did something happen? I-Is Léana all right?”

His broken voice caught the woman’s attention, and she slowly shook her head as she placed her hand over her belly. “Léana’s okay.” Walter kept his mouth closed and waited for her to continue. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Elia was here.”

“Elia? As in Richard Elia?”

She only gave a slight nod.

He gulped. “What did he want?”

“What do you think?!” Paige snapped, almost sending Walter backwards with the force of her voice. “He wants you to work for him, Walter, and he’s not playing around this time.”

“What do you mean?” Walter didn’t like the turn this conversation was taking and was ready to race out the door, drive to Elia’s company and punch the bastard in the face if he needed to. When she didn’t answer, he pressed on. “Paige,” He covered her hand with his and then pulled her closer to him, “What are you talking about?”

She inhaled a deep, slow breath and shakily released it. “He came by, and he made it very clear he wanted you to work for him.”

“I’m…,” Walter wasn’t sure what she was implying, “I’m not understanding…”

“He threatened to have people who don’t like Scorpion… who don’t like us… hurt Ralph and Léana if you didn’t work for him.” Paige said quickly, hoping her husband wouldn’t process this new information poorly. The last thing she needed was Walter getting arrested for assaulting a billionaire. “He came here, and he sat down where you are sitting, and he casually threatened our children like it was nothing.” She suppressed the need to vomit and quietly added, “This needs to stop, Walter. Elia’s obsession with you is out of control.”

Walter almost leapt out of the golf cart to confront Richard Elia, but Paige’s scratchy voice calling out his name stopped him. “Don’t go to Elia, Walter. Confronting him will only make matters worse; we need to take this to Cabe the moment he comes back from the most recent assignment.”

“I don’t have time to wait for Cabe,” Walter pursed his lips and ran his hand through his hair. “I can’t just let Elia get away with this! Not when I know I can do something about it.”

“You are _not_ going to work for that man,” Paige reached for his wrist, grabbed it and forcefully pulled him towards her. “And you are certainly not going to march over there and assault him; the last thing we need on our plate is another legal issue. For all we know, he might be waiting for you to strike back; if you go up there and do something rash, he could use it against you, blackmail you into working for him.” She squeezed his hand and let out another shaky breath of air. “We take this to Cabe.”

“And we will, but not until aft—”

“YOU’RE NOT THE ONE CARRYING OUR CHILD, WALTER!” Paige shouted at the top of her lungs. Walter clenched his fists, wanting so desperately to march away and give Elia a nosebleed, but… against everything he wanted to do, he knew Paige was right. _She_ was the one giving birth in two weeks. _She_ was the one bringing their daughter into the world… _She_ was the one he needed to protect….

He sighed. “Fine. We’ll wait for Cabe.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

It was another hour before Walter’s mother returned from grocery shopping and another two hours before the rest of the team of Scorpion came back from the case. The instant Cabe walked through the door, Walter rose from his desk chair, crossed his arms and swiftly walked up to him, not wanting to waste any more time.

“How’s the wife?” Cabe also crossed his arms, sensing something wasn’t right.

“She’s upstairs, resting.” Walter said way too quickly. “It’s been quite a day for her.”

“Oh? Did anything happen?” Cabe glanced towards the loft and frowned. “Is your daughter all right?”

Walter nodded slowly. “Yes. Léana is healthy.”

“Then why do I sense something’s wrong, kid?” Cabe gave Walter a pointed look, silently demanding Walter to tell him what’s going on.

“Not here,” Walter shoved his hands into his pockets and gestured towards the stairs. “Meet Paige and me up in the loft; there’s much to discuss.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

As instructed, Cabe followed Walter up the stairs to the loft and sat down on the couch facing Walter and Paige’s bedroom as he waited for the genius to help his _very_ pregnant wife out of bed. With Paige in a wheelchair, Walter pushed her into the living space and helped her onto the couch before sitting down next to her. She linked their hands together, and for a few minutes, neither one of them said anything.

“Is one of you going to start telling me what’s going on, or am I going to have to forcibly pull it from Walter’s teeth?” Cabe cocked a brow and leaned his back against his chair. “Well?”

“We’re in a bind,” Paige was the first to speak, “And we may need Homeland’s help.”

Cabe leaned forward and folded his hands into his lap. “I’m listening.”

Paige thought to divulge the issue delicately, starting from the beginning, but Walter beat her to it and said, “Richard Elia came to the garage today while I was out running an errand for Paige, and he threatened to have Ralph and Léana harmed if I don’t accept his offer and work for him.”

Cabe blinked and then tapped his fingers together. “Well, because the garage is open to walk-ins, Elia wouldn’t be trespassing or breaking and entering, but…,” Cabe covered his mouth to stifle a yawn and said, “I’ll look into it.”

Walter closed his eyes and sighed. “Looking into it takes time; we don’t have time; I either need to accept his offer to keep him from hurting my family, or I need to get to the bottom of this _now_ and demand him to call off his pursuit.” Walter stood up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “There’s only one way to fix this.”

“Sit back down!” Cabe shouted, pointing to the spot next to Paige. Walter grumbled but complied. “You are going to do nothing, Walter. You hear me?!”

Walter frowned. “Something has to be done.”

“I know,” Cabe said as he stood up and crossed his arms. “Let me make a few calls and see if I can get Elia off your back.” As Cabe walked away from the couple, Walter groaned into his hands and Paige closed her eyes and sighed.

“This is such a mess,” she gritted her teeth and rubbed her temples. She was getting a headache. “I’m due in two weeks; I can’t be dealing with this now.”

“And you won’t have to,” Walter replied as he rose to his feet and crossed in front of her. “I’m going to fix this.”

“You heard what Cabe said…”

“I know,” Walter circled back towards her and knelt down until his face was in front of hers. He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. “But do you honestly think Cabe will pull through?”

“We have to at least let him try, Walter. We owe him that much.” Paige squeezed Walter’s hands before bringing her palms to his face. “As much as I love you for wanting to defend me… our family…, we need to take a step back and consider all variables.” With one palm still on his face, she reached for one of his hands and placed it on her tummy. “We’re about to bring a beautiful baby girl into this world in a matter of weeks; we can’t respond irresponsibly.”

Walter closed his eyes, groaned and bowed his head in frustration. “Fine.” He slowly found her eyes and grumbled, “I don’t like it though.”

“Neither do I, but what choice do we have?” Paige gently caressed his cheek. “I want to march into Elia’s office right now and give him a peace of my mind for threating my babies… _our_ babies… but what good would that prove? What would yelling at him or punching him in the face accomplish?” She tugged his face towards hers and touched her forehead and her nose to his, “Sometimes, Walter, the things we _want_ to do aren’t always the things we _should_ do.” She slowly and carefully pulled him into a sweet kiss and then whispered, “Promise me you won’t do anything rash, Walter.”

Walter looked down and softly sighed. He kissed her once more before muttering, “I promise.”

“Good,” she smiled. Paige hooked her arms around his neck and then kissed him again. “Let’s let Cabe worry about Elia. You and I focus on us, Ralph and our baby girl.”

“Okay…” Walter mumbled as Paige pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek before bringing her kissing his mouth.

 He still didn’t like not doing anything, but he promised he would wait…

So that’s what he was going to do.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Ralph spotted his step-grandmother waiting beside his mother’s car and smiled as he quietly greeted her. He took off his backpack, slid into the backseat of the car and placed his book bag beside him as Caitríona hopped into the driver’s seat and pulled away from the school. “How’s my mom?”

“She was in bed, a’sleepin’ when I left t’pick yeh up.” Caitríona smiled, glancing at the boy through the rearview mirror. “Are yeh excited t’meet yer sister in a few weeks?”

Ralph curtly nodded. “Yes.” He focused on the pattern of his backpack and quietly continued. “It’s been Mom and me for a long time. Dad changed all of that and made us happy. He made Mom happy, and I like it when my mom smiles. Despite what Dad thinks, he’ll be a good father to Léana. And if she’s born with an average intellect, then I know he won’t stop trying to connect with her just as much as Mom didn’t for me. And, together, Mom and Dad will thrive.”

“M’boy wasn’t kiddin’ when he said yer smart, boyo.” Caitríona laughed lightly. “So,” she took a left, “what’re yer thoughts on havin’ a sister instead of a brother?”

Ralph shrugged. “It’s cool, I guess.” He spotted his step-grandmother looking at him through the rearview mirror and added, “I don’t mind having a sister.”

“And why’s that?”

Ralph then smiled. “When she’s older, I won’t have to share any of my things.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I just wish this whole thing with Elia could be over,” Paige mumbled under her breath as she went from staring at the ceiling to looking into her husband’s dark brown eyes. “For Léana’s sake, you know?”

Walter nodded perceptibly. “Yes, I agree.”

“What will you do if Cabe can’t come through?” Paige asked as she laced her fingers with his and leaned in to kiss his nose.

Walter knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he had no idea how he would respond. Eventually, he said, “I don’t know…”

“Whatever you do,” Paige snuggled closer to Walter and closed her eyes, “you have to promise you won’t work for him… or assault him.”

He couldn’t make either one of those promises. Elia was threatening his family, and it was his responsibility to make sure they were safe at all times possible. So, instead to her, he eventually muttered, “I’ll try.”

“Guys,” Cabe called out to them as he walked into their bedroom, concerned about something. “We’ve got a problem.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Thank you so much for being patient! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was a hard one to write! I had a lot of writer’s block while writing some of these scenes. Hope you liked it, though.

As always, let me know what you think! :)

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 19

**WriterFreak001:**

Sorry for the long wait. I’ve been busy with my new job, fangirling over the premiere of Scorpion, gifing WAIGE moments and writing a few one shots. Here’s the next chapter! Thank you for your patience! :)

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 19 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“What sort of bad news?” Walter swallowed as he immediately sprung forward from his pillow while Paige slowly swiveled her body around to greet Cabe’s tired and frustrated eyes.

Cabe, reluctant to share the bad news, pinched the bridge of his nose and heavily sighed. “I made a few calls, and, unfortunately,” the agent ran his hand through his combed, greying hair, “Elia is untouchable.”

Paige gulped, and Walter pursed his lips as both of them nervously repeated Cabe. “Untouchable?”

“What do you mean, ‘untouchable’?” Paige instinctively brought her hand to her belly and calmed the panic inside of her. Walter, noticing his wife’s defensive position, sank back down and draped his arm over her stomach while lacing his fingers with hers. Cabe, at first, didn’t answer. “Cabe,” Paige anxiously prompted, “What’s going on?”

“Richard Elia is, aside from Governor Lang, probably the most powerful man in LA – as can be expected due to his large wallet and the success of his company. He has multiple law firms under his belt, and because he has the best of the best firms working for him, he’s essentially out of our reach. Unfortunately, unless there’s substantial evidence showing Elia coming to the garage with the intention to harm you, Paige,” Cabe frowned and released a deep sigh, “there’s nothing we can do.”

“Then I’ll file for a restraining order,” Paige said quickly, but Cabe shook his head.

“Even if you do that, Paige, you’ll need evidence to support your reasons for wanting Elia to stay away from you, and even if you had all of that, it would still take up to fourteen days before an official restraining order can be filed. Unless Elia comes here again with foul intentions, we can’t take any action right now.” Cabe walked up to Paige and gently touched her shoulder. “You need to stay here and take care of your baby,” the agent paused and then looked at Walter who was contemplating something potentially unlawful, “and you, too, 197.”

Walter glanced at Cabe but said nothing. He knew he’d lose his battle anyway so what was the point? Both Cabe and Paige were adamant about Walter not storming over to Elia’s home and demanding answers (and possibly assaulting him), and while Walter agreed his anger could… complicate things… he couldn’t let things stand still.

 _Something_ had to be done.

“But,” Paige bit her lip and inhaled a slow, deep breath to keep her tears from falling, “Elia is a smart man; he wouldn’t try anything with people present in the garage – he didn’t last time so what if,” she swallowed the bile in her throat, “oh God, what if he….”

“Hey,” Cabe knelt down and gave the expecting mother a soft smile, “nothing’s going to happen. We’re not going to let anything happen to either you, Léana or Ralph.”

Paige stiffened. “Ralph.”

“Don’t worry,” Cabe patted her arm to calm her down as Walter stared blankly at him, “he’s still in his room; I just saw him typing away on his keyboard. He’s fine. Since he was here when Elia showed up, I asked him if he heard anything from downstairs, and he shook his head and seemed completely oblivious to what’s going on.”

Good, Paige thought. She didn’t want her son to worry for his life; it would stress him out. “We should pull him out of school indefinitely,” Paige muttered as she turned to Walter and combed her hand through her hair. “He doesn’t have to know entirely of what’s going on, but I want to know where he is at all times, and I can’t protect him if he’s out there while I’m stuck in here.”

“You won’t have to protect him alone, Paige,” Walter mumbled into her ear as Cabe rose to his feet and crossed his arms. “We’ll all protect Ralph.”

Paige blinked back her tears and nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll stop by Ralph’s school on the way to Homeland and tell the principal he’ll be absent for a while. If they give a fit about it, I’ll just tell them it’s classified and leave it at that.” Cabe shoved his hands into his pockets and started backing out of Walter and Paige’s bedroom. “Walter,” Cabe threw his head back towards the living space of the loft as the genius slowly glanced at him after leaning down to kiss his wife’s temple, “a word?”

“Yep. Okay.” Walter grumbled as he reluctantly left his wife in bed after quietly telling her to close her eyes and get some rest. With hands jammed into his pockets, he sauntered over to the agent and impatiently waited for Cabe to say something.

“Not here,” Cabe muttered lowly, gesturing for the men to head to the roof for some extra privacy. Neither man spoke as they made their way to the rooftop of the garage; the moment the door closed behind them, Cabe crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as Walter, with hands still deep into his pockets, shuffled his feet and stared at the ground.

Before Cabe said anything, Walter said, “You want me to promise I won’t do anything reckless.”

“For the sake of your wife and unborn daughter, yes. That’s exactly what I want.” Cabe stared at Walter, unsurprised by the genius’s sharp deductive skills. Cabe then touched Walter’s shoulder. “Son,” he paused as Walter slowly looked up at him and immediately felt sorry for the genius. “I know not doing anything – even _if_ you could do _something_ – is tough and frustrating, but take it from me; you’re going to _want_ to be there for Paige and for your baby girl – especially after she’s born. And when she _is_ born, spend every waking moment you have with her.” Cabe, a little teary-eyed, stared out into the city and eventually added, “Whatever you do, 197, don’t take this second chance in life for granted. Be there for Paige, and be there for Léana, and be there for Ralph. Cherish them because, in this line of work, you just never know….” He left his thoughts hanging and inhaled a deep breath as he turned back towards Walter. The genius’s expression was hard for Cabe to read, but he hoped he had gotten through to him.

Walter exhaled a quiet breath and pursed his lips. “While I understand the underlining source of your advice and respect it, my hands aren’t tied this time.” Walter scratched the side of his nose and looked away from Cabe. “I was banking on the hope that we could do something about Richard Elia, but since he’s untouchable, there’s only one solution available.”

“You are _not_ going to work for that SOB,” Cabe frowned and stepped away from Walter as he crossed his arms again. “If you submit to him, he’ll only dangle his threats over your head and would never give you a break. You think working for Elia is the best option out there? Well, I think it’s the worse. The Walter O’Brien I know would never let anybody overpower him like this.”

“The stakes are different, Cabe.” Walter shrugged as he walked over to the edge of the roof and overlooked the city. “Before, when I only had _me_ to think about, yeah, I wouldn’t let someone get away with threatening me. I’d fight back. However,” Walter paused, unsure if he was even making any sense. “What happened with Collins almost a year ago made me realize, above everything, I need to do whatever I can to protect my family. Collins had almost killed both Paige and Léana, and if I had a choice to change what Paige went through with Mark, I would have taken it. As unfavorable as it is, I can still prevent Richard Elia from bringing harm to Paige, Ralph and Léana. Or, at least keep him off our tails for a while....” Walter rubbed his temples and sighed. He really hated himself for submitting to Elia’s demands, but what other choice did he have? “Do me a favor and watch Paige for me…. With Elia’s threat still looming over our heads, I don’t want to leave her alone. When my mom returns from the store, which should be any minute now,” Walter paused to glance at his watch, “you can leave Paige in her care, but until then, please, just… make sure she, Léana and Ralph are safe…and…,” Walter gulped; he really hated keeping secrets from Paige, “Don’t tell Paige where I’m going.”

“Where _are_ you going?”

“I think you know,” was all Walter said on the matter.

Cabe slowly nodded but did not like the direction of his conversation with Walter at all. “Don’t do anything stupid, O’Brien.”

“I can fix all of this,” Walter ran his hands through his curls and headed for the door. “By the time I get back, hopefully all of this will be behind us.”

“And if not?”

“It will be, Cabe.” Walter assured the agent with one final glance. “It has to be.”

Without another word, Walter issued Cabe a silent nod, snuck downstairs to check on Ralph and then Paige and then disappeared from the garage to strike a deal with Richard Elia.

**~ SCORPION ~**

On Walter’s way to Richard Elia’s office, he tried mulling over different alternatives for dealing with Richard Elia, but they were either _too_ illegal or they had some unfavorable risks. Walter _could_ erase Elia’s entire existence, but Elia is a well-known man; he’d possibly accuse Walter of trying to off him; the last thing Walter needed was to go to jail before his daughter’s birth. He had a family to protect so he couldn’t be careless anymore; he couldn’t virtually erase individuals off of the face of the earth any time he wanted anymore, and he certainly couldn’t tamper with Elia’s computer because, again, Richard Elia would accuse him of doing so.

Each scenario floating inside Walter’s mind either ended with Walter possibly going to jail or endangering Paige even more – and both of those premises weren’t risks Walter was willing to take. If Richard Elia wanted Walter O’Brien, he was going to _get_ Walter O’Brien.

The moment Walter parked, hastily entered the building and marched to Richard Elia’s office, finding the very man he’d been searching for on the phone, sitting in his desk with fingers steepled in front of him. A sinister smile, one that even made _Walter_ uncomfortable, found its way to Elia’s lips as Walter trudged inside.

“Mr. O’Brien,” Richard Elia grinned as he gently placed his phone onto its receiver and gave Walter a slight nod, gesturing him to sit down. “What can I do for you?”

“You have my attention, Elia.” Walter spat, trying his damn hardest not to lurch forward and strangle the man for threatening his family. “Now leave my family out of your idiotic schemes, or you and I are going to be sharing more than just words in this office of yours.”

Richard chuckled and leaned forward, taking his threats towards Paige in stride. “I figured you’d come around.”

“Wrong,” Walter spat and folded his arms, refusing to sit down in front of the man. “I’m still not going to work for you.”

“Oh?” Richard frowned. “Is that so?”

“I’m going to get straight to the point,” Walter tapped his foot impatiently and glowered at the perturbed man in front of him. “I will not work for you. I have my own successful company, and it can’t function without me as its leader. Furthermore, my wife is expecting, and our daughter is going to be born in a few weeks. Most, if not all, of my focus will be centered on my family when it’s not geared towards solving cases. So, as much as you want me to work in your think tank, it’s an impossible request.” Walter exhaled and raked his hand through his hair. He hated what he was about to offer. “However,” he crossed his arms in front of him, “because you have incessantly harassed me and have threatened my wife… my daughter… and my son,” Walter stepped closer to the man’s desk, hoping to intimidate Richard Elia, “and it doesn’t seem like you’re going to back down until I’m either working for you or somehow bending to your will, I’m willing to compromise.”

“I’m listening,” Richard rested his chin on top of his steepled fingers, encouraging the genius to continue.

Walter was quickly realizing why everyone disliked Elia so much, and he wished he had seen Elia’s smugness sooner; all of this could have been avoided. “Give me two months; my daughter will be born in a few weeks, and I need to be there for Paige as much as possible. After Léana is born, Paige and I will need to find a rhythm to balance our jobs and taking care of our family. In two months, Léana will be almost a month old – plenty of time for my wife and I to find some sort of routine. Once that’s figured out, I am willing to consult with your company for anything you need, free of charge. I will still run my own company and take care of my family, but on the sidelines, I will offer any assistance you need as long as it does not interrupt my personal life and my career. I am not required to have a physical presence here, either.

“I can consult easily over the phone or Skype. I will _not_ be under any contract with your company, and once I leave, this conversation never happened. You will back off from threatening my family, and you will keep your distance. No one will know about my limited involvement with your company. If you must stop by the garage for whatever reason, call first. Call me, only, and you must have a legitimate reason; no drop-ins. No surprises. And most of all, you better stay the hell away from my family. If you violate any of my terms, I will go online, and I will deplete all of your bank accounts faster than the blink of an eye. You won’t even know what hit you until it’s too late.” Walter, with nothing else to say, jammed his hands into his pockets and backed away from the tech mogul, ready to race out of the man’s office if prompted.

Richard Elia leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “You make a compelling bargain.”

“Do we have a deal?”

Elia rose to his feet and slowly walked staggered towards Walter; the genius took another step back. “If I agree to this, how do I know you’ll come through? How do I know you won’t use these two months to do all the things you can to try to take me down or destroy my company? Tell me, Walter O’Brien, how am I able to trust you?”

“Because,” Walter shifted his feet uncomfortably but the glare in his eyes did not falter, “I have a family to protect; I know that if I do not come through on my end, you’ll honor your threats towards my wife, step-son and daughter, and no matter how empty those threats may be, those aren’t risks I’m willing to take. If you can’t accept my terms then it’s no deal, and I will try my damn hardest to take you and your company down because I do not take threats against my family lightly.”

“So what’s stopping you, right now, from trying to take me down?” Richard mused as he took another step towards Walter. The smirk smacked on his face made Walter very uncomfortable; he probably shouldn’t have left the garage.

“This… what I’m offering… is the most efficient solution,” was all Walter would reveal. “Take it or leave it.”

Richard, at first, wasn’t going to accept Walter’s proposal, but he was desperate for Walter’s involvement in some of the projects his company was working on and needed the genius’s tech expertise. And besides, if push comes to shove later down the road, Elia could always play his trump card. “Fine,” the tech mogul extended his hand, “you have a deal.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter arrived home later than he expected due to a long traffic delay, but was grateful to find an Irish, home-cooked meal waiting for him in the kitchen. He figured his mother was upstairs taking care of Paige and Ralph so as good as the food was, he scarfed it down and hastily made his way for the loft once he cleaned his dishes. “I’m home,” he called out as he slipped into the apartment; he found Ralph on the couch, playing his Nintendo 3DS. His mother and Paige, he assumed, were in his bedroom. “Hey, buddy,” Walter ruffled Ralph’s hair as the boy paused his game and issued Walter a wide smile.

“Hi,” he beamed as he reached over to the coffee table and placed his Nintendo down. “How was your meeting?”

“My m-meeting?” Walter visibly tensed; he could have sworn he told Cabe not to tell anybody where he went.

“Yeah,” Ralph laughed, “Cabe told me and Mom that you went to UCLA for a meeting with an old colleague of yours back when you were a tech analyst.” Ralph suddenly noticed his step-father’s uneasy stance. “Is that not where you went?”

“Oh, um,” Walter hated lying to Ralph, but… he didn’t really have a choice. “Yeah, that’s where I went… The meeting was dragging… my colleague and I…,” Walter paused as he remembered something Toby had said about partial truths being the best kinds of lies, “well, we didn’t agree on a few things so it was unproductive.”

“Is he a Normal?”

“Yes.” Walter nodded. “He and I… we don’t see tech the same way.”

“Too bad,” Ralph sighed as he picked up his Nintendo. “He’s missing out.”

“That he is, buddy,” Walter slightly chuckled to hide his shame for lying to Ralph and then asked, “So… is your mother and step-grandmother in my bedroom?”

“Yeah.” Ralph glanced towards his parents’ bedroom. “Though I think Mom’s asleep.”

“Okay,” Walter laughed as he ruffled Ralph’s hair again. “I’ll go check on her then.”

“Kay,” was the last thing Ralph said before his mind was sucked into his game again.

Walter, unsure of what he was going to say to Paige if she asks him about his “meeting” with his former “colleague,” pushed his bedroom door open and peered inside the door. Paige, as Ralph had said, was in bed, fast asleep, and his mother was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting something… a stocking, perhaps?

His mother glanced at him and smiled as she stood up, kissed his cheek goodnight and slipped out of the room before he could even utter a greeting. As tired as he was, however, he was grateful to go to bed early and catch some much-needed sleep. He swiftly changed his clothes and slipped into bed before draping his arm over his wife’s warm belly. Paige stirred in her sleep and mindlessly leaned into his embrace as he pulled himself impossibly closer to her. She inhaled a deep breath and her eyes slowly fluttered open as he lightly kissed her cheek.

“Hey,” she whispered softly as a beautiful smile colored her rosy lips.

“Hi,” Walter mumbled before leaning down to gently kiss her. “How are you?”

She stretched against him and yawned, “I feel a little better.”

“Oh?” Walter, relieved to hear such excellent news, pulled her even closer to him. “How so?”

“I had a lot of time to think while you were out,” Paige muttered quietly as she avoided eye contact with her husband. “While I’m scared for Ralph and for Léana, I trust Scorpion and this cyclone more than anything; everything has worked out in the end, so I have to trust in us… in Scorpion… that somehow, everything will work out in our favor as it often does.”

Walter lightly kissed Paige’s shoulder and whispered, “That’s an… interesting outlook.”

“It’s the only one that doesn’t drive me crazy right now,” Paige laughed quietly. “I can’t let Elia’s threats – especially since untouchable – affect me. I need to be strong for Léana, and for all I know, Elia could be bluffing.”

“It’s possible…,” the genius reluctantly played along before adding, “Something tells me we won’t be seeing Elia for a while.”

“Oh?” Paige actually smiled with hope, “What makes you think that?”

He shrugged and forced a grin, “Just a hunch….”

“Well,” Paige bit her lip and decided not to question Walter further, “for Léana’s and Ralph’s sakes, I hope you’re right.”

“Me too, Paige,” Walter mumbled as he leaned down and gently kissed his wife. “Me too.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Things are starting to heat up!!! Let me know what you think! :D


	21. Chapter 20

**WriterFreak001:**

Again, sorry for the delay. I feel horrible for prolonging this story. :(

Someone asked if I’m planning a fourth story to the series, and as of this time, no. I think the “Masterminds of Deceit” series will end with “Poaching.”

Thank you for your patience. Here’s the next installment. :)

* * *

**Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 20 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I still think you should tell your wife about the deal you made with Elia,” Cabe quietly spoke to Walter as the agent delivered the genius a bag of bagels from Kovelsky’s. “I know you’re trying to protect her stress levels by keeping her in the dark since she’s scheduled to be induced tomorrow, but she has a right to know.”

“These past two weeks have been almost stress-free for Paige,” Walter mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced at his wife who was lying down on the sofa next to the entrance while her hand was constantly rubbing her very, _very_ pregnant belly. “As you said, Paige is scheduled to go into labor tomorrow, and a smile hasn’t left her lips since early this morning, knowing that, in roughly twenty-four hours, she will be meeting Léana. Even if I _wanted_ to tell her about my deal with Elia, I don’t want her to stop smiling or have a reason to worry about something insignificant. I’m handling things with Elia, and even though I don’t like keeping all of this from her, it’s best, for both her heath and the baby’s, she doesn’t know.”

“And what are you going to say to her if ever Elia calls you into his office, needing your expertise? Will you tell her another lie?” Cabe frowned, not liking Walter’s predicament at all. “You won’t be able to keep up with your lies, kid.”

“I already told Elia I wasn’t going to visit his facility; every interaction we have will be done through Skype or some sort of conference call. That was our agreement.” Walter said while folding his arms and shifting his feet a little. “I’ll tell her, Cabe. I promise… Just not now.”

Without hearing whatever Cabe had to say, Walter walked past the agent and approached his wife with a smile before greeting her with a quick, passionate (much more passionate than he had intended) kiss. He knelt down beside her and gently pressed his cheek against her bellybutton as Paige’s fingers laced with his.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Paige slowly blinked as she reached up to Walter’s hair and lightly combed her fingers through his curls.

“Absolutely mortified,” Walter grinned before quickly kissing her navel. “You?”

“Terrified,” she laughed lightly as she gently caressed her husband’s cheek. “But,” she smiled, “it’ll all work out. It will all work out. Everything always does.”

“Are you… worried?” Walter lifted his cheek up from Paige’s belly and squeezed her hand as he scooted himself closer to her face.

“What parent isn’t?” Paige quietly laughed as she stared at their conjoined hands to avoid Walter’s watchful gaze. “But, I get what you’re asking, and yes, I’m extremely worried. No parent in their right mind would wish harm on their child, and I don’t want anything to happen to our daughter. I’m absolutely frightened my nightmares will become reality…, but,” she licked her upper lip as she found Walter’s eyes and sighed, “I’ve had a lot to think about these past few days, and, well, I can’t… I can’t let myself buy into my nightmares no matter how worried they make me feel.

“If I let my nightmares get to me, then I’m already assuming the worst, and I’m not giving Léana a chance.” Paige paused as she slowly lifted her shirt to expose her round stomach. She brought their conjoined hands to her tummy and slowly rubbed her belly. “Léana O’Brien is _our_ daughter, Walter. She has the blood of a stubborn Irish genius and a stubborn Super Nanny running in her veins. You’re a fighter, and I’m a fighter, and I think it’s time for me to realize that Léana’s a fighter too.” Paige gave Walter a small smile before bringing his palm to her lips. “I know,” she brought their hands to her heart, “it’s illogical to have such faith that everything will run smoothly tomorrow, but… I need… _we_ need… to have faith in our daughter; it wouldn’t be fair to Léana otherwise.”

Walter leaned in and kissed her lips gently. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

Paige shifted upward as Walter swiftly wedged between her back and the arm of the sofa before she started to say, “I’m not inc-”

“No, really, you are.” Walter quickly said as he lightly kissed the top of her head. “You’re absolutely incredible. I know,” Walter squeezed her hand, “I know I wasn’t with you when Ralph was younger, but when I first met you… first met Ralph, I immediately knew you never gave up on him even though you struggled to connect with him. Ralph was different than other children, and though you did not understand just _how_ different he was, you accepted him for who he was despite his silence. Now,” Walter splayed his fingers over her belly and kissed the top of her head again, “with Léana, even though you’ve struggled – we’ve both struggled – with your current condition, you’ve decided you’re not going to give up on her yet. You’re giving Léana a chance just as you had with Ralph. I don’t,” Walter pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose as he sniffed sharply, “I don’t know if I could be that strong.”

Paige, absolutely touched by Walter’s respect and awe of her, was completely speechless. How did she get so lucky? A warm smile slowly colored her lips as she tilted her head back, wrapped her arms around Walter’s neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

“Walter,” Cabe’s sudden voice startled them, forcing the genius and liaison to break apart and look towards the kitchen where the agent was gesturing Walter to go up to him. “Your friend, the Governor, needs your assistance again.”

Walter frowned but didn’t move. “I’m on sabbatical.”

“I know, and the governor knows, but he insists. It’s urgent.” Cabe tapped his foot impatiently. “It’s a one man’s job, and you’re the only one the Governor wishes to see.”

Walter groaned and pushed his hair back. “Is it life threatening?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Then can’t it wait?”

“Sorry, kid. Governor Lang says it’s urgent.” Cabe folded his arms, impatiently waiting for Walter to join him. “We should be back by dinner.”

Walter was about to say ‘no’ again, but Paige touched his arm and smiled. “Go.”

“But?”

“Walter, I’m fine. Your mother is here, remember? She’s upstairs doing our laundry for us; go and grab her and have her down here while you’re gone. We could seriously use the extra income right now; diapers and baby food isn’t cheap.” Paige chuckled as she poked her husband’s nose. “Go. Léana and I will be waiting here when you return.”  

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive,” Paige smiled and kissed him. “Now go.”

Walter, still hesitant, slowly rose to his feet and helped Paige sit up against the arm of the sofa. “Call me if _anything_ happens.”

“I will,” Paige laughed as she swatted him away. “I promise.”

“Okay.” Walter pursed his lips and quietly told Cabe he would leave momentarily as soon as he brought his mother down from the loft to watch Paige.

And when Walter and Cabe finally left (after Walter, one more time, asked Paige if she was sure she didn’t need him home for anything), Paige hugged her tummy and smiled, knowing her baby, her precious, little baby girl, was going to have an incredible, loving father who would stop at nothing to keep her safe and happy.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Why is it taking so long?” Ralph asked Toby as the young genius paced in circles in the waiting room. “Mom should have had the baby by now.”

“Relax, kid,” Cabe chuckled as he touched Ralph’s shoulder, “Labor is different for every woman. Some go through it like a breeze, and for others, it takes longer.”

“I’m never going to give birth to kids.” Happy mumbled as she read a tech magazine.

“Oh?” Toby’s eyebrows lifted. “And why’s that?”

“Too much work,” Happy shrugged as she glanced at Toby before returning to her magazine.

“Well I think Paige is very brave for going through all of this,” Sylvester said quietly. “Childbirth, statistically, is one of the most painful experiences women have.”

“It may be painful,” Cabe smirked, “but most women would go through it again in a heartbeat to bring another child into the world.”

“That’s crazy talk,” Happy looked up from her magazine.

“That’s a mother.” Cabe grinned.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige let out a wail of pain as she squeezed Walter’s hand tightly and gave another hard push. Dr. Overton and the nurses kept telling her how wonderful she was doing, but she didn’t want to be wonderful. She just wanted this goddamn pain to end. Childbirth was more painful than she remembered, and her body ached everywhere. She was sweaty and clammy from constantly pushing, and she thought the labor was never going to end despite going through it twice before.

“You’re doing great, Paige,” her doctor’s eyes smiled at her as she wiped her brow. “Now, push with all you have.”

“I HAVE BEEN PUSHING WITH ALL I HAVE, DAMMIT!” Paige snapped loudly as she leaned her head against the pillow behind her and closed her eyes. “I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

“Paige,” Walter squeezed her hand and kissed her fingers, “You can do this.”

She frowned at him. “This is your fault!”

“M-my fault?”

“If you didn’t keep that… that _thing_ … in your pants, I wouldn’t be here right now!” Paige hissed coldly as she looked away from her husband and inhaled a deep breath. “I just… I don’t think I can do this…. It hurts a hell of a lot more than I remember!”

“Paige,” Dr. Overton spoke in a sweetly stern voice, “One more push. Just one more. One more, and then you can meet your baby girl.”

Paige inhaled another deep breath, and when her muscles tightened, she lurched forward, pushing with all she had. And damn, did it hurt! She squeezed Walter’s hand until his knuckles were white, and he almost doubled over from how strong her fingers were. As she screamed out in exhausted pain, she closed her eyes and shouted, “YOU ARE NEVER FUCKING ME AGAIN, WALTER O’BRIEN! NEVER!”

“P-Paige,” Walter, though stunned to hear his wife speak so provocatively when she was always reminding everyone at the garage to keep their language in check in front of Ralph, hoped to God she wasn’t serious.

“I SAID NEVER!” she yelled as she pushed even harder. Her shrieks of pain filled the hospital room (and perhaps the entire city of Los Angeles), and Walter, who never anticipated labor being so painful, was seriously considering never having sex with his wife again; he couldn’t stand hearing her in pain like this.

But then, small, shrilling cries echoed around them, and his concerns for Paige’s pain were almost nonexistent as his wife collapsed backwards with a teary smile forming on her lips.

“Congratulations, Mom and Dad,” Dr. Overton grinned as she walked over to them with a tiny, naked baby in her arms. She slowly leaned over Paige and carefully placed their whining daughter in the exhausted woman’s arms before quietly backing away from the parents. “We’ll give you a few minutes of privacy before we start running some tests.”

As Dr. Overton exited the room, Walter sat down in the chair next to Paige’s hospital bed and rested his cheek against his wife’s bare shoulder.

“She’s beautiful,” Paige whispered with a colorful smile, “She’s so beautiful.”

“Like her mother,” Walter mumbled before kissed Paige’s cheek.

Paige was absolutely mesmerized by Léana and couldn’t tear her eyes away from their precious baby girl. “She has your curly hair.”

“And she has your button-nose.” Walter muttered softly.

“And your complexion.”

“And _your_ lips.” Walter hummed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Paige then turned towards her husband with a happy smile coloring her pink lips. “She’s our daughter, Walter,” Paige surprised him with a quick, light kiss.

Walter couldn’t stop from smiling as he leaned over and kissed her again. “She’s our daughter.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I don't know about this chapter....

I suck at writing birth scenes so I hope this one wasn’t over the top. FINALLY Léana has been born!! I have never had a baby so I don’t know what the process is for newborns, but I assume mothers would want to hold their babies right away after birth instead of waiting an eternity for tests to be conducted.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

PS. It’s almost 2 am here… sooo… if you find major errors, please let me know. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 21

**WriterFreak001:**

I apologize immensely for not updating this story sooner. I could tell you it was because of work, but seeing as I have been able to post other one-shots / stories since this story’s last update, that would be a lie. The true reason as to why I haven’t updated is mainly because I lost the inspiration for this story. The storyline is COMPLETELY different than the show (which isn’t a bad thing), but with Waige at a different pace on TV than in my story, it’s hard to stay focused. I am LOVING the way Waige are currently on the show, and I self-criticized my work for bringing them together so fast.

However, after the most recent episodes of Scorpion, I have regained my love for this story and certainly plan on finishing it. :D I cannot guarantee when I’ll update, but I _do_ want to finish this work soon since I have other longer works I’d like to focus on. I promise updates won’t be as spread apart as they have been in the past, and I’ll will try my absolute hardest to update this story at least every two weeks. I _would_ say one week, but I have a job right now, and that takes up 50% of my time.

Anyway, here is the next installment! :) Thank you so much for your patience. :D

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 21 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige slowly and gently rocked Léana in her arms as she carefully swayed her way to the baby’s crib in the rosy pink room next to her bedroom. She quietly and melodically hummed to the tune of _Good Night_ by the Beatles and kissed Léana’s soft button nose. Though her sleepy daughter was very much ready for bed, the young mother wasn’t ready to put her down in her crib. Not just yet. “I know you have no idea what I’m saying, my little sweet Léana,” she softly whispered into her daughter’s tiny ear, “but one day you’ll understand why I always sing this song to you just as I sang it to your brother, Ralph, when he was a baby, too. Sometimes he lets me sing it to him still, but not so much anymore.” She pressed a light kiss to her daughter’s little button nose and held her closer as her low, sweet hums transformed into loving words.

> _“Now, it’s time to say good night…_  
>  Good night, sleep tight…   
>  Now, the sun turns out his light…   
>  Good night, sleep tight… 
> 
> _Dream sweet dreams for me…  
>  Dreams sweet dreams for you…_
> 
> _Close your eyes…, and I’ll close mine…_  
>  Good night, sleep tight…   
>  Now the moon begins to shine…  
>  Good night, sleep tight… 
> 
> _Dreams sweet dreams for me…  
>  Dreams sweet dreams for you…”_

She kissed Léana’s forehead and then her cheeks, her nose, and little lips before lowering the infant into her crib. Paige quietly hummed the rest of the song as she gently squeezed her precious baby girl’s fingers and then softly whispered, “Good night, my little Léana.”

Though the baby was fast asleep, Paige didn’t move. She was too much in love with her daughter to leave her. She had barely left the little one’s side since her birth three weeks ago, and though it was the fourth night Léana started sleeping in her own room, Paige still found it difficult to leave. If she had it her way, she’d have Léana sleeping on her breast all night long, and she was sure Walter, who was perhaps more in love with their daughter than even her, wouldn’t disagree.

But they both new a small separation from Léana throughout the night was a healthy separation – or so Toby says.

“Paige,” her husband appeared next to her and gently wrapped his arm around her back, “It’s time to let her sleep, and it’s time,” he kissed her shoulder, “for us to sleep.”

“I know…,” Paige mumbled without moving away from their daughter, “…but… just a few more minutes?”

How could he say no? “All right,” he pulled her closer to him and then kissed the side of her head before gazing down at their beautiful baby girl. “A few more minutes.” Walter, even after three weeks, still had a hard time believing he was a father – that he had actually fathered (and contributed to the genetics of) the most beautiful creature (second to Paige, of course) in the world. Walter didn’t think fathering Léana would be any different from being a father to Ralph, but in many ways, it was…. The bond, to Walter, was different, but it didn’t mean he didn’t love Ralph any less. It was just… a different connection. Perhaps Walter’s bond with Léana was different because she was a girl… because she was Daddy’s little girl, or perhaps it was because he – nor anybody else – was aware of kind of intellect Léana was born with.

Walter would like to admit he didn’t care – that he’d love Léana no matter what, but he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t curious. Everybody was curious. Everybody wanted to know.

Only time would tell, though.

“Good night, baby,” Paige’s quiet and sudden whisper broke him out of his thoughts, and he immediately shifted his attention from Léana to Paige as she turned towards him. “All right,” she smiled sadly and lightly kissed Walter’s lips, “I’m ready.”

“I’ll meet you in the room,” Walter mumbled against her ear before after kissing her cheek. Paige softly squeezed his arm as she passed him, but before she left, he took her hand and rubbed his thumb delicately over her knuckles. “Hey,” he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms before kissing the top of her head. “I know you don’t like leaving Leana alone in here, and I don’t either, but… it’ll get better. Together,” he carefully spun her around and kissed her pink, plump lips. “Together, we’ll make this work.”

Paige strung her arms around her husband’s neck and gently laid her cheek against his collarbone as she released a tiresome sigh. “I know…,” she closed her eyes as he pulled her closer to him, “It’s just… hard.” Paige lifted her head and craned her neck towards their baby girl. “She’s so… tiny… and beautiful… and fragile…. _Anything_ could happen.”

“You’re right,” Walter didn’t want to lie to her. “Anything _could_ happen, but nothing will. The garage’s security system is state of the art, and _only_ members of Team Scorpion are able to enter the loft all thanks to the biometrics security software Happy and I designed _and_ uploaded into the mainframe. You, me, Léana and Ralph… We’re all safe here. I won’t let anything happen to any of you.” He kissed her forehead. “I promise.”

Paige inhaled a deep, slow breath and nodded slightly. She trusted Walter, and he never broke a promise to her, but…

“Hey,” Walter cupped her wet cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “Everything will be okay.” Walter captured her bottom lip between his and sweetly kissed her. “Okay?”

She quickly nodded and kissed his palm. “Okay.”

Walter pulled his wife in for one last hug and kissed her temple before releasing her. Paige slowly waltzed out of the baby’s bedroom and turned the corner before entering theirs. Leaving Léana for the night was hard, but… she had to do it.  Otherwise, she never will…

When Walter was sure Paige was out of earshot, he turned towards Léana and reached down to her little fingers. “I don’t typically believe in luck, but…,” he traced his finger along her stubby, baby arm and smiled. “You’re one lucky little girl, Léana. You have no idea how much your mother and I went through to ensure you were safely brought into this world. Someday, you’ll understand just how special you are to us. Whether you’re like your mother or like me, you’ll be extraordinary.” Walter, never the man to show so much affection to just anybody, squeezed Léana’s little fingers and (though he would deny everything if the rest of the team ever saw him be so affectionate) blew her a quiet kiss. “Good night, Léana. Sleep tight.”

He straightened his back and sauntered backwards towards the door, unable to take his eyes away from his daughter’s crib. Though he understood why it was important for Léana to sleep in her own room, he still, also, found it hard to leave her alone. Paige was right. _Anything_ could happen.

Eventually, he turned off the lamp next to the door and left for his bedroom where Paige, wearing only a pink camisole and, what he guessed, her usual black, lacy underwear, was in bed with her back turned towards him. He kicked off his shoes, stripped down to his undergarments and carefully slid underneath the covers before pulling Paige close to him like he did every night. Though drifting to sleep, she was awake enough to shift in his arms until her cheek was resting against his chest and her arm was draping over his abdomen. Walter instinctively linked his fingers with hers and hugged her tighter. After minutes of silence, he mumbled his wife’s name.

“Paige?”

“Hm?”

He shook his head and smiled. “…I love you.”

His question could wait.

**~ SCORPION ~**

As Walter watched Paige rock Léana in her arms while sitting at her desk, he couldn’t help the stupid grin growing on his lips. He was incredibly, uncharacteristically happy, and he didn’t care.

“Léana’s a cute kid.”

Walter, though unable to focus on anybody but Paige and Léana, grinned wider. “She sure is.”   

“You done good, kid.”

“I sure have,” Walter absentmindedly replied, still unable to acknowledge nor process who was speaking to him.

“So,” the gruff, morning voice continued, “when are you going to tell your wife about your agreement with Elia?” Walter suddenly blinked, and he craned his neck to meet Cabe’s eyes. “That certainly got your attention.”

Walter looked left and right as he rose to his feet and leaned towards Cabe. “Not so loud.”

“I take it you don’t plan on telling her?” Cabe frowned, obviously not pleased with Walter’s decision to keep quiet about Elia.

“Oh, I do…, just… not now. I will, though. I promise.” Walter mumbled as he picked up his coffee mug and tossed the rest of it down his throat.

“The sooner, the better.” Cabe discretely warned Walter as he crossed his arms. “Secrets breed mistrust, son, and if Paige finds out about your involvement with Elia from anybody _but_ you, it’s not going to be pretty. You _need_ to tell her.”

“And I said I will, Cabe.” Walter folded his arms in front of him as though he was defending himself from the agent. “I just need… time.”

“Fine.” Cabe shook his head and sighed. “She’s _your_ wife, kid.”

As the agent walked off for a mug of coffee, Walter turned his attention to Paige and Léana again. Paige was leaning against the back of her computer chair with Léana, he guessed, close to her bosom and a blanket draped over the baby and Paige’s chest. She caught him staring and sent a smile to him, and he, of course, couldn’t help but smile back.

He then scanned the room and spotted Ralph playing Proton Arnold. He frowned... Ralph was supposed to be on his way to sch—well, shit. He forgot to take Ralph to school. Almost immediately, he rose to his feet and grabbed his bag. “Come on, Ralph,” he said quickly as he reached down and also picked up the preteen’s backpack. “Though you’re going to be late, you’re still going to school.”

Ralph just shrugged and followed. “Okay.”

Walter noticed something wasn’t right with the boy but didn’t say anything as he lead Ralph to the car after exclaiming, “Be right back!” to the rest of the team. Walter didn’t like how distant Ralph seemed this morning, but maybe the young genius was just tired. Only time could tell.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I am actually pretty proud of this chapter. :) I was struggling, a bit, where to start for the longest time, but somehow my muse found me again!! Hee hee.

Anyway, in case you are wondering, _Good Night_ by the Beatles was the song my daddy sang to me every night before I went to bed for the longest time. Though it’s not your typical lullaby, I still love the song and I can just see Paige’s father, before things went to hell in her family, singing her to sleep with _Good Night_. I encourage you to listen to it if you haven't. :) It's truly a beautiful song. :D

Anyway, please let me know what you think! I feel like some people don’t like this story anymore. :/ Oh well. Their loss, I guess.


	23. Chapter 22

**WriterFreak001:**

Didn’t think this would be up so fast, did you? :3

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 21 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

After Walter returned from dropping Ralph off to school, he thought about asking Toby about Ralph’s strange behavior this morning, but he decided to wait until he gathers more evidence to support his concerns. He mindlessly approached his desk when Paige, with Léana cradled in her arms, popped up beside him and said, “While you were gone, your mother called. She landed safely in Ireland and is back home in Callan.” Paige then laughed and added, “She also sent her gratitude for forcing us to put up with her traditional Irish ways, too.”

As Paige carefully placed Léana in his arms, a small smirk found his lips, and he said, “Sounds like her.”

“When you get a chance,” Paige gently stroked Leana’s soft, fuzzy head, “you should call her. I think she’d like that.” She then kissed their daughter’s little nose. “I think _both_ your parents would like that.”

“Okay,” Walter nodded subtly as he gazed down at Léana. Her big brown eyes were wide open, and her tiny fingers stretched outward as she took in her surroundings. Paige started dangling her index finger over Léana’s button nose and making silly sounds as she played with her. Léana clapped her little hands over Paige’s finger and squealed loudly, followed by a happy giggle.

Walter couldn’t help but smile as he watched Paige play with Léana and wondered if her interaction with Ralph, as a baby, was at all similar. After kissing Léana’s cheek, Paige covered her eyes with her hands and exclaimed, “Peek-a-boo!” as she flipped her palms away from her face. Léana, at first, blinked strangely at her mother, but after Paige peek-a-booed again, the baby girl playfully screeched and clapped her hands with joy.

“You’re really good at this…,” Walter mumbled in admiration, earning a laugh from Paige.

“Well, I’ve had practice with Ralph when he was a baby, but,” she paused and kissed Léana’s fingers, “but for the longest time, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. Remember, I didn’t really have anybody to show me how to be a mother, and even when Drew and I _were_ together, he was hardly around to help. Mostly everything I did for Ralph, I learned on my own. He was a pretty easy baby for the most part, but there were a few hiccups along the way.”

“Hiccups?” Walter raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “What… sort of hiccups?”

“Well,” Paige sighed and, with Léana still in her arms, sauntered over to the couch with Walter in tow. “About a month after I realized Drew wasn’t coming back, Ralph got a serious case of the flu and was in the hospital for three days before showing signs of recovery. And then, when he was four, he developed a horrible inner ear infection, and because it went unnoticed for far too long, he spiked a high fever and couldn’t stop crying. Those two instances had me scared to death,” she paused and lightly smiled, “but my stubborn, little genius pushed through and made a full recovery each time. I think, though, the hardest thing I had to process as a mother was when his kindergarten teacher told me he was challenged. It was a hard pill to swallow, and the way she said it made it seem like he was branded for life.” Paige inhaled a deep breath, blinked back her tears and smiled. “Let’s just say… parenting is never always easy, but,” she turned her gaze to Léana and softly caressed the baby’s cheek, “it’s _always_ worth it.”

Walter sat in silence for a few seconds as he processed Paige’s words. “Wow,” his voice caught his wife’s attention, “I didn’t realize… I mean, I knew life was difficult for you and Ralph before we met, but… I had no idea it wa—”

“Walter,” Paige abruptly spoke and secured Léana to her chest with one hand before reaching for her husband’s leg with the other, “It’s all right. That was then,” she leaned her head against his shoulder and grazed her lips against his neck. “This is now.” Carefully, as the genius leaned backwards against the sofa and pulled his wife closer to him, Paige hugged Léana a little tighter and touched her lips to their daughter’s hair as her free hand linked with Walter’s fingers. “Unfavorable things sometimes happen for a reason, love,” Paige whispered as she leaned her head back and gazed into Walter’s eyes. “It’s the only way we can adapt and evolve.”

Walter nodded silently and kissed her forehead as he remembered all of the terrible things that had happened to them in the last several years. He truly believed, because of the Leviathan Mafia… and Collins… _and_ Elia, he and Paige and the Cyclone were stronger and more vigilant than they have ever been. But, despite the turnout, he hated the number of horrible things Paige had gone through in order to get where they were today. And then a voice, probably his consciousness (which sounded an awful lot like Cabe) entered his mind, prompting him to tell Paige about his deal with Elia.

“Hey,” Paige squeezed his hand and brought him back to reality, “Is everything all right?”

Walter blinked. “Huh?”

“You were chewing on your lip,” Paige rubbed her thumb over his. “You do that sometimes when you’re conflicted about something.”

“Oh.” Walter mumbled as he pursed his lips. Perhaps _now_ was a good time to tell her. “Actually, I have something to tell you, and… you might not be happy with me about it.”

“Oh?” Paige lifted an eyebrow and frowned. “And what would that be?”

He suddenly didn’t want to tell her anymore and gulped audibly as he loosened his tie. “W-Well, you see,” his voice cracked and he forced out a nervous laugh, “I s-sort of w—”

“We’ve got a case!” Cabe’s loud voice echoed throughout the garage, causing both the genius and the liaison to redirect their attentions to the agent. “This one’s dicey and dire so gather your gear quickly and head for the van. I’ll explain on the way there.”

Paige sighed and eyed Walter suspiciously as she pinned Léana to her bosom and pushed herself off of the couch. “We’ll finish this conversation when you come back.”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and raked his hand through his hair as he rose to his feet as well. “Okay,” he mumbled reluctantly and hesitantly leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“My lips are _here_ , you dummy,” Paige rolled her eyes and surprised him with a quick, passionate kiss. “Be safe, Walter, and don’t do anything stupid. _Please_.”

“I’ll try not to,” Walter whispered softly before leaning in to kiss her once more before pressing his lips against Léana’s fuzzy head. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Paige muttered quietly as her husband bounced away from her to fetch his bag. With one last glance before he exited the door, Paige waved goodbye and sighed, wishing she could go with them.

And after a few minutes of just standing there and staring at the door, she then turned her attention to Léana and smiled. “You have no idea how incredibly special your father is. I hope you and Ralph both grow up to be _just_ like him.”  

As she started to sit down in the couch again, she could faintly hear her cellphone ringing and sighed before pushing herself away from the couch towards her desk. Paige shifted Léana’s weight onto her left arm and answered her cellphone with her left. It was Ralph’s school. “Hello?” Her eyes popped open as the principal began talking. “Ralph did what?!”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Almost immediately after Paige answered the call from Ralph’s school, she strapped Léana into her car seat, grabbed her purse and hurried to the car before securing Léana’s car seat into the backseat of her Malibu. “I can’t believe this,” Paige muttered under her breath as Léana looked at her curiously. “Your brother,” she covered her daughter’s head with a little sun hat that was tucked into the pocket behind the driver’s seat and kissed her nose, “did a naughty thing at school, and Mommy has to convince his principal not to expel him.” She kissed Léana once more on the nose and then carefully shut the door before climbing into the front. “Let’s go, Léana. We’re going for a ride.”

...

The moment they were all inside the car, Paige couldn’t hold in her frustration any longer. “Just what the hell were you thinking, Ralph!?”

Ralph shrugged. “He called me an idiot. I didn’t like that.”

“So you got angry and punched him?!” Paige frowned perceptibly. She wanted Ralph to know just how angry she was with him. “You’re lucky you didn’t get expelled! I thought I taught you better than that, Ralph!”  

He shrugged again. “If you say so.”

“Just what the hell does that mean?!” Paige shouted as she crossed her arms and angled her body towards her son. Léana suddenly started crying loudly, and Paige mentally cursed herself for scaring her daughter. She popped open her car door and climbed out of the car before pulling open the passenger side door and unbuckling Léana from her car seat. She scooped the newborn into her arms and gently bounced her in her arms as she tried hushing her. “I’m sorry, honey,” she whispered into Léana’s ear. “I wasn’t yelling at you, sweetie.”

“Typical,” Ralph rolled his eyes and turned away from his mother and sister.

His quiet response, however, did not go unnoticed by Paige, and she was determined to address his behavior once they were home. “Just so you know, you’re grounded for the two weeks for which you were suspended. That means no phone. No computer. No TV. No electronics.”

“But Mom!”

“No buts! You don’t hit people! EVER!” Paige yelled over Léana’s loud screeches. “When we get home,” Her voice was suddenly calmer but still punctuated with a lot of frustration, “you are going to go straight to your room, and as soon as I put Léana down for her nap, we’re going to have a _long_ , uncomfortable conversation.”

“Whatever.”

Paige closed her eyes and bit her tongue before saying something she’d regret. She couldn’t deal with this right now. Instead of reprimanding her son for his snippy attitude, she focused all of her energy on quieting Léana, and once the baby was no longer fussing, she secured Léana into her car seat once more and then headed for home without saying a single word to her son.

It wasn’t long before Léana started crying again…

...

Walter incessantly tapped his fingers on his desk as he impatiently waited for Paige to call him back. He had returned from the case about twenty minutes ago and found the garage completely empty. He had called her multiple times – eleven, to be exact – but she never answered. He even texted her four separate times and still no response. He was just about ready to hack into her cellphone records when the door to the garage slammed open.

He immediately rose to his feet as a stoic Ralph, an angry Paige and a fussy Léana marched into the garage, but before he could say anything, Paige pointed to the stairs. “Room, Ralph. Now.”

As the boy silently walked up the stairs, Paige forced a smile when she saw her husband and approached him. Walter, though, couldn’t be fooled by her façade. “Did…,” he gulped, “did something happen?”

Paige nodded as her smile slowly disappeared. “Ralph started a fight in school today.”

“Really?” Walter’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. Ralph wasn’t the type to start fights… “Why?”

“A known bully insulted him.” Paige frowned as she handed Léana over to her husband. “Now, I need you to watch Léana and try to get her to take her nap while I deal with Ralph.”

“You… want me to deal with him for you?”

“That’s sweet, Walter, but no,” Paige shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair as Walter pinned Léana to his chest. “I think I need to do this for my benefit as much as it’s for his. He was being extremely rude to me in the car on the way home so I need to get to the bottom of whatever’s going on with him.” She rubbed her eyes and sighed. “I don’t like that he’s so distant.”

“Okay,” Walter nodded with a smile, understanding Paige’s reasons for wanting to parent Ralph alone on this issue. “Just… can I give you some advice?”

Paige forced another smile. “Sure.”

“Though Ralph’s EQ is much more developed than mine, he’s still a genius.” Walter smiled genuinely, hoping to lighten Paige’s mood a little bit. “You’ll need to dissect his responses and find the problem _behind_ the problem. Geniuses tend to hide their anger or pain or things they don’t understand behind other things in which they _do_ understand. I guess you can call it a form of displacement, but Ralph could tell you he’s upset about one thing, when he’s actually upset about something completely different.”

“But what if I can’t figure out what’s really bothering him?” Paige bit her lip and sighed slowly. “I’ve been so wrapped up with Léana that I…,” she paused and suddenly blanched. “I know what’s bothering Ralph.”

“Whether you know it or don’t, _he_ needs to be the one to admit it; otherwise, his behavior will continue to persist until he _does_ face it.” Walter said over Léana’s loud crying. “And I know you, Paige. You’ll be able to reach him. You always do.”

Paige, in spite of her anger towards her son, gave her husband a small smile. “Thank you, Walter.” She leaned in and pecked his lips. “Thanks for believing in me.”

Walter grinned and then kissed her again. “Always.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige quietly entered her son’s room and leaned against his dresser as she watched him mindlessly flip through the pages of one of his astronomy textbooks. He didn’t even acknowledge her presence even though she knew he knew she was there. He always knew. “So,” Paige slowly approached Ralph and sat down on the corner of her son’s bed. “Why did you punch that boy in the nose?”

Ralph shrugged but didn’t say anything.

“You told me earlier it was because he called you an idiot. Other students in the past have called you worst things, and you’ve never resorted to violence, and I know I sure as hell didn’t teach you to strike people when they anger or upset you, so, I’m going to ask you again, Ralph. Why did you punch that boy today?” Paige held her breath for an answer but none came. He just simply shifted away from her and continued flipping through his book. She sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to get _anywhere_ if she couldn’t find a way for him to talk.

“Listen,” she decided to try a different approach, “I’m sorry, Ralph. I should have never yelled like that at you earlier. It was uncalled for, and I should have handled our conversation in the car better than how it happened.” She hesitantly reached towards him and placed her hand over her son’s knee. “I love you, Ralph, and I just wish you would talk to me like you used to. We used to be so great in communicating with each other, and I miss that, baby. I miss the old us. So _please_ Ralph. _Please_ talk to me,” she inhaled a deep breath and blinked back her tears. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Ralph shifted his eyes from his book to hers and spoke quietly. “I don’t like it when people make me feel inferior.”

Paige squeezed her son’s kneecap and scooted marginally closer to him. “They just don’t understand how special and talented you are, Ralph. They don’t know you like I do… like your father does…. You,” she took his textbook out of his hands and placed it on the table before pulling him into her arms and kissing his forehead, “are far more special than you know, Ralph.” Ralph sat there quietly and stared at the floor as his mother held him. Paige pressed her cheek to the top of his head and slowly combed her fingers through his dark tresses. “Anyone who can’t see that about you is ignorant.” 

“And anybody who _can_ , _ignores_ me.” Ralph mumbled almost inaudibly, but his response was just loud enough for his mother to hear him.

Paige pulled back slightly and gently cupped her son’s face. “Look at me, Ralph,” she caressed her son’s cheeks with her thumbs. “Look at me.” Long quiet seconds passed before the boy found the courage to meet his mother’s eyes. He still didn’t say anything, though. “I know what’s really going on here. I know why you _really_ punched that boy’s nose today, and it wasn’t because he called you an idiot.”

Ralph flickered his eyes away from hers. “How would you know? You don’t know everything.”

“No, I don’t know everything,” Paige smiled sadly, “and I’m constantly reminded of that fact everyday I’m with Walter, but… regardless,” Paige kissed his forehead, “I’m your mother, and I know _you_. And I could tell you what I know, if you don’t want to tell me yourself, or,” she poked his nose, “ _you_ can tell _me_ what’s going on with you, and we can see if I’m wrong.”

Ralph remained silent and didn’t move.

“Which will it be?”

Eventually, the boy inhaled a deep breath, released it, and slumped his shoulders in defeat. “I don’t really know why I punched Jackson today. I just know I haven’t been really myself these last few weeks, and I guess… whatever I was feeling… accumulated until I couldn’t handle it anymore,” he paused. “I don’t directly blame you, or dad, or Léana, but ever since Léana was born, everyone seems to enjoy interacting with _her_ than with me, and I guess an easy way to put it is that I felt left out…. Whenever Leana sleeps, you and Dad are taking naps, and when she’s awake, you’re always with her, and I understand she’s dependent of you and Dad, but… I just wish there was room for me too. I guess….”

Paige released the tiny breath she had been holding and enveloped her son into her arms. “I know your sister demands a lot of your father’s and my free time, and I know it may _seem_ like we don’t have time for you, but you have to know that making you feel this way… making you feel like your sister is more important than you… was never our intention nor is it even true. I hope you know we love you both equally, Ralph, because,” she closed her eyes and blinked back her tears, “it pains me to think you might have thought any differently.”

“I should have known better,” Ralph admitted quietly. “I know babies demand attention and are dependent on their parents, and I should have realized her birth would have significantly shifted our family dynamic, but…,” he shrugged, “I guess I was just used to it being you, me and Walter. I’m just… I don’t know… not used to having a sister yet.”

“And that’s perfectly normal, Ralph,” Paige smiled as she ruffled his hair. “There’s nothing wrong with needing time to adjust to the changes in your life, and you’re right. Léana’s birth _did_ shift our family dynamic quite a bit, but you have to remember that… even though you’re Mommy’s little genius, you’re _still_ , technically, a child, and I can’t fault you for wanting more attention these last few weeks. Especially since,” she chuckled lightly, “before Léana’s birth, _you_ were the center of everyone’s attention.”

“I guess,” Ralph pursed his lips and blushed deeply, “it was silly of me to think Léana’s birth wouldn’t change things.”   

“No. Not silly at all. It takes time to process change, and sometimes we don’t realize what’s changing until it smacks us in the face,” Paige laughed and kissed her son’s forehead. “But,” Paige touched her nose to his, “regardless of how much change we face because of Léana…, you’ll _always_ be my baby boy, Ralph. _That_ will never change.”

“You and me?” Ralph’s eyebrows lifted, and he smiled.

“Me and you,” she grinned and rubbed her nose against his before loudly smooching his cheek. For the first time in many weeks, he hugged his mother tightly, and she held him against her as she leaned back and rested her head on his pillow. They just sat there, together, for several long minutes before Ralph eventually broke the silence.

“Is there any chance,” he nervously chuckled, “I’m not grounded anymore?”

“Nope,” Paige shook her head and smiled. “Nice try, little man, but you’re _still_ grounded. Speaking of which,” she held out her hand, “Phone. Now.”

He sighed loudly as he dug his palm into his pocket and dropped his cell into her hand. “It was worth a try, I guess.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Several minutes after his wife had stormed up the stairs, he was finally able to calm Léana down, but he wasn’t ready to put her in her crib just yet. He just wanted a few minutes… just a few extra minutes… to hold his daughter and quietly bond with her. As she laid quietly in his arms, he just stared at her and memorized all of her beautiful features. She, for sure, shared more of Paige’s delicate facial features than his with the way her little button nose dotted her face just below her coffee-colored eyes. Léana’s pink lips were also just like her mother’s: a thin lip on the top and a thicker lip on the bottom. The way she smiled… the way the corners of her lips pushed up her round cheeks… was exactly like Paige too.

There were few subtle differences, though. Differences which proved Léana was _his_ , too. Like him, her head was covered with a messy mane of thick, dark, curly locks, and she shared his olive skin complexion as well. But by far, his favorite trait she received from him was her well-defined dimpled chin. He had never told anyone this before, but he was quite fond of his dimpled chin – the most distinguished feature he possessed, and to see that Léana has inherited the shape of his chin made him an incredibly proud father. (But no one else had to know that.)

( _Maybe_ Paige and _possibly_ Léana one day, but absolutely no one else.)

(He was willing to take that secret with him to his grave.)

As Walter noticed Léana’s heavy eyes droop together, he carefully brought her little sleeping self to his shoulder and started to rise out of his chair when Richard Elia’s name blared from his computer screen as Skype’s ringtone notified him he was receiving a video call. The genius frowned and clearly remembered telling the billionaire tech mogul never to invade his privacy, but knowing Elia had the power to do just about anything if Walter didn’t answer his Skype call, he had no choice but to _not_ ignore him. Before answering, Walter swiftly walked over to Léana’s crib just beside Paige’s desk and then gently placed her down onto its soft padding before covering her with Ralph’s old baby blanket. He then raced back to his computer, inserted his earphones and clicked the “video” button in order to answer Elia’s call.

When he saw the billionaire’s face, it took every ounce of his willpower not to lose his temper in the presence of his daughter. Quietly, he huskily snapped at the tech mogul, wanting Elia to know he wasn’t pleased with his intrusion. “This better be important because you are violating my terms.”

“Calm down, Walter. I’m just calling to remind you of our agreement. I need your tech expertise on a project I’m starting Monday, and if you can’t or won’t present yourself at my company, then I need you to Skype me at exactly 9 in the morning.” Elia said with an air of arrogance. “No excuses.”

“I’m sorry,” Walter frowned and crossed his arms. “I can’t call you on your schedule. It has to be on mine if we’re going to make this arrangement work. So I will call you Monday on my own time and when I’m available. This agreement was under _my_ terms, not yours, and if you can’t respect them, then you better say goodbye to all of your funds because within seconds, I can have all of your monetary assets donated to various and untraceable charities around the world.”

“This is not up for negotiation, Walter O’Brien,” Elia’s eyebrows stitched downward as he frowned. “I need you to report at exactly 9 am because I have a lot of important people showing up, and I’ve already guaranteed them you’d have some sort of presence at the meeting.” His sudden smirk unnerved Walter greatly. “If you don’t participate, you’ll be putting your entire family in jeopardy. Do you want that?”  

“Of course not, bu—”

“Then it’s settled. I’ll expect a visit or a call on Monday at nine. Don’t be late.” And before Walter could respond, Richard Elia ended the conference call with a smug grin still plastered on his face.

“DAMMIT!” Walter clenched his fists and slammed them against his desk before knocking piles of paper all over the floor. That bastard! THAT NO GOOD, DOUBLE-CROSSING BASTA—

“Walter?!” Paige exclaimed as she and Ralph, as if on cue, came running down the stairs as Léana began crying again. Paige rushed to her crib and scooped her up into her arms as Ralph, who really wasn’t sure what else to do, began gathering the papers Walter had scattered everywhere. After Paige had managed to calm Léana down, she carefully placed the baby back into her crib and turned her attention towards her husband. “What was _that_ all about?!”  

Walter ran his hands through his hair and sank into the couch before groaning into his palms. He didn’t dare look at his wife as she sat down beside him after and placed one hand over his knee. “Walter,” her voice was soft and filled with concern. “What’s wrong?” She waited several silent seconds before he finally dropped his hands from his face, but he still couldn’t meet her eyes. He was such an idiot for making that damn arrangement with Elia in the first place! Cabe warned him, but he still did it anyway. His silence and lack of eye contact greatly worried her. “Walter, honey, what happened? Why are you so ups—”

“I messed up, Paige.” He finally said as his defeated eyes eventually met hers. He then slumped his head and covered his face again. “I messed up big time.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I didn’t expect this chapter to be so long, but I just couldn’t stop typing! The ending actually isn’t what I had planned for the course of the story, but I like this better then what I originally had in mind. It doesn’t change my plans too much, but it definitely adds a twist I didn’t expect. :D I LOVE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS!!!

* * *

 

**Anyhoo, as promised, a sneak peek to my next (and future) work: _The Scorpion._**

Slowly, she hovered her palm over the long forgotten relics neatly laid out in front of her and closed her weary eyes as old, painful remembrances of her youth suddenly resurfaced from decades of deep submersion. The soft strings of the viola… the violin… the cello… the bass… resonated inside her mind as his gentle, loving face smiled from her memories. She brought her long, frail fingers to her cold, wrinkled cheeks as she remembered the way his lips would feel against hers… how he would feather hot kisses along her slender neck, and she would weave her hands through his thick, dark curls. Remembering him and how he loved her unlocked feelings she hadn’t felt in many, many years, and if she could go back… if she could return to that one night and hold him in her arms again and kiss him and love him once more before everything was twisted and shattered and ripped away from her, she would.

She would always want to return to the man who had stolen her heart.

Always.

Her weepy eyes fluttered open, and she spotted the silver tortoise shell mirror her mother had given her on her eighteenth birthday. Carefully, she wrapped her fingers around its handle and marveled at its intact beauty. “This was mine,” she spoke quietly as she held the back of the mirror out in front of her. “How extraordinary. It looks the same as I last saw it.” And then she turned the mirror over and stared into its cracked glass. She frowned. "The reflection has changed a bit...” Tenderly, she placed the mirror down on the cushioned table and picked up the next artifact. “My mother’s brooch…. She had wanted to go back for it. Caused quite a fuss, actually.” Remembering the often crude ways her mother had treated her, she found the emotional strength within her to smirk. “Oh, the irony.”

And then she saw the small butterfly comb she had worn in her once honey-colored, silky hair the night she had given him her everything…. She held it in her hands with delicacy as the comb unlocked more repressed memories. She was going to run away with him. She was going to leave her fiancé and marry him and live out her whole life with him. There was so much they had planned to do together once they had run away…, but God had other plans in store for them.

Nothing, after that night, was ever the same.

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

And there’s the sneak peek! Let me know what you think about both the chapter of _Poaching_ and the sneak peek of _The Scorpion_. :D I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS NEXT PIECE!!!! :D


	24. Chapter 23

**WriterFreak001:**

I suddenly was inspired to write more for this story! So I will probably toggle back and forth in updating _Poaching_ and _Model Behavior_ and once _MB_ is complete, then I will start working on finishing _Kill Switch_.

I’ll discuss more about KS after the chapter. :)

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 23 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

_“I messed up, Paige.” He finally said as his defeated eyes eventually met hers. He then slumped his head and covered his face again. “I messed up big time.”_

…

Paige sighed and placed her left hand on Walter’s leg as she turned towards her son quietly. The boy understood his mother’s silent look immediately and swiftly headed for the stairs, not wanting to engage in whatever spat his parents were going to have. When Ralph had disappeared up the stairs, Paige returned her attention to her husband and gently pulled his hands from his face. “Walter, talk to me. What happened, love?” She could see tears brimming his eyes, and it broke her heart to see her husband in so much distress. “Whatever it is,” she kissed his knuckles, “I’m sure you had your reasons, and we’ll get through it together,” she smiled sympathetically as he finally met her eyes and softly added, “I promise. Now, please,” she leaned forward and cupped his cheeks to wipe away a few stray tears as she gazed deeply into his dark brown eyes. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and nodded slowly before pressing a gentle kiss to her palm. “I was trying to protect you. I was trying to protect us… our family…, but it backfired in my face, and now I’m trapped in a situation that could very well put our family at risk all over again.”

Paige released the breath she had been holding and glided her palms down to his hands before speaking. “You went back to see Elia, didn’t you.”

Walter swallowed thickly and eventually nodded, but he wasn’t sure what to say to rectify his mistakes.

Paige closed her eyes and sighed. “I figured as much.”

That was certainly not the expression he was expecting from her. “You…,” he blinked rapidly, “you knew?”

“I suspected,” Paige replied stoically. “I might have been pregnant and just had a baby, Walter, but I’m not stupid. There was no way Richard Elia would have dropped his pursuit so easily. If you hadn’t gone over there and made some sort of deal with him, then I figured Cabe probably stepped in, but I guess it _was_ you, wasn’t it.” Paige didn’t wait for an answer before asking, “What deal did you make?”

Walter was too afraid to speak.

“Walter,” Paige muttered in a clipped tone, “What deal did you make with him?”

He tore his hands from her and raked his fingers through his hair as he released a loud, frustrated sigh. “A little over two months ago, I confronted Elia after he had threatened you. I… I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing, and since, according to Cabe, he was basically untouchable, I figured the only way to get him off of our backs for a while was to strike some sort of deal with him.”

“What was the deal, Walter?” Paige asked again, and he gulped. Her icy tone sent unwanted shivers down his spine.

“I asked him to give me two months. You were weeks from delivery, and you needed me home, and I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you, Ralph or Léana because of my ignorance. He gave me the two months after I promised to collaborate with him… free of charge. You could call it a side project, I guess. And because he seemed desperate for my cooperation, he accepted my offer.”

“Walter,” Paige angled herself away from him and pulled her hair back from her face, “that man is dangerous. I told you I didn’t want you working for him, and you promised me you wouldn’t. Why, Walter?” She blinked back her tears, “Why would you make such a deal with him?”

“I had no choice,” Walter said way too quickly. “He was going to have somebody hurt you or Ralph or Léana, and I couldn’t risk that, knowing I could fix it.”

“You always have a choice, Walter,” Paige frowned. “Why didn’t you come talk to me?!”

“I knew you would tell me not to go.” Walter muttered distantly.

“And how did that work out for you?” Paige snapped as she inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly. Without giving Walter a chance to defend himself any longer, she asked, “You were upset because he called you. What did he want?”

“When I spoke to him a few months ago, I told him all of my collaboration would be done from home through Skype during scheduled conferences. I wasn’t planning on contacting him until the two months were finished, but he called me while you were upstairs and is expecting me to visit his office for a consult with other board members for some sort of tech he’s working on. I didn’t get the details, really.”

Paige, of course, read between the lines and released a shaky breath as she clenched her fists to keep herself from shouting at him. “And he’s threatening you… threatening _us_ … if you don’t go.”

Walter nodded gravely.  “Yeah.”

Paige was silent for a long time as she processed everything her husband had told her, and Walter fidgeted as he waited for an eternity to hear her voice again. She pushed her hair back and found his eyes many minutes later and quietly said, “I don’t want you to go.”

“Paige, I h—”

“You don’t have to,” Paige replied immediately. “Walter,” she grabbed his hands and squeezed them out of desperation, “I don’t want you getting into bed with this man. I don’t care what threats he may have over our family, I don’t want you to collaborate with him. He’s dangerous, and if you start helping him with his projects, then you’re putting all of our lives in jeopardy. You _need_ to cut ties with this man; otherwise, he will own you for life, and our lives will always be nothing but collateral.”

“If I don’t go, he might hurt you. He might hurt Ralph or Léana or somebody else I care about. I can’t take any of those risks.” Walter shook his head violently. “I can’t afford to lose you. I can’t afford to lose our family.”

“And if you consult with him, then you will,” Paige said sternly.

Walter snapped his attention to hers and started to inwardly panic. “N-no. NO!” He rose to his feet and grasped at his hair. “That can’t happen! I won’t let that happen!”

Paige stood up and grabbed Walter’s cheeks to force him to look at her. “I’m not saying it will, Walter,” she caressed the skin underneath his eyes with the tips of her thumbs, “But if you willingly go to that meeting on Monday,” her voice cracked, “then… I will be taking Ralph and Léana somewhere safe until this mess is taken care of. I can handle myself now that I’m not pregnant anymore, but I do not want to put our children’s lives into the hands of that man. They would be more at risk if you collaborated with Elia than they would be if you didn’t.”

“But… but where would you go?” Walter’s heart began to race as he repetitively flexed his fingers.

Paige’s nose starter burning as tears brimmed her eyes. “I’m hoping we won’t _have_ to.” She let out another shaky breath and pulled him into an intimate embrace. “Don’t go, Walter. I’m begging you, _please_ , don’t meet with that man. _Ever again_.”

Walter wrapped his arms firmly around his wife and kissed the top of her head gently. “Okay,” he barely spoke above a whisper as his fingers threaded through her silky hair. “I won’t see Elia.” He held her tighter, determined not to let her leave him. “I promise.”

She pulled back slightly and lightly leaned upward to kiss his lips. “We’ll be ready for whatever Richard Elia throws our way, and we will fight this thing. Together. Okay?”

“Okay,” the genius subtly nodded and kissed his wife again to seal his promise. “Together.”  

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I know the chapter was shorter than my average amount, but I wanted to give you a little treat for enduring my patience with this story. I have a clear path to where I want _Poaching_ to go, and so I don’t think the chapters will exceed 30, but who knows?

Anyway, I haven’t forgotten about _The Scorpion_. I’m just putting that on the backburner as I finish up the in-progress stories I currently have.

As far as _Kill Switch_ goes, I’m not sure when that story will be updated. I’ve sort of backed myself into a corner regarding the most recent chapter, and I’m not so sure how to start the next chapter…. So I’m still waiting for the idea to catch up to me. :/ Sowwy.

You know the drill! Let me know what you think! :)


	25. Chapter 24

**WriterFreak001:**

Upon viewing my FFN statistics for this story, viewership is lessening, and reviews have plummeted. This saddens me greatly because I have people asking me to update more chapters, but when I do update the chapters, I do not receive a lot of feedback, and it makes me wonder if this story is even worth my time anymore. The story went from having almost 2,000 views per chapter to less than 500, and that’s frustrating. Am I doing something wrong with this story? Are people losing interest? If so, TELL ME what seems boring or what you don’t like. I can’t improve if I don’t know why this story isn’t so well received anymore. :(

Anyway, in case you didn’t know, I uploaded the third chapter of “Model Behavior.” Here’s the next chapter of _Poaching_. Hopefully this one has a better response. :/

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 24 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Where’re you going?” Paige mumbled in her sleep as she turned slightly to find Walter, who was already showered and dressed for the day, walking towards her with his briefcase in hand. He hovered over her before answering her question and gently kissed her lips. Paige, though barely awake, didn’t protest as her husband slowly kissed her, and when he carefully pulled away, she, more lucid, asked her question again. “Walter,” Paige fluttered her eyes and grabbed his hand, “Where are you going?”

Walter knew he shouldn’t keep the truth from her so he knelt down in front of his wife and softly touched her cheek. “I’m going to see Elia.” Paige frowned, but Walter didn’t give her time to respond. “I’m not going to see him because of his meeting; I’m going to see him and tell him the deal is off. And then I’m going to come home to you, and we’re going to face whatever Elia has in store for us together. I promise.”

Paige lightly touched his hand and kissed his palm. “Why don’t you just… call him?”

“Calling him would make me seem cowardly; I’d rather see him face to face and personally let him know I mean business.” Walter quietly replied before leaning in to kiss his wife again. “I promise, Paige, I’m not going to attend that meeting; that’s why I’m leaving so early. I want to be home before the meeting even begins.”

Paige inhaled a deep breath and nodded. “Okay…. Be careful, Walter.”

“You know me,” he snorted, “I always am.”

“Not funny,” Paige rolled her eyes. “I mean it, Walter.” She leaned forward and cupped his cheeks before pulling him into a deep, desperate kiss. “Come back to me safely, okay?”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Walter muttered before giving her another gentle kiss, “I’m not going there alone. Cabe is going with me; he knows about my deal with Elia, and I figured it was better to be safe than sorry.”

She smiled a little bit. “That does make me feel a little better.”

“Just go back to sleep, love.” Walter whispered against her lips. “I’ll be home when you wake up, I promise.”

“You better be,” Paige grumbled between kisses as she mindlessly threaded her fingers through Walter’s curly hair. “Otherwise,” she spoke the moment his lips popped off of hers, “you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“A fate worse than death,” the genius mumbled as he leaned down to kiss her again.

“And don’t you forget it,” Paige uttered as she jabbed him in the chest before gently pushing him away from her. “Go,” she pointed towards the door, “If you want to be home by the next time I wake up, then you better leave.”

“Right,” Walter muttered as he scratched the back of his head. “I’ll… I’ll see you when I get back.”

He started for the door when Paige quietly called his name. “Walter?”

He spun around as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Yeah?”

“I love you,” she smiled softly.

Walter grinned slowly and squeezed her hand twice. “I love you too, Paige.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I don’t like this,” Cabe muttered as he pulled the SUV into the parking lot. “I don’t like this one bit.”

“Neither do I, but I promised Paige I wouldn’t collaborate with him.” Walter replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt, “and terminating the pact is the only way to keep that promise. I _don’t_ want to lose my family, and Paige made it very clear: if I continue collaborating with Elia, she is going to take Ralph and Léana and leave. I don’t want that.”

“I understand, son, but… perhaps it might not be a bad thing if Paige, Ralph and Léana went away for a while; especially, if Elia attempts to follow through with his threats.” Cabe said after both of them climbed out of the car and started heading for Elia’s HQ. “That way, they would be safe.”

Walter shoved his right hand into his pocket as he mindlessly swung his briefcase as he walked and looked at Cabe. “And that’s an option she and I are going to explore if necessary, but I want us to make that decision together; I don’t want to wake up one day and find them gone when I could have prevented it.”

“But,” Cabe frowned as he took off his aviators, “if you anger Elia in anyway, you and Paige will have to prepare yourselves for the worst. You and I both know you shouldn’t have made the deal with Elia in the first place, but now that you have, it might be smarter to stick with it instead of double-crossing him.”

“He double-crossed me first,” Walter retorted. “I strictly told him we would collaborate on a virtual basis, but he didn’t want to abide by my terms. If anything,” Walter bit his lip and glanced at the double glass doors ahead of them, “Elia brought this upon himself.”

“Just… be cautious, son.” Cabe quietly said as he touched Walter’s shoulder gently. “We don’t know what kind of resources Elia has, and we definitely don’t want to find out.”

“Don’t worry, Cabe.” Walter smirked. “I have a contingency plan.”

“And what would that be?”

“If it’s needed,” Walter lowered his voice as the stepped inside the headquarters, “you’ll know.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Ever since Walter left for Elia’s office, Paige had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She wasn’t sure why, but something big was coming, and it made her worry even more for her husband’s safety. Shortly after Walter and Cabe had left the garage, Léana started crying, and for the past half hour, Paige had been trying to calm her baby girl down, but she only screamed louder.

“It’s okay, baby,” Paige mumbled as she rocked Léana in her arms, “Mommy’s here. Just tell me what’s wrong, my sweet baby girl. Tell Mommy why you’re crying.”

“Mom,” Ralph suddenly appeared in the doorway and yawned as he rubbed his eyes, “Is Léana okay?”

Paige, not wanting to worry her son, nodded. “Yeah. She’s just tired probably. Sometimes babies cry for no reason so I wouldn’t worry just yet.”

Ralph yawned an “okay” before looking around the room. “Where’s Dad? He usually isn’t up this early.”

“He had some business to attend to,” Paige replied swiftly. “He’ll be home within the hour or so. There was just something he needed to do, and it required his attention immediately.”

“I hope everything is all right,” Ralph muttered stoically as he stretched his back and popped his shoulders.

“Me too, Ralph,” Paige inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly through her nose as she pressed her lips against the top of Léana’s head. “Me too.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I certainly didn’t expect to see you this early in the morning, Walter,” Richard Elia chuckled as Walter and Cabe approached him in his office. “Are you _that_ excited for our meeting in a few hours?”

“That’s the thing, Elia,” Walter said as he crossed his arms and angled himself towards the tech mogul while Cabe stood a few feet behind the genius in case he was needed. “I’m not going to your meeting.”

Richard Elia frowned. “Oh? Is that so?”

 “Yes. It is.” Walter nodded with confidence. “The pact we made is over, and I don’t want you to contact me ever again, and if I find you threatening my wife ever again, I will end you and your company, and your life, as you know it, will cease to exist.” Walter leaned towards Richard Elia and whispered, “If you cross me, I _will_ go after you, damn the consequences.”

Richard folded his arms in front of him. “You do realize you _could_ fail, and anything that happens as a result of your stupidity will be _your_ fault.”

“That is why I have a contingency plan,” Walter smirked as Cabe took a step closer to hear the men talking.

“Oh?” Richard lifted his eyebrows. “And what would that be?”

“What you want, more than anything,” Walter pointed to his temple, “is my mind. I don’t know about you, but I’m prepared to destroy the one thing you covet should you continue to pursue it.”

Cabe’s eyes widened. “Just what the hell are you talking about, O’Brien?”

“Richard knows,” Walter replied stoically as his deep brown eyes pierced through Elia’s. “Don’t you, Elia?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he frowned and clenched his fists.

“I would if it means protecting my family,” Walter replied swiftly as he opened his briefcase and revealed a handgun. He pulled it out carefully and then pressed it against his temple. “So, Elia, what will it be?”

“Walter!” Cabe shouted, “Put that damn thing away!”

“Not until Richard promises to stay away from my family!” Walter exclaimed as he cocked the gun. “Going once! Going tw—!”

“Are you kidding me?” Richard laughed. “I bet that gun isn’t even loaded with bullets.”

Walter instantly removed the gun from his temple and aimed it at a trash can before firing, causing Elia to jump. “Oh, it’s loaded all right.” He cocked the gun again and placed it back against his temple and said calmly, “I’m not afraid to die  so… which will it be, Elia?”

The billionaire stayed silent.

“Three.”

“Don’t do this, Walter,” Cabe warned him through gritted teeth.

“Two.”

“Walter! I SAID DON’T DO THIS!”

“On–”

“Okay! Okay!” Richard threw his hands up into the air. “You have yourself a deal! I won’t go after your family! I promise! Just put that gun away!”

“Do I have your word?!”

“Yes!” Elia exclaimed. “Yes, you have my word!”

Walter smirked with triumph. “I’d knew you’d understand.” He aimed the gun at the same trash can and pulled the trigger once more, causing the tech mogul to jump again. “Now that _that’s_ settled, Cabe and I are going to leave, and you are never to contact me or my family again. If I find out you’ve violated my privacy again, I won’t hesitate to end _your_ life as well as mine.”

Without another word, Walter placed his gun back into his briefcase and led Cabe out of the facility as Richard Elia gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “This isn’t over, O’Brien. Not by a long shot.”

…

“You weren’t really going to shoot yourself, were you?” Cabe cocked an eyebrow as he pulled the SUV out of the parking lot and merged onto the highway.

“Oh, God. Of course not,” Walter shook his head violently. “I wouldn’t dare end my life and leave Paige, Ralph and Léana alone to deal with him. Elia, however, doesn’t need to know that, though.”

Cabe smirked. “Damn. Now I _know_ why you didn’t tell me about your contingency plan. You even had _me_ fooled. I’m guessing most of those bullets were blanks?”

“Yup,” Walter chuckled as he tossed his briefcase behind him. “But,” Walter’s smile faded, “Don’t tell Paige how I convinced Elia to stay away from us. She’ll freak.”

Cabe laughed lowly. “Be sure to hide that gun, by the way. When your daughter is old enough, you don’t want her accidentally stumbling upon it.”  

“Oh, don’t worry. I keep it under lock and key at all times.” Walter reassured the agent. “I caught Ralph with it once when Paige was out shopping. Ralph had dismantled it and was studying its mechanics when I found him, and though I promised not to tell Paige, I had him go to his room while I pieced it back together. Since that little incident, I’ve been locking it up.”

“Well, I’m glad Ralph didn’t hurt himself.” Cabe chuckled as he turned right. “Now, if Paige ever finds out, you’ll be in for a fate worse than death.”

Walter suddenly blanched and glanced at the time. 8:17 AM. Oh crap. Paige usually woke up around 8:30 in the morning. “Cabe. You need to step on it; I gotta get home by 8:30.”

“Impossible. We’re still 20 minutes out!”

“I don’t care! Use your siren if you have to; I _need_ to be home _before_ Paige wakes up!”

“Why?”

“Just drive!”

Cabe rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned on his sirens before grumbling, “You owe me, kid.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Mom,” Ralph popped into Léana’s bedroom for a fourth time since his sister started crying and frowned, “I think you should take Léana to the hospital. She should have stopped crying by now.”

Paige inhaled a deep breath and nodded as she kissed her daughter’s forehead. She suddenly frowned. “I think she’s running a fever…. Her forehead feels way too warm.”

“All the more reason to take her to the hospital. Go ahead and go. I’ll try to reach Dad and let him know.” Ralph said calmly as Paige pushed her hair back.

“Okay. Yeah. Just… I need to get dressed.” Paige gently placed Léana into Ralph’s arms and instructed him to sit in the rocking chair. “I’ll be right back.”

Ralph nodded. “Okay. Hurry.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

**Meanwhile…**

Richard Elia ended up cancelling his meeting, claiming he had important business to attend to. Shortly after Walter and Cabe had left, he dug his hand into the trashcan and found the two bullets which were both still intact. He then went to his office and called for his bodyguard.

“Did you need something, sir?”

“Yes, Andy,” Richard nodded. “How would you like me to double your salary for the next two months?”

“I’m listening,” Andy crossed his big, burly arms and leaned towards the tech mogul. “What do you need me to do, boss?”

Richard Elia smirked and opened up his hand, “I’m going to need you to beat me up and then try shooting me with these bullets. No questions asked.”  

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

And the plot thickens! :)

(I struggled with this chapter, but I’m pretty satisfied.)

Let me know what you think and PLEASE review!


	26. Chapter 25

**WriterFreak001:**

I bet you didn’t expect such a quick update, did you?!

(PS. I am not a doctor so there are bound to be some mild inaccuracies regarding scenes in the hospital, but I try my best to be as accurate as possible).

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 25 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“You want me to _what_?” Andy blinked as he stared blankly at his boss. “That’s crazy talk.”

“It’s for a good cause.” Richard Elia replied stoically. He stepped closer to the security guard. “So, are you going to do it or not? I can easily find somebody else.”

Andy frowned. “I might be interested in more money, but I’m not _that_ desperate. I have a wife and kids, and if whatever crazy ass scheme you’re thinking of goes south, then there’s no way in hell it’s going to backfire on me.” Andy backed away from Richard Elia and placed his hand on the door knob. “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but there’s talk going on within these walls. People are saying you’ve taken a dive off of the deep end, and I’m starting to believe they’re right. You’re too obsessed with this Walter guy, and it’s starting to reflect poorly on you, sir. Perhaps you should let things lie and leave the man alone.”

“Whether he wants to or not, I _will_ have Walter O’Brien working for my company. He is one of the greatest minds in history, and I can’t sit idly by while he wastes his genius away. He could be great if he worked for me.” Richard Elia fumed as he slammed the bullets on the desk.

“Sir,” Andy crossed his arms and leaned against the door, “to be fair, his company saves lives, and they saved your daughter, remember? If you ask me, Walter O’Brien isn’t wasting away his genius, and if you truly think he is, then you need to re-evaluate your priorities because saving lives is never a waste.”

Richard clenched his fists and shouted, “WALTER O’BRIEN DOESN’T NEED TO SAVE LIVES! HE NEEDS TO WORK FOR ME!”

Andy opened the door behind him and stepped away from the fuming tech mogul. “This obsession you have over Walter O’Brien has changed you, sir. You’re losing your mind, and your greed is starting to consume you. I hate to say this, but… you’re not the kind of man I want to work for anymore. As of right now, I’m resigning, and if anybody in this company had a brain, they would too, because no one should want to work for a megalomaniac like you.”

Without another word, Andy slipped away from Richard Elia’s office, and the billionaire thrashed his arms about, shoving all of his paperwork off of his desk. He growled into his hands and kicked his desk as hard as he could, and paused when he heard a small clink inside his side drawer. His curiosity bested him, and he forced the drawer open to find a small blue flash drive resting against the back of the drawer. He suddenly smirked, and whispered, “I completely forgot about you.”

As he picked up the flash drive, his daughter’s voice sounded from the room, and he immediately directed his attention to her. “Daddy, are you all right? I heard you screaming in frustration again.”

Richard suppressed another smirk as he nodded and approached his daughter slowly. He carefully wrapped her into his arms and kissed her forehead as he clenched his fingers around the flash drive in his hand. “I’m sorry if I startled you, sweetheart. Everything’s fine now,” he whispered as he kissed her hair again. “Everything is absolutely perfect.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter raced inside the garage as soon as Cabe whipped around the alleyway and bolted up the stairs so he wouldn’t be late. Perhaps luck or whatever would shine upon him today and she would still be sleeping. Perhaps she would forget about her threat and be too focused on Léana to care that he was two minutes late from his ridiculous (but easily understandable) curfew. The last thing he wanted tonight was to sleep on the couch when he could be curled up beside his wife in celebration of their freedom from Richard Elia. However, when he flew into their bedroom, Paige wasn’t there. He immediately frowned and searched the entire loft for her, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. He couldn’t find Léana or Ralph either!

“No! NO!” He yelled loudly.

“Son, what is it?” Cabe asked as he slipped inside the loft, finding a distressed Walter grasping at his curls. “What’s wrong?”

“Paige. Ralph. Léana. They’re not here.”

“Well,” Cabe touched the man’s shoulder. “Don’t make any conclusions, just yet, 197. They could be out for a stroll or off running errands. Call your wife, okay?”

Walter swallowed thickly and nodded. “You’re right. I’m blowing things out of proportion. Just because they’re gone, it doesn’t mean they’ve left.” He frantically pulled out his phone and blanched when he saw dozens of missed calls and messages blaring at him. He first clicked on Ralph’s voice message and placed his phone against his ear.

_“Dad… we’re at the hospital. Get here as soon as you can. Ralph.”_

Walter inhaled a deep breath and gave Cabe a blank stare. “We need to go to the hospital. _Now!”_

**~ SCORPION ~**

On the way to the hospital, Walter listened to all of his voice messages. Three of them were from Paige, another was from Ralph, and another three were from Happy, Toby and Sylvester. Megan even called him once, too. Each of his text messages were in capital letters, demanding him to get his ass to the hospital, but none of voice messages nor the texts explained to him what was going on. Paige was too weepy in her voicemails for him to understand anything she was saying, and the others were too brief. If it wasn’t for Cabe’s efforts to keep the genius calm as they sped to the hospital, Walter would have surely lost it. He tried calling Paige back, hell, he tried calling _everyone_ back, but no one was answering. And by the fifth time he called Paige without a response, he slammed his phone against the car’s dashboard. “DAMMIT!”

“We’re almost there, Walter,” Cabe said calmly as he touched the genius’s shoulder. “Just another turn, and we’ll be there. Then we’ll know what’s going on, okay?”

“I want to know what’s going on now!” Walter barked as he reached down to pick up his phone. “No one is answering my calls, and by God, if something happened to Léana, then…”

“Before you start making any threats, let’s just see what’s going on, okay?”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and nodded swiftly. “Okay. Fine. Yeah. Okay.”

For the next three minutes, no one said anything, and as soon as Cabe had parked in the parking garage, both men flung out of the vehicle and sprinted for the lobby. Walter practically shouted at the secretary, demanding to know where his wife and children were, and after Cabe pushed the frantic man away and softly spoke with the slightly frightened woman, she directed them to head for the Pediatrics wing on the third floor. The moment the word “pediatrics” left the secretary’s mouth, Walter bolted down the hallway and instantly thought of Léana. Cabe immediately followed the genius towards the elevator, and neither spoke to each other as they were lifted to the third floor.

The moment the doors slowly opened, Walter sprang from the opening and raced to the Pediatrics Ward where he almost stumbled into an orderly with a clipboard. Walter, unsure what else to do, grabbed the orderly’s collar and shouted, “Where are they?”

“Walter, let the poor man go!” Cabe gripped Walter’s shoulder and pulled him away from the orderly. “I’m sorry, sir.” Cabe apologized as he pushed Walter, once again, away from the hospital staff. “My friend is trying to find his family, and he was instructed to come up here. Where might he O’Briens be?”

“The O’Brien family?” The orderly lifted an eyebrow as he dusted himself off. “What is the relationship of this man to the O’Briens?”

“He’s the patriarch of the family.” Cabe replied quickly, and the orderly nodded swiftly.

“The O’Briens and their party are currently in the waiting room down the hallway,” the orderly replied as he pointed to his left. Before the orderly could continue, Walter ran past him and flew into the waiting room, finding a distraught Paige and a worried Ralph sitting in the corner of the room. Sly, Happy and Toby were in the opposite corner, trying to remain calm.

Paige immediately rose to her feet and stormed up to him. “Where the hell were you?!” She slammed her fists against his chest and screamed, “Why didn’t you answer your goddamn phone?!”

He inhaled a deep breath and decided not to answer, knowing there wasn’t a point coming up with excuses. Instead, with his voice barely above a whisper, he said, “W-what happened?” Paige, too upset to answer, wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as she tried not to sob against his shirt. Walter, deeply concerned for his wife’s response, turned to Ralph as he automatically pulled Paige closer to him. “What happened, Ralph?”

Ralph found Walter’s eyes and softly said, “Léana wasn’t acting herself this morning. She wouldn’t stop crying, and her forehead was warm to the touch. Upon my suggestion, Mom brought her here, and a med team took her for observation as I waited at the garage for you. Toby, Happy and Sly came by first, and they offered to take me here so Mom wouldn’t be alone. We tried calling you, but you didn’t answer, and Mom started worrying that something had happened to you too.”

“My phone was on silent,” Walter replied quietly, “but I know that’s no excuse. I tried calling you guys,” he glanced at Ralph before eyeing Toby, Happy and Sylvester. “Why didn’t either of you answer?”

“You probably called while Doctor Livingston was talking to us,” Toby replied sternly.

“What did he say?” Walter immediately asked. “Is… Is Léana okay?”

“Dunno,” Happy muttered, and Walter’s heart sank.

“W-what’s wrong with her?”

“The doctors are currently running more tests,” Toby said as he rose to his feet and approached Walter. “Let’s step outside for a minute, and I’ll tell you and Cabe what’s going on.”

“I’m not leaving Paige,” Walter frowned as he mindlessly hugged his wife tighter.

“Walter,” Toby glared at him, “we _need_ to talk.”

The super genius sighed and nodded before pulling away from his wife only to cup her wet cheeks. “I’ll be right outside this room, okay?”

She closed her eyes and bit her lip but slowly whispered an ‘okay’ as she stepped away from him. As she sat back down next to Ralph, Walter squeezed her hand tightly and leaned down to kiss her wet cheek before turning towards Toby and following him outside of the waiting room with Cabe in tow.

Toby was the first to speak after leading the men a good distance away from the waiting room. “Okay, before I tell you what’s going on, why the hell didn’t you tell me, Happy or Sly about your deal with Elia? Or that he threatened Paige while she was pregnant?”

“It was something she and I decided we’d face alone,” Walter replied as he brushed his fingers through his hair. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Elia won’t be coming after us again. I made sure of that today.”

“How?”

“That’s none of your concern. What’s done is done. Now, what did the doctor say?” Walter, unfazed by Toby’s anger, wanted to move past anything related to Elia and wanted to know what was wrong with his daughter. “Léana’s health is more important than Elia so tell me what he said.”

“Doctor Livingston isn’t sure yet, but there’s a good chance Léana has contracted a terrible case of RSV. Respirato—

“Respiratory Syncytial Virus. I know.” Walter pursed his lips. “However, most RSV cases are nonthreatening.”

“Most. Not all.” Toby replied way too quickly. “First, the doctor thought she had an ear infection due to her fever, but he didn’t find anything concerning. Eventually, Léana’s crying had lessened, but not because she was feeling better. Slowly, her breathing began to escalate, meaning she wasn’t getting enough oxygen in her system to breathe at a normal rate. Right now, she’s hooked up to a ventilator and an IV until the doctors and nurses figure out what’s going on. They are treating her as though she has RSV, and if she doesn’t start responding to the treatments within the next few hours, you and Paige may have to make some difficult decisions.”

“Did the doctor say that to Paige?”

“No,” Toby shook his head. “That’s my assumption from the doctor’s facial cues.  They’re doing all they can though, but Léana is very sick.”

 Walter closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he pushed his hair back. Without a second thought, he suppressed his distress and muttered, “I need to be with Paige.” He quickly returned to her side and after he sat down next to her, she rose to her feet and then curled up into his lap as she hooked her arms around him and nuzzled her nose against his neck. He encircled his arms around her and held her tightly to him as he kissed her brow, avoiding all of the stares he was receiving from his teammates.

“Walter,” her voice cracked in a low, heavy whisper, “What if… what if…”

“Shhh,” Walter lightly kissed her lips, “Léana will be all right. If she can get past her difficult birth, she can get past this. She’s a fighter,” he forced a smile. “Just like her mom.”

“I don’t know if I can handle more heartache,” Paige whimpered against his neck. “It hurts too much.”

“I know,” he muttered softly and kissed her forehead. “But we’ll get past this, and soon enough, we’ll be able to bring our daughter home, okay?”

Paige inhaled a deep breath and closed her teary eyes as she gently kissed her husband’s neck. “O-Okay.”

…

An hour later, a doctor – Doctor Livingston, Walter guessed – walked into the waiting room with a small smile plastered to his face. Walter quickly woke up his wife, and after taking a second to adjust to her surroundings, she immediately jumped off of Walter’s lap and approached the doctor as Walter followed her and wrapped his arm around the small of her back, pulling her close to his side. “H-How is she?”

“The good news is that she has started responding to treatment,” Doctor Livingston smiled, and both Walter and Paige sighed with relief as did the rest of the team. “She is still struggling to breathe on her own, but she isn’t as pale as she used to be, and with time, we believe she’ll recover nicely. She’s still hooked up to IV and the ventilator, but we think the worst has passed and that the medication is fighting the virus. You’re lucky you brought her in when you did; otherwise, she may have not responded so quickly to the treatment.”

“C-Can we see her?” Paige bit her lip and leaned against Walter as she waited for the doctor to respond.

“Yes, but only Mom and Dad. Bringing in people she’s not too familiar with may stress her out, and she needs to be calm as much as possible right now,” the doctor replied as Walter and Paige looked at each other.

“Don’t worry, IQ and EQ,” Toby sprang up behind them and patted their backs encouragingly. “We’ll watch Ralph and wait here as long as needed. Go see your daughter.”

“Yeah,” Happy nodded as she hooked her arm around Toby’s waist. “What the doc said.”

Cabe smiled and touched both Walter’s and Paige’s shoulders. “Tell the bugger we said hi.” He stepped away from them and stretched. “In the meantime, I’m going to grab myself and these losers,” he gestured towards Toby, Happy and Sly, “some much needed breakfast.” He turned to Ralph. “Come and help me, kiddo. I’m going to need an extra set of hands.”

“Okay.” Ralph smiled and jumped to his feet.

“I’ll help too!” Sylvester exclaimed as he hopped off of his chair and headed towards the door.

As Ralph followed Cabe out of the waiting room, he stopped and squeezed his mother’s hand. “I’m glad Léana’s going to be okay, Mom.”

Walter grinned and Paige bent over to kiss her son’s forehead. “Thank you, sweetie.”

And as soon as Ralph, Sly and Cabe left for the cafeteria, Walter and Paige followed the doctor to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. “For temperature control, we have placed her in a radiant warmer. Though you can’t pick her up, feel free to hold her hand or foot to comfort her; she’ll recognize your touch. Stay as long as you’d like and don’t hesitate to ask any questions,” Doctor Livingston said as he gestured towards the radiant warmer where Léana was currently residing.

Paige instantly ran up to the warmer as Walter stayed behind to talk with the doctor. “How long will she need to be resting in the radiant warmer?”

The doctor shrugged. “It depends on how fast she recovers. It’s different for every baby, really.”

“Okay,” Walter nodded and gratefully shook the doctor’s hand. “Thank you for treating our daughter.”

“You’re welcome,” Doctor Livingston grinned as both men turned their attention to Paige and Léana before he began to back away. “I’ll leave the three of you alone now.”

As soon as the doctor left, Walter walked towards the warmer and circled around to the other side of Léana before wrapping one hand around her little toes. As Paige held their baby girl’s tiny hand, Walter gently stroked Léana’s head, and in response, the baby seemed to relax a little more by their touches.

“She looks so helpless,” Paige bit her lip and inhaled a deep breath as she carefully caressed Léana’s cheek, “and weak.”

“But you heard the doctor,” Walter looked at her reassuringly, “she’s growing stronger.”

“I just want our baby healthy again,” Paige muttered as she blinked back her tears.

“I know,” Walter whispered while he reached for Paige’s hand and gently squeezed it. “I do too.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

**Meanwhile…**

Long after his daughter left his office, Richard Elia spent hours scanning through the contents on the blue flash drive and he had to give Collins some credit. The content, though falsely fabricated to fit the means of the crime, was very thorough.

Walter O’Brien didn’t stand a chance.  

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter.

** Anyway, I have a few important notes:  **

 

> **Note #1:**
> 
> So I read some of your reviews, and they were generally the same sort of responses so I will try my best to update this story more regularly. I have a clear path of where I want to take it now so updates should be more frequent. After this update, I’ll work on the next update of _Model Behavior_ and then resume to the next chapter of _Poaching_.
> 
> **Note #2:**
> 
> As far as _Kill Switch_ , please be patient. I don’t know why, but I’m really struggling with how to move forward. I have a few ideas, but anytime I try writing them, they end up being super cheesy or something I feel like you guys wouldn’t like.
> 
> I think this little break from _Kill Switch_ will help, though. In the long run, that is. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to PM me. Don’t review on this story for your ideas, though. I’d like to keep the different stories separated.
> 
> **Note #3:**
> 
> I haven’t forgotten about _The Scorpion_. As I said when I uploaded the first chapter, I plan on working on that story after I finish either KS or P. That way, my focus isn’t divided too much like it usually is.
> 
> **Note #4:**
> 
> I wanted to remind you that I started writing this story BEFORE S2 started, and while I understand the Richard Elia in the show, from Ep. 2x06, is a decent, nice man, I didn’t trust him at the end of 1x17. Hence, the reason I started this third volume.

Anyway… let me know what you think about the chapter!! :)

 


	27. Chapter 26

**WriterFreak001:**

**General Note:** If you have sent me a FFN request through FFN reviews in the past, please forward them through my Tumblr account. I have enabled the anon ask function again because I was tired of receiving requests as reviews for my stories. It wouldn’t have bothered me much if requesters had sent requests in addition to writing reviews, but in some “reviews,” written by guests, I received _only_ requests, and it bugged me because I was expecting to read reviews and not fic requests. SO – for that reason – I enabled my Tumblr anon ask function again, so _please_ send them there instead.

Thank you.

(I can’t promise I will get to them right away, but I never delete my fic requests through Tumblr.)

ANYWAY, enough of that. Here’s the next chapter! :D

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 26 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige, suddenly alert and awake, lifted her head from Walter’s shoulder and spotted a few nurses surrounding her baby. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she angled herself towards her husband. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

“Routine checkup,” Walter mumbled lowly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. “Dr. Livingston popped by while you were asleep; he’s satisfied with Léana’s response to the medication and is confident the worst is over. Until her immune system is stronger, though, we won’t be able to take her home. Depending on how she’s fairing tonight may determine a possible timeframe for us.”

“Did Dr. Livingston have any guesses as to when we might be able to take her home?”

“If he did,” Walter answered quietly, “he didn’t say them. I think he wants to wait to see how she’s doing tonight before sharing any of his estimates.”

“Okay,” she sighed as she lightly kissed Walter’s shoulder. “Is everyone else still in the waiting room?”

“I don’t know,” Walter shrugged as he looked towards the door. “I haven’t checked.” He then turned to his wife and lifted an eyebrow. “Do you want me to look for them?”

Paige nodded as she yawned. “They may be waiting to hear something from one of us, so go,” she feigned a smile as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned the back of her head against the wall. “I’ll stay here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Paige whispered. “Go. If they’re still there, let them know what’s going on.”

Walter pushed himself to his feet and reached down for Paige’s hand. “Why don’t you come with me? It’ll be good to stretch our legs while the nurses finish with Léana. We can go down to the cafeteria as well to grab some coffee and breakfast.”

Paige, at first, was going to reject her husband’s offer, but she wanted to see how Ralph was doing. She nodded and slowly stood up. As he wrapped his arm around his shoulders again, Paige hooked her wrist around the middle of Walter’s back and leaned against his side as they started walking. Both genius and liaison stayed silent as they sauntered down the halls of the hospital and were surprised when they didn’t find their friends in the waiting room.

“Maybe they’re in the cafeteria?”

“Maybe,” Paige muttered as her eyes scanned the room. “I don’t see a note.”

“Let’s go to the cafeteria, then. If they’re not there, then they probably left for the night and planned on returning sometime today. I’ll call Cabe if we can’t find them in the cafeteria.” Walter said before placing a gentle kiss to Paige’s temple. “Wherever they are, I’m sure everything’s fine.”

“I hope so,” Paige whispered, “Because I absolutely cannot deal with another crisis or drama or _whatever_ in my life right now.”

“You and me both,” Walter chuckled softly. “Come on,” he began to lead Paige towards the cafeteria, “whether they’re there or not, I’m hungry and could use some breakfast.”

“Me too,” Paige mumbled as she hugged her husband closer to her. “I could definitely have some coffee too.”

“A woman after my own heart,” Walter teased as they neared the elevator, causing Paige to roll her eyes. Walter pressed the down arrow button, and after waiting a few seconds for the elevator to rise, they stepped inside as the doors opened and then closed them quickly before anybody could squeeze through. And then the elevator descended to the first level after Walter touched the level indicator.

As soon as they heard a loud ding, the doors opened again, prompting them to step off. Slowly, they strolled towards the cafeteria and spotted Happy, Toby and Sly sitting at a table. Toby was trying to balance a spoon on his nose, Sylvester was wiping his hands with sanitizer, and Happy was leaning over the table, trying to distract Toby from accomplishing his task. They immediately stopped when they noticed Walter and Paige approaching them.

“Cabe took Ralph to his apartment for a good night’s rest and dropped him off at school. He should be on his way back to the hospital as we speak,” Happy said quickly before the couple could ask.

“How is Léana?” Sylvester tapped his fingers together. “Will she be okay?”

“Dr. Livingston,” Walter mindlessly tugged Paige closer to him, “believes the worst is over and is certain Léana will make a full recovery.”

“That’s great!” / “Awesome!” / “Yay!”  Toby, Happy and Sylvester chimed at the same time. Sly ran up to Paige and gave her, and Walter by extension, a big hug as Toby and Happy high-fived them. “When will you be able to take Léana home?” Sly asked anxiously. “Tonight? Tomorrow?”

“We don’t know,” Walter shrugged. “But hopefully soon.” He was about to open his mouth to say more, but he stopped when he saw his sister slowly making her way towards them. “Excuse me,” Walter, the dutiful, younger brother, slipped away from his wife and friends and swiftly walked towards Megan. Paige and Sylvester immediately followed with Happy and Toby in tow. “Megan,” Walter clapped his hands together, “What’re you doing here?”

“I have PT on Tuesdays, remember?” Megan cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, right.”

“That’s okay,” she rolled her eyes. “I forgive you, but I only forgive you because of what’s going on with Léana. Sly told me before I journeyed to the restroom half an hour ago. How is she doing?”

“She’s getting better,” Paige forced a smile, but Megan noticed how it wasn’t reaching her eyes.

“That’s good,” Megan grinned through her fatigue. Walter, seeing how exhausted his sister was, pulled out the chair in front of her, and after thanking him, she sat down and leaned her metal supports against the table. “Looks like she’s quite the little fighter, maybe she _does_ take after the better O’Brien in the family after all.” Walter rolled his eyes dramatically, and Paige giggled softly. “Anyway,” Megan stared at the food vendors, “I’m famished. What’s a girl gotta do to get some grub around here?”

“I’ll get it!” Sylvester exclaimed happily. “Just tell me what you want to eat, and I’ll get it for you.”

“Hmmmm,” Megan hummed to herself. “I’m feeling eggs and bacon this morning.”

“Eggs and bacon it is,” Sylvester smiled as he spun around and swiftly headed to the breakfast line.

“You sit down,” Walter ordered Paige as he pulled out a chair next to Megan for her. “You’re exhausted; I’ll get you your breakfast.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Walter nodded, encouraging Paige to sit down. He smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. “I don’t mind. Just sit down and rest a little bit more.”

Paige whispered a quiet okay and sat down as instructed but not before Walter had a chance to kiss her. As the genius headed for the lines, Paige closed her eyes and sank into the plastic chair. As uncomfortable as it was, her body didn’t protest as her exhaustion flooded through her in waves. “It just seems to be one thing after another,” she muttered to herself, forgetting she wasn’t alone.

“I know life sucks sometimes, _believe me_ , but through every bad thing, there’s always a silver lining,” Megan smiled as Paige popped an eye open and stared at her. “You just have to be patient as it finds you.”

Paige had to laugh at that. “Well, it doesn’t seem to find me very often as of lately.”

“Well, I can think of at least three wonderful silver linings in your life, Paige.” Megan smirked. “For one, Ralph. Sure, he might have been born during a time in your life when you weren’t ready for children, but he’s your special boy, and before you met Walter, ergo, your second silver lining, Ralph was your everything. And now, you and Walt have brought a beautiful baby girl to the world, and even though she has already been through quite a lot, she’s surviving, and she’s determined to kick this RSV’s ass.”

Paige, for the first time that morning, didn’t fake a smile. “She _was_ quite the kicker in the womb.”

“See?!” Megan beamed happily, “I told you there’s a silver lining to everything.”

“Maybe,” Paige, feeling a little better, smiled a little wider before it faded slowly. “I just wish I could have something good in my life every once in a while… Some peace and quiet… Some days when I can enjoy spending time with my family without fearing about the next shoe to drop.”

Megan stretched her arms and leaned her back against her chair before crossing them in front of her chest. “I’m in a position in my life where I am constantly fearing the inevitable, but you know how I face it? How I tackle that damn shoe hanging over my head?”

“How?”

“Carpe Diem,” Megan grinned. “I treat every moment like it’s the biggest memory in my life. I don’t want any regrets so I just live my life and ignore the shoe. We both know the shoe will drop when it drops so why waste time trying to avoid it when you could be focused on much more pleasant things like my brother.”

“I guess I don’t want to be blindsided,” Paige shrugged lazily. “But… the more I think about it, almost every bad thing that has ever happened in my life never came with warning bells. They just… happened.”

“Which is why you should be enjoying life,” Megan smiled enthusiastically. “I’m not saying you should be enjoying yourself while your daughter’s in the hospital; that’s crazy talk. What I _am_ saying is that, when you are with your loved ones, own those moments and make sure they’re ones to remember because…, well…, you just never know what could happen.”

Paige slowly smiled as Megan reached for her hand and squeezed it. “Thank you,” Paige blinked back her tears. “And you’re right, Megan. You’re totally right.”

“Well, duh,” the woman smirked as she proudly touched her chest. “I _am_ an O’Brien.” 

Paige laughed. “Now I know why Walter has a huge ego.”

“Of course,” Megan chuckled. “Since mine was so high, and being the competitive little brat that he was, he just had to surpass me in that area too.”

“I didn’t have to surpass you, Megan,” Walter said as he suddenly appeared behind Paige with a tray of food. As he sat down and placed the tray between him and his wife, he smirked. “I naturally excelled in everything.”

“Oh?” Megan cocked an eyebrow and feigned shock, “Is that what you call it when you’re a virgin for almost 30 years?”

Paige snorted, and Walter’s smirk quickly faded into a scowl. “You know very well Paige wasn’t my first.”

“Puh-lease,” Megan rolled her eyes. “By the way you described it to me, you could hardly call _that_ a first.”

Before Walter could say something he would regret, Paige stepped in and said, “In _spite_ of whatever the hell you two are talking about, I want to eat so let’s drop this conversation, please. As appealing as it is to think about how amazing Walter is in bed, I don’t think it’s table talk for the others,” she gestured towards Happy, Toby and Sly as they slowly approached the table.

While Walter grinned proudly in response to Paige’s subtle comment, Megan grimaced. “Ew. Gross.”

“You started it,” Paige and Walter retorted in unison, forcing Megan to raise her hands in defense.

“Now I totally regret it.” Megan repulsively shuddered as she made a gagging noise.

“Regret what?” Sylvester smiled as he placed a tray in front of her.

“Don’t even ask.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

After breakfast, while Walter and Paige returned to Léana’s hospital room, everyone else, including Megan and Cabe, reconvened in the waiting room. While Toby read a medical magazine, Happy flipped through another magazine on machinery as Sylvester played with a Rubik’s Cube. Megan, with nothing better to do, watched Sylvester twist his cube, and Cabe tried to catch up on some sleep.

And for an hour, that’s all they did.

As Toby stood up to locate the doctor, everyone instantly became alerted when multiple FBI agents filled the room. Toby kicked Cabe’s shin, and immediately, the agent’s eyes popped open as he placed his hand on his gun, preparing for anything. Toby discreetly nodded towards the officers, and Cabe, alerted, pushed himself to his feet and walked over to them.

“May I help you?”

“We’re looking for Walter O’Brien.”

Everyone exchanged glances as Cabe frowned. “Why?”

“That’s a need-to-know,” one agent replied swiftly.

“Agent Cabe Gallo, Homeland Security,” Cabe spat as he whipped out his badge.

“Agent Ryan Dobson, FBI,” the man in front of Cabe spoke.  

“I’m responsible for Walter O’Brien, so why are you in pursuit of him?” Agent Dobson scanned the room, but before the agent could say something, Cabe said, “They’re with me. Anything you have to say, you can say it in front of them.”

“We received a blue thumb drive today with definitive evidence that Walter O’Brien is a dangerous terrorist who risked the lives of hundreds when the LAX software had been tampered with.” Agent Dobson frowned. “It’s pertinent we find him immediately.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Cabe snorted. “Walter? Walter O’Brien? He’s not capable of terrorism. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“He hacked into NASA when he was a small child, and when he was sixteen, he designed a software system used by the military to drop bombs on Baghdad; I assure you, Agent Gallo. He is _very_ capable and dangerous.”

“Now wait a minute,” Cabe scowled, “Walter had no idea what he was designing when he was a teenager. He was under the impression he was creating it for care packages; not bombs.”

“Super Gallo’s right,” Toby walked up to the flock of agents. “Walter, by nature, is harmless. Hell, I don’t even think he knows how to _kill_ a fly.”

“The drive you received is a fake, dumbass,” Happy spat as she waltzed up to them. “There’s more than one person capable of fabricating information to frame someone else.”

“Besides,” Sylvester chimed in, “Walter helped save the lives of the people on those planes. Without him and the aid of his wife that day, those people wouldn’t have survived.”

“Exactly,” Cabe crossed his arms. “You should be awarding Walter with a medal, not arresting him.”

“Our top forensic analyst thoroughly examined the drive; it’s not a fake.” Agent Dobson replied smugly. “Now tell me where O’Brien is, or I’ll have all of you arrested for obstructing justice.”

“The poor guy’s baby girl is sick, man!” Toby exclaimed loudly. “Give him a break! He doesn’t need this today.”

“So he’s in the pediatric unit.” Agent Dobson quickly nodded before gesturing his men to head for the pediatric ward.

As they filed out, Happy smacked Toby in the head. “Good goin’ doc.”

“I didn’t mean to! It sort of slipped out!” Toby threw his hands up in defense.

“You guys wait here,” Cabe suddenly barked. “I have to warn Walter.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige had her left hand splayed over Léana’s tummy after the nurse had wrapped her in a clean blanket and placed her back on the radiant warmer. With her other hand, the young mother cupped her daughter’s tiny head as Walter stood behind her with his arms wrapped carefully around her waist. His chin rested on Paige’s shoulder as he watched his beautiful daughter sleep.

“Her complexion is starting to return to its natural color,” Walter noted as he watched Paige play with Léana’s silky, curly hair.

“I’ve noticed,” Paige smiled softly. “She’s looking healthier than she did yesterday, but she still looks weak.”

“These things take time,” Walter whispered against Paige’s ear before placing a soft kiss to her neck. “She’s growing stronger, and that’s what counts.”

“I agree,” Paige grinned as she craned her neck towards him and kissed his lips.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Cabe burst his way into the room. “Walt, listen carefully.”

“What’s going on?” Walter and Paige asked in unison.

“Just listen!” Cabe barked louder than he intended. “I don’t know what’s going on, entirely, but the team and I are going to find out who’s behind this.”

“Behind what?”

Before Cabe had time to answer, Agent Dobson and four other FBI agents marched into the room. Agent Dobson approached Walter and grabbed his hands before forcing them behind him. Walter ripped his hands away from the agent and pushed him away from Léana and Paige. The other agents started advancing the genius, and Paige, in her desperation to understand what was going on, pushed her way through the men to reach her husband.

“What the hell is going on?!” She stood in front of Walter to protect him from the agents, demanding to know why they were after him.

“Ma’am,” Agent Dobson frowned. “Your husband is dangerous so, please, let me do my job and move out of the way.”

“Walter isn’t dangerous!”

“We have evidence to prove otherwise,” Agent Dobson said as he nodded towards his men. One man grabbed Paige’s arm and yanked her away from Walter. As he struggled against them, she tried to reach for his hand as he reached for hers, but in the hassle, Paige was knocked to the ground, and Walter’s wrists were slapped with cuffs after he attempted to strike one of the agents for pushing down his wife.

“Paige,” Walter still tried wiggling out of Agent Dobson’s grasp, “Paige!”

The woman stirred and stared at her husband in full panic as Agent Dobson jerked him away before he could say anything to her.

“Walter O’Brien,” Agent Dobson forced Walter towards the door as Paige scrambled to her feet and advanced them, “you are under arrest for attempted mass murder. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning.”

And like that, they were gone.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Heeeheee this chapter was fun!!!


	28. Chapter 27

**WriterFreak001:**

Now that _Kill Switch_ is finished, I’ll be able to focus on this story and _Model Behavior_ more. Once I finish either one of these stories, I will begin working on _The Scorpion_ (I have not forgotten it, btw.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

 **Title** | Poaching

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post- _Deception_. Post- _Mind Games_.  A month has passed since the ending of _Mind Games_ , and just when the members of Team Scorpion think they’re going to be able to relax between they’re usual cases, a multi-billionaire – Richard Elia – sees what Scorpion, more importantly, Walter O’Brien, is capable of and wants to recruit the team leader for his Think Tank. When Walter turns him down the first time, Elia becomes more persistent, using Walter’s taste for technology to his advantage. And when his briberies do not work, Richard Elia may consider resorting to dirty methods to poach Walter away from Scorpion. With a baby on the way, will Walter be able to thwart Elia’s plans, or will he consider working for Elia in order to protect his family and friends from the megalomaniac’s ploys? And IF he decides to leave Scorpion and follow Elia, will his decision have a price on his marriage? Find out!!

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for violence, obscene language, sexual themes as well as brain stuff and fluff.  

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 27 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“How’s Paige?”

“She’s confused, exhausted and worried about you,” Cabe answered quietly as he clasped his hands together and folded them on top of the cold metal table separating him from Walter. “But I think she’s upset too because you won’t let her see you.”

“It’s for the best,” Walter mumbled lowly as he trained his eyes on a light glare shining off of the table. “I don’t want her to see me like this.”

“Dammit, Walter,” Cabe balled up his fingers and slammed the side of his fist against the table, “Paige is your wife! She’s worried sick about you, and she’s frightened she’ll never see her husband again! Stop being such a bitch and swallow that damn ego of yours for once!”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and sighed. “If she sees me, I’ll only stress her out. She has enough to deal with. Yesterday, Toby told me Léana was just released from the hospital, and with me locked up, Paige will be single-parenting again. Let’s not forget that Ralph is still suspended.”

“Walter,” Cabe frowned and suppressed the temptation to smack the genius upside the head. “Paige isn’t alone; she has Happy, Toby, Sylvester _and_ me to watch over Ralph and Léana when needed, and there’s always Megan, as well. She just wants to see her husband; _let_ her see her husband, and let your kids see their father. Don’t shut them out.”

Walter closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. “The last thing I want is to shut them out.”

“Then don’t.”

“But if they see me like this…, their opinions might change of me.”

“Do you really think that?”

Walter shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess?”

“Walter O’Brien,” Cabe rubbed his eyes and released a heavy breath. “Paige loves you; nothing will change that. Ralph looks up to you and is smart enough to understand you’re being framed. Léana is a baby. She won’t even remember any of this when she’s older.” He crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back against his chair. “Let them see you.”

Walter pursed his lips and scratched the back of his head, in desperate need for a change of topic. “Any breakthrough with the case yet?”

“Not yet,” Cabe shook his head, “But we’re not giving up. Toby’s looking into Elia’s past, Happy is working on a way to obtain the flash drive the FBI received before your arrest, and Sly and Ralph are analyzing data from your computers, hoping to find proof of a breach.”

“And Paige? What is she doing?”

Cabe shrugged. “Trying to stay sane through all of this.”

Walter frowned as he leaned backwards. “I hate not being able to help; it’s all my fault this mess happened.”

“Don’t blame yourself, kid. No one saw this coming.”

“I egged him on,” Walter clenched his teeth. “Because of me, he retaliated.”

“Like I said, Walter,” Cabe gave the genius a pointed look, “it’s not your fault. Richard Elia is not in his right mind; he should have let things go when you declined his initial job offer, but his pride and his strange fascination with you has led him down a crazy ass path; he’s bound to make a mistake sooner or later, and when he does, we’ll catch him.”  

“That could be months away….”

“Yes, it could, but we’ll find a way to get you out sooner than that.” Cabe gave Walter a small smile and added, “Not sure how, but trust me, we’ll get you out.”

 Walter sighed. “If only I could just see what the hell’s on that flash drive. If I could do that, then I might be able to figure out who fabricated it.”

“You don’t think it was Richard Elia?”

Walter let out a loud snort. “Hell, no.”

“Why not?”

“He’s not capable of fabricating something so extensive. The bug that infected the LAX software was nasty malware, made to be indestructible. I couldn’t debug the software, remember? We had to manually upload an old copy of the software in order to wipe out the malware. The odds of success was less than 1% - obviously the intent of the malware designer.” Walter’s eyes suddenly popped. “It was Mark Collins. It had to be!”

“Mark Collins?” Cabe cocked an eyebrow and leaned toward the genius. “I put that bastard’s ass in jail almost a year ago. How would h—”

“Mark Collins had a grudge against me for years, and he was released from the mental institution just a month before the LAX software was tampered with. After he broke out last year, he tracked me down and watched me, Paige and Ralph from a distance until he made his move. Who is to say he hasn’t done that before? Think about it,” Walter inhaled a deep breath and released it quickly as Cabe tried to follow his fast rambles, “Collins knew of my history with you, Cabe, and other than me, he’s the only one I know who is capable of fabricating counterfeit software, uploading it into the LAX servers undetected _and_ including my digital imprint within the malware to make it _appear_ that I was the one who had created it. Collins was obsessed with Scorpion and its potential. He wanted Scorpion to be great, but after I had him admitted to an institution, Scorpion was failing. If Collins had found out about how terrible the company was doing, I have no doubt in my mind that he would try something as drastic as tampering with LAX software to give the company a push in the right direction. It all fits! It all makes sense!”

Cabe let out a slow breath and nodded. “Okay, so maybe Collins _did_ fabricate the software and had created it to frame you; if that’s the case, then why didn’t he use it the first time he left the institution?”

“He created it as a failsafe,” Walter answered swiftly. “He probably wanted to find a way back on the team first, and if that didn’t work, then he would have most likely activated his next plan in action.”

“But he was incarcerated before he could make that choice,” Cabe muttered, prompting Walter to nod in agreement. “And when he got out, his directive changed when he found out Paige was pregnant, thus indefinitely suspending his other plans from taking course.”

“That would be my assumption,” Walter nodded.

“But what does Mark Collins have to do with Richard Elia? How are they connected?”

Walter frowned. “I don’t know.”

“Dammit,” Cabe sighed in defeat. “Well, I’ll look into Elia’s travel history and see if he made any flights to Hawaii in the last year.”

“Richard Elia isn’t dumb, Cabe. He wouldn’t take a commercial flight to visit a deranged convict; he’d go in his private jet.”

“Shit.”

“But,” Walter raised his eyebrows and leaned towards Cabe, “a few months ago, Elia’s personal assistant came to the garage and warned Paige and me of Elia’s strange fixation on me. Perhaps he would know.”

“What’s his name?”

Walter opened his mouth to speak, but frowned. “I don’t know.”

“That doesn’t help.”

“See if Sly can hack into Elia’s private travel history; perhaps that will work.”

“If not,” Cabe sighed loudly, “then I guess I can make a day trip to Hawaii and question Collins myself.”

“He won’t talk to just anybody, Cabe.”

“Well, he can’t talk to you because you’re locked up, and there’s no way in hell I’m going to have any of the team members see him. If anyone has a chance, it’s me, and if I have to, I’m taking it.” Cabe released a sigh and slowly rose to his feet. “Anyway, I have to get going. I promised Paige I’d babysit Léana and Ralph while she runs some errands.”

“Okay.” Walter closed his eyes and sighed quietly. He looked up at the agent and muttered, “Watch over my family for me while I’m gone, okay?”

“Okay,” Cabe smiled softly at Walter and gently patted his shoulder. “I promise to keep them safe.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome kid.”

Cabe sauntered away from Walter and silently vowed to do whatever he could to release Walter from this hell. Walter shouldn’t be incarcerated. He should be at home with his wife and his children, not in a cell, sleeping on a hard bed, and hating himself for it. He knew Walter. He self-sabotaged himself for _everything_. Everything. This was no different.

As he turned the corner and headed for the lobby, he found Paige with Léana tucked into a baby sling and Ralph standing next to her. She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he gave her a gentle smile. “Go see him; I’ll wait out here for you.”

Paige bit her lip. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“He wants to see you guys,” Cabe touched her shoulder and then softly patted Léana’s small head. “He _needs_ to see you guys.”

Paige locked her jaw and forced a smile as she mindlessly held Léana closer to her. “You don’t think he’ll be mad?”

“No,” Cabe smiled. “I don’t.”

Paige gave the agent a small grin and said, “Perhaps I should visit him alone this time.” She looked at Ralph. “Is that okay, sweetie? You can see him the next time, I promise.”

Ralph nodded. “Since he’s not expecting us, I think your plan is wise, Mom. We don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“Thank you, baby.” Paige whispered as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ralph’s forehead. “And I really do promise: next time, you can see him as well.”

“I’ll take him home,” Cabe winked at Paige as he touched Ralph’s shoulder. “Keep Léana, though,” Cabe added as both Paige and Ralph looked at him with surprise. Cabe explained himself quickly, “I don’t have a baby carriage in my SUV.”

“Right. Okay.” She looked at her son with raised eyebrows. “Is that okay?”

“It’s okay, Mom.” Ralph gave her an encouraging smile. “I’ll be fine. Besides,” Ralph issued her a thumb’s up, “I’d rather continue working on helping Dad out of jail. He needs all the help he can get right now.”

Paige’s nose burned as a sad smile found her lips. “I’m so proud of you, Ralphy.”

Ralph smirked. “I know.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

With her arms securing Léana inside the baby sling draped over the front of her body, Paige took a deep breath and notified an officer that she and her daughter were there to visit Walter O’Brien. After a few minutes of waiting, the officer returned and said that Walter agreed to see them.

“Um… Officer?”

“Is something wrong?” the female officer cocked a brow at Paige, and she immediately shook her head.

“No. I just,” Paige bit her lip, “Is it against the rules for my husband to hold our daughter?”

The female officer shook her head. “Not in the visitation center.”

“Okay,” Paige mumbled as she gently kissed Léana’s nose. “I’m ready to see him now.”

Paige quietly followed the officer, and she suppressed a gasp when she saw her husband sitting at a table in the corner of the room with his ankles cuffed to the floor. His hair was slightly longer, his face was unshaved, and he looked much more tired than she felt. With one hand holding Léana to her bosom, she pulled out the chair across from Walter and carefully sat down.

“Hi,” was all she said as she slipped her hands into his palms, careful not to squish Léana between her chest and the table. She closed her eyes and blinked back her tears as he squeezed her fingers. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” he muttered quietly as their fingers mindlessly intertwined. “I’m sorry for ignoring your requests to visit….”

“It’s okay,” her voice cracked as she flashed a sad smile. “I probably would have done the same thing too.”

“H-How is everyone? How’s Ralph? W-Where’s Ralph?”

“He wanted to return to helping Sylvester look for a way to prove your innocence. He said he would visit the next time we come.” Paige’s thumb slowly rubbed Walter’s thumb knuckle. “He’s determined to help his father.”

Walter’s chapped lips curved to a small smile. “I have complete faith in Ralph’s capabilities. If anyone is going to find something to prove my innocence, it will be Ralph.”

Paige grinned slightly. “He _does_ have a good mentor.”

Walter nodded in agreement. “Well, I do try.”

Paige inhaled a small breath and released it quickly. “A-Anyway,” she smiled as she took her hands out of his and carefully lifted Léana out of the baby sling, “I brought someone here to see you.” She then paused and looked at her husband’s nervous expression. “What’s wrong? You don’t want to hold Léana?”

“It’s not that,” Walter shook his head violently. “I just…,” he sighed, “I don’t know if I _can_.”

Paige laughed softly. “You can, love. I already asked.”

“I can?” Walter blinked with surprise as Paige circled around the table and carefully placed their daughter into Walter’s arms. “She’s grown a little bit.”

“She’s gained a pound or two since the doctor last weighed her,” Paige replied as she returned to her seat and watched her husband gaze at Léana. “Maybe more, though,” Paige shrugged, “I’m too tired these days to keep up with anything anymore.”

Walter looked up from Léana and frowned. “Sorry…”

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no.” Paige shook her head as Walter stared at her in confusion. “That wasn’t a jab towards you, Walter. I don’t blame you for anything, honey. I’m just… I wish we could have a break from all of this, you know?”

“I know,” Walter nodded. “I do too.”

“Maybe after all of this mess is over, you and I can go somewhere… just the two of us… to escape the craziness for few days.” Paige leaned over the table, tempted to cup her husband’s cheeks. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds…,” Walter smiled, “sounds like something I can look forward to.”

“Good,” Paige laughed. “I’m glad.” She curled a strand of her hair behind her ear and held his gaze as Léana snuggled against Walter’s shoulder. “Looks like she misses you, too.”

Walter’s smile faded as he glanced at their daughter before returning his gaze to his wife. “What if… What if I never get out?”

“That won’t happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Paige nodded with confidence. “You have an amazing team of geniuses working on getting you out of here. I trust all of them, and I know they won’t stop until you’re free, and you _will_ be free, love. You _have_ to be.”  She leaned closer to him and covered his hand with hers. “I do _not_ want to be a single mother again.”

“And I don’t want you to be.”

“Then it’s settled,” Paige squeezed his hand. “Promise me you won’t lose faith in Scorpion.”

“I…”

“Walter,” Paige gave her husband a pointed look. “ _Promise_ me.”

“I promise.”

Paige laced her fingers with his and sweetly kissed the back of his hand. “We _will_ get you out of here, Walter. And that’s a promise. Just… believe in us, okay?”

Walter glanced at the little baby sleeping on his shoulder and smiled softly, whispering, “Okay.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I struggled a little with this chapter, but I hope it was okay!! I know there wasn’t much action going on, but I decided to give you a little break. I suspect this story will be a little longer than 30 chapters, but we’ll see. I plan to have NO MORE THAN thirty five chapters TOTAL.

Anyway, let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 28

**WriterFreak001:**

Nothing really new other than jumpstarting _The Scorpion_. I had originally planned to wait until either _Model Behavior_ or _Poaching_ was done to work on TS, but I was recently asked for another chapter so I updated the story and just couldn’t stop updating it! I forced myself to put a pause to the story so that I could update _Poaching_.

If you haven’t checked out _The Scorpion_ , give it a whirl! It’s a Titanic AU fic, featuring Waige. :)

* * *

 

I think, by now, you know the story information, lol.

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 28 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Please, Mom? Let me go with Cabe and talk to him.” Ralph, who had never really groveled for anything, was on his knees next to his mother’s desk, with fingers folded together, visibly begging his mother to let him help exonerate his step-father.

“Absolutely not,” Paige shook her head vigorously. “That man is dangerous, and you know it.”

“Mom,” Ralph inhaled a deep breath and pushed himself off of the floor, “I understand how dangerous Mark Collins is, but someone who understands him needs to go with Cabe to Hawaii. Mark would rile Happy’s, Toby’s, and Sylvester’s feathers, but he doesn’t know me like he knows them. I have the best advantage of getting him to talk. Plus,” Ralph turned towards Cabe who was in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee, “Cabe would be with me the whole time.”

Paige frowned and violently shook her head again. “I don’t care; you’re not going. I don’t want you anywhere near that man, and frankly, I think Hawaii isn’t far enough! He should have been stripped of everything and sent straight to Cambodia!” Paige leaned back against her chair and folded her arms across her chest. “You’re not going, and that’s final.”

But, Mom!”

“No buts, Ralph!” Paige exclaimed much louder than she wanted. “You are going to school, and then you’re going to help Sylvester, Toby, and Happy exonerate Walter while I take care of Léana and make sure this company doesn’t plummet from all of the bills we still have to pay.”

“Sylvester and I have already gone through the code, twice!” Ralph threw his hands up, desperately wanting to break something. “We haven’t found _anything_ that’ll help free Walter. We need to go to the source!”

“ _We_ don’t need to do _anything_ ,” Paige gave her son a pointed look. “Cabe has this under control, and all you need to worry about is getting yourself to school on time. Mr. Goldberg is picking you up in thirty minutes so finish your breakfast, brush your teeth, and get your backpack ready.”

“I’m not going to school.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No. I’m not.” Ralph clenched his fists and frowned. “I’m going with Cabe.”

Paige closed her eyes and let out a deep breath of air as she rubbed her temples. She didn’t have the patience for this. “Ralph, your suspension ended a few weeks ago, and I can’t afford you to miss another day of class. You’re going to go to school, and if I find out you’ve skipped your classes, then you’ll be grounded for a month this time.”

“But that’s not fair!”

“I don’t care if it’s not fair, Ralph! You don’t make the rules around here, I do! Now finish your breakfast,” she pointed to the kitchen. “Now!”

“You don’t want to save Dad at all.” Ralph muttered under his breath as he started to walk away.

“What was that?!”

“You heard me,” the preteen scoffed.

“Give me your phone,” Paige held out her hand in front of her son.

Ralph refused to obey her and started walking towards the now-empty kitchen.

“Don’t you _dare_ walk away from me, Raphael Matthias Dineen!” Paige barked as she rose from her desk chair and marched up to her son. She circled around him and blocked his path with arms folded in front of her, prepared to counter him again if necessary. “You have absolutely no right to speak to me like that. You know better. Why are you so moody?! I thought we were past all of this tension!”

“Why are you so against saving Dad!?” Ralph yelled as he smacked his hand against the counter. “While we’re working our asses off, reading through billions of lines of code, all you do is take care of Léana, pay the bills, and make day trips to the penitentiary! NOTHING you do contributes to saving Dad, and I’m beginning to think you don’t even want him saved!”

“How dare you?!” Paige, with hands on her hips, glowered at her son. “I want Walter back more than anybody!”

Ralph – completely and absolutely fed up with his mother - opened and slammed a cabinet door shut. “THEN WHY WON’T YOU LET ME TALK TO COLLINS?!”

“BECAUSE I CAN’T RISK LOSING YOU, TOO!” Paige screamed loudly with a hint of fear in her voice as she gripped her son’s shoulders. Before he could whisk himself away from her, she tightly wrapped her arms around him, pinning Ralph as close to her as she could. She had a hand on the back of his head and she frantically combed her fingers through his thick hair as she hoarsely and quietly repeated herself. “I can’t lose you.”

“Mom,” Ralph’s anger suddenly dissipated, “I can _save_ Dad.” His voice cracked as she tightened her arms around him. “ _Please_ let me save Dad.”

She inhaled a long, deep breath and closed her eyes as she exhaled slowly. “And what if you don’t?”

“I at least have to try.”

Paige swallowed thickly and nodded as she withdrew her arms from around Ralph. “Okay. Fine.”

“Really?!”

“Really,” Paige whispered as she brought her palms to her son’s shoulders and gave him a stern, teary look. “But Cabe is in charge, and everything he says, goes. Got it?”

Ralph nodded. “Got it.”

“Okay,” Paige sighed and pushed herself to her feet. “I’ll get your bag ready. Call Mr. Goldberg and tell him you’re not going to need a ride today. When your bag is packed, I’ll call your school.”

Ralph smiled appreciatively. “Thanks Mom.”

“You’re welcome.” Paige replied emotionlessly as she turned for the stairs.

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry about what I said…. I didn’t mean it.”

Paige forced a smile and blinked back her tears. “We both know you don’t say what you don’t mean, Ralph. But,” her voice quivered, “thank you…. I forgive you.” Unable to say another word, the liaison climbed the stairs swiftly to check on Léana and then pack Ralph’s suitcase, praying, just praying, her son would be safe.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Ralph looked up from the sequences of code Sylvester had given him to glance over and smiled as Cabe approached him. “Mom is letting me go with you to talk to Mark Collins.”

“I heard,” Cabe quietly answered as he sat down across from Ralph. “I also heard that pretty nasty fight you had with your mother, too.”

“You did?”

Cabe nodded. “Yes, I did, and your mother has a right to worry, Ralph. Mark Collins almost killed her last year, and I don’t blame her for wanting you to stay here.”

“But she said I could go,” Ralph frowned.

“I know,” Cabe covered the genius’s small hand gently. “I know she did, but that doesn’t mean she _wants_ you to go. Letting you go and wanting you to go are two different concepts, and while she agreed to let you come with me, I’m sure she’s scared out of her mind about what could happen if anything went wrong.”

Ralph pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “It’ll all be fine.”

Cabe, not wanting to argue with the boy, sighed. “That’s what Walter says every time we take a crazy ass case.” Before Ralph could reply, Cabe decided to tackle a different subject. “You’re wrong, you know.”

“About what?”

“What you said to your mother about her not wanting Walter back.” Cabe said softly and inhaled a deep breath before continuing. “Paige, like she said, wants her husband back more than anyone. I know this situation is hard on everybody, but she’s trying to stay strong about it all. She has you and an infant to take care of in your father’s absence, and whether you know it or not, she probably contributes the most to the cause than anybody else.”

Ralph, perplexed, lifted an eyebrow. “How so?”

“She gives Walter hope.”

Ralph frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Cabe sighed and rubbed his temples slowly. “Before your mother started visiting the penitentiary, Walter was convinced he wasn’t getting out of there. He started to doubt the team and lose faith in everything that was Scorpion. Your mother keeps him on his toes, continuously encouraging him not to give up on the company he started. Without Paige, Walter would have been in a very dark place, and I’m telling you, kid, losing hope in everything is a nasty state of mind, and your mother has saved Walter from that fate.”

Ralph suddenly felt very guilty. “I didn’t know.”

“I know, and she knows that too, but before we leave for Hawaii, you need to apologize to your mother.” Cabe gestured towards the stairs, giving Ralph a stern, fatherly expression. “The sooner, the better.”

“O-okay…” Ralph swallowed thickly and hopped off of his chair before making his way to the loft.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige had finished packing Ralph’s bag a while ago, but she couldn’t find herself to go back downstairs. She knew Ralph didn’t know about Walter’s fears of never being exonerated, and she knew she should have told him, but… how could she? Her son had unwavering faith in the team, and it would be earthshattering for Ralph to find out his father, his role-model and mentor, was on the verge of losing hope in Scorpion. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him, but she should have told him something. If he had known, he wouldn’t have said those hurtful things to her, but… in a way, she knew he was right.

Other than holding her husband’s hand and reassuring him everything would eventually be all right, she really didn’t contribute much to exonerating her husband. Ralph, Happy, Sylvester, and Toby were all cranking down on that goddamn code, trying to find any flaws in its design, and Cabe was constantly in contact with Homeland, in case anybody had news on either Mark Collins or Richard Elia. After Cabe had found out about Elia’s secret trip to Hawaii, he decided it was best to confront Collins himself. Just in case he could get him to crack.

But then Ralph had to suggest going with him, and though she hated the very idea of Ralph being anywhere near that monster, she ultimately couldn’t bring herself to keep him from helping Walter. She knew how much Walter hated feeling handcuffed, and it often brought him to his wit’s end whenever he couldn’t help a situation, so who was she to stand in the way of Ralph when he truly believed he could help Walter? If she prevented him from going with Cabe to question Collins, then she would only stress him out and inhibit him from feeling useful.  

Worst of all, he would resent her.

And she couldn’t deal with that.

It would absolutely break her heart.

“Shhh, shhhh,” Paige whispered against Léana’s soft head as she slowly rocked the fussy infant to sleep, “Mommy’s here, baby. Mommy’s right here.” Léana’s quiet sobs turned into hiccups, and Paige closed her eyes, praying her daughter wouldn’t grow up so fast like her brother did. “Mommy’s nog going anywhere.”

“Mom?”

Paige slowly fluttered her eyes open and found her son, with fidgety fingers, gradually approaching her. “Hm?”

Ralph folded his hands behind his back and sheepishly stared at the floor. “I’m sorry.”

“Ralph…”

“No, let me finish.” Ralph immediately cut her off, prompting her to nod him to continue. “I shouldn’t have said what I said downstairs. That was unfair of me…. Cabe told me how you were helping Dad cope with this… change… in his life, and what I said was cruel. I know you want Dad back; I hear you crying a lot at night, and I know how stressed you are, having to take care of both me and Léana by yourself. It’s a lot to deal with…. C-Can you forgive me?”

Paige inhaled a deep breath and wiped away a fallen tear. “Of course, sweetie.” Ralph ran up to his mother and hugged her carefully as she wrapped an arm around him and kissed his hair. “Do you really think you can help exonerate your dad by talking to Collins?”

Ralph nodded slowly.

Paige smiled and held him tighter to her chest. “Good. Make him squirm.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

 **WriterFreak001** : Things are heating up!!! I suspect about 4 more chapters. ;)

 


	30. Chapter 29

**WriterFreak001:**

Nothing new. Just super freaking tired.

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 29 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I don’t like this. I don’t like this one bit,” Paige muttered under her breath as she impatiently waited for the guards to bring her husband into the waiting room. Despite allowing Ralph to fly to Hawaii with Cabe in order to question Collins about Richard Elia, she really wished she had tightened her leash on her baby boy instead of loosening it for him. The name Mark Collins was not something she ever thought she would hear again, and after everything that crazy loon did too her, the thought of Ralph confronting him, face to face, did not sit easily with her, but it was too late to change her mind.

Paige, after slowly scooping her out of her carriage and resting her against her chest, placed a quiet kiss on Léana’s forehead and flashed a small smile to Walter as he was escorted towards the seat in front of her. Paige immediately rose to her feet and circled around the table to gently kiss him before carefully placing their daughter into his arms. “Hi,” Paige’s smile was a little wider as she pressed another kiss to his lips, and he grinned as he then touched his lips to Léana’s temple.

“Hi,” came his hoarse voice. “H-How are you?”

Paige turned to sit down and then reached across the table to touch his arm. “I could be better.”

… “Sorry.”

The young mother sweetly squeezed Walter’s arm. “It’s not your fault, Walter. You know that.”

He nodded guiltily and exhaled a loud breath. “I know it’s not my fault, but… I still feel like I’m responsible for everything you’re going through. Had I not incessantly turned down Richard Elia’s job offer, I… we… we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Walter,” Paige squeezed his arm again, “no matter what’s going on right now, you did the right thing. I would never want you to reconsider ever working for that awful man, regardless of our predicament. We _will_ get you out of this mess. I promise.”

“It’s been weeks, Paige. Sylvester and Ralph are still having no luck deciphering that damn code; otherwise, I’d be out of here by now. I just… I don’t think we can solve this one, this time.” Walter sighed as he leaned back in his chair, away from Paige’s touch. With Léana still in his arms, he shifted a little and cradled his daughter slowly. “I’m…,” he bit his lip, “Perhaps it’s time for Scorpion to take a hiatus… or go under a new director…. I can’t run a company behind bars.”

“Don’t say that,” Paige frowned as she leaned forward, wanting to hold his hand. “You are going to be exonerated. You _have_ to be,” Paige snapped, “I will _not_ be raising our daughter alone.”

“Paige…”

“No!” Paige jumped to her feet and leaned towards him with her fists pressing hard against the table. “I am _not_ going to listen to that bullshit! We _will_ exonerate you! No buts! No ifs! No doubts! Okay?! We _will_ exonerate you!” She wanted to grab his jumpsuit and shake him until all thoughts of giving up left him, but she didn’t want to risk hurting Léana in the process. “Look,” she inhaled a deep breath and calmed herself. “Ralph and Cabe are currently on their way to Hawaii; they’re going to interrogate Mark Collins. If Collins confesses and can prove he made the code, they’ll _have_ to let you free.”

“Collins may be crazy, but he’s not stupid. He won’t give himself up willingly,” Walter mumbled, and Paige heavily sighed again. “Wait,” he frowned, and her eyes swiftly found his. “Ralph is going there?”

Paige nodded slowly and spoke before he could draw any conclusions. “I was against the idea. I still am, and I hate it every time I think about it, but Ralph has been very frustrated, not being able to locate _anything_ in Collin’s code. He’s like you, remember?” Paige pause, giving her husband a trying smile. “He _needs_ to solve this problem. He _has_ to solve this problem, and he won’t stop until he does. Just like you when _you_ have a tough issue on your hands. Ralph… Ralph’s convinced he can get Collins to talk. As unsettling as this plan is, we have to trust in Ralph and believe he knows what he’s doing.”

“Mark Collins is not someone Ralph should be conversing with!” Walter replied as he stood up, placed Léana back into her carriage and then sank back down into his seat again. “Ralph, if anyone, is more prone to the rabbit hole than I am; we _both_ know he’s smarter than me.” Walter frowned, and Paige rubbed her temples.

“Cabe will be with him. He’s not going alone, Walter.”

Walter bowed his head and groaned loudly. “This is such a mess!”

“I know,” Paige nodded slowly as she reached for his arm again. This time, he didn’t pull away. “But we will get through it, Walter.” She linked her fingers with his and rubbed her thumb over his thumb knuckle. “Just… _please_ be more patient.”

Walter clutched her fingers and leaned forward with a small, almost unconvincing, nod. “Okay.” He inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly as he squeezed her hand tightly. “I’ll try.”

“Thank you.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Cabe touched Ralph’s shoulder as the boy waited for Mark Collins to be escorted to the booth in front of him and asked, “Are you sure about this?”  

Ralph nodded. “Yes.”

“Just be… cautious,” Cabe patted Ralph. “I’ve seen the absolute worst in this man; he knows his mind tricks, and he won’t be unguarded simply because you are young; he’ll probably try to prey on your mind much more than he ever did with anyone else.”

“He won’t succeed,” Ralph replied swiftly as he turned to smile at Cabe. “I’m confident in everything I know and believe. He doesn’t know the kind of life I’ve had to live before meeting Walter. I mean, yeah, he might know that my mom was a waitress, and that we were poor for many years, but I have a lot more EQ than Dad did when Mark Collins messed with his mind; I not scared of Mark. I can handle him.”

“Be careful, kid.” Cabe whispered as they saw Mark being ushered to the booth in front of Ralph. Cabe took a few steps back, and uttered, “I’ll be back here and will intervene if necessary.”

“Okay,” Ralph nodded as Mark sat down. Both geniuses picked up the phones at the same time, and Mark wickedly grinned.

“Well, well, well. Of all of the people I expected to visit, I never anticipated Walter’s prodigy.” Mark chuckled quietly. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Why did Richard Elia visit you several months ago?” Ralph was determined not to waste any more time than absolutely necessary.

“Not even a hello?” Collins seemed unfazed by Ralph’s determination. “We used to be friends, Ralph. Remember? Remember how I used to come to your school and talk to you when nobody else would? You used to say hi every time I visited. I’m a little hurt.”

“I highly doubt it,” Ralph muttered quickly. “I’ve heard all about you – how you hurt my Mom, how you tried to have her killed and then wanted to take Da-, I mean, Walter away from us. You find having emotions as week so forgive me for not believing you. Now, stop trying to avoid my question.”

“How _is_ your mother, by the way? Last I heard, she was almost ready to pop. What did she and Walter end up having, anyway? A boy? A girl?”

“Answer my question.”

“You answer mine first.”

“Girl,” Ralph replied stoically. “Now answer me.”

Mark smirked. “So Walter and that bitch of his, oops, I meant, your mother, ended up having a girl, huh? Interesting. I never pegged Walter to being the Tea Time type, but I guess I could be wrong. I’ve been wrong before. Maybe Walter and Paige will play more with your sister than they will with you, not that you play, of course. But I’m sure they spend a lot of time, already, with her, taking care of her, feeding her, keeping her entertained. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve already forgotten you; when you return, they might not even remember your name.”

Ralph clenched his teeth, trying to push Mark Collins out of his mind. Yes, he had been jealous of Léana, but he and his mother had already discussed his jealousy, and he was working on not feeling it anytime he saw his mom paying more attention to his sister than to him, but Mark Collins was wrong. His mother loved him. She would never forget him. Never. “Why did Richard Elia visit you a while ago?”

“Why do you hate your sister?”

“I don’t hate my sister.”

“But you _do_ sometimes wish she was never born, don’t you?”

“No,” Ralph shook his head. “I love my sister, and I love my parents just as they love me.”

“But they have your sister now,” Mark smirked. “And your sister shares Walter’s blood. You don’t. You’ll never fit in with them. You’ll always be an outcast even if nobody ever explicitly says it. You’re the odd one out. Taking care of your sister will be like a vacation for your mother. She won’t have to deal with your great mind, you’re intelligence. You’re a nuisance really, and your sister is a relief.”

Ralph gritted his teeth, but he refused to falter. “Why did Richard Elia visit you a few months ago?

“Maybe if your biological father never knocked up your mother, things would have been easier for her. Maybe you should just leave Scorpion. It’ll make everyone’s lives easier, and I’m sure it would make yours easier, too.”

Ralph slammed his hand against the glass panel. “Dammit! Tell me what I want to know! WHY WAS RICHARD ELIA HERE?!”

Mark Collins smirked suddenly. “You’re a tough shell to crack. Amusing.”

“I’m done playing games, Collins. Tell me why Elia was here.”

“Fiiiiine,” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair slowly. “Why do you want to know?”

“Just answer the question.”

“What’s in it for me?”

Ralph covered the receiver and turned towards Cabe. “He wants to know if there’s some sort of reward for answering my questions.”

“Don’t negotiate,” Cabe crossed his arms and leaned backwards against the wall behind him.

“But if we don’t promise him something, he won’t cooperate.” Ralph blinked as Cabe rolled his shoulders backwards.

“Ask him what he wants.”

Ralph turned back around and removed his hand from the receiver as he stared into Mark Collin’s icy cold eyes. “What are you wanting?”

“To talk with Walter,” was all the radio genius said.

Ralph covered the receiver and looked at Cabe again. “He wants to speak with Dad.”

“Good, good,” Cabe angled himself so Mark wouldn’t be able to read his lips. “Use that against him. Tell him he can’t speak to Walter because he’s been incarcerated. Spin on that a little and see if it riles his feathers.”

“Okay,” Ralph whispered and then leaned toward the glass separating him from Mark. “Walter can’t talk to you.”

“Fine, then I’m done here,” Mark started to stand but paused and glanced at Ralph. “Wait,” he frowned, “What do you mean by can’t?”

“He’s been incarcerated. No outgoing calls other than family.” Ralph replied swiftly and didn’t wait to add, “Shortly after my sister was born, he was taken by the FBI because they were given reason to believe that Walter sabotaged those the software at LAX.” Ralph paused when Mark Collins frowned. “That wasn’t Walter who created the malware. It was you.”

Mark Collins clenched his fists and suddenly slammed them hard on the table. “THAT BASTARD!”

“Richard Elia came here for some information on Walter, didn’t he?” Ralph continued. “He came here, hoping to find some dirt, and he promised you your freedom if you gave him everything.”

“HE STOLE MY WORK!” Mark Collins repeatedly punched the counter, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the other inmates. “When I get out of here, I’m going to kill that fucking bastard! I’ll kill him!”

“He stole your work, your prized possession. _You_ wanted to be the one who sent Walter to jail if given the opportunity. _You_ wanted to feel empowered by sending the only person who rivaled your intelligence to jail for sending you away in a psych ward, but Richard Elia took that away from you. He took the empowerment away, the glory, the notorious fame you could have had. He took it all away, and he should pay. He _needs_ to pay.”

Mark Collins inhaled a sharp breath and released it loudly as he clenched his fists and grumbled, “Yes. I want him to pay big time.”  

Ralph inwardly smiled and said, “Then tell us everything you told Richard Elia while he was here a few months ago.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

**WriterFreak001:**

I know it’s short, but I like how it came out. Let me know what you think! :)

 


	31. Chapter 30

**WriterFreak001:**

I’ve been having writer’s block on EVERYTHING I’ve been trying to write for the past week or so because of a lousy anon message I received on Tumblr, making me feel very insecure about my writing capabilities so… I just… I hope this chapter is well-received. I struggled like no tomorrow trying to write it.

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 30 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“He told me he could have me freed if I told him what he wanted to know,” Mark Collins muttered under his breath as he clenched his fists while trying to suppress his anger.

“And what did he want to know?” Ralph asked immediately, not wanting to waste any more valuable time. Every minute his step-father was in jail was another minute Richard Elia was freely wreaking havoc in his wake. When Mark didn’t answer at first, Ralph pressed further. “Mark, Richard Elia needs to pay for stealing from you. He can’t suffer if you don’t tell me what he wanted.”

Mark inhaled a deep breath and frowned, wanting so much to kill that bastard for stealing his glory. “He wanted to know everything I knew about Walter. He wanted to know Walter’s weaknesses so he could exploit them.” Mark clasped his hands together and stared directly into Ralph’s dark brown eyes. “I wasn’t going to give Elia anything without knowing what he wanted to do with the information he wanted from me. He told me he had tried recruiting Walter for his think tank but failed. Go figure,” Mark chuckled darkly, “Walter is too proud of Scorpion to join a different company. Richard Elia was a fool for even trying to convince O’Brien. A waste of time.” He paused and let out an emotionless chuckle before adding, “Richard Elia claimed he wanted to approach Walter with an offer he couldn’t refuse.”

“And what did you tell him?”

Mark was silent.

“Mark,” Ralph tried his best to remain calm and not lose his patience. If he lost his composure, so would Mark. He couldn’t afford to fail. “If you help me exonerate Walter, I promise I will have him give you a call. After all, you want to talk with him, yes?”

Mark nodded his head slowly.

“Then I’m certain he will call you if you help exonerate him. You might be crazy and absolutely eccentric, but you were once Walter’s friend. I can tell, deep down, underneath your sadistic desires to rip Walter away from everyone he loves, you still care for him. You still value the friendship you hand and could have someday again. Tell me everything, Mark, and I promise, I scoop swear you that I will convince Walter to call you….”

Mark Collins seemed very intrigued. “I want to see him face to face.”

“I don’t know if I can promise that.”

“Make it happen, or I won’t help.”

Cabe, who had been reading Mark’s lips for the past few minutes, stepped forward and took the phone away from Ralph. “We’ll make it happen. I’ll fly him out here myself. Just tell us what we want to know, and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“You think I’m stupid,” Mark frowned at Cabe. “You think I won’t fall for your petty lies, but I’ve been fooled before. I won’t be fooled again.”

“I’ve seen you when you’re pissed, crazy and dangerous as hell. I won’t want to fuel that hatred of yours any more than anybody else. I promise you will see Walter face to face after this mess is over and done with. If he refuses, I’ll slug him unconscious and lug him over here myself. Either way, you will get what you want. Scout’s honor.”

“How do I know you will deliver?”

“You don’t,” Ralph shook his head after he took the phone back from Cabe. “But we’re nothing like Richard Elia. We’re geniuses, remember?” Ralph, from genius to genius, gave Collins a small smirk. “All we ever do is state facts.”

Mark, unable to detect any deception from the boy, pursed his lips and nodded slowly. “Fine. I’ll play your little game, but if you don’t follow through with you promise, whenever I am released, you won’t like me very much.”

“We don’t like you now,” Cabe mumbled to himself and watched Mark Collins closely as the corrupted genius finally answered Ralph’s question.

“I merely told Richard the truth about Walter. How Walter is a deceiving bastard who only cared about himself and the company he was representing. I originally thought Scorpion would be just the two of us basking in glorious intellect as the world around us obliviously continued. Walter, however, had different plans. He didn’t think our close-knit friendship and partnership was enough. He wanted more. Little do your intellectual pals know, Walter created a tracking program that helped him find the team. Everyone thought his meeting with them was coincidental, but he knew about Happy, Toby, and Sylvester months before recruiting them. That’s what Walter does though,” Collins shrugged as he leaned backwards and cracked his knuckles. “He tracks people down and exploits them.”

Ralph frowned. “Walter doesn’t exploit anybody.”

“Oh?” Collins smirked and chuckled darkly. “How wrong and naïve you are, young one.”

“I’m not wrong!” Ralph was nearly shouting but lowered his voice as Cabe touched his shoulder. He choked. “I’m… I’m not wrong.”

“Then how do you think he found your mother, little one?” Mark sneered as Ralph started to waver. “I had been watching Walter for weeks before he met you and your mother. You see,” Mark leaned forward with a twisted smirk plastered on his lips, “Walter noticed your mother long before the three of you ever met. He used to take his ex-girlfriend to the diner as an excuse to see Paige from a distance. He hardly paid attention to his date as he helplessly watched her bust tables and serve food.

“On the day he planned to break up with his current girlfriend at the time, he knew he would be a free man afterwards and wanted to find a way to approach your mother without being inefficient so he sabotaged the WiFi connection at the diner _before_ your mother’s boss contacted him to fix it. And lo and behold, he now had a new reason to go to the diner. He could have asked Paige to join Scorpion weeks before he did, but it was clear he wanted to observe your mother first, see if she would fit into his perfect Cyclone bubble. And when he realized she did, when he realized, because of her trying relationship with you, her genius son, she would be the perfect candidate, he put his plan in motion.”

Ralph inhaled a deep breath and took Mark’s opinion on his step-father with a grain of salt. “It… It doesn’t matter why he chose to wait to meet my Mom. If he didn’t tamper with the WiFi connection when he did, he would have never met me and my mom that day when the LAX software corrupted. Walter loves Mom, and he has never tried to exploit her, ever. He might have a particular way about accomplishing things, but that’s who Walter is. That’s who we all are. Your opinions on my step-father do not change how much I love him and respect him. You have a corrupted lens of the world so I can’t take anything negative you say about my step-dad too seriously.”

“HE IS EXPLOITING ALL OF YOU! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?!” Mark screeched, causing Ralph to abruptly hold the phone away from his ear.

“Hey,” Cabe knocked on the glass, “Calm down or the deal’s off.”

Mark released a quick breath of air and clenched his fists as Ralph said, “According to the FBI files, a blue jump drive was sent to them anonymously. Know anything about that?”

Suddenly, the memory of Elia stealing from him prompted Mark to continue with the interrogation. He wanted that man dead more so than Walter’s whore. “Elia was under the impression that Walter had created the bug sent to LAX tower, but I quickly corrected him and informed him of how I purposely incriminated Walter inside the coding, making sure none of it traced back to me, as an act of revenge, wanting him to suffer the same way I had suffered when he admitted me to a psych ward. Richard Elia is the only other soul who knew where that thumb drive was, and next thing I hear is it’s stolen, and Walter’s being incarcerated for a brilliant plan I had created. There’s no way _I_ could have sent the blue thumb drive from Hawaii so that makes it pretty obvious who the anonymous flash drive deliverer is. I don’t know how long Elia plans to keep Walter in jail for not accepting his employment offer, but one thing is for sure,” Mark crossed his arms and frowned deeply. “Richard Elia wants to destroy Walter’s life.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I think,” Paige smiled softly as she picked up Léana and kissed her little button nose, “I think we should visit your parents once this mess is cleared up. Your father hasn’t met Léana, and other than from a Skype call, he hasn’t really met Ralph either. A trip out of LA would be good for us.” She paused and gazed into Walter’s tired eyes. “What do you think?”

“I think a trip back to Ireland would be nice,” Walter agreed quietly.

“We don’t have to stay there too terribly long, but I think a vacation, at this point, is much deserved. You’re parents are lovely, and I’d like to see them again.” Paige shifted Léana’s weight onto her other side and then reached over the table to squeeze Walter’s hand. “I think it’s important for Ralph and Léana to have a relationship with their paternal grandparents. Ralph connected pretty well with your mother; maybe he’ll connect with your father, too.”

“Maybe,” Walter gave Paige a small smile.

“And maybe after Callan, we can go see Stonehenge. I’ve always wanted to visit Stonehenge and wished we had gone there during our honeymoon, but I didn’t think about it at the time.”

“Yes,” Walter nodded slowly, “Stonehenge. Ralph would enjoy Stonehenge.”

“Really?!” Paige’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights. “You think?”

Walter grinned even though his smile did not reach his eyes. Paige could see through his façade, though. “Hey,” she leaned forward and carefully caressed his cheek, “I told you already. We’re going to get you out of here.”

“I know,” Walter inhaled a deep breath and sighed loudly. “I know. It’s just… It’s taking longer than I expected.”

“These things take time, Walter. I assure you. Everyone is working as best and as fast as they can. But however long it takes, you’re going to get exonerated. I have faith in everyone, and Richard Elia is going to regret messing with you.” Paige strummed her thumb over his lips, and he softly kissed it before she added, “Do you remember what you said to Ralph when you explained to him the purpose of Scorpion’s cyclone?”

Walter nodded. “Scorpions are very loyal to their cyclone.”

“That’s right,” Paige touched his knuckles to her lips and gently kissed them. “Scorpions are loyal to their cyclone. However, if I’m not mistaken, I also recall you telling Ralph that if any one of the members of the Cyclone is attacked –”

“All the others dive in,” Walter finished with a small smile coloring his lips.

“Yes,” Paige laced her fingers with Walter’s and squeezed them as she kissed the back of his hand. “All the others dive in.” She rose to her feet, leaned over the table, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before quietly adding, “I hope you know that that philosophy pertains to you, too, Walter. I know you’re used to being the hero, love,” she kissed him again and then smirked, “sometimes even the strong ones need saving too.”

Walter sighed as Paige sat back down. With one hand still holding hers, he reached for her other palm and entwined their fingers together. He understood what his wife was trying to say to him, that she was doing her best to boost his confidence in his team, his company, his legacy, but the odds of him being exonerated after weeks of his incarceration was growing slimmer each day. Unless a miracle happened, Walter was convinced he was never going to be free. “Do you… do you really think I’ll be exonerated?”

“Of course I do,” Paige inhaled deeply and gazed into his dark brown eyes. “I have to.”

“Paige,” Walter needed her to see his circumstances more realistically; she needed to prepare herself in case the team fails. “I know you have faith that everything will work out in our favor, but you have to realize… there is _still_ a chance I could never be exonerated.”

“No,” Paige shook her head violently. “We’ve discussed this countless of times, Walter. You _are_ going to be released. Even if it takes a few more weeks, you _are_ going to come home.” She squeezed his hands as hard as she could and blinked back her sudden tears. “I cannot fathom a world where you’re not completely in it. I can’t… I can’t keep visiting you in jail every day, and I refuse to believe that _that’s_ our future. We are going to exonerate you, Walter Patrick O’Brien.” Paige paused and released a shaky breath. “Do you trust me?”

He nodded swiftly, having no doubts about his answer. “Of course. I’ve always trusted your judgement on everything.”

“Then have faith, Walter.” Paige bit her bottom lip and issued him a small, reassuring smile. “Have faith that I’m right, okay?”

Walter, feeling guilty for his lack of faith in Paige’s confidence, shifted his glance towards the table and pursed his lips, giving his wife a slight nod. “Okay.”

Before Paige could respond to her husband, a guard walked up to Walter and said, “You’re being summoned to the phone booth room. You have a visitor.”

“Who?” Both Walter and Paige asked in unison, but the guard shrugged.

“Didn’t ask. Your visitor would like to speak to you alone.” The guard glanced at Paige and then turned towards Walter again. “I’ll give you a minute to say goodbye to your wife and daughter, and then I’ll escort you to the phone room. You're wanted A.S.A.P.”

As the guard stepped back to give Walter and Paige their privacy, Walter’s brows furrowed as Paige released his hands and picked up a sleeping Léana again. She circled around the table and placed the infant into her husband’s arms as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Who do you think it is?” Paige frowned as Walter pressed a soft kiss on top of Léana’s fuzzy head.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged before leaning in to kiss her.

Paige swiftly jerked back, alarmed. “What if it’s Elia? What if he tries something again!?”

Walter shook his head slowly as he carefully placed his daughter back into his wife’s arms. “I don’t think Elia would want to be caught dead here…. He wouldn’t want the case to link back to him in anyway.”

“Then who could your visitor be?” Paige pursed her lips as she kissed Léana’s little, button nose before lowering her into her carriage.

“I don’t know,” Walter sighed before kissing his wife quickly. “I honestly don’t know.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

So who do you think Walter’s visitor is?

 


	32. Chapter 31

******WriterFreak001:**

We’re getting close!

This chapter will give you a glimpse of Walter’s prison life. I don’t know much about prison procedures so forgive me for any inaccuracies.

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 31 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Of all of the people Walter expected to see behind the window, he certainly did not expect to see Deputy Director Katherine Cooper waiting to speak to him. Cautiously, he sat down and picked up the phone as Katherine picked up hers. Not tearing his eyes away from her, he cocked an eyebrow and asked, “What are you doing here, Deputy Director?”

Katherine gave Walter a small smile and said, “I wanted to speak to you before you are released.”

“R-Released?” Walter blinked at her as he pinched himself under the table to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “As in, released, released?”

“Sort of,” the woman spoke softly. “Cabe called; he and Ralph are on their way back from Hawaii, and they sent over a recording of Mark Collins confessing to everything. He even outed Richard Elia.” Before Walter could ask, Katherine leaned closer to the window and muttered, “I’ve managed to convince the DOJ to release you from prison, but until the evidence has been sorted and the investigation thoroughly re-evaluated by Homeland Security, you will be on house arrest; the DOJ still considers you a flight risk.”

“So… you’re saying… I can go home?”

Katherine’s smile widened. “Yes. You can go home. I’ve already made arrangements to escort you. Once the paperwork has been processed, and you have received your house arrest anklet, you’ll be able to leave.”

“How long will that take?”

“A few hours at best.”

Walter couldn’t stop himself from smiling, but then something dawned on him. “Wait… technically, anybody could fabricate evidence against me…. How did the DOJ agree to release me if the evidence Cabe sent could have been made up just to free me? I mean, I know it wasn’t, but others could have their doubts.”

“Mark Collins declared he had placed everything on a blue flash drive. He described the flash drive and the contents in perfect detail so, unless he’s psychic, there’s no way he would know what’s on the drive unless he had either created it or had seen it before. Also, the DOJ called the prison facility in Hawaii and confirmed that Richard Elia made a trip there a few months ago. That leads him to believe you’re being framed, but, again, until the evidence has been examined thoroughly, we can’t, technically, release you. Hence house arrest.” Katherine paused before adding, “I have faith that you are innocent, Walter, and if court rules in your favor, you will be winning a major lawsuit – especially if Richard Elia is involved.”

Walter inhaled a deep breath. Oh how he wished he could punch that man in the face and kick him in the ass. His nose flared as his hands clenched into tight fists, but Katherine’s quiet voice soothed him. “Save your anger and energy for the court. You’re going to need it.”

Walter released the breath he had been holding and nodded slowly, knowing the woman was right. “So… once the evidence has been analyzed in full, then a court date will be set?”

“Yes,” Katherine nodded. “And when that time comes, I will supply the best lawyer Homeland can offer. We are _not_ going to lose our best governmental asset to a megalomaniac. He can suck it for all I care.”

Walter almost snorted in response to Katherine’s comment but internalized his initial reply. “How will I know when I can leave?”

“In an hour or two, you’ll be summoned to the main office where an officer will hook you up to your ankle monitor and brief you on how it works – though I’m pretty sure you already know. Then, once all of that is taken care of, I’ll escort you out of the building and to my car.” Katherine paused and then sighed, “Which reminds me, you might not like this, but… in order for the DOJ to agree in letting you go home, I had to promise that you would stay away from everything technology.”

Walter suddenly balked, but Katherine held up her hand. “I know it’s going to be hard, considering who you are, but if you could survive several weeks in jail without technology, then you can survive without it for a few more weeks….”

“It’s one thing when it’s completely out of reach, but how do you expect me to abide by that condition when I’ll be immersed in it on a daily basis?” Walter gave her an incredulous look. “Surely, you must be joking.”   

“I’m afraid not,” Katherine replied sympathetically. “If you’re caught using any tech device during this probationary period, what happens will be out of my hands.”

Walter groaned. “I think prison is more preferable.”

“Do you want to go home to your wife?” Katherine challenged, and Walter didn’t even have to think twice to give her his answer.

“Absolutely.”

“Then suck it up and tough it out,” Katherine replied quickly. “Be grateful for your second chance, Walter. Not many people leave prison weeks after their incarceration.”

Walter nodded slowly and exhaled quietly. “I understand. If not using technology is what I have to do in order to completely clear my name, then I’ll try my hardest to stay away from it…. Not for myself, but for Paige, Ralph, and Léana.”

“Good,” Katherine grinned.

“Before you leave,” Walter lowered his voice, “I think I might have a way to prove I did not fabricate that coding found in the blue hard drive.”

“Oh?”

Walter spoke slowly, hoping the deputy director would be able to understand him. “Every c0der has their own unique way of coding. It’s kind of like how a person has their own handwriting. Collins and I had different methods of coding so if you compare multiple coding documents I’ve created predating as well as succeeding the LAX software problem to the coding on the thumb drive, I can almost guarantee the codes will be different.”

“Hm. That might work,” Katherine nodded with a smile. “I’ll pass it on.”

“Thanks.”

Katherine rose to her feet and gave Walter a thumb’s up before swinging her purse over her shoulder. “I’ll see you soon, Mr. O’Brien.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

After the deputy director left, Walter was escorted back to his prison cell, ignoring the angry shouts and death threats he was receiving from the other inmates along the way. He sat down on the hard bench and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back against the wall, wanting nothing more than to sleep away the hours he would have to wait until he could leave this godforsaken place.

The last several weeks had not been easy for Walter. Among being separated from his family, his company, his duty to keep the world safe from maniacs like his surrounding inmates, he had had his fair share of bloody noses and busted lips from some of the men he had helped incarcerate.

Suddenly, his cell door creaked, and he popped an eye open, hoping it was time for him to leave, but a guard pushed another prisoner inside and looked at him. “His cell in the other wing needs maintenance. This one,” he pointed to the bearded man, “will be sharing your cell until you’re released.”

Walter glanced at the man in front of him and immediately blanched. He rose to his feet and grabbed the cell bars as the guard locked the other man inside. “I t-think I’d rather w-wait my time out in the drunk tank.”

“As if,” the guard rolled his eyes and started walking away.

“Y-You don’t understand!” Walter shouted, slamming his hands against the bars. “This man is my wife’s ex-husband!” The guard ignored him, though. Walter pursed his lips and gulped as he gravely turned around, meeting a bearded Drew with piercing eyes. Walter swallowed his nerves and clenched his fists, preparing himself for anything. “Drew.”

“Walter,” the burly man’s smirked, sending shivers down Walter’s spine. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Walter usually wouldn’t call himself a coward, but the way Drew was looking at him and the way he was slowly advancing him intimidated the genius greatly. His back hit the wall so he folded his arms in front of him to serve as a shield against as many as his vital organs as he could protect. He feigned courage and muttered, “I’m being released in a few hours. Don’t do anything stupid, Drew.”

Drew frowned, standing firmly in front of Walter, leaving nothing more than a foot between them. “Because of you and your geek squad, I have ten years. By the time I’m out, my son will almost be a legal adult and not once has he ever visited me in the last few years. _Not once_.”

“That’s not my fault,” Walter mumbled lowly. “ _You_ were the one who left Paige and Ralph when Ralph was two. _You_ were the one who deceived them all these years, living the life of a conman and dealing with a dangerous mafia. _You’re_ the one who made a deal with the devil so you have no one to blame but yourself.”

Out of nowhere, Drew punched Walter square in the mouth, busting his bottom lip. “SHUT UP!” Walter’s hands flew to his mouth and coddled his lips, leaving his stomach open for Drew’s next attack. “SHUT THE FUCKING UP!”  

Walter doubled over, refusing to fight the man. He had a few more hours left and didn’t want to do anything to screw that up. He wanted to be home with his wife and children, and if it meant withstanding a round of painful blows to his body, then so be it. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him going home. House arrest or no house arrest. He was going to be released, and that, at the moment, was all he cared about.

“Fight back!”

“No,” Walter shook his head as he slowly stood up. “I’m not going to fight you Drew.”

Drew’s next fist slammed into Walter’s eye. “I SAID, FIGHT BACK!”

Walter’s eye stung with tears as it slowly swelled, but he shook his head, bracing himself for another blow. It did not come. Instead, Drew’s hands wrapped around Walter’s neck, squeezing just enough to make it difficult to breathe for him. His hands grabbed Drew’s wrists as he tried to pull the man’s grip apart, but Walter wasn’t strong enough. He hadn’t been eating well and was physically weak compared to the brawny man in front of him. And as Walter continued to struggle against him, whatever anger Drew had been building up these past few years came flowing out of him tenfold. “You stole my wife and son so I’ll be damned if I let you walk out of this cell alive.” Drew squeezed harder, and Walter started coughing. Walter’s legs started jerking, trying to find some footing as Drew pinned him against the cell wall. As hard as he could muster, Walter sent his foot upwards, kicking Drew square in the balls.

Drew immediately released the genius and fell over, hands covering his crotch. Walter focused on breathing as his body recovered from Drew’s attacks, and as he leaned against the wall and sighed, trying to calm his breathing and ignore the agonizing pain in his body, a guard, a different guard from before, came up to the cell and saw the effects of the men’s altercation and frowned. He noticed Walter’s bloody lip and puffy eye before noting Drew’s unscathed – well, mostly unscathed – appearance.

“O’Brien,” He eyed Drew suspiciously, “You’re being released.” He unlocked the cell and helped Walter outside. Drew started advancing the open door, but the guard pushed Drew back and threatened him severely before locking the cell back up. He turned towards Walter. “Can you walk?”

“I think so,” Walter said hoarsely as he nodded slowly. Carefully, the genius followed the guard towards the main office, and after he was hooked up to an ankle monitor and briefed on the rules for his house arrest, the guard escorted him to the deputy director who was waiting in the lobby.  

Katherine frowned at Walter’s injuries. “What happened?!”

“Drew,” was all Walter said.

“Drew?”

“Drew,” Walter slowly nodded. “He was,” he grimaced from the movement of his lips and the vibration of his throat. “He was placed into my cell tempo…temporarily before… before my release.”

“Is Drew someone you helped lock up?”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and gave her a nod. “But he’s more than that,” Walter swallowed painfully.”

“I’m not following.”

“He’s… He’s R-Ralph’s father. P-Paige’s ex-husband.”

Katherine glowered at the guard. “Who authorized Drew’s transfer to another cell? Surely you conduct background checks before administering a cell transfer.”

The guard shrugged. “I don’t know anything about the inmate’s transfer. I was just told to pick up Walter O’Brien and have him delivered to the office. He was supposed to be in a private cell so when I found him with the other inmate, I was very confused but didn’t question it seeing as another guard must have been given the orders.”

“All guards supposed to be aware of any cell transfers in case all hands on deck are needed,” Katherine pursed her lips.

The guard, knowing the deputy director was right, nodded and muttered, “I’ll check the security feed and see who delivered the inmate to O’Brien’s cell.”

“When you do,” Katherine handed the man her card, “give me a call, and _don’t_ talk to anyone else. Understood?”

The guard gave her a slight nod. “Understood.”

After Katherine escorted Walter to her SUV, she helped Walter into the vehicle and sighed when she climbed into the driver’s seat. Once she closed the door and started driving towards the highway, she gave Walter a frown. “Your encounter with Drew should not have happened, and I apologize.” She slowed to a stop and flicked on the left blinker.

“The garage,” Walter winced, “The garage is to the right.”

“I’m not taking you to the garage yet.”

Walter was suddenly suspicious. “W-Why not?”   

Katherine gave Walter a sympathetic look. “I’m taking you to the hospital, Walter. Drew did quite the number on you, and you need to have your injuries checked out just in case. Homeland will pay for the medical expenses, and I’ll call your wife the moment we get there so she can be there with you.”

“Don’t call her yet,” Walter swallowed sharply. “I… I wanted to s-surprise her.”

Katherine saw the softness in Walter’s eyes and sighed as she nodded in defeat. “Fine. I won’t call her, _but_ if the doctors, for whatever reason, feel the need to extend your stay or conduct surgery, I’m calling her no matter what.”

Walter closed his eyes and leaned back against the car seat, whispering, “Okay.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I know in the last chapter, I said a man visited Walter, but I changed it because I had a slight change in plans for the story. We are coming to a close, though. I suspect at most 5 more chapters. Maybe less, but certainly not more.

Let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 32

**WriterFreak001:**

I apologize for the delay. A lot has been going on in Real Life (mostly, I’ve just been too busy with work or too tired from sleep deprivation to write anything). :/

Anyway, it may be a while before I post another chapter. A few weeks at the minimum. After I update “The Scorpion” and “Because of Ralph,” I will be on a hiatus of writing / posting anything until my computer gets fixed by the wizards across town. Hopefully, once the computer is fixed, making content for Tumblr will be much easier. :)

Anyway, yeah, so if you haven’t heard from me in a few weeks, that’s why.

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 32 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter tried not to think about how much pain he was in as Katherine Cooper escorted him out of the hospital. He had been lucky. Any harder, Drew would have broken one of his ribs or cracked a tooth, but save for the welts coloring his face, stomach, and neck, he practically escaped Drew’s clutches unscathed. Literally.

The worst injury he sustained was a black eye, which would impair Walter’s eyesight for a few weeks, if not days, but it wasn’t anything Walter couldn’t handle. He’s had black eyes before, and though this one was much darker and more swollen than any other shiner he had ever received, it certainly wasn’t a complete setback. (And since the DOJ banned him from everything technology for the unforeseeable future, it wasn’t like he was going to need both eyes for anything important.)

“Before we go back to the garage, do you mind if we make a quick stop? I, uh,” Walter scratched the side of his face as he turned towards Katherine, “I don’t want Paige to see me still wearing this godawful jumper suit.”

“I guess we can,” Katherine shrugged as she slowed to a stop as the stoplight turned red. “Where do you want to go?”

“At the next light, take a left instead of a right.” Walter replied swiftly, ignoring the pain pulsing from his busted bottom lip.

“Where are we going?”

“To Paige’s apartment. I have a drawer of clothes over there.”

Katherine cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Walter. “You’re going to have to explain that one.”

“When Paige first moved into the garage a few years ago, she decided to keep the apartment in case we needed a private place for…,” Walter cleared his throat suddenly, “Anyway, between the Leviathan Mafia craziness, the Mark Collins issue, having a baby and now this, she really hasn’t had time to finalize everything. We still make payments on the apartment and plan to completely move her and Ralph out eventually, but that’s tomorrow’s problem. Right now, we have more pressing issues to worry about.”

“Like who had your wife’s ex-husband transferred to your cell, for starters,” Katherine nodded, but Walter shook his head.

“While I do believe Drew was moved to my cell on purpose, I’m not too worried about that right now,” Walter crossed his arms and frowned. “I’m not completely convinced the transfer is Elia’s doing.”

“How so?”

“Well,” Walter touched his chin, “Richard Elia wouldn’t dare do anything to implement himself intentionally. Had he arranged Drew to be transferred to my cell, it would somehow get back to him, and he’s smarter than that. Not once did he visit the prison during my incarceration so why would he go out of his way to have me beaten? It doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Half the things that man has done to you doesn’t make sense, Mr. O’Brien,” Katherine replied stoically as she slowed to another stop. “He wanted to hire you, and when you repeatedly refuse his proposal, he tries to blackmail you into joining his company by threatening your family. At first, you cave into his demands, but then you put your foot down, making it very clear to him that you were not going to work for or consult with him by any means. Now he had you arrested? If he wanted to employ you so badly, why arrest you?”

Walter shrugged slightly. “I think Toby said something about Elia being used to having what he wants, and when ‘what he wants’ doesn’t reciprocate, so to speak, he makes it so that _nobody_ can have it. By incarcerating me, I couldn’t run my company or even be with my family. If he can’t have me, then, in his sick and twisted mind, no one can. Richard Elia is a power-driven megalomaniac, and when megalomaniacs can’t have what they want, they throw tantrums until they can. Maybe, metaphorically, my going to prison is one of his tantrums… a way to intimidate me into giving him what he wants.”

“And what do you think might happen if he finds out you’ve been released?”

Walter frowned. “I’m not sure, but… T-Take a left up here and then take the first right. Anyway,” the genius flexed his fingers and then rubbed his temples. “Elia’s tantrums, for lack of a better word, have been increasingly worse than the one before. He went from empty threats to trespassing to framing me, and I can only imagine how he’ll strike next. Since even prison wasn’t able to keep me contained, he might try enticing me again, and if I refuse, I wouldn’t put it past him to end my life. In his mind, if he can’t have me, then the world can’t have me.”

“Sounds like a twisted romance story,” Katherine mumbled way too loudly and then cleared her throat when Walter cringed. “Anyway,” she paused as she veered left and then turned right, “if you’re so convinced Elia could have you killed if he found out about your release, then what makes you so sure that Elia _wasn’t_ behind Drew’s cell transfer?”

“The apartment complex is on the left after the next stop sign,” Walter replied nonchalantly. “And to answer your question,” he cracked his knuckles, “if Richard Elia wanted me dead in prison, I would already be dead. Besides,” Walter pointed towards the apartment complex, “like I said earlier, Elia may be crazy, but he’s smart, and he wouldn’t dare risk involving himself any further than he already has. _If_ Elia had me killed, my death would have, somehow, come back to him. My friends would make sure of it.”

Katherine parked her SUV and hummed quietly. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Or, I could be completely wrong, and Elia has gone bonkers crazy,” Walter shrugged before pushing the car door open. “By any chance, you wouldn’t happen to have a bobby pin, would you?”

Katherine rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt. “I’d rather not have you caught for breaking and entering on my watch….” She climbed out of the car, and both of them closed both doors before making their way to the complex. The deputy director flashed her badge at the landlord and ordered him to unlock Paige’s apartment upon Homeland’s request, and without arguing or questioning her motives, the landlord did exactly as he was told. Once the apartment was unlocked, the landlord disappeared, and Walter walked inside, seeing everything almost exactly as Paige had left it.

“We really need to finish moving her and Ralph out of here…,” Walter mumbled to himself as he passed the couch and headed to the back bedroom. “I’ll be back in a minute....”

“I’ll be waiting,” Katherine replied distantly while looking at her phone.

Walter closed the door behind him and locked it out of habit before approaching Paige’s dresser – yet another belonging his wife needed to bring to the garage once this craziness was over. He pulled open the third drawer and sighed with relief, finding exactly one pair of clothing resting inside.

Slowly, he slipped off his jumpsuit and tossed it to the floor, stopping everything he was doing when he heard something clatter on the rug. Clad in only his boxer-briefs, he bent down and sifted through the bright orange material, finding a tightly rolled up piece of paper. “What the…?” Without examining it further, Walter unrolled the paper and furrowed his brows at the ink scrawled across it.

> **_Still interested in taking down Richard Elia?  
>  If so: 6 th Street Bridge Tunnel. Tonight. 9 PM. Come alone._ **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter was now convinced Richard Elia wasn’t involved in Drew’s cell transfer. Whoever wrote the message on the tiny scroll was the one responsible; it was the only thing – at this point – that made any sense. An unauthorized cell transfer was issued, bringing Drew to his cell. Drew must have placed the message on his person during their altercation, meaning, whoever wanted to speak to Walter 1) knew which cell he was in, 2) knew about his rough past with Drew Baker and 3) knew about his sudden release, leading to one conclusion: whoever had wanted to meet him tonight was an employee at the prison.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Katherine noted as she pulled her car up into the alley next to the garage. “Nervous about coming home?”

Walter shook his head. _Nervous_ certainly wasn’t the word to describe all of the emotions he was currently feeling. If he could, the moment he entered the garage, he would sweep his wife off of her feet and storm up the stairs with her without any regrets. But… despite what he wanted, he knew his sexual desires would have to wait.

Walter popped off his seatbelt and pushed the door open. “I just want to go in there and see my wife and daughter.”

“Understandable,” Katherine nodded as she climbed out of the driver’s seat before slamming her car door shut. “Before you go in though,” she gave him a small smile, “let me prep them first, okay?”

“Okay,” Walter didn’t argue. As she walked up to the door to the garage after locking her car, Walter strolled up to her and touched her arm, stopping her from disappearing inside.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Walter shook his head violently and retracted his hand from her wrist. “It’s just…,” his lips cracked to a smile, “Thank you.”

Katherine grinned. “You’re welcome.”

**…**

Paige hummed to Léana as she rocked her sweet, little, baby girl in her arms while waltzing about the garage in hopes that Cabe and Ralph would be home soon. She hadn’t heard from them since they left the airport, and she was beginning to grow sick with worry.

“Relaaaaax, Mrs. O’Brien,” Toby chuckled as he tossed a pencil into the air, “Cabe and Ralph are fine. For all we know, they could be parked outside the garage as I speak.”

“Toby’s right,” Sylvester nodded swiftly and flashed Paige an encouraging smile. “I hacked into LAX’s server and have not found any reason to worry about Cabe and Ralph. Their plane landed, by the way. About an hour ago.”

“They should be back now,” Paige frowned, and Toby rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Paige,” Toby chuckled loudly, “This is LA. If Cabe and Ralph aren’t here yet, it’s probably because they’re stuck in traffic.”

“Right,” Paige sighed, holding Léana a little bit tighter to her chest. “You’re probably right.”

“I am _always_ right,” Toby beamed proudly. Suddenly, the door opened, making the shrink grin even more. “See? What did I tell you?”

All three pairs of eyes watched the door as the deputy director walked inside, and they were suddenly on full alert.

“Is something wrong?!” Sylvester exclaimed immediately, and Paige held her breath, praying her son was safe. “Is Cabe and Ralph all right?!”

Katherine nodded. “Both are fine. They should be on their way here.”

“Then…, not to sound rude or anything…, why are you here if the world doesn’t need us today?”

“Because,” Katherine stepped away from the door and gave the team a small smile. “Somebody else does.”

Suddenly, the door opened again, and Paige suddenly froze as her eyes immediately found her husband’s. “W-Walter?”

“Hi,” Walter smiled instantly and slowly approached her, unable to stop himself.  

“Well,” Toby blinked at the two and then glanced over to Sylvester. “I certainly didn’t see that one coming.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I know this chapter was probably boring, but I promise, Waige stuff in the next one!!


	34. Chapter 33

**WriterFreak001:**

LONG TIME!!! My computer is FINALLY fixed, and all other issues have been dealt with so yay! More fanfiction time. ;)

Sorry for the major delay. Sometimes, we can’t help them. :/ 

* * *

 

** Poaching **

**_Masterminds of Deceit_ Vol. 3**

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 33 **

**~ SCORPION ~**

It was strange coming home after being arrested and sent to prison, but Walter really wasn’t sure why. He was glad… completely glad… that he was no longer incarcerated, but there was just something different about being home now versus being home _then_.

After his short (and very sweet) reunion with Paige, his friends welcomed him back, one by one, and the attention was overwhelming. Before being incarcerated, he was used to (and had much appreciated) the attention his co-workers had given him, but now?

Now, he found it unwarranted.

While Katherine updated the team on new findings, he didn’t speak much either. It was odd, really. He had been fine maintaining a one-on-one conversation with Katherine after being released, but as soon as more people gathered into the Scorpion garage, he had begun to grow anxious.

It didn’t take long for Paige to notice his uneasiness.

“Please continue without us,” was all his wife said before she bound Léana to her hip and tugged him towards the stairs. He didn’t even bother to stop her or protest as he followed her, grateful for her intuition.

And as they had disappeared up the stairs, the discussion continued in echoes without them.

…

Walter followed his wife into Léana’s bedroom and watched her as she gently placed their daughter into her crib for her mid-afternoon nap. As she leaned over the bassinet, Walter slowly approached her from behind and found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. He was in desperate need of everything that was her, but he didn’t know… he wasn’t sure… how to ask for it.

Paige rested her arms against his and leaned into him, pressing the back of her head against his heart. She closed her eyes as he swept his lips over the crook of her neck and sighed quietly, missing this… missing all of this.

She slowly spun in his arms and latched her fingers behind his neck before kissing him deeply. Walter’s arms were suddenly wrapped completely around her in his desperate need to keep her close to him, and she melted into his embrace, hugging him and holding him, never wanting him to let her go.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Whoa, you’re telling me that Drew was the one who beat the hell out of Walter?!” Toby exclaimed loudly, immediately followed by a loud, collective shush from everyone else. Toby threw his hands up in defense and lowered his voice, “But why the hell would he do that?”

“C-Could it be because he was ordered to by Richard Elia?” Sylvester gulped as he spritzed some hand sanitizer into his hands, but Katherine shook her head.

“Walter doesn’t seem to think Richard Elia is responsible,” Katherine replied as she leaned against the wall. “But… even if Richard Elia isn’t the one who’s responsible for the transfer mix-up, I do think it’s still related to everything that’s going on.”

“Walter’s right,” Toby nodded swiftly and then jumped off of the corner of his desk to approach the group. “Richard Elia may be a powerful bastard, but he’s smart enough to keep his distance. Plus, all of this crazy shit is happening because Walter refused Elia’s job proposal…. I don’t think Richard Elia wants Walter dead. He wants Walter to suffer, for sure, but only until Walter’s breaking point. He desperately wants Walter to work for him so why not push 197 past his limits until he’s _forced_ to accept Richard’s proposal? Each attempt to persuade Walter to join Elia’s think tank has gotten more desperate and definitely sloppier, but he would have to be an idiot if he wants Walter killed.”

“I agree,” Cabe said casually as he folded his arms in front of him. “Last time Walter confronted Elia, he held a gun to his temple, threatening to take away the one thing that son of a bitch keeps trying to poach. The gun was loaded with blanks, of course, but Walter pulled one convincing bluff, forcing Richard Elia to stop his harassment. If he didn’t want Walter to kill himself then, why would he want Walter dead now?”

“Exactly,” Toby nodded with satisfaction but then snapped his attention towards Cabe. “Walter did what, now?”

“Never mind that,” Cabe shook his head. “It’s not important. What’s important is clearing Walter’s name and sending that megalomaniac bastard to jail once and for all.”

“No arguments here,” Happy grinned, giving Cabe a thumb’s up. “I think I have just the thing, too.”

“Oh?” Everyone gave Happy their undivided attention. Happy circled around her desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a small tie clip. “Word about Walter’s release will definitely reach Elia by tomorrow, for sure. And something tells me, once he finds out, he’s going to want to have a chat with our resident leader. Though I didn’t know Walter was going to be released, I wanted to be prepared for anything so the timing works perfectly.” Happy extended the palm of her hand as everyone surrounded her.

“Hap,” Toby smirked proudly, “Is that what I think it is?”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Something weird happened today,” Walter mumbled softly as Paige led him out of their daughter’s bedroom towards theirs. “And I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Was it about what Drew did to you?” Paige asked as she closed the door behind them, but he shook his head slowly.

“No,” he muttered, sitting down on the bed. “Well, not really, at least.”

Paige approached him and sat down next to him before leaning her cheek against his shoulder. He winced somewhat, but she didn’t notice. “Then, what’s wrong, love?”

“This…,” Walter quietly replied as he shifted slightly to dig his hand into his pocket, pulling out a tattered piece of paper. He handed it to her, and she silently read it before looking at him.

“Are you planning on going?”

“I don’t know…. At this point,” he took her hand and fell backwards against the mattress, bringing her down with him. “At this point, I’m desperate to end this…, and something tells me someone wouldn’t go to such great lengths to give this note to me unless it was really important.”

Paige suddenly pieced things together and turned to look at her husband. “So you think the reason Drew was transferred to your cell was because he was asked to secretly give that note to you?”

“I do.”

“Whoever wrote that,” she lifted the letter upwards, “clearly doesn’t want to be caught.”

“Richard Elia is a powerful man,” Walter shrugged, and Paige didn’t disagree. “Intimidating, too.”

Paige nodded, looking at the note. She already knew what he was wanting to do…, he was just, in his own way, asking her permission. She twisted a little bit until she was laying on her side and reached up to cup his cheek. “You should go.”

Walter’s eyes met hers slowly. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Paige leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. “If there’s a chance we can take that man down, then I want you to take it.”

Walter pursed his lips and then flickered his eyes towards the ceiling before saying, “I want you to come with me.”

“It says come alone.”

“I know, but you are my wife, Paige.” Walter was looking at her again with a pleading but welcoming intensity. “Whatever the author of this note has to say affects both of us so I don’t want to go unless you come with me.”

Paige, touched by Walter’s words, gave him an appreciative smile, rubbing her top lip over her bottom. “Okay. I’ll go.”  

“You will?”

Paige nodded with a smile. “I will.”

Walter returned her grin and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him and draped her leg over his. As she buried her head into his chest, he spotted the ankle monitor and sighed, knowing he would have to deal with _that_ before they leave tonight.  

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I’m sorry it’s short, but I felt like that was a good stopping point.

Please let me know what you think!

The story (and this series) is definitely coming to a close. A few more chapters at best.

Thanks again!


End file.
